¿Por qué encerraron a Loki, si era tan buen muchacho?
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: El dios más brillante de todo Yggdrasil, con un futuro prometedor, un pasado de bullying, y las notas más brillantes que cualquiera podría desear, ha llegado a la treintena, encerrado por sus padres y su hermano, sin futuro, sin empleo y sin perspectivas. Ahora tiene qué revisar qué demonios hizo mal cuando lo visita una antigua compañera de escuela. Post Avengers. Loki xOC.
1. Amados compañeritos de clase

**Prólogo**

**1. Él era un buen muchacho (A simple kind of life)**

**"I´m so ashamed. I´ve been so mean"**

Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente desde que le pusieron ese artefacto en la boca. Ya no había nada en su lugar. Y ya no estaba enojado. Estaba igual, con el negro cabello desordenado, mirando a la nada. Como hacía tanto tiempo. Pero esta vez, ya no podría salir. No sabía hasta cuándo. Paredes de cristal, así como antes su desconocimiento del mundo, lo detenían. Pero sí, era el mismo. El mismo que tenía esa raída camisa verde, esas botas. Ese pelo. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí. O sí sabía: Había retado todo su mundo para terminar… así.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el malo en un mundo lleno de mentes mediocres, de tipos cuya máxima genialidad era decir "Mola, viejo" ? Y de nuevo, ser condenado porque nadie en el puto mundo tenía idea de lo que estabas hablando.

Eso mismo pensó, esa tarde, cuando escapó por primera vez de la vista de Heimdall, para ir al atestado recital de los bardos de No God y luego los de Valhalla, a cargo de un vocalista que se parecía a su fastidioso hermano, pero que era tan flaco como él y era conocido por sus sobredosis con ambrosía. Para oír el absurdo lamento quejoso que salía de la lirista pelirosada, que solo decía "No sé cómo he llegado a este punto, sólo quería ser una mamá. Quería un simple estilo de vida". Él quería simplemente… salir de la sombra de la falsa grandilocuencia, del hastío de la moralidad de su familia.

Era joven y no sabía nada. No sabía que era adoptado, hijo del enemigo de su padre, y que su hermano tendría el crédito por el resto de su vida. Solamente, había escapado. Y había visto a otra persona vestida igual a él, pero con una camisa negra. El mismo cabello. Parecían gemelos, entre tantas criaturas, ninfas y dioses. Era morena, más pequeña. Tan asustada como él, y habían terminado empujados por el jolgorio, por tentáculos, halos de luz.

-Qué onda- le dijo la de negro. A leguas se notaba que no era un niño.

-Qué hay- dijo él, cohibido, y tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Son buenos, los No God.

-Sí, me gusta su vocalista. Es linda. Mi tipo de chica.- dijo, y se cohibió ante el extrañito por haberle dicho mucho.

-Qué profundo…- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Pfff- bufó, y se quedaron mirándose, y luego seguro escuchando su canción. Tan melancólica, tan absurdamente amante de la nada. De la estupidez en la que él vivía, rodeado. De la grandilocuencia que odiaba. Que quería para sí solo como único modo de dejar de ser una sombra en su casa. De la que ya llevaba ausente unas tres horas.

"I don´t know how I get to this point".

Luego del concierto, con la niña/niño. En medio de los mundos, mirando las galaxias. En una luna árida. Sin hablar de nada. De la vida simple que quizás, tanto como él, ella no tenía. O que tenía en exceso. Las dos cosas lo hartaban.

-Traje cigarrillos de néctar fujuriano. Por si quieres.

Esa vez quiso decirle "no fumo", a la niña/niño. Pero todo lo prohibido le encantaba. Terminaron tosiendo, juntos. Sin hablar de nada. Como unos tontos, novatos, que no se lo podían admitir. Mirando las galaxias que sabía que algún día vería. Los caminos de los mundos que le estaban vedados.

-Entonces, nos vemos por ahí. ¿Cómo te llamas? Se nota que eres asgardiano, o algo.- le dijo, la morenita. Él se fastidió porque hubiese adivinado.

-No te diré mi nombre.

-Ok…- dijo ella, y se perdió en un haz de luz. Él se quedó, inmóvil, en esa luna árida, mirando la tonta quietud de las estrellas . Todo lo que podría aprender, obtener. Obtener.

Ah, sí. Tenía que ir a donde sus padres, porque irían al caluroso y húmedo (odiaba lo húmedo) mundo Deva. Lleno de pavos, colores, animales extraños, y selvas. No lo entendía, y siempre le asquearon los rituales, por lo menos si no tenían nada que ver con él. No es que fuera egocéntrico e inmaduro, solamente… era egocéntrico e inmaduro, y lo sabía. Trató de componerse, y lo hizo. Llegó a donde Heimdall, el guardián de su deslumbrante mundo.

-Heimdall- le dijo, y este levantó una ceja suspicaz.

-¿Aprovechó el estudio, príncipe?

-Ehm… sí. Era … sonido. Música. Lo necesito para un experimento- le dijo, sin mirarlo. Lo odiaba, siempre era inquisidor, y siempre lo había delatado ante sus travesuras. Se atavió, y con su padre, madre y hermano, el amado Thor, fueron al mundo Deva, donde mil gopis o sacerdotisas, celebraron su llegada (de la manera más ridícula, pensó él) y también miles de sacerdotes, con turbantes. Los devas siempre habían sido ostentosos, mil veces más que los asgardianos. Amaban las joyas como muestra de su poder. El ente, Visnú, se irguió, con su cabello negro y corto, entre toda la fauna enjoyada, e hizo una reverencia a Odín, su padre. Laskmí, su esposa, hizo lo mismo con su madre.

-¡Ay, pero ya están grandes! ¡Qué lindoooos!- dijo a Thor y a él, y sintió pegarse junto a su hermano, y su cachete ser retorcido. - ¡Los conocí siendo unos pequeños pedazos de ladoo!

Pronto Laskmí los dejó en paz. Entraron al convite, y luego de la cena, él decidió salir a caminar por los alrededores. Y vio a la niña/niño del recital de bardos. De pronto, se quitaba las ropas (criaturita lánguida), y se ataviaba de manera tan esplendorosa como la reina Laskmí.

Eso le provocaba sonrisas. Aún.

**Quince años después.**

_"For a long time I was in love. Not only in love, I was obsessed. With a friendship that no one else could touch"_

"No la volví a ver. No luego de nuestra noche de graduación. Nunca más supe de su nombre, así como nadie más sabrá el mío. Seguro la infamia para los artificiales devas fue tan grande por lo que hicimos, así como la infamia que ahora carcome mi casa por lo que yo hice en Midgard. Por eso su nombre, así como el mío dentro de poco, dejó de existir", pensó, mirándose al espejo.

Era tal y como conoció a la niña/niño. Tal y como cuando escapó por primera vez de Asgard para hacer algo placentero. Esa vez había roto los límites. Y ahora, pensó, lo había hecho demasiado. Destruyó toda una ciudad midgardiana. Sí, mató. Sí, ¿y qué? Bueno, eso creo que no lo entendía nadie más sino él. ¿Qué tan malo había sido convocar un ejército, robar un juguetico y tratar de dominar? Ah, sí… lo de Stuttgart fue genialísimo, fue un bonito espectáculo. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Es decir, ¿por qué no? Sí, hechizó a uno aquí, otro allá, ¿no hacían lo mismo los líderes midgardianos con su gente? No entendía, de veras. Hizo lo que le enseñaron, y por eso estaba como cuando lo descubrieron alguna vez: Castigado. Esta vez para siempre. Esta vez deshonrado. Humillado. Como en la maldita escuela que siempre odió. Realmente genial. El mundo apestaba.

"Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight. And all I wanted was the simple things- A simple kind of life"

"Ah, tiempos aquellos en que podíamos tener ilusiones tontas, y nuestro negro corazoncito se salía con la suya", pensó. Negro corazoncito. Ella fue la que acuñó esa ingeniosa frase. La niña/niño que ahora recordaba con aprecio.

**Quince años antes**

-¡Niña/niño!- recordó haberle gritado a la criatura que ahora iba con un velo, túnica de piedras preciosas y un punto en la frente. -¡Niña/niño!

La que ahora era claramente una niña, volteó a mirar, asustada.

-No me conoces, no te conozco, no nos vimos nunca. Y si dices que fumamos, te echaré la culpa- dijo, apresurada, con su vela en la mano. Él, en medio de su sorpresa, se burló de ver que el enorme vestido verde dominaba a la criaturita, que se veía un poco ridícula bailando en él.

-Lo que tienes puesto, parece pelear contigo. Y por cierto, tu disfraz era asqueroso.

-Quién eres, ¿Laksmí?- tenme- le ordenó, y le puso la vela en la mano.

-Ponla en el suelo- le ordenó, con su típico acento deva*, rapidón, imperativo, menos cadencioso y elegante que el asgardiano. Se sorprendió de hacerlo, mientras ella arreglaba su negro cabello, y luego trataba de dominar su vestido.

-¿Cómo se llama esa cosa?

-Sari. Ten- le ordenó, y le tuvo un extremo de la túnica. La hubiera querido dejar ahí, pero se interesó al verle la cintura, y luego las piernas, lánguidas y morenitas. Pero niña/niño learrebató la vela.

-Chao, pelmazo.- le dijo, y él levantó la ceja. Era ofensiva a pesar de que le había hecho un favor.

-De nada, maldita bruja- le gritó, y ella le hizo una señal obscena. Él le hizo otra. Apenas entró al salón, la vio detrás de la niñita perfecta que ya había encantado a sus padres y hermano, y que se llamaba Parvati.

-Oh, ¡Loki!- dijo amablemente Visnú, rey de los Devas. Un tipo de cabello revuelto, autoritario, pero extrañamente amable. – Te presentaré a alguien con quien seguro te llevarás bien. Tu madre me habló de tu temperamento (Loki maldijo). Dice que eres erudito, pero un poquillo bribón. Aquí tenemos a nuestra inteligente de la familia, un pequeño desastre, eso sí… pero adorable. Kalika Durga Mata. ¡Preséntate!- gritó al grupo de niñas, y niña/niño se tropezó, y cayó a sus pies.

-¡Pero qué belleza! ¡Lo bendijo!- dijo Laksmí. –Al tocar sus pies, los bendecimos- le explicó a Frigga, madre de Loki y reina de Asgard, que miraba la escena conmovida.

-Ayúdala a levantarse, querido- le dijo, y él ayudó a niña/niño (ni loco la llamaría por su nombre tan complicado) a incorporarse, con fastidio.

-¿No se ven bien? Thor ya habla con nuestro Shiva y nuestro Krishna, y el rey Rama- dijo Laksmí, y Frigga se extrañó al ver a su fuerte hijo rubio atrapado entre tres apuestos muchachos, pero riendo con ellos por igual. –Dejémoslos juntos… seguro hablarán de sus cosas extrañas…- dijo ella, y Frigga sonrió a su hijo, que no era un dechado de sociabilidad. Pero vio a niña/niño, y entendió que no sería difícil lograr algo… ahí.

**15 años después**

Extraños. ¿Por qué ahora recordaba a niña/niño? Por el concierto. Porque le habían dicho que los Devas habían pedido especialmente que ella fuera a ver al extraño. Extraño , en un mundo que no terminó de comprender, y que los tipos de No God o Valhalla describían tan bien, en su patetismo. Extraño que los Devas no tuviesen un motivo para ver al criminal asgardiano más grande de todos los tiempos.

"Que se fastidien, no soy un criminal", pensó, y se acordó cuando dijo esa frase más joven : "Que se fastidien, no soy un anormal". Todo volvía a su ciclo. Pero ahí ya era 'criminal'. ¿Qué era ser criminal? Todos los dioses mataban. Él lo hacía, su padre lo hacía, ¿no eran así las tontas leyendas de la Tierra? Él debía ser un CEO, maldita sea, y eso hacían los CEOS. Si no jodes, te jodes. Entonces, ¿por qué lo que había hecho en realidad había sido taaan malo? Todos esos malditos perdedores lo habían condenado a ser perdedor desde el momento en que ganó.

"Y de eso hablamos aquella tonta… y larga noche".

**Años atrás**

Mirándose como idiotas en el salón atestado de gente.

-Bueno, dí algo. Así no me sentiré tan estúpida y no justificaré tu cara de idiota frente al mundo. Si tienes que demostrarle algo a tu mamá, hazlo ahora, finjamos que todo ha sido maravilloso y continuemos con nuestras no/vidas.- dijo niña/niño.

-No tengo que decirte nada a ti.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Porque no te dije 'gracias' luego de decirme que mi disfraz era asqueroso? Qué lógico y consecuente.- se burló.

-Tu disfraz atentaba contra la lógica. Incluso un idiota te reconocería.

- ¿Un idiota como tú?

-Wow. Realmente te luces con tus ingeniosos apuntes. Desafías mi mente- respondió él.

-Hago lo que puedo para que fluya la conversación. Sobre todo con gente que cree que 'sociabilidad' es una mala palabra - dijo ella, sin amedrentarse.

-Jiji- Jaja.- dijo él, imitando una risa ridícula, pero sin sonreír, y mostrando sus dientes. Ella le iba a responder, pero no pudo hacer más. Los dos fueron tumbados por una bola metálica, y solo oyeron las risas, y los reproches ajenos por parte de los padres de los dos.

-¡Hermano! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo jugábamos!- dijo Thor, desde lejos, sonriendo, mientras los otros jóvenes dioses se reían. Los dos se miraron, irritados, y no pudieron levantarse. Tanto así los había impactado el rayo en el piso. La puta historia de sus vidas. Y años después, recordó esa canción.

_"Now all those simple things are simply too complicated for my life. How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?. A selfish kind of life"_

**Notas: **

Aquí olvídense de toda pretensión a la solemnidad. El universo de los dioses es tono 'Orange County', y muy en onda 'vacío adolescente'. Me tomé la libertad de adaptar grupos terrícolas al universo de Yggdrasil, como No Doubt (No God) y Nirvana (Valhalla). La canción 'Simple Kind of Life' es del primer grupo, y es la que refleja este primer capítulo, por lo menos en el tono.

*El acento de los Devas, dioses hindúes, es el del típico hindú hablando inglés.


	2. Un tipo brillante

**1. Mala muchacha**

-Entonces, es cierto.

Era ella. Era niña/niño, ya que reconoció esa voz al instante. Niña/niño estaba ahí. El mismo tono de voz dulcecito, pero seguro, a veces neurótico. Ese que a veces lo desesperaba. Ese que se parecía a lo que llamaban en Asgard 'conciencia', pero que a él le parecía un remilgo, o a veces un síntoma de debilidad. Bueno, no se molestaría en salir. Que lo que sea que estuviera afuera viniera, él tenía mucho que hacer. Como pensar, una vez más, por qué siendo la persona más brillante de los nueve reinos había tenido que seguir en la casa de sus padres, y por qué, teniendo todo un futuro promisorio, una carrera brillante, y habiendo podido ser el CEO de cualquier empresa que se le hubiese propuesto, había terminado como hace quince años: Encerrado en su habitación, leyendo, en la casa de sus padres. No se podía ser más ganador casi llegando a la treintena. Sí, todo un genio.

Y él, quien alguna vez se vio con todo por delante, ahora estaba sin un duro, y con una raída camisa verde, un montón de libros, y sin nada: Amigos (¿quién los necesitaba?), pareja (fastidian), aliados (inútiles). Nada. En el limbo. Quizás los otros tontos que ya sabían de su desgracia estaban gobernando munditos por ahí. Y él, por atreverse a conquistar el suyo, por hacer lo que esperaba de él mismo… en la casa de sus padres. Como un idiota.

-Te queda bien ese pelo. Me gusta más.

Sonrió. Era raquítica, con los ojos hundidos, con el cabello hasta los hombros. Nadie hubiera dado una baratija por ella. Pero estaba visitándolo. Y, ¿para qué?

-Por lo menos mírame, tonto.

Y lo hizo. Y puso ojos de imbécil, por no decir cara. Niña/niño se había llenado. La ropa ya no le bailaba.

Lo que vio fue una mujer morena, con el pelo lacio, negrísimo, largo, y ojos almendrados. Bien proporcionada, de labios generosos. Un poco alta. Su mirada era muy distinta de la última que le conoció. Tenía una capa de plumas azules tornasoladas sobre sí. Ella lo miró levantando una ceja, y ordenó al sirviente entrar un paquete. Él sonrió ante lo que vio.

-Cambiaste- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada, examinándola de una manera evidente, y bastante complacida . – No estás azul. Tienes más…- balbuceó, haciendo un gesto de...¿busto?. Ella sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y tú no has cambiado en nada- dijo ella de la misma manera. – Bueno, algo. Creí que el tipo verde ese te dejó más cicatrices. Dijeron que te había hecho pedazos.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó intrigado.

-Todos. Desde mi tío para arriba. Bueno, con los que me hablo de la escuela.

-¿Todavía hablas con esos perdedores?- le preguntó ladeando su cabeza, estupefacto. – Tú eras mejor que ellos.

-Y tú mejor que todos nosotros- respondió la angustiada mujer. – Eras tan brillante que yo no lo podía creer. ¿Qué te pasó? Creí que ibas a pisar alguna vez mi piso. Mudarte. Algo. Íbamos a conocer juntos los nueve mundos, y pensabas qué hacer luego de pelearte con tus padres. Debiste irte hace años.

-Pareces mi falsa madre. Sabes que ese tono es…

-Toda la verdad. –lo interrumpió ella. - ¿Obligar a que se arrodillen ante ti? ¿Es en serio?- preguntó con un mohín en su cara .

-De veras, ¿viajaste todos esos eones hasta aquí para esto?- dijo él, harto de reproches. Ella sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero decir "arrodíllense" en un idioma distinto... y luego todo el show con el tipitín y tu bastón.. es que...- dijo ella, sin poder evitar sonreír. Eso lo irritó más que si hubiese venido llorando, pero ella cambió el gesto a uno de desconcierto. - -¿Tu, el más brillante estratega que ha tenido toda la maldita escuela de Yggdrasil en su historia, y haces esa estupidez? Es como si yo me transformara ante tu papá, y tu hermano, y comenzara a cortar las cabezas de todo el mundo a la hora de la cena.

-Eso sería interesante. Y fue lindo verlo, la verdad- dijo él, y ella se cruzó de brazos, pues sabía que él nunca dejaría de traer a colación lo que había pasado antes de separarse. Él se sentó frente a ella, y esta frente a él. Los separaba solo un vidrio.

-Kalika…

Ella volteó los ojos.

-Así me llamó tu madre ayer en la cena. Sabes que detesto ese nombre, pero ella no lo sabe, y no la culpo. Devas y asgardianos, todos tan formales.- dijo irritada.

-No te volví a ver en años. ¿Qué te pasó luego del baile de la graduación?- le preguntó. - Y que conste, yo pregunté, pero me dijeron que "te fuiste de viaje", pero... ¿por tanto tiempo?- preguntó a la que había conocido en esa fiesta, y que luego de la paliza monumental e inintencionada por parte de su hermano Thor, se había vuelto cercana a él. Kali, la hija más renegada de los Devas. La miró, levantando una ceja, y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No te hagas el pendejo.

-Vamos...- dijo él, obligándola a contarle lo que ya sabía.

-¿Luego de que me echaron encima la sangre de ese jabalí, me enojé lo suficiente, y tú me impulsaste a matarlos a todos? ¿Qué querías que pasara? Vinieron los guardianes de mi tío, mi mamá, y me encerraron. No me pude despedir.- dijo ella bajando la mirada, y se sorprendió de que él se riera.

-No fue gracioso.- replicó ella, seriamente, acercándose a él.

-Lo disfrutaste. Montones. Estuve ahí. Enojada siempre fuiste más divertida. – dijo, y le sacó la lengua. Ella le puso un puño sobre el vidrio, sonriendo, asustada, indicándole que dejara de molestar , pero él siguió. Sacaba su lengua y sonreía, malévolamente.

-Eso es lo que hacías. ¿Todavía lo haces?

-Sí, Loki, todavía lo hago- dijo ella volteando los ojos, y volviendo a mirar a los lados, preocupada. El hombre estaba en una prisión, exiliado quizás para toda una eternidad, considerado un criminal por asgardianos y todo el mundo, y solamente le sacaba la lengua, burlándose y recordando aquella sangrienta noche de graduación. Siempre cambiando de tema, cambiando de conversación. Como si no lo conociera. La vieja táctica para defenderse, tantear lo desconocido. Él lo supo en su mirada.

-Kali, ¿a qué viniste? – le preguntó al fin. - ¿A ver cómo el más presumido y cretino de los asgardianos caía en desgracia? ¿A ver todo lo que te hice, vengado? Tú fuiste la que me abandonaste la noche de graduación. No pude verte nunca más. -¿Serás tú la nueva 'diosa del engaño'?

-¿Así te llaman?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja, y él levantó los hombros. Ella bufó, riéndose por la falta de ingenio del apodo, y él asintió, esbozando una sonrisa, y mirando al piso. Estaba ahí, se decían aliviados. El viejo vínculo. El de los cómplices, los oprimidos. Los sacos de golpes de toda una escuela a la que siempre despreciaron. Las ovejas negras de sus familias.

-A mí me llaman 'diosa de la destrucción'. Es menos elegante que el tuyo.- replicó.

-Te debieron llamar 'diosa de la decapitación'- replicó, pensando él todavía en aquella noche, y ella levantó una ceja de incredulidad. Qué pésimo chiste.

-Dime que eso no era un chiste.

-Es lo que hay- le dijo él, sorprendido de que hubiese perdido hasta eso también. - Lo perdí todo.

-Todo no. Estás completo- le respondió ella. – Y sé que no has desperdiciado el tiempo. Te traje algunas tonterías- dijo, y él abrió la caja que ella le había traído. Una pluma tornasolada. Vio la capa, y levantó las dos cejas, hasta quedar con un rictus de horror, encubierto en un gesto de preocupación.

-Mataste a Cookie.

-Por error. – dijo, bajando los ojos, y uniendo sus manos. – Me pidió que te dejara esto.

-Mataste al estúpido pavo. A _mi_ pavo- respondió él, con una inflexión de furia en su voz, sin escucharla. – ¿Cómo?

-También lo decapité.

-Maldita sea, Kali.- dijo, mirándola, por primera vez, indignado.

-Se interpuso en el camino. – dijo ella negando con la cabeza repetidamente, y levantando las manos, como diciendo "ya qué puedo hacer".

-¿Y luego qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó desconcertado. 'Cookie', el diminutivo un poco ridículo (que Voslstagg le había puesto) al pavo real del que él fue propietario… hasta ¿ese día?.

Cuando fue a visitar el mundo de los Devas, o 'la casa de Kali', como solía llamarlo (vivían a pocos eones de distancia), caluroso, húmedo, lleno de colores (muchos más que en Asgard), y lleno de criaturas extrañas, como esos pavos azules parlanchines, encontró al más inteligente de ellos, Chandraaditya Vishalakshi, nombre de rey. Ningún asgardiano podía pronunciar su nombre (en realidad, casi ningún nombre Deva completo), por lo que Volstagg lo resolvió con 'Cookie'. Era propiedad de Parvati, la hermana de Kali, pero esta se lo cedió (decía que era demasiado suspicaz). Y ella se lo había regalado a Loki, hacía años.

-Me estaban encerrando. Él no quiso que me hicieran daño, pero yo se lo hice a él. Reaccioné cuando murió en mis brazos. Yo misma tuve que terminar el trabajo.- dijo con voz triste, aquella diosa que podía, pensó él, dominar todo el mundo si quería, pero que aún se sentía culpable por ser lo que era. Eso era patético. Pero viendo la pluma del pavo a quien él hubiese considerado un gran sirviente, también creyó que ella tenía razón. Era _su_ pavo.

-Te sientes culpable por lo que eres, Kali. Todavía. –dedujo, viéndola perdida en sus recuerdos. Siempre la conocía así, dudosa de su propia naturaleza corrupta. Esa que mutuamente se ayudaron a despertar (más él que ella).

-¿Tú no?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tanto. Ya no.- le confesó, con una sonrisa serena, y de suficiencia. – Eso es liberador.

- Pero no sabes usarlo. Fuiste demasiado tonto- le respondió ella . – Además, maté a Cookie.- insistió.

-Está bien.- suspiró él, sinuosamente. - Dejemos a Cookie a un lado. Qué lástima. Habría sido una gran compañía- suspiró, mirando la pluma, para luego mirarla a ella, seriamente. –Dime por qué te encerraron.

-¿Por matar a toda mi escuela el día de la graduación, mientras tú me decías a quién decapitar? Solo por esa pequeña 'cosita' - le preguntó ella levantando las cejas, a modo de reproche. Él suspiró. Ah, sí, eso. Todas esas putas haditas muertas, las de la escuelita de encantos.

-Bueno, te trataban mal, y ellos me caían peor. Además, yo no fui el que te echó la sangre de jabalí encima.- justificó.

-Pero bailaste conmigo luego de la matanza, en medio del fuego y las cabezas de hadita. Solo tú habrías podido. Tipo raro.- le respondió ella apretando los labios. Él sonrió levemente, y puso su mano en el vidrio. Eso siempre había sido cierto, aunque el episodio le daba un poco de culpa. Porque lo que nunca supo Kali, es que él había orquestado lo de la sangre del jabalí para que ella dejase de ser humillada en su escuela de niñas. La máxima humillación cobraría todas las demás: ella debía liberar ese poder inconsciente que tenía, y que lo fascinaba. El caos, la crueldad en su forma pura. Irrefrenable.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que llegué a mi mundo y me apresaron. Me transformé otra vez, maté a un montón de soldados de Shiva y mi tío, hasta que toda la familia intervino. Recuerdo que duraron días. Me colgué… las cabezas de cada uno de los que mataba como si fuesen un collar. Y recuerdo haber pisoteado a Shiva, lo hice néctar. Tenía todo mi pequeño pie encima de su pedante persona.

-Una tierna imagen para la posteridad- apuntó él, y ella volteó los ojos, pero sonrió, admitiéndolo.

-Digamos que de cierto modo lo disfruté.

Él la miró pérfidamente, y ella lo miró igual. Recordó la larga lengua, la boca roja, sonriente, los colmillos. Pero volvió en sí al ella retomar su historia.

- Cookie intervino, y ahí volví a ser yo. Me encerraron en un lugar muy parecido a este. Digamos que yo fui el sujeto de prueba.

-¿Debo felicitarte por eso?- preguntó Loki levantando una ceja.

-¿Tú que crees?- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Que no debiste arrepentirte de nada de lo que hiciste, a excepción de Cookie, eso es lo que yo creo.- le confesó él sinceramente. Ella sonrió, sin esperar nada más.

-Ahí estás pintado- le dijo, y él le sonrió. Ella también hizo lo mismo. Ah, sí, cómplices mutuos. En conocimiento, ser apaleados y burlados, en crímenes y venganzas. Ah, aquellos tiempos... para que ella terminara tal como él, y él... contemplándola tras el vidrio.

- En fin, me encerraron como a ti, y Shiva, Rama, Hanaman …

-¿ Tu primo, el cara de mono?

-No seas cruel.

-Es un cara de mono. Es una cosa espantosa. Tu sobrino, el cara de elefante, por lo menos es racional- insistió Loki, y ella asintió, riéndose. Hanaman nunca había sido un ejemplo de belleza. Ganesha, en cambio, era un niñito inteligente.

-Sí, el cara de mono. Participó también mi tío, junto con el cretino de Krishna, venían todos los días a tratar de que yo dominara mi… cosa. – dijo ella avergonzada.

-Poder. Sin miedo. – insistió él, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Lo lograron, y yo lo logré. Lo controlé. Y me mudé. Luego de hacer todo lo que me impusieron hacer, te escribí, pero nunca contestaste.

-Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupado con los chitauri.

-Y con la paliza del tipito verde…

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a recordarme eso?- preguntó él levantando el índice, contrariado, y mirándola con el rabillo del ojo. Ella alzó los hombros, cínicamente. Siempre se lo iba a recordar, porque le parecía increíble que una criatura tan básica hubiera vencido al que fue alguna vez el mejor de su clase. Al tipo como el que ella quiso ser desde que se conocieron, a los doce años.

-Es que no puedo creerlo. Tú, ¡tú! Tú, que me ganabas haciendo magia, que eras tan bueno desapareciendo, transformándote. Hubieras confundido al maldito coso, te hubieras metido en sus pensamientos hasta enloquecerlo. Pero…

-Realmente, no sé qué pasó. ¿No te ha pasado a veces que no tienes idea de cómo suceden las cosas? Creo que sí. El problema, es que salió todo al revés. Creí que sería como tú. Pero el monstruo se descontroló, y cuando pensé en todo eso, ya estaba chocando contra el piso. Y luego, cuando me levanté… estaban mi hermano y todos sus amigos apuntándome.

-Loki, el plan fue estúpido desde el principio.- dijo ella levantando las cejas, y hablando en un idioma distinto al común.

-Dime por qué.- le respondió él, en el mismo idioma. Sánscrito, el idioma de los antiguos Devas. Lo había aprendido gracias a ella. Y ella había aprendido el más alto de Asgard.

-Mira, no voy a poder hablarlo aquí. Pero ten la caja. Hay algunas cosas… que te servirán- dijo ella levantándose, prevenida.- Tengo que irme.

-Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta.- le dijo él.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Tú que crees? –insistió Kali.

-No puedo creer que sea afecto sincero. – respondió suave y sardónicamente.

-Eres el único amigo que he conocido. Deberías ser menos tonto, y darte cuenta… de vez en cuando… que no eres un sujeto tan solo. Y tan raro, y tan…- dijo ella, pero él se levantó, sinuosamente, y se acercó al vidrio.

-Me agradó verte.

-Por favor- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Es en serio. Gracias.

- Digamos que te creo. – dijo ella apretando los labios, con mirada escéptica.

-Con eso es suficiente para mí- respondió él. – Tres cosas antes de que te vayas.

-Dime- dijo ella, con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-¿Cómo hubieras dominado tú el Midgard?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Midgard?- dijo ella, extrañada.

-Phrithvi, en tu lengua- le dijo, y ella asintió, comprendiendo.

-Vistiéndome como tú, pero no para someter a un pobre viejo, y golpear a otro con el bastón. Yo hubiera seducido al viejo. En mi caso, yacer con él, sacar una fortuna, dominar sus empresas, aliarme con otras, esclavizar a más gente, hacer que todo el mundo trabajara para mí. En Midgard, la gente se arrodilla con dinero, mi adorado Loki. En tu caso, negociar con él, llenarte de dinero, comprar corporaciones. Como lo aprendimos. Te lo traje en el libro sagrado- dijo señalando la caja, y él lo sacó: La revista midgardiana Forbes. Había más debajo.

-Interesante.

-Segundo, deshaciéndome de toda la competencia. Mintiendo, difamando, envenenando. Fuiste demasiado obvio.

-Creo que muy. Pero debes darme el crédito de que los hice pelear y dividirse. –replicó el asgardiano.

-No por mucho. Soy CEO en Zara y en AOL, en Prithvi manejo dos formas distintas. También pertenezco a los Illuminati y el partido republicano.*

-¿Republicano?

-Un grupo de alianzas donde… la gente… se alía con otra gente para dominar el mundo. De una manera más sutil, pero efectiva.

-Te ha ido bien.

-Hago lo que puedo- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. – En estos momentos mis dos formas están de vacaciones en algún lado.

- Debí mudarme contigo en vez de ir con los chitauri- reconoció Loki, suspirando. – Hubiese recordado todo eso. –Pero debes entender que yo era el Rey. Me dieron el trono, y me lo quitaron, así como así.

-Totalmente injusto. Para acotar, me sentí un poco incómoda. Volstagg no dejó de mirarme el trasero todo el tiempo.

-Yo también lo haría.

-Loki…- insistió ella, y él levantó las manos, haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Qué? es inevitable.- protestó. – Eres muy… - dijo examinándola y haciéndola sentir incómoda. – Admítelo: Ya no eres esa criaturita raquítica de ojos hundidos. Linda, pero… no como ahora. - le dijo de frente.

-Pero tú sí. Estás más pálido que una luna árida y blanqueada con polvo. Aunque me gusta tu pelo- respondió, y él sonrió. Los dos suspiraron, y ella cambió el tema.

-Mira, sé lo que es ser rechazado por los de tu propia familia. Tú también lo sabes. Recuerda que en Prithvi, por lo menos en la parte que nos adoran a nosotros, los Devas, también viven todos juntos por años**. Por eso me harté, yo también, de todo. ¿Crees que yo podría sola contra Shiva, Visnú, Krishna (ese maldito playboy), o Rama? Ni loca. Prefiero hacer lo mío antes. Prepararme antes. Eso te falta a ti, tontito. Además, reconozco que Asgard es impactante, ¿quién no querría ser rey?. Pero si quieres ser dueño del palacio… debes demostrar que sabes gobernar tu propia casita. Por tu propio bien: Sal de casa de tus padres.

Loki la miró incrédulo, y abrió los brazos diciendo "¿hola? ¿mira dónde estoy?"

-Voy a hacerlo en este preciso instante. Mírame hacerlo - dijo él dando una vuelta y mirando el espacio donde estaba encerrado. Ella volteó los ojos, irritada otra vez. No le gustaba cuando andaba en desventaja, y él siempre la trataba con sarcasmo.

- Está bien. Entendí, ya. En todo caso, mira la caja, tarúpido.

Él sonrió.

-Hace años nadie me llamaba así. Por lo menos no en mi cara.

-Siempre hay una segunda vez.- respondió ella. -¿Qué era la última cosa?

-¿Podrías dejarme la capa?

-¿Tenías alguna perversión extraña con Cookie?- le preguntó, y él apoyó el codo contra el vidrio, sonriendo. Ese humor hubiera escandalizado a la corte en Asgard, pero ellos dos solían hablar así, todo el tiempo.

-No puedo creer que sea afecto sincero- dijo ella, acercándose.

-Extrañaba al pavo. No te perdonaré eso.- le dijo , mirándola a los ojos, entre cómplice y acusador.

- Mira cómo me importa.- le dijo desafiante.

-No, en serio. El pavo me caía bien. Déjamela de recuerdo. Por favor.- le rogó.

-Bueno, todo sea por hacer feliz a un reo- dijo ella, y se quitó la capa. La dejó en el piso, y se alejó.

-Gracias por venir.

Ella alzó los hombros, y él la miró arriba abajo. Ella se dio cuenta al instante, y lo señaló.

-Mirón- le dijo, ya en medio de los guardias. Él alzó las manos, y ella le sacó su larga lengua. Él volvió a sonreír, para luego mirar heladamente a los guardias.

-¿Qué miran? Lárguense- les dijo, y se acurrucó. La criatura negra de los Devas, Kalika. Ella sí que lo había hecho bien. Era una belleza, indudablemente. Y sobre todo, su mejor amiga y quien fue su mano derecha en ese infierno que fue la Escuela de Dioses de Yggdrasil. Se supone que él debió haber sido como ella. Él debió triunfar al final, sobre todos esos bullys idiotas y bonitos. Pero había sido tonto. Ahora lo reconocía. Obvio. Ahora lo veía. ¿Desde cuándo había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido? Y ahora, llegaba a la temible edad sin perspectivas. Tenía mucho que leer, ver y qué pensar. Sacó una nota que había en la caja. Estaba en sánscrito.

"Recuerda cuando le dijiste a Hércules que los musculitos trabajarían para nosotros y que él terminaría con siete hijos, en una choza del Inframundo . Imagina a Volstagg así y sonríe"

Lo hizo. Su humor, tan inocente y cruel. Como el suyo. No había tenido esperanza hacía meses. Simplemente, no recordaba hacía mucho lo que era tener un amigo. Debió salir más, pero nunca lo hizo. Tomó una copa de vino, y solamente recordó cuando ese balón metálico los golpeó en clase de lucha, a los dos. Debía recordarlo para salir del hoyo, y de una vez, como dijo Kalika, de casa de sus padres.

**Notas:** La historia de Kali, la diosa hindú de la destrucción, es tal y como se cuenta en los libros mitológicos hindúes.

* Todas las asociaciones 'midgardianas' son ejemplo del mal, sobre todo de la explotación de las corporaciones.

** El modelo de joint family, tan común en las familias de la India (donde viven desde abuelos hasta generaciones enteras en un mismo lugar), lo apliqué para los Devas.


	3. La gente apesta

**2. Niños tontos**

Una mujer, sea mortal o inmortal, sabe cuando un tipo está mirándola exactamente en el punto justo. Ese punto en el que algunos hombres miran con disimulo. O de reojo (si andan con sus novias), o abiertamente. Los que miran eso de manera abierta lo hacen con cara de idiotas, o dan un piropo, o de la manera más asquerosamente lasciva que viene con otro improperio aún más vulgar. El caso de Kali, la 'diosa de la destrucción', era más desafortunado. Dos pares de ojos la miraban de la última manera, y ella, con su síndrome de 'patito feo', no terminaba de asimilarlo.

Los autores de tal momento incómodo, cortesía de su vestido escotado (gracias tía Laksmí), eran dos de los tres guerreros: Volstagg y Fandral, que siempre la habían visto como a un bigshnappe y ni borrachos hubiesen salido con ella en la escuela. Ahora, no sabía si disfrutar de la mirada como un insulto o un favor.

-Y ... ¿bien?- dijo ella, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación que no fuesen... ¿sus pechos?

-Kali. Te pusiste…- dijo Fandral, mirándola con aprobación. Volstagg le sonreía, y se peinaba la barba. Llegó a picarle el ojo.

-No sabía que Loki tenía novia. O bueno, otra. Sigyn se fue a viajar con sus padres.- dijo, de manera pícara. Kali se irritó.

-No soy su novia. ¿Te acuerdas que éramos compañeros de clase? ¿Todos? ¿ nosotros? ¿Y que tú saliste con mi hermana? ¿Hola? ¿ Parvati?- le preguntó como si fuera un imbécil de tres dedos de frente. Y lo era, porque irremediablemente... seguía con su mirada abajo. Ella se cubrió con el velo.

-Ah, sí. Estaba de campeonato- le dijo Volstagg a Fandral, que besó sus dedos con gesto de aprobación.

-Tanto como Afrodita, pero ella salía con todos. Pero sí, tu hermana era una de las chicas más sexis de la escuela. Uff. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Se casó, se llenó de hijos, engordó?

- Sí, tiene dos hijos obesos, Kartikeya y Ganesha. Y está casada desde que salió desde la escuela, con Shiva.

-Qué lástima. Era deliciosa.- dijo Volstagg. – Lo siento, soy un bárbaro. ¿Quieres?- le ofreció frutas, y ella se negó. Miró a Hogun, que no decía palabra. Le tenía desconfianza. Ese tipo siempre le había parecido tan raro... y eso que Loki y ella eran raros, pero este era de un mutismo que no podía adivinar.

-Nos contaron que te enviaron a una escuela de niñas, y que todo terminó mal.- dijo Fandral. - Una de haditas, o algo.

Menos mal no sabían nada de la 'matanza'. Y menos que Loki había estado presente. Decidió ser cortés y responder.

-Sí. Pero luego seguí estudiando. Me fui de casa.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Lejos, muy lejos. Más allá de Muspelheim.

-Uy. Eso es un mal vecindario.- advirtió Fandral, y Volstagg asentía, con un gesto de horror.

-No para una chica como nosotras- dijo Sif, que llegó de cazar, junto a Thor. – Cambiaste- le dijo, y ella asintió. Se miraron, amablemente, y Kali le sonrió.

-Tú no.- le dijo, y se dieron un abrazo cordial.

-Quizás quieras hablar con Thor. Está en la otra sala.- le dijo, y Kali asintió, nerviosa. Porque sí, seguro quería hablar con el fortachón que todos amaron en esa escuela. El Rey del Baile. A pesar de lo que Loki pudiera pensar, Thor tendía a caerle bien, porque no se unía al grupo de matones que destacaban por belleza o habilidades físicas. Cada vez que, torpe de ella, tiraba sus libros, o hacía algo mal, él la ayudaba. Era un buen tipo. Y cuando lo vio, solo pudo pensar "el tipo con futuro, el que todos aman. Irritablemente amable. Pero me cae bien".

-Kali, hija de los Devas. Me alegra que hayas viajado hasta aquí. Gracias por visitar a mi hermano. En la escuela eras su mejor amiga, y veo que no perdiste la sensatez.

-Oye… - dijo ella, pensando "¿será que oyó la historia de mi graduación?"

-A pesar de lo que sé que pasó en tu baile de graduación.- dijo él, adivinando su pensamiento. - Loki cree que yo no sé, pero apenas se fue de nuestra escuela, y de nuestro baile, solo había un lugar a donde pudiese ir. Y bueno, sé que algún día me lo contará. No deseo oírlo de ti.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?- preguntó contrariada. ¿Cómo era posible? Si ella hubiese sido Thor, habría decapitado a Loki y habría puesto su cabeza en una pica, y tomado sobre ella refresco, para dar el ejemplo. Pero… eso sólo lo hubiese hecho alguien como ella, o Loki. Este era Thor, el magnánimo. El que seguía las reglas. Maldición, odiaba que fuera tan bueno, pero que le cayera tan bien por ser tan bueno.

-Sí. Hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Bueno, en la escuela no tantas, pero al llegar a casa, era diferente. Peleamos juntos, crecimos juntos. Siempre fuimos los dos. Dímelo tú, ya que lo conociste en una faceta que yo todavía aún no entiendo: ¿Por qué me odia?

-Porque probablemente a todos les agradas, y para él eso no es una virtud. Además, a la gente como nosotros suele molestarnos un tipo como tú. Tan bonito, aunque no tan bonito como pensaba, ¿sabes?, tan…claro . A Loki siempre le gustó romper las reglas. A ti también, pero pareces un buen tipo, el tipo del establecimiento. Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que siempre destacaste, y a él le costó…

-¿Bromeas?- la increpó Thor. – Tenía mejores notas que yo en la escuela. Fue el primero de toda la promoción. ¡Llegó hasta a hacerme algunas tareas, y así yo lo protegía de los grandotes! ¡Ganó dinero haciendo la de todos esos tontos! ¿Por qué me tendría envidia?

-Thor, en nuestros mundos, sea el que sea… ser sagaz y astuto no es una virtud. Lo es la fuerza.- respondió Kali. –Los que pensamos… o no pensamos… estamos destinados a ser vigilados.

-Hablas igual que él. Yo esperaba que Loki fuese una fuerza con la que pudiese contar. Necesitaba su sapiencia. Su cabeza. Pero él ama el poder.

Kali no quería deshacerse en explicaciones con alguien que en definitiva, se oponía a todo lo que ella representaba, o creía. Conocía demasiado bien a Loki, y a ella misma como para saber que el poder era lo que los validaba. Los hacía aplastar a todos aquellos que osaron burlárseles. Pero sencillamente, se serenó.

-El poder… te hace fuerte.

-Y también corrupto. Él ama dominar, someter. Así no se gobierna- replicó Thor. – Tienes que ganarte a tus subordinados.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo ella levantando las cejas.

-¿Por qué no se lo haces saber?

"Porque no tienes ni idea, galán", pensó ella, que negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible.

Thor entendió. Había debatido hasta ahí con quien consideró en algún tiempo una buena chica. Torpe, chiquita, raquítica, pero siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Quizás había vivido lo de Loki, pero ella había sido más astuta que él. De eso se dio cuenta al instante.

Manejó, de ahí en adelante, al ver esa expresión, que ya había visto en su hermano, un poco más de distancia con la invitada, recomendada por los Devas, amigos de sus padres. Sí, quizás había sido lo mismo. La misma familia disfuncional. Visnú era un tío tiránico, Laksmi siempre fue demandante, Parvati, toda una desgraciada (solía pelear con Sif), Sarasvati, una chica dulce. Krishna era el playboy irresponsable (y Radha era totalmente dependiente de él, aunque era buena chica), y Shiva era totalmente arrogante, no se podría hablar con él si llegaba a heredar. Kali, por ser como era, había quedado a un lado. Tal como Loki.

Pero ella lo había asumido de otro modo, eso deducía al verla tan serena, en la sala de su palacio. Familias disfuncionales. Los del Olimpo eran los peores, y se daba cuenta que por muy dioses que fueran, no se librarían nunca de no soportarse entre ellos. La familia de Osiris, buen amigo suyo, era otro caldero de chismes que circulaban de universo en universo, y ni hablar de la familia de la Directora Amaterasu. Y de ahí venían todos los problemas, líos, el caos de los universos. Esto lo sobrepasaba, y lo desconcertaba. Suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Aunque no pierdo las esperanzas. Por eso mi madre aceptó la propuesta de tu tía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kali desconcertada. Thor le sirvió aguamiel, y ella lo tomó de un sorbo, colocando el vaso fuertemente.

-Laksmi tiene la loca idea de que tú y mi hermano se casen, aún cuando eso destruya el Universo. Una deva como tú y alguien como mi hermano…

-Mi tía quiere casarme como sea, no le pongas atención. Esto es increíble- dijo irritada, e indignada. -¿Qué acaso no puedo ver a un antiguo compañero de escuela solamente por verlo?

He ahí la razón de tanta amabilidad por parte de su familia para ir a ver al 'Paliducho de nariz larga', y de hacer una petición diplomática: Querían verla casada, a toda costa. Todas las mujeres en el mundo de los Devas tenían marido, menos ella. Eso la fastidiaba totalmente. ¡Sólo quería una carrera!

-Oye, eso lo sabemos, tanto mamá como yo- respondió Thor, también pensando en el absurdo de la situación, y viendo el rostro avergonzado de Kali . – Pero mamá aceptó porque quería que alguien visitara a Loki en cautiverio. Alguien que… seguramente lo entendiera.

-¿Y Sigyn? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó desconcertada. Ella había sido la asgardiana rubia por la que Loki había estado obsesionado. Pero como siempre, la tomó a la fuerza, y la relación era de puro amor/odio. Sigyn se asustaba de lo que Loki pensaba, y Kali, (lo admitió ahí mismo), nunca pudo convencerla de que era un 'buen muchacho'. Ella, en el fondo, tampoco lo era.

-Visitó a Loki y luego se fue. Creo que no fue lindo lo que se dijeron. Él le gritó. Ella le gritó. Gritaron. Él exigió que se fuera. Fue dramático. Mamá tuvo que consolar a esa pobre chica. El amor puede matarte.

"Ni que lo digas". Pensó ella. No podía entenderla. Nunca pudo. Entre más desafiante, altivo y completo imbécil era Loki con esa muchachita, ella más quería acercársele. Alguna vez le llegó a decir que lo golpeara, pero eso era como si blasfemase. Le aconsejó salir con cualquier idiota, ella tenía posibilidades. Tipos como Apolo, u Horus no se resistirían a una rubia tan provocativa. Y lo hizo, pero fue tan patético como salió todo. Loki salió con alguien más, y ella se quedó de espectadora, fumando humo de hielo del Tártaro, con Atenea (solo podían hacerlo ahí) . Lo que sucedió fue un desastre. Total, Sigyn quedó llorando en brazos de ella y una ya muy irritada Atenea la dejó con el lío. Y luego Loki no habló más del asunto. Ay, así era su amigo. Un completo patán que no pedía ser amado. Y que lo amaban, a pesar de todo.

-Sabes que Loki ama comportarse como un perfecto idiota.

-Lo sabes mejor que nosotros- dijo Thor. – Tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie. Por eso... te pido ayuda- le dijo, y ella, tal cual como Loki, odiaba comprometerse en ese tipo de cruzadas. Sobre todo las morales.

-Mira, trataré de hacerlo. Pero no lo quiero convencer de nada. Solo iré a hablar con él, y solo si quiere.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Thor. – Puedes volver cuando quieras. El Padre de Todos no se ofenderá.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo ella desconcertada. Definitivamente, nada había cambiado en Asgard. Ya entendía por qué Loki siempre andaba tan irritado.

"¿Para qué me habrá enviado este libro recomendado por el blandengue de Huan Xi? Es de un midgardiano. Sun- Tzu. Así se lee. Sun- Tzu. No, es… Tsun –Tzu. 'El arte de la guerra'. ¿Qué podría enseñarme este insignificante, a mí? Uhm… sí. No es tan descabellado. Esperen. Hay más. ¿Qué quiere Kali que haga yo con esta cosa? ¿Brazalete? ¿Qué le habrá puesto, la taimada? Pociones para el cabello… esto es una broma. Me las pagará si salgo de aquí. Esto que es… ¿Está bromeando? ¿Cómo le dejarían entrar esto?" Dijo mirando un cubo de plata. Olía extraño. Dulce. "Oh, ¡ya recuerdo! Nuestro proyecto de tercer año!"

El joven pelinegro, flaco, con grandes extensiones de vidrio, y ella también, bajita y raquítica. Sonriendo ante un cubo flotante, en medio de un halo de luz.

-Kali, tienes que probarlo. Tú fuiste la de la idea.

-Loki, te autoproclamaste líder de esta iniciativa ante Hades hace aproximadamente unos minutos. Como líder- dijo dándole la cuchara. – Te lo tienes que comer tú.

-No. ¿Qué tal si alguien tan imbécil como Hércules o Apolo llega a controlarme? Todavía no sabemos cómo reaccionará.

-Es un cubo Encarnador. La idea es que si te lo comes, y yo me como el otro, podremos comunicarnos sin que nadie lo sepa. Podremos pasarnos información. Tú mismo deberías probar su utilidad.

-Pero no quiero dárselo a un tonto. Cómetelo tú, te prometo que yo me como el otro. – replicó.

-Adivina cuánto creo en ti en estos momentos.- le dijo ella a través de las extensiones de vidrio, con una mirada escéptica. Él sonrió.

-¡Pues ya está! La mejor manera de probarlo será en otras dos personas. Así podremos ver sus reacciones.

-Qué brillante idea. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos con dos personas que nos desagradan?- se emocionó Kali.

-¿Toda la escuela? Va a ser difícil elegir.- dijo él, quitándose las extensiones de vidrio. –Pero elegiremos a las que más detestemos.

-No se vale tu hermano.

-¿Qué le ves?- preguntó Loki desconcertado.

-Es buena onda.- respondió ella desanimada. - Hoy me ayudó a arreglar los libros de la biblioteca que entre Afrodita, Tara y mi hermana tiraron. ¿Por qué crees que me demoré tanto antes de Hipofísica?

-Hubieses podido encogerlas a todas, y darles una buena pasada con tu pie. Eso hubiera sido divertido.

-Sabes que ya no podemos. Pero no, me reservo a Thor. Dame otra opción.

-Apolo. El idiota ahora debe estar en entrenamiento.

-Hecho. Yo le doy uno a mi hermana.

-No entiendo por qué yo no puedo darle el cubo a Thor, y tú si tienes derecho a dárselo a Parvati. No se vale con hermanos.- le dijo levantando las cejas.

- Está bien. Dáselo a Afrodita.

Él sonrió. Salieron, sin mirarse, con los cubos envueltos en trapos. Recordó que vio cómo Kali se acercó a Atenea, esa presumida intelectualoide que se creía más que todo el mundo, pero que igual se juntaba con ellos.

-Oye, ¿podrías darle esto a tu prima?

-¿Qué es?- dijo ella levantando la ceja. Vio el cubo. - ¿Un caramelo? ¿Qué ahora la amas, o qué?

-No. Simplemente… es un gesto de buena amistad.

Atena levantó las cejas, y miró a Loki, y luego entendió.

-Claro que sí.

Loki se acercó, y le sonrió a la diosa, que sencillamente se puso su casco. Tenía entrenamiento.

-Gracias, querida.

-De nada- dijo ella con aire de suficiencia. –Me debes un helado, galán.

Kali volteó los ojos, y lo pisó.

-¿Qué? ¡Ella me gusta!- protestó.

-Sabes que toda su inteligencia se pierde cuando está con Seth. Parecen poseídos por láudano, o algo.

-Ah, sí, Seth.- dijo Loki con un gesto mohíno. Su alma gemela, pero miembro del equipo del que su hermano era el segundo al mando. El novio de la atleta, presidenta de la clase, y honorífica dama del equipo de lucha, la diosa Atenea. Y un completo hijo de perra. Por eso, a pesar de que Loki no luchaba, se juntaba con él. Porque era más que musculitos. Así se lo hizo saber en una esquina, cerca al salón del maestro, el Señor Q.

-Quiero ver que se lo das. Que se lo traga todo. Es eso, y serás capitán por el resto de temporada, macho man.

-¿Y qué si funciona, Loki?

-Sé que igual lo harás lesionar y te quedarás con el puesto.- dijo él como cosa natural, y Seth sonrió malévolamente.

-Ay, sí…- dijo como poseído. – Me conoces bien, bocazas. – dijo mordiéndose los labios, degeneradamente.

Kali y Loki vieron cómo cada uno de los implicados se comía el experimento. Afrodita resultó con pelos por todo el cuerpo, y oía voces de todo el mundo, sobre todo de Apolo, que se la pasaba pensando en otras mujeres (y eso que eran novios). Loki y Kali solo escribían cada reacción, incluso la de la pataleta apoteósica de la 'diosa de la belleza' en el baño de mujeres, cuando su pelo se puso negro. Negro como la noche.

-Gracias por alegrarme la vida, muchachos. Los amo.- les dijo una Atenea muerta de la risa, que se fue con Seth en su carroza.

-Oye, Odinson, ¡te debo mi puesto! Le dijo Seth. -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Golpea a mi hermano muy duro y muy fuerte.

-Hecho- dijo, y sus caballos arrancaron a toda velocidad, con una Atenea enloquecida.

Eso dio al traste la relación entre Apolo y Afrodita, y fue el novelón escolar de esas dos semanas. Pero fue peor para Loki, porque comenzó a salir con su hermano y la tuvo que soportar en casa.

"Y no pude darle más dulces, a esa maldita arpía. Tuvimos que descartarlo, por todo lo que ocasionó. Pero ella lo mejoró", recordó ahora el adulto Loki, que vio una nota debajo del cubo, en un dialecto parecido al sánscrito, y un diccionario.

"Loki.

"Este es el idioma de mis adoradores, el Tamil. Ahora que estás encerrado, aprende bien mi idioma. Por supuesto, este libro tiene varios idiomas, y te será útil en el futuro. Pero es necesario que aprendas el mío para esta nota. Mejoré totalmente nuestro proyecto. Ya he comido mi cubo. Cómelo ahora, y podremos hablar. Pdta: Sé que no confías, pero ¿qué puedes perder?"

Él lo examinó, y se lo comió. Abrió sus ojos, y de repente, se encontró en el patio de un palacio Deva. Se sobresaltó. Había varios pavos reales, comiendo al lado de una cascada y un jardín.

-¿Cookie?

-No pueden oírte.- dijo Kali. – Es un espacio irreal. O bueno, mi favorito, cuando quiero transportarme a algún lado. Puedo crearlos de la nada.

-¿Estoy libre?

-No, solo estás viajando. Sigues en Asgard.

-Buen trabajo.- le dijo Loki, admirado. – Va más allá de provocar delirios y locuras en dioses egocéntricos. Es una magnífica arma.

- La pienso patentar a mi nombre, aunque pienso incluirte en el negocio. Claro, si sales. Tendrías algo con lo qué irte de Asgard. Y no sé…¿ a dónde quieres viajar?

-¿Jottunheim?

Se trasladaron de inmediato, y Loki comenzó a sentir frío. Sintió el vapor saliendo de su boca. La vio a ella descubierta.

-¿No tienes frío?

-Un montón. Vamos de vuelta a mi casa.

Volvieron, y ella se sentó en la mesa. Le sirvió agua de hierbas.

-¿Por qué quieres incluirme?- le preguntó suspicaz.

-Para que no me lo robes.- dijo ella con naturalidad, y tomó más té. Él sonrió. Ella era una dura oponente en el juego de la astucia.

-Chica lista. A fin de cuentas, tú resultaste siendo la más lista aquí. Yo me dejé vencer por seis tontos. Ahora, encarcelado hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Acaso fue tan malo lo que hice?

-No te trates tan mal, Laufeyson.

-Por favor, no me llames así- le dijo sombrío. – Esa basura no podía llamarla mi padre.

-Ok…- dijo ella, ya que conocía su horrenda frialdad cuando no quería tocar un tema.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿es inválido que quiera gobernar Asgard? ¿Fue tan terrible lo que hice? ¿no lo hicieron los Olímpicos, tu familia misma? ¿Estoy tan loco como para pensar que la fuerza y el poder no son necesarios? Dímelo. Tú lo sabes. Dímelo. Y cúbrete, por amor a todo lo indecente. No, mejor no te cubras.- le dijo, cambiando abruptamente de parecer, cuando ella se puso el velo. Ella se echó a reír. Loki podría ser superior en muchas cosas. Pero sin duda, ante los encantos... podía ceder, como cualquier otro. Trató de provocarlo.

-Una luna árida y luego en la cárcel. Pobre, pobre Loki. Disfruta la vista- le dijo ella cruelmente, sirviéndole más te.

-¿Se puede tocar?- dijo sutilmente insinuante. Ya lo había hecho antes. Pero esta vez, sus ojos lo complacían. Y de qué forma.

-Lo estoy pensando- dijo levantando la ceja, y sonriéndole. - ¿Qué me das?- dijo ella, para desconcierto de él.

-No hablas en serio.

-Así es la cosa- dijo ella, acercándose, para luego alejarse, ya teniéndolo frente a frente, y cerca a su boca.

-Lo pensaré, entonces. Pero responde mi pregunta.- le ordenó.

Ella se sentó a su lado, y tomó su mano.

-Loki, no estás loco. Simplemente, como te dije, lo hiciste todo al revés.

-Te escucho.

-Los chitauri son unos perdedores. O bueno, eran. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Invadir? ¿Destruir? ¿Y luego qué?

-Disculpa, ¿eso no es lo que haces tú? ¿Y todo el tiempo?- dijo él, levantando sus cejas.

-¿Me ves cortando las cabezas de líderes midgardianos a diestra y siniestra? Responde.

-No- dijo él fastidiado.

-¿Por qué crees que será?

-¿Por lo que haces tomando formas de mortal?

-No solo por eso. Es más sencillo. ¡Búscate aliados que te lleven a tu propósito! ¿Ya se te olvidó?. No debías aliarte con un montón de repulsivos engendros. Tenías que hacerlo con los enemigos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Pero lo hice.

-Duuuh.- dijo ella levantando las manos, y él golpeó la mesa.

-¿Qué?

-Líderes mundiales, gobernantes corruptos. Duhhh. Tomar la forma de uno. Duhh. Aliarte con… Seth, que ya no es tan idiota. Conmigo. Con Mephisto. Tipos rudos. ¿Pero eso?

-¿ Y qué tendría que darles?

-¿El apoyo de Midgard?

Loki sonrió, y luego se echó a reír.

-Sabes que siempre me gustó la espectacularidad.

-Y ese es un gran problema.- respondió ella. – Por eso te derrotaron.

-Creo que va a ser imposible cambiar eso. Pero tomaré en cuenta tus consejos. Aunque tu método es bastante aburrido, debo confesar.

-Es seguro. Por cierto, ¿tu báculo?

-¿En serio me estás preguntando esto?- le respondió él, y ella se irritó otra vez.

-Es lo único que tenías. Yo te he visto usar los puños. Otras cosas. Pero sin tu báculo no eres nada.

-Eso… no es justo.- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, y harto de juegos. –Dime… en realidad… qué deseas. ¿Cuál es tu propósito? Cada vez que destruyo a algún altruista, hallo la razón. En tu caso, no puedo ver más que oscuras intenciones. Dímelo. Así me ahorraré toda la farsa…- dijo acercándosele, y tomándola del cuello. Seguía estrangulándola, hasta que ella se tornó azúl, y su rostro se contrajo, hasta lanzarlo a la pared. Sacó su larga lengua y se echó a reír, mostrando sus colmillos. Luego puso un rostro perfectamente natural, como si no se hubiese transfigurado.

-Eso era lo que querías ver, ¿no, buitre?- le dijo cruzada de brazos. Él se maravilló. Ahí estaba de vuelta, la diosa de la destrucción. En todo su esplendor.

-¿Y tu cimitarra? Ya no puedes cortar cabezas. – dijo, satisfecho de sí mismo.

-No seas tan infantil, asgardiano. – dijo, y tomó uno de los colibríes.

-¿Vas a asesinar a tan inocente criatura para probar que tienes razón?- le preguntó. Él ya sabía que sí podría hacerlo. Se lo habían demostrado mutuamente, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Por eso sonrió apenas vió que ella le arrancó la cabeza al pájaro con un dedo, y él la miró sin horrorizarse. Pero entonces, renació de nuevo.

-Es magia, idiota- le dijo ella, y este vio que la cabeza del pobre pájaro, que había rodado, estaba desaparecida. Así como su transfiguración.

-Ya, ahí tienes tu espectáculo- dijo ella, irritada, y sirviendo más té. Él puso, descaradamente, los pies sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias. Eso fue lo que quise ver desde que pusiste los pies en Asgard. Otra vez- acotó, ya que había visto su 'forma terrible' y ultrapoderosa (despertada por él mismo), en todo su esplendor en la noche del baile de graduación.

-Pervertido.- dijo ella mirándolo con suficiencia. Él asintió, aceptando el cumplido.

-Hay que compensar los agravios, ¿no crees?

-Sí, por eso es hora de cubrirme- le dijo, y él se irritó, de nuevo.

-No lo dije para ti.

-Lo sé. –respondió ella provocándolo. - ¿Continúo? Fue realmente lindo cuando vimos que te montaste en esa carroza chitauri y comenzaste a disparar a todos. A los pobres mortales… ¿te divertiste?

-'¿Vimos?'- inquirió él, y ella suspiró, como no sabiendo qué decir. Él tomo su mano, pues sabía que ella le ocultaba algo. Y ella esa vez no quiso disimular.

-Dilo.- insistió, y ella lo soltó todo de un sopetón:

-Seth te puso en pantalla gigante en la reunión de la escuela.- le dijo rápidamente, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Hubo reunión de la escuela? – preguntó él, desconcertado.

Ella hizo un gesto de contrariedad, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego asintió.

-Por los diez años que pasaron desde que nos graduamos…

-¿Por qué hizo esa estupidez?

-Estaba ebrio como una cuba… y oye, lo siento… todo lo que vimos… él creyó que le mostraría a todos esos tontos que tú eras 'EL TIPO'. Y bueno… vimos todo lo que pasó incluido lo que te hizo el tipo verde.

-Maldición. Seth arruinó mi vida. Otra vez.- dijo, recordando al dios que vivía en pirámides, y que era degenerado, psicópata y su amigo. Como cuando lo hizo pillar, ebrio como cuba ante la escuela. Por su culpa. Kali también se acordaba y lo consoló. De cierto modo, le inspiraba compasión, y hasta ternura, ese ser de negro corazoncito.

- Vamos, Loki. Nunca te importaron todos esos idiotas.- dijo ella, tratando de solucionar las cosas.

-Claro que sí, todo lo hacía para aplastarlos y mostrarles quién mandaba. Fingía que no, pero cada cosa que hacía era para hacer una declaración. Ahora que, ¿me va a visitar la Directora Amaterasu, para ver 'cómo anda su niño especial'? No puedo con la repugnancia.- dijo, apretando los labios.

-No, no te va a visitar.- dijo ella, pero él no le creyó. La miraba, angustiado.

- Se lo aconsejé a tu madre.- respondió ella, dándole un parte de alivio, y él exhaló.

-Esta te la debo, te lo juro…- dijo, recordando a la luminosa y excesivamente amable y formal directora Amaterasu, reina del Sol. Y así se peinaba, siempre de dorado, toda ella excesiva, oliendo a rosas penetrantes. Más de una vez vomitó luego de visitar su despacho, y cuando la recibían en Asgard, su madre mandaba a todos los abanicadores del reino. Tal era su perfume.

-Oye. Vamos. ¿Qué importa? Estás adentro.

-Y ese es el maldito problema. Quiero salir. – chilló. - Es injusto. Sabes que siempre fui mejor que él. Que Thor. No puedo dormir de solo pensarlo.

- No me fue bien hablando con él. Es muy recto. No es como tú, ni como yo. Es como todo "esto es lo justo, esto es lo correcto y blablablablab". Lo siento, no puedo.- dijo cansada, y él se echó a reír.

-Ahora sí me entiendes.

-Un poquito. Bueno, prepárate. La cosa esta se digiere en cinco minutos. A mi lado, o te pierdes- le indicó

Él se juntó a ella, y puso una mano en su pecho derecho , y la miraba de forma descarada, mientras ella abría la boca, enojada y sorprendida. No le dio tiempo de protestar, y regresó a su cuerpo. En seguida, la vio a ella caminando hacia la celda.

-¡Cuando te dije que te tenía compasión, no era para que hicieras esto!- le dijo en voz baja, y mirando hacia los lados. Él no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Pusiste tu mano en donde no debías! – protestó ella en voz baja, cubriéndose.

-No te entiendo- dijo él acostándose, y ella le hizo una señal imperativa de que viniese. Eso fue lo que hizo, pero muy lentamente.

-Te haces querer, gran idiota.- le dijo, mirando a todos lados.

-Oye, tú fuiste la del espectáculo. No esperes alguna inmovilidad. Y sí- dijo mirándose las uñas. –Tal y como las recordaba. Pero no azules. – insistió.

Kali cerró los ojos, no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder.

-En fin. Esta me las pagarás.- dijo haciendo un muñón.

-Tenía que cobrarme lo del pelo.

Ella levantó las manos diciendo "por favor", pero él seguía indemne.

-Dime para qué es el brazalete.

-Para que lo uses, pero a su debido tiempo. No estás listo, tonto.- le dijo, y él asintió.

-Sea como sea… tu estancia aquí es divertida. Me devuelve a los viejos tiempos, Kali. Debimos vernos más a menudo. – le confesó.

-Tenemos que hablar de asuntos serios. Hay otros dos paquetes, si te tragas eso, tú solo, te pierdes. No vuelves a recuperar nunca tu cuerpo.- le advirtió.

-Está bien. ¿Me dejas terminar?

-Sorpréndeme, campeón.- dijo ella, burlona.

- No me voy a arrepentir nunca. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, como si fuera obvio. Lo conocía de años.

-Ajá.

-Por eso me agrada ver que alguien exacto a mí se tome la molestia de hacer esto.

-Genial.

Se miraron largamente, y ella le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto vago.

-Ya, tú no eres así.- le dijo, cruzada de brazos.

-Lo sé. Solo quiero decirte que en estos últimos cinco minutos me hiciste vivir un momento glorioso.- se burló.

-Ese eres tú- dijo ella con aprobación. –Ahora, tenemos que hablar de Sigyn.- le dijo ella, y él dio un grito, de repente, llamando a los guardias. La visita concluyó con una señal obscena de ella, y él, como desde hace 10 años, con su cinismo a flor de piel.


	4. Elecciones

**Confunde y reinarás**

Un soldado acababa de comerse el caballo. Pero claramente, la dueña de tan magna pérdida en su juego universal, que estaba representado en una tabla con vida propia, no pensaba en eso.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me parece extraño de todo esto? Que a ti te hayan dado el trono, ¿y para qué? Para luego tenerte en el de Jottunheim. ¿Acaso no pensaba decirte nunca?

-Creo que sí, pero para cuando yo estuviese listo, o alguna estupidez de esas. ¿ No es retorcido?

-Demasiado. Yo todavía pienso en que el marido de mi hermana quería casarse conmigo y que toda la supuesta maldad de ella quedó en mi persona. Pero lo tuyo es peor, porque en mi caso siempre me aclararon cuál era mi lugar.- dijo Kali, comiéndose al soldado con un caballo. Loki torció la boca, y de inmediato eliminó otra ficha. La miró sombríamente.

- Pensé que recuperaría el favor de ese hombre que dijo ser mi padre y me salvó la vida. Pero aún pienso en lo que podría haber sucedido de Thor ascender a su trono, y yo… yo como una ficha política. Me da asco de solo pensarlo.

-Querido, nosotros robamos las elecciones para él, ¿te acuerdas?- le dijo ella levantando las cejas. -Fue una basura, pero nos quedamos con el crédito.

-Eso no nos salvó de los abusos- replicó Loki.

-Pero los cobramos todos- dijo ella, que se comió su Reina. Él recordó, placenteramente, cuando tuvo el poder, pero fue bajo la sombra. Quien sonreía, a quien adoraban, era a Thor. Thor, el rey de la escuela de Dioses de Yggdrasil. Y todo gracias a él. A los dos, que robaron las elecciones estudiantiles. Los dos fueron los que gobernaron, los que 'aconsejaron' a Thor. Pero él siempre quiso ese primer logro para sí.

**Años antes.**

Desde aquél día en la fiesta, habían pasado dos años. Loki y la niña/niño se habían hecho amigos. Les tocaba: Fueron los únicos estudiantes que Hades, el temido maestro, había escogido como alumnos, junto con el revoltoso Seth.

En la escuela de dioses de Yggdrasil, como en todo orden universal, había siempre un ridículo orden social al cual seguir. O el que se imponía: Los fuertes y los débiles. Los fuertes siempre eran los héroes, y entes intergalácticos que demostraban más fuerza física y carisma. Por ejemplo, Apolo, amado hijo de Zeus (de quien se decía que se había hartado de gobernar la Tierra y se la había pasado a Odín), o Perseo, a quien le borró la memoria* y le puso su lugar en el Olimpo. Nepotismo puro. O Shiva, u Osiris, jóvenes atléticos, imponentes, arrogantes, que junto a Thor eran los más conocidos y destacados en el equipo de lucha.

Estaban, claro, las que mandaban por ser bellas. Afrodita, con su cabello platino, o Parvati, con sus ojos esmeralda, o Isis, que iban en grupo y dejaban delirando a todos en la escuela. Y luego seguían sus súbditos, los abusados, y los marginados. Loki de inmediato pasó al último grupo. Por su arrogancia. Por demostrar que sabía todas las respuestas. Y porque siempre lo apaleaban en clase de lucha, lo mismo que a Hefesto, el geniecillo constructor, y a Kali… la flacucha insignificante que nadie entendía por qué estaba ahí. Pero Hades, ese viejo barbón, los había escogido. Hades, que en siglos no tuvo alumnos, ahora había dado con dos tipos que eran insignificantes. Uno, que se hacía golpear, y luego parecía estar en todo lugar de los 'accidentes' que ocurrían. Y la otra, por… ¿qué?

-Porque ella tiene razón- expuso Hades, con toda su negra majestad, mirando a su joven alumno, y señalando a Kali. – Jamás ganarías. Nadie te conoce. Todos te odian, y te temen.

Loki estaba indignado, y furioso. ¿Acaso no era natural que ganase el más capacitado, el más racional, el más apto? Él lo había demostrado. A Thor le encantaba pelear, así fuese por desaires imaginarios. Siempre buscaba pelea, y sería como todos esos matones, a excepción de que lo defendía a él (el horror), y por su fuerza imponía respeto. Pero de gobernar sabía lo que esos tontos tenían de cerebro. ¿Por qué no gobernarlos? ¿Por qué no darles un gobernante excepcional? Y Kali no le ayudaba en nada.

-Porque no se lo merecen- dijo Hades*, adivinando sus pensamientos, y acercándose a su pequeño pupilo. – ¿Crees que todo ese enjambre de ultra poderosos que no hicieron nada para ganarse sus dones, merecen a alguien como tú en algún trono? ¿En algún puesto donde los haga verse como las basuras que son?

-No, maestro- dijo él, bajando la vista.

-Excelente respuesta. Hazle caso a la pequeña Kalika Mata- dijo, tomando los brazos de la flacuchenta morena, que también bajó la cabeza. – El problema de los dioses es que amaron… la espectacularidad. Y eso los hundió a todos.

-Usted mismo dijo que no importaba que esos mortales nos adorasen ya o no. ¿Qué importa si ya no creen en nosotros?

- Que no nos temen, tonto- insistió Hades. Seth escuchaba en silencio. Estaba con Thor en el equipo de lucha, pero había demostrado, en las clases, ser un completo degenerado. Y es que las clases con Hades eran… poco ortodoxas.

-Pero si volviésemos, les demostraríamos el poder verdadero- insistió Loki, con arrogancia. – Les haríamos ver que son solo hormigas…

-Unirán sus fuerzas para aplastarnos. Y hay lugares mucho más interesante que la Tierra, niño. Mucho más… ahora bien… digo que Kali es la más sensata al decirte que nadie, ni siquiera yo,votaría por ti.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si yo fuese como los tontos de mis sobrinos, o como un Osiris, o como tu hermano, ¿por qué habría de votar por ti? Representas todo lo que odio. Representas la oscuridad que no se atreven a ver. Representas ese camino que cruzan pero no lo dicen. Representas aquello a lo que temen…

-No es cierto, a los dos les pegan en clase de lucha, y Afrodita llenó de dragones el casillero de Kali- insistió Seth.

Kali lo miró, volteando los ojos. Odiaba que le recordaran que aún era blanco de las abusivas. Loki ni siquiera se atrevió a escuchar.

-Bueno, si no se lo cobran, les quitaré diez décimas de su calificación.

-Gracias, imbécil- insistió Loki, y Seth se cruzó de brazos diciendo "qué chafa".

-Y bien… ahora finjan, pues viene la Directora Amaterasu. Tengo que enseñarles "magia".- dijo Hades sonriendo. Todos casi vomitan cuando vieron entrar a una viejecita con ojos rasgados, y vestida completamente de dorado, incluso sus sombras y labios. Y un pachulí del tamaño del Bifrost.

-¡Hades! – dijo sonriente, y frotando sus manos. – Veo que les enseñas magia a tus pupilitos. Díganme… ¿qué han aprendido?

"Loki, enséñale un truco barato a esta vieja" le ordenó el oscuro dios al muchacho, que hizo la clásica treta de desdoblar su imagen, y tocar su hombro. Esta se sorprendió, y aplaudió, emocionada.

-¡Oh, Hades! Me alegra que le enseñes esto al joven Loki. Quizás así ya tiene cómo subir sus excelentes notas, y sobre todo en lucha…

"Bruja" pensó Loki, mientras sonreía. Kali se convirtió en una serpiente, y luego en la misma Directora Amaterasu.

-¡El clásico truco de transformarnos! Solo nos reconocemos por los ojos negrísimos… ¿y tú, Seth?

El chico se volvió invisible. La Directora estaba encantada, y aplaudió.

-Te dije, Hades, que estos niños eran especiales. Ya era hora, pillín, de que escogieses alumnos. Bien bien, me alegra que estén para la muestra de ciencias… ¡o hagan un club de magia! Será divertido. Y Hades, recuerda que tenemos salida de profesores en cuatro días.

Desapareció en un tufillo. Seth se echó a reír, y Kali suspiró aliviada. Odiaba cuando tenían que fingir ante Amaterasu que sus clases eran normales. Nunca lo fueron. Hades los corrompió desde el primer día. Se preguntaba cuándo les ordenaría matar. Y ella no entendía por qué estaba ahí. Eso sí, sus clases eran brillantes, interesantes. Mejores que las de cualquier maestro. Aunque lo que Amaterasu llamara maldad, Hades lo llamara "conocimiento".

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos fingiendo frente a esa vieja, maestro?- preguntó el chico asgardiano.

-Es bueno hacerle entender a los tontos que ellos siguen teniendo el control, Loki. Así, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Y luego… no sabrán qué los golpeó. Además, me pagan bien- dijo él, sacando un cuadrito azul, que los tres chicos miraron entusiasmados.

-Wow, maestro. ¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Seth.

-Parece… tener energía propia- dijo Kali, sonriendo.

-Se llama Teseracto. Es uno de mis juguetes. Ustedes ya crearán los suyos.- dijo, manipulándolo entre sus dedos. – Zeus me lo encargó para tu padre, Loki.

-¿Piensa dárselo?

-Tal vez… y quizás, algún día alguien lo robe. Espero que sepa usarlo bien- dijo, ambiguamente. Sonó el timbre.

-Maestro, tengo entrenamiento…- dijo Seth en la puerta.

-Lárgate- le dijo. Loki y Kali se quedaron mirando el artefacto, que Hades hizo desaparecer, con una sonrisa.

-Hablemos de elecciones.

-Lo escucho.- dijo Loki, interesado.

-No. Escuchémosla a ella.

-Digo que… nadie votaría por nosotros, Loki. Sabemos qué se puede hacer, tenemos las mejores propuestas. Pero todos nos odian. Y más desde que los dejamos desnudos en venganza luego de que nos hicieron lo mismo en el auditorio- dijo Kali, sonrojada. Loki se mordió los labios de rabia. Entre Apolo, Perseo y Krishna, lo habían hecho pasar vergüenza. –Nos odian, y…

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Yo opino que busquemos a un tonto, a alguien con carisma. Y tú puedes ser su segundo.

-Odio ser el segundo. Siempre lo he sido- gruñó Loki. Hades lo tomó del cuello.

-Cálmate, niño. Si piensas en eso, te llevará a tu perdición.

-Usted lo sabe, y por eso también ha tratado de conspirar contra Zeus, sin éxito, ¿verdad?- le respondió Loki, apretando los dientes. Hades sonrió, y se echó a reír.

-Loki Odinson… tienes mucho que aprender… ahora bien, sigue los consejos de tu amiga. Y por el amor de todo lo maldito: No hagan pastelillos de mora ni botoncitos con "número 1". Soy alérgico, y los otros, los odio. Lárguense.- les ordenó.

Los dos, caminando en el pasillo.

-Dime a quien podría conseguir. Dímelo. Todos me odian. Y yo los detesto a todos- insistió Loki.

-No lo sé.

Loki esquivó un balón metálico, que le cayó a un gafufo Hefesto. Loki siguió adelante, pero Kali lo jaló de su blusa verde, y este volteó a los ojos. No la entendía. No entendía su dualidad. Era taimada, astuta, toda una estratega. Pero tenía en sí un halo de verdad que le indicaba dar compasión. Él solo se la podía dar a una persona, y era a ella. Ningún otro ente le inspiraba tal cosa. Y ahora ella le arreglaba las gafas a Hefesto.

-Ya, ¿estás bien? Toma- le decía, mientras el chico estaba aturdido, y Loki lo miraba sin piedad, mientras veía al grupo de Afrodita, Apolo, Shiva y otros dioses reírse. Apolo se plantó al frente de los tres.

-Así es que deben estar frente al futuro rey de la Escuela de Dioses, trío de tarados.

-No hallo una razón para hacerlo. – dijo Loki, mirándolo con desprecio.

-Eres un idiota- se quejó Kali, mientras le recogía los libros a Hefesto.

-Bueno, yo soy más fuerte, y los tres son solo lagartijas. Lagartijas horribles…

-¿Quieres saber qué se siente ser una lagartija?- dijo Loki sonriendo, y a punto de convertirlo, pero Kali apretó su mano, conteniéndolo. Él la miró furioso, y se la soltó.

-Dime…

-Mira, nerd, rey de los raros, no estoy para idioteces.

-Ni yo – dijo Thor, acercándose, y terminando de ayudar a Hefesto. – Apolo, no debiste lanzarle esa pelota a quien le copiamos en esa clase tonta de brebajes.

-¿Me copian?- preguntó Hefesto, confundido.

-Sí, ya que Loki no deja- insistió Volstagg, alzándolo y dándole otra mano. Este ni se inmutó. – Apolo, vamos. Vamos a entrenar y a ver la rendija de ya sabes qué.

-Hermano, ¿la encontraste?- dijo Apolo, cambiando rápidamente de parecer, y Loki se sorprendió de que su hermano hubiese distraído la atención del bravucón tan rápido, y miró a Kali sorprendido. Ella también, y abrió la boca.

-Sí. Vamos y deja a mi hermano y sus amigos en paz.

-Está bien, raritos. Ahí se ven.

Thor les sonrió, y Loki lo miró sorprendido. Hefesto le dio las gracias tímidamente a Kali, quien se llevó a Loki a uno de los casilleros.

-Lo encontramos, Loki.

-¿Qué?

-Propongamos a tu hermano… es tu hermano… te será fácil convencerlo…

-Pero … Eso sería…

-Vamos… - insistió Kali, con un brillo en los ojos que él solo le conocía cuando le proponía cruzar los límites. Tal vez Hades había escogido a esa insignificante criatura para esto…

**Años después, en la celda**

-Vas perdiendo de manera espectacular, ¿lo sabías? Y tú me enseñaste el juego.- le dijo Loki a Kali, levantando una ceja.

-Tengo todavía mis trucos- le respondió ella, matando a su Rey. Él no se desanimó, y no acabó con el impertinente de una vez. Eso le había enseñado toda una vida de tener, por fuerza , que aprender a usar la cabeza en vez de los puños. Aunque no hubiese funcionado como esperaba. Pero ella era igual. Se quedaron mirando el juego un buen rato.

-Tu padre te lo informó mal, pero …¿ no hubiese sido mejor esperar?. Apesta saber que tuviste en frente al idiota que te abandonó. Pero hubieses tenido a Jottunheim de tu lado. Y bueno, a todos los demás pueblos a los que conocimos alguna vez, cuando aprendimos a abrir portales.

-Después pensé en eso, pero estaba en esa maldita luna árida. Los chitauri me encontraron. Y cuando estás desesperado…

-Haces idioteces. Como salir con idiotas para ciertos bailes de graduación, como hacerlo para probar un punto, o…

-Ganar- dijo él, que destruyó la última ficha de ella. -Y el guerrero… acaba de decapitar a tu Reina. Mueres en tu ley. Por tercera vez.

Una boca torcida, pero no una reacción esperada. ¿O sí? Loki solo la vio tumbar todas las fichas con la mente, y luego sonreír, satisfecha, a su oponente.

-¿Y qué le pasó a la reina de la sutileza?- preguntó él, mirando la ficha de la Reina, y luego a ella, que seguía mirándolo pensativa.

-A veces me canso de serlo, Loki.

-Antes de que… tu y yo robásemos las elecciones… hubo algo más, ¿te acuerdas?- le dijo él, tocando el vidrio con la mano, y llevándoselo a su comisura derecha una cicatriz. Ella asintió, horrorizada.

-Si algún día los encuentras… ¿los rematarás?- le dijo en sánscrito. Ella apretó los labios, y asintió, otra vez.

-Quería dejártelos a ti.

-No… remátalos tú. Tú puedes hacerlo ahora. Tú tienes el poder absoluto. A mí me vencieron. Tal y como Thor esperó luego de ver a Sif con sus cabellos de oro hechos pedazos por mi culpa.

-¡Pero ella te engatusó! Y éramos muchachos.

-Pero tú pagaste por mí.

-Trágate el cubo- le ordenó ella, ladeando la cabeza, que recordó que más allá de los abusos, y de la sensación de superioridad, los había unido algo más. Algo más que el amor por el poder. Se encontraron en su palacete, donde los pavos reales seguían comiendo.

-Nivadellir. Los enanos. Ahí fue que fuimos realmente amigos, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo él, tomando su mano. Ella suspiró, todavía horrorizada por lo que había presenciado.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo les pagaste.

-No tuve. Estaban demasiado aterrorizados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Loki con una sonrisa de estupefacción.

-Me sentía tan culpable y tan enojada, que…

-Los mataste a todos…- descubrió él, con admiración.

-Dejé algunos vivos…- replicó ella, volteando el rostro. Se miraron a los ojos. Y él vio sus recuerdos.

Ella recordó cuando Cookie le avisó que los enanos de Nivadellir habían regresado con un mensaje para ella: Loki no pagó nunca la poción que habría hecho crecer los cabellos a Sif, quien los tenía de oro.

**Años antes**

-Señora, lo dejaron a su suerte. He querido hablar con el señorito Thor, que me dio la orden de que usted no se acercara.

-Pero ellos me conocen- dijo ella preocupada. - ¿Les dijiste eso?- le preguntó a su pavo. Ella había trabajado con los enanos de Nivadellir para destacar con Hades, frente a Loki. Les había hecho algunos trabajos, siempre pagaba. Eran rudos, desconfiados y peligrosos. Pero la hija de los Devas era juiciosa y responsable. Pagaba bien. Ella sabía que no debía hacerlo, eran criaturas peligrosas. Pero lo hacía para impresionar a su duro y humillativo maestro. Nadie sabía su secreto.

-Sí, señora. Por eso dijeron que lo dejaban vivo, pero… ¡oh, le han hecho algo horrible!

-Cookie, tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a Nivadellir.

El pavo dispuso todo, y ella alistó su carroza. Llegó a las grandes cuevas, perdidas entre los mundos. Ella convirtió a Cookie en un guerrero azul, de cuatro brazos, con dos cimitarras, para defender la carroza.

-Señora, no vaya sola.

-Tengo qué, Cookie. Nunca se los debí presentar a Loki.

-Señora, creo que me vendría bien que no me llamase "Cookie", por aquello de que ahora no estoy en mi avícola forma…

-Oh. Sí.- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de su impertinencia.

Entró, y mostró su dinero Deva. La dejaron entrar de inmediato, y fue repartiendo sus collares y alhajas.

-Oh- dijo el jefe. – Kalika Mata. – Qué gusto verte. Estábamos… conversando… con tu amigo…

-Lo quiero. Tengo más alhajas para ustedes. Son las mías. ¿Quieren las alhajas de una deva? Díganme dónde está.

Ellos, horribles y contrahechos, se abalanzaron, pero Kali expandió un campo de fuerza.

-Llévenme con él- dijo, levantando una ceja. Ahí lo tenían. Sudoroso, golpeado, con la boca… cosida. Ella ahogó un grito de horror. Ese era el precio por no pagarles a los enanos… su poción. Y todo por vengarse de Sif, por haberlo provocado diciendo que quería a Thor y no a él. "Véngate", le dijo ella, "yo le corté el cabello a Parvati", le dijo. Pero Loki trató de remediarlo. Y creyó que podría engañar. Y los enanos se la habían cobrado.

-Bueno, niña. Lo prometido.

-Suéltenlo- dijo, horrorizada.

Así lo hicieron. Ella les tiró las joyas, y lo cargó hasta la carroza, llorando. Había sido por su culpa. Era verdad que al rato de conocerlo, él le hizo pasar un mal rato, quitándole los cascabeles de sus pies. Cuando ella bailaba podía causar terremotos, y eso hizo que su presentación para honrar a sus padres y la visita se fuese al diablo. Y luego la hizo quedar como estúpida. Pero luego de eso, y de ella vengarse, él comprendió que no tenía sentido. Además, él mismo había dejado loca a Afrodita al hacerle un hechizo que la hacía hablar en otro idioma, para que la dejase en paz. Apenas salió, Cookie la miró horrorizado.

-Por el padre Brahma…

-Cookie, vamos hacia el sur de nuestro mundo. A mi casita de juegos. Tía Dhugavati ** me ayudará a curarlo.

-¿Esa pobre vieja viuda?

-Sí, Cookie. Rápido- le ordenó, sintiéndose culpable, y llorando. Y así lo hicieron. Fueron con la vieja diosa viuda, que era rechazada por los principales devas, y en medio de una jungla enorme, vivía en un palacio lúgubre. Esta lo descosió, ante su gran dolor y maldiciones. Kali solo lloraba, y apenas la rechazada Dhugavati pudo curarlo, ella le dio una bofetada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No quería…- le dijo Loki, embotado por la poción de Dhugavati. –Era MI asunto… y luego… yo no quería…

-Los mataré.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Oh, no, ¡señora!- dijo el pavo, alarmado, pero Dhugavati lo detuvo.

-Pueden matarte, Kali Mata. –Además, la venganza es de él- dijo señalando a Loki, que estaba furioso, pero embotado.

-¡No me importa! – gritó ella, que tomó la carroza y se fue.

-Chandra. Síguela- le dijo a uno de los demonios, que asintió. Loki miró a la vieja diosa viuda, que regentaba el lado oscuro del mundo Deva. Esta tenía una sonrisa complaciente. Quizás la vieja viuda siempre fue para Kali lo que Hades para él, y sabía un secreto que solo pertenecía a ella.

**Años después.**

-Y luego Chandra me contó que había sucedido lo mismo de la fiesta. Lo único que recuerdo fue entrar otra vez, furiosa. Ellos me preguntaron.. "¿quieres darnos más? ¿quieres a uno de nosotros?" y… me transformé. Cuando me encerraron luego de lo que hicimos en mi baile de graduación me dí cuenta de que esa había sido mi primera vez. Prácticamente destruí todo. Cuando volví en mí, me había colgado todas las cabezas de los enanos como un collar. Estaba desnuda, y ví mis manos con sangre.

-¿Sentiste algo?

-Nada- respondió ella, mirando al infinito. – Te habían hecho daño. Y yo los maté a todos. Yo te incité a vengarte, y desde ahí tú odiaste a tu familia por dejarte a tu suerte. Sobre todo a Thor. Y yo… maté. Mi tía me estaba esperando, con ropa nueva. Le pregunté "¿qué hice?", y ella solo me dijo "Lo correcto. Ya no mires atrás". Y no lo hice.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo a mí. Y no le entendí. Supongo que antes solo me creías todo un tonto inadaptado que le tenía celos a Thor por idioteces.

-Algo así, como lo que tú creías de mí- respondió ella, sentándose a su lado, y él tomó su mano.

-No, Parvati siempre fue perversa. Peor que tú y yo.

-Eso te lo admito. Pero sí, eso creía. Pero no volví a verte igual desde aquel día. Y cómo nos lo callamos.

-Que me había comido una fruta mágica en tu casa y me había causado eso. Y que yo te debía dinero ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Te hubiese pagado.

-No era dinero, Loki. Además, lo hiciste, mal que bien.- le respondió ella.

-¿Te castigaron mucho por tus joyas?

-Oh, sí- asintió Kali. – Pero tía Dhugavati me consiguió otras.

-Mándale mis saludos. Ella siempre fue genial contigo y conmigo.

-Lamenta que te hayan encerrado. Apenas supo lo que pasó dijo " ¿Por qué encerraron a Loki, si era tan buen muchacho?" y luego remató diciendo: "pero qué muchacho tan tonto".

-Eso es halagador… viniendo de ella…- dijo Loki, volteando los ojos, y ella asintió.

-"Atrás, criatura insulsa, soy superior, soy un dios y.."

-Basta- le dijo él.

-Y pum, paf, plop, crash crash crash…

-Basta…

-Spot, pif , pof ,paf, pum, pum…

-Basta…

-Sposh, pof, pef, pog…

-Basta.

Ella suspiró, y alzó los hombros.

-Lo siento, eso que ocurrió es un clásico- respondió ella, y él volteó los ojos.

-Qué orgulloso me siento. ¿No tienes otro gag?

-¿El de "arrodíllense ante mí"?- preguntó ella ocurrentemente.

-Vas a pagarlo, Kali Mata- le dijo, tomándola del rostro, y jalándola del pelo. Ella lo pellizcó en el trasero.

-Sigue.

-Antes no te gustaba.

-Antes era un idiota. Estoy aprendiendo, ¿no?- dijo él, y ella se sentó, y retomaron el juego de ajedrez. Ella volvió a perder. Ahora los dos se quedaron contemplando las cinco lunas de su mundo.

-Ah, ¡ojalá pudiese viajar solo!

-Y yo te dejaría sin cuerpo.

-No, tonta. Para ver esto. Y para…

-Conspirar, intrigar, hacerse matar unos entre otros… sí, ya me sé esa historia.

-Vamos. Tú me ayudaste.- dijo él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Ella lo miró escéptica.

-Tal vez.

-Que Thor fuese Rey de la escuela, eso fue "tu bebé", ¿te acuerdas?- le dijo. – Debí hacerlo así… pero sabes que desde ahí no pude perdonarle. No puedo. Y menos cuando sé que tras de su cara sonriente, tu y yo hicimos todo el trabajo sucio.

Ella acarició su rostro, y se recostó sobre su hombro.

-Así es más divertido.

-No lo creo.

-Porque tú eres una diva. Yo no.

-Mira quién habla, doña sensualidad.- dijo, con sus dedos deslizándose sobre su pierna. Ella tomó su mano y la llevó otra vez a su lugar.

-No hay de eso para ti.

-Ya hubo.- dijo él, cínicamente.

-Oh, cállate.- dijo ella empujándolo. Él hizo lo mismo, y se quedaron solo viendo el infinito.

**Años atrás.**

**Escuela de Dioses de Yggdrasil**

-Oh, ¡niños! Ya es hora de comeer… amo cuando cocino yo misma. -¡Niños! – dijo Frigga entrando a la habitación de Loki, que estaba estudiando frente a Kali. – Ya dejen de estudiar. Es hora de comer. Y de divertirse, mi adorable Kali. ¡Espero hayas amado Asgard! Mañana te llevaremos a las fuentes, y luego a todo lo demás.

-Eh… sí, su majestad.

-Ah, nada de eso. Hoy hay una huésped de los devas en nuestra casa, la más erudita. La próxima vez invita a tus hermanas, seguro alegrarán a Thor y sus amigos. Bueno, los espero en la mesa.

Los dos pasaron, y ella se puso su ropa tradicional deva, con sus joyas incluidas.

-Te ves… bien. Mejor que el promedio.- dijo Loki, esperándola afuera de sus aposentos.

-Es un asco cuando cada vez que voy a tu casa, debo hacer todo el rollo diplomático, Loki. Debería ser menos formal.

-En tu casa es igual. Ah, vamos, no te quejes. Te ves bien. Linda, o eso.

-Ya, déjalo así.- dijo ella sin creerle. - Mejor dile todo eso a Thor. Recuerda. No puede haber salido de esta cena sin la ideota de que debería ser el Rey de la Escuela.- lo señaló.

-Ok, pero debes ayudarme. Sabes que si están los otros cuatro al lado, no puedo trabajar mucho.

-Esos déjamelos a mí.

Loki fue el único que notó que Kali se ponía pálida al ver el enorme jabalí que tenía al frente. No entendía por qué no comía. Apenas tocaba los legumbres. ¡Ah, idiota! Era lo único que habían servido en el palacio Deva. Porque los Devas eran … vegetarianos.

-Vamos, Kali… ¡prueba nuestro jabalí! Seguro te gustará mucho, como a todos nosotros…- dijo Thor, abrazándola, y haciéndola descomponerse. Odín le sonrió afable.

-Los Devas son mesurados al comer, y prefieren meditar. Déjala que se familiarice, Thor.

-O querrás faisán- dijo Volstagg, colocándole de un golpe una gran ave, y Kali dio un grito de susto. Todos los demás rieron.

-O conejo- dijo Fandral, ofreciéndole, y ella estaba horrorizada.

-Pero el jabalí de su majestad es excelente- insistió Sif. – Un pedacito…

-Eh…chicos. – dijo Loki, viendo el apuro de Kali.

-¿Qué? ¿La estás sometiendo a tu régimen de malnutridos?- insistió Volstagg, al ver la frugalidad del plato de Loki.

-Eh… no. Ella es vegetariana… como todos los Devas.

-¿Eso es verdad?- dijo Frigga, desconcertada. Kali asintió, avergonzada, con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, mi niña! Es verdad, ahora que me acuerdo. Laskmí no mandó a servir un solo pedazo de carne- insistió Frigga.

-Yo si decía "falta jabalí en la casa de Visnú"- dijo Odín. – Vaya vaya. Ya te daremos otra cosa.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, pero eres igualita a Loki. ¡Los ratones le comen la lengua!- insistió Volstagg y todos rieron. Ella también rió, pero estaba irritada. Apenas le trajeron el plato, todos la observaban comer con su mano derecha. No usaba cubiertos.

-¿No usas la otra?- preguntó Fandral, levantando la ceja.

-Es otra costumbre Deva, por todos los diablos- farfulló Loki.

-Bueno, tú habrás ido mucho a la casa de Kali, pero nosotros no- insistió Sif. – Woow.

Luego de eso, fue obligada a bailar las danzas clásicas de su mundo. Mientras hacía eso, insistió a Loki de que convenciera a su hermano de presentarse a elecciones.

-¡Pero sé que ha sido idea tuya!- dijo Thor, llamando a Kali, que se acercó. Todos los jóvenes se callaron, mientras seguía la fiesta. Ella miró a Loki, que le dijo en la mente "es tu turno".

-Thor, tú convencerás a los maestros de que … no estudiemos tanto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… más intenso, pero más corto. Y… muchas más fiestas.

Lady Sif y los tres guerreros hablaban entre sí, y Volstagg examinó por todos los lados a Kali.

-Pero tú no vas a fiestas. Y menos este- dijo, refiriéndose a Loki.

-Pero ese tiempo nosotros lo usaremos para estudiar aparte- dijo este, haciéndose el inocentón.

-Eso, sí… estudiar, pero a ustedes que les gusta la fiesta…

Sif y los tres guerreros hablaban entre sí, aprobando.

-Un día de asueto en la escuela. Festividades, chicas, ninfas, y diversión.- insistió Fandral.

-Y por el Padre de Todos, ¡más oportunidades para las mujeres en el equipo de lucha! – insistió Sif.

-Eso… eso…- insistió Loki.

-¿Y por qué creen que yo?- insistió Thor. – Yo no soy tan listo…

-¡Nosotros somos los listos! – insistió Kali, y vio la cara ya no tan convencida de los demás, viendo a Loki. Ella sonrió.

-Y sé que conmigo, Loki ayudará a su hermano y todo será genial, chicos. Estupendo.

-¿Segura? Loki es tan…

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro a la defensiva, pero Kali lo pisó. Él trató de contener el dolor, y se calmó.

-Miren, seguramente ha sido un bromista, y todo eso… pero es un tipo inteligente, tal y como yo. Por eso somos amigos. Además, tiene ideas geniales para hacer que estudiemos más en menos tiempo, ya lo hemos intentado. Y también puede traer todo…

-Ya está- dijo Thor. –Está bien, me lanzo.

-Pero sería horrible para ti que Loki fuera tu segundo. La gente de la escuela lo odia, sin ofender- dijo Fandral, y Hogun asintió. Este lo miró agudamente, y Kali lo miró sonriente.

-Jamás querría eso para mí, mi querido Fandral- insistió el muchacho. – Por eso sé que Kali será su segunda. Ella siempre ha administrado mejor que yo, es más sensata y cuerda. Yo… les ayudaré con la campaña.

-Bueno, si es así, ¡viva Thor!- dijo Sif, y los demás corearon. Luego de vitorear, y en la habitación de Loki, los dos chocaron sus manos.

-¡Debiste ser segundo!- dijo ella, feliz por su victoria.

-No… tenías razón. La gente me odia. En cambio tu… pareces inofensiva.

-No soy inofensiva- dijo ella, cruzada de brazos.

-¡Y es perfecto!- insistió Loki, tomándola de los hombros – Ahora, a trabajar. Por el Padre de todos, cómo nos amo.- dijo exultante.

Y sin saber todo lo que había detrás, Thor luchó contra Apolo por ser el Rey de la Escuela. Loki mandó a destruir afiches, compró electores. Todo con consentimiento de Kali, que también le hizo guerra sucia, desde el episodio con Hefesto, a quien apadrinó como uno de los electores del sector escolar brutalizado. Ante Thor entregaban afiches, lo hacían aparecer siempre como el tipo guay. Pero Apolo no parecía rendirse. Los tontos tenían suerte.

**Años después, en alguna luna.**

-Thor nunca supo que le hicimos beber una poción que hizo que en el debate dejase a Apolo como un reverendo idiota.- recordó Loki. – Pero aun así, en el fondo, sentía que todo era repugnante, Kali. Thor estaba ahí, feliz, sin esfuerzo. Y nosotros hicimos todo, para ayudarle a ganar.

-Robamos, Loki. Tú y yo. Robamos las elecciones.- dijo Kali.

-Porque Thor no votó por sí mismo, el muy idiota.- dijo Loki con desprecio. –Votó por Apolo.

-Y para que al final ganara solo por una botella de ambrosía añeja- dijo ella muerta de risa. -¡Ambrosía añeja!- dijo, riéndose.

-Eso sí que fue patético.- dijo él, sin hacerlo.

**Años antes**

-…Y por un voto… Thor Odinson, es el nuevo Rey de la Escuela de Yggdrasil-dijo el señor P, o el maestro Poseidón.

Vitoreos. Loki era el único que no sonreía desde las gradas del Coliseo. Kali tampoco, y sintió que sus pies volaban cuando Thor alzó su brazo. Todos se rieron, y él la ayudó a componerse.

-Y bueno, señores. Thor, te ganaste una botella de ambrosía añeja de la casa de las Haditas Tronch. Kali, te ganaste dos cupones para la casa del pastel 'Sirenitas Olorosas".

-Y…¿ya?- preguntó Thor desconcertado.

-Sí. El título es solo nominal. Como el del Rey del Baile y todas esas tonterías que se inventan ustedes, sin ofender, Directora Amaterasu.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo prometí fiestas!

-Pero claaaro que habrán fiestas, te tendrás que reunir en una tonta sesión cada seis meses para decidir, ¿no ves todo lo que hay que hacer?

Los chicos comenzaban a abuchear.

-¡Esto es una porquería! – insistió Perseo. - ¡A nosotros nos prometieron fiestas!

-¡Y camisetas mojadas!- insistió Fandral.

-¡Y zorras!- insistió Morloc.

-Ya, ya jovencitos- dijo Poseidón al micrófono. –Siempre ha sido así. Odín, tu padre-le dijo a Thor, también tiene su botellita añeja, y nadie hizo tanto escándalo. – Si quieren fiestas, pues gánenselas… ¡estudiando!

Más abucheos. Por primera vez, Loki se unió también a la protesta.

-¡Es el colmo! ¡Hicimos la mejor maldita campaña de la historia!- insistió, y por primera vez también comentaba con los otros que era el colmo de la desfachatez.

-El guarro tiene razón, pa- dijo Cíclope, un gordote de un solo ojo.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- gritó Artemisa, y Sif chiflaba, y abucheaba.

-¡BASTA!- insistió Poseidón, que chocó el trinche contra el piso, dejando a la escuela en silencio.- Parece que aquí nadie lee su manual de comportamiento cuando entran a la escuela, ¿no? Dice claramente que el título de REY es . ÉL los representa a USTEDES cada seis meses, cuando hay reunión.

-Pero qué asco. –decían todos.

-Entre él y su segunda, la señorita Kali Mata, coordinarán. Ahora lárguense, antes de que los deje sin descanso.

Protestas, maldiciones. Thor miraba la botella, desconcertado.

-Bueeeno…pues fue bonito mientras duró. Gracias por todo. Nos hablamos, cuando vayas a estudiar con Loki.

-¿No estás enojado?- preguntó ella, desconcertada.

-Sí, pero fue un buen ejercicio. Además, la botella se ve buena. Me voy a entrenar. Suerte – le dijo tocando su nariz. Tanto ella como Loki, fueron furiosos a donde Hades.

-¡Tanto para nada, y usted lo sabía!

-¡Sí! Nos vio como idiotas chantajeando, robando, para ¡dos malditos cupones de las putas Sirenitas Olorosas!- dijo Kali, colocándoselos encima. Hades ni se inmutó.

-Díganos por qué. Ahora. Nos matábamos para cumplirle a usted, y con toda esta farsa. – insistió Loki. Hades solo miró los cupones.

-Para divertirme.

-Hijo de…- dijo Loki, pero Kali lo detuvo.

-Y para enseñarles que a veces es necesario enfocar el poder en cosas QUE VALEN LA PENA. Leyeron todas las reglas de las elecciones. Hasta robaron de manera perfecta. Todo, impecable – insistió Hades, levantándose. –Pero alguno de los dos, mis brillantes cerebros… ¿leyó que el tonto título era nominal?

Loki y Kali se miraron, irritados. Ninguno lo había hecho.

-Fin de la lección. Tienen cero. Ah, y esto es mío- dijo, quedándose con los cupones – Por lo menos no me darán pastelitos de zarzamora.

**En la luna. Años después.**

-Brindis por los cupones de pastelitos de las Sirenas Olorosas. Te traje unos en la caja- dijo ella, dándole una copa de Ambrosía Añeja. Loki bufó, resignado.

- Esto es peor de patético que lo de los chitauri. ¡Salud!- le dijo, y chocaron las copas. Bebieron. Luego ella hizo aparecer tres músicos bardos de Anglest, que comenzaron a tocar música que les recordaba su temprana juventud. Un cantante rosado, con gafas, y amplia túnica, y otros que lo hacían de la misma manera ***. Los dos pusieron un pie al frente, y luego lo deslizaron para dejar atrás el otro, sincronizadamente. Aplaudieron, y seguían moviéndose de lado a lado, contenidamente, y luego se cruzaron caminando como robots. Caminaron de lado a lado, y movieron la cabeza de un corte. Luego ella onduló sus brazos y le pasó la corriente a él. Era un baile que parecía ridículo, pero ellos lo hacían con estilo y con suavidad, lo que lo hacía curioso.

Él cambió de nivel con ella, para quedar frente a frente. Hicieron un movimiento con los pies, y luego ella se deslizó debajo de él, que le tomó la mano, y los hizo desaparecer. Cambiaron al músico.

-Más suave.- dijo acercándola. – Por cierto, todavía te acuerdas de los pasos.

-Era el baile de moda. Incluso tú lo aprendiste- le dijo ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Nos veíamos bien, Kali – le dijo guiándola.

-¿Sí?

-Siempre- dijo dándole una voltereta.

-Salud por nuestras elecciones robadas y por el vino añejo- le dijo ella, y él se rió.

-Salud por los chitauri. Hubiera sido lindo que se conocieran.

-Pfff…- le respondió ella.

-Y… gracias por lo de los enanos.

-Por nada.

-Y…

-Cállate- le ordenó ella, y siguieron bailando. Quizás, pensó ella, no habían aprendido nunca de las causas perdidas. Y ella tampoco.

***Para representar a Hades y a los Olímpicos quise tal cual a todos los del ****_movieverse_**** de 'Furia de Titanes'. Hércules sí es invención mía, y lo imagino rubio y muy bruto XD. De resto, todos ellos, son sacados de ahí. La representación de Hades (Ralph Fiennes) me gusta mucho, y como maestro de Loki anda perfecto. Hefesto, aunque en la película es viejo, acá lo hago ver muuuy joven.**

****Dhugavati es la diosa 'rechazada' en el universo mitológico hindú, señora de la muerte, fea, viuda… y la mentora de Kali.**

***** Muy al estilo RUN DMC, y house de comienzos de los 90. **


	5. Pendejos

** La gente es detestable**

**En algún elegante restaurante de Yggdrasil**

-Y entonces eu le dije: Voce lo tiene muy pequeñinho. Y eu me fui. Sencilho.

-Cariño, pero no importa el tamaño. Importa cómo lo mueva. Ayer salí con un elfo oscuro, y quiero decirte que lo saben mover. Sí que lo saben mover.

-¿Malekith?

-Malekith apesta en la cama, por eso lo dejé. ¡Ya sabían esa historia?

-Bueno, Morloc dice "reconciliémonos", pero no puedo. Todos los hombres te joden- dijo otra voz femenina. -¿Y tú qué?

-Estoy visitando a un amigo… y creo que inevitablemente pasará lo que pasó cuando estábamos en secundaria.

-¿Loki? No te creo.

-Sí, es Loki. Ella misma me lo dijo.

-¡Angrboda!

La mujer azulada, muy sexi, que había relatado el cuento del elfo oscuro, de ojos y cabello azul, (y cara de zorra), alzó los hombros.

-¿Qué? Cariño, es hora de enfrentar la verdad. Te lo jodes una vez, puedes jodértelo para siempre. Yo lo hice.- dijo oronda.

-Cuando eras su maestra y ni sabíamos- insistió Kali, que tomó su vaso de hidromiel. –El caso es que tiene a Sigyn, y no quiero…

-¿Cuántas veces, en el colegio?- preguntó Astarté, que era la diosa que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa. Morena y de cabello rubio– Sabíamos que había algo entre ustedes, pero si hubiéramos sabido que eran tan activos, te juro que los habríamos mirado distinto.

-Como siete. Más.

-Wow- Eso es um récord- dijo la diosa de acento extraño, que era negra. Se llamaba Yemayá, y había sido una de las pocas amistades femeninas de Kali en la escuela.

-Para lo que ustedes hacían, no. Y menos Angrboda con Loki.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mí? Gracias…

-Eras la consejera de la escuela, es imposible no recordarlo- dijo Astarté, y Angrboda volteó los ojos.

-Bueno sí, pero ellos también andaban juntos. Que la otra no se dejara hacer nada, problema de ella, y sigue en las mismas. No te culpes. Jódetelo apenas salga. Yo lo haría.- le aconsejó a Kali, que suspiró. Así estaba, dubitativa. Y pensaba, ya en una gran tienda de un mercader de vestidos, mientras Angrboda se probaba varios.

-¿Cuál me hace ver más los senos? ¿El rojo, o el plata?

-Cualquiera- dijo Kali, cruzando las piernas. Angrboda se sentó a su lado, comprensiva.

-Cariño… te lo advertí. Pero tú quieres. Disfruta.

-Eso complica las cosas.

-Sabes que no. Para mí no, y nunca con Loki. – dijo cruzando la pierna. – Por cierto, ¿le has contado que soy una gigante de hielo, tal como él, y que somos vecinas, y que nos hablamos desde que saliste de prisión?

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Kali.

-Sería divertido ver su cara.

-Pero ya no querría nada conmigo.- respondió la deva significativamente.

-Tienes razón. Pero me gustaría verlo para decirle "oye… hola… ¿me recuerdas? Yo te quité la virginidad, y ahora soy relacionista pública del mundo que destruiste hace un buen tiempo". Eso sería increíble.- dijo la giganta, que cuando comenzó a relacionarse con el asgardiano, era su consejera escolar.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Prefiero invertir mi tiempo saliendo con tipos. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Hasta que no tengas sexo real no pasa nada. Aunque ya hayas tenido, claro.

-¿Sabes? El problema es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en Sigyn.

-¡Te tiraste al esposo de tu hermana y a Krishna! ¿Cuál es el lío?- le preguntó Angrboda, desconcertada.

-Que ella lo ama, o algo.

-Pero de una manera horrenda, y enfermiza. La hace sufrir, siempre lo hizo- dijo ella, eligiendo el vestido rojo, y mandándolo a subir más arriba de la rodilla. Se lo puso, y así salió a la galería de entes y dioses, causando lasciva admiración. ¡Gracias, guapo!- le decía a un norn, que le sacaba la lengua. - ¡Chao, ricura!- le decía a un elemento informe de plata.

-Mira, ¿te lo quieres tirar, o no?- le preguntó, y varios dioses voltearon a mirar, escandalizados. Kali miró a todos lados.

-¿Qué? ¡Enjuícienme!- les gritó Angrboda, enojada.

Llegaron a la luna de Kali, en Muspelheim. Ella tiró las compras, y se quitó todo. Angrboda sacó un tabaco fujuriano y se puso a fumar, en la nada recargada sala. El palacio de Kali era estilo deva, pero más sobrio. Imponente.

-Helados y una delicia. Cariño, responde mi pregunta.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella, desconcertada. - Pero Sigyn…

-No está. Aprovecha la fiesta. Ya tienes con qué- dijo, golpeando su nalga. –Además, no es real. ¿Te imaginas tener hijos con Loki? Yo me imagino tres. Una sería una criatura fea, tipo tu tía… pero más fea.

-Eres un asco- dijo Kali, riendo, y pegándole en la pierna.

-La llamaría Hela, la llevaría con tu tía y Hades. Sería perfecto. Y otros dos: Fenrir, que sería como un lobo… y Jongurnmand, una serpiente. Ay, no sé. Lo que sea, odio a los niños, todo sería horrible, y prefiero… ¡mierda! Se me hizo tarde para la cita con Melg.- dijo, y se paró.

-Melg- dijo Kali, levantando las cejas.

-Un elfo de luz. Lo conocí en beneficencia, amorcito. De ahí sacamos recursos para reconstruir Jottunheim. Te quiero, zorra- dijo, y le lanzó un beso. Ella le lanzó otro.

Volvió a Asgard a través de Heimdall.

-Azucar y anís. Como te gustan- le dijo, y Heimdall lo examinó.

-Gracias, Kali. Pasa- le dijo, y ella le hizo una reverencia. Vio a Loki dormido, y una nota. "Trágate el cubo". Eso hizo.

Estaban en un jardín paralelo. Loki lo había creado. Asgard en su visión.

-Lo manejas más y mejor.- dijo, maravillada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó, sin mirarla.

-Almorzando con mis amigas y hablando de dioses malos en la cama.- dijo ella, colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Uf. Cuéntame.- dijo insinuante.

-Púdrete.- le dijo ella en el mismo tono. Él sonrió.

-Cuéntame qué pasó con Sigyn. – le dijo ella. – Y si me haces algo obsceno te juro que te las aprieto.- le dijo.

-No me disgusta esa idea.

-Como mi forma…

-Tampoco me disgusta esa idea…

-En fin, dime. Parece que le arruinaste la vida.- insistió ella, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Tú crees? – se burló él, y ella asintió.

-Ella parecía… tolerarte. No como yo, ya sabes. Pero… parecía ver algo bonito en ti.- dijo ella acercándose, y haciendo aparecer una serpiente en su pie. Él la hizo aparecer en su cabeza, pero ella luego, la hizo aparecer en su cuello..

-Ella me ama más de lo que puedo amarla, y… soy demasiado sombrío para tenerla conmigo. Era mejor que se alejase de mí.- dijo , con una inflexión de tortura y dolor. - Es algo que no quiero permitirme, y es doloroso, porque sé que somos de distinta naturaleza. Ella, ella es incorruptible, y puede llegar a ser un tormento eterno, si estamos juntos- le aclaró, y ella suspiró. He ahí la razón por la cual no podían tener afecto sincero alguna vez. Porque los dominaba su propia naturaleza. Eso era más poderoso que el amor. Siempre lo fue.

-Muy pocos… saben amar a los monstruos- dijo ella, quitándose el velo.

-Solo pueden amarse entre ellos- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, y ella luego sonrió, para sentarse a su lado.

-Se matarían, Loki. Y tú y yo- dijo, creando una serpiente de la nada, para luego subirla a su cuello- nos la pasábamos tonteando todo el tiempo. Y casi siempre nuestros juegos eran peligrosos.

-¿Así?- preguntó él , ahora convirtiendo sus dedos en serpientes, pero ella lo dejó sin boca. Él, luego, la abrió con un gesto, y le jaló la oreja de manera invisible. Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que lo tumbó, pero él convirtió sus pies en aletas, para echarse a reír. Ella, simplemente, lo dejó sin nada, en el piso, mientras se reía.

-¡No se vale! No otra vez- le gritó, y luego los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ella fingió taparse los ojos, pero veía maliciosamente, a través de sus dedos.

-Por favor, ya lo viste antes.- protestó él, lánguidamente.

-Si. Uh, sexi- le dijo pícaramente, y él le sonrió.

-Entonces deja de hacer la pose ridícula.

-Pero no lo ví como yo.

-Sí lo viste como tú.- suspiró cansado, recuperando su ropa. Le jaló el cabello, y luego la jaló hasta acercarla a él . Ella estaba incómoda, pero no molesta.

Loki estaba pensativo.

–Es chistoso.

-¿Qué, que me duela el cuello? – le dijo ella con la cara hacia arriba, mientras él la jalaba de la nuca.

Él la soltó, y ella le jaló también el pelo, pero Loki se acomodó, frente a ella.

-Pensaba en la Directora Amaterasu.

Kali hizo un gesto de extrañeza y de asco.

-¿En esa vieja? Eso no es sexi. ¿Definitivamente no pudiste conseguir asgardianas bonitas en 10 años, Loki? Debiste aprovechar a Sif antes de que se quedara atrapada en ese horrible _friendzone _con Thor.

-Por esa perra me cosieron la boca, y tú mataste a todos los enanos, ¿te acuerdas?

-Las mujeres podemos cambiar…

-Las mujeres son un dolor en el trasero- insistió Loki. Ella le pegó un bofetón en la cabeza.

-Algunas… tú también tienes tus momentos.- dijo sobándose.

-Jódete, Loki- le dijo ella, haciéndole una señal obscena. Él se rió.

-Sif no. Sif ama a Thor. Es friendzone por el resto de su vida. Apesta. Jamás amaría a otro tipo, así Apolo se le presentase desnudo en persona, y lo hizo- recordó. Ella borró su rostro serio, y sonrió.

-Sí.

-Ah, ahora ves.

-Y hablando de gente desnuda, ¿por qué pensabas en la Directora Amaterasu? ¿Alguna perversión extraña? ¿Definitivamente, nada de nada?- le insinuó, y él le pegó en la mano, como reprensión.

-Sí, hubo algo. Te preguntaría lo mismo a ti, pero solo pienso que también debí aprovechar para destrozar a todos esos pardillos desgraciados de los otros reinos. Fue una lástima que me hubiesen arrebatado la corona tan pronto. Habría tomado a Apolo, a Hércules, a Perseo, a Osiris, a todos esos malditos, y los hubiese hecho picadillo.

-¿Por qué te importan ahora? Eres mejor que ellos- le dijo ella.

-Ya no. Siempre importó. A ti también te importó. Supongo que eso les repites a diario a la estúpida de tu hermana, a la bobalicona de tu prima y a todos los que desean vulnerarte. Como han hecho desde siempre.- dijo, clavando sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de ella, que no se intimidó. Antes, se veía interesada.

-Tal vez…

-Es lo mismo conmigo. Por eso obligué a arrodillarse a esos cuatro tontos, apenas estuve en el trono. Porque apenas salíamos de la escuela, ellos me fastidiaban. Porque la gente es detestable. Es estúpida. Tú lo sabes. Solo podemos pisotearlos si los hacemos conscientes de ello.- le dijo con una inflexión que revelaba fuerte odio y convicción. Ante eso, Kali solo se recostó a su lado, suspirando, y jugando con su mano.

-A veces. Pero otras veces… es mejor manipularlos sin que lo noten, ¿no crees?

-Eso también lo hice.

-Ah. Ah. Tu clavaste tu báculo aquí y allá. Además, Loki…-dijo ella golpeándose la frente con la mano- todos son unos perdedores y tienen un montón de hijos. Tú tienes posibilidades. Aún.- enfatizó.

-¿Ah, sí? Dime cómo el paria, como lo llaman ustedes los devas, podría llegar a ser quien era antes.- le preguntó, desafiante.

-Finge ser el bueno. Por solo una vez. A mí me funcionó. Siempre me funcionó con Amaterasu. Por eso te llevaban a sala de detención a ti, y a mí no.- le dijo, dándole un golpe bajo.

-Solían hablar más contigo. –recordó él, admitiendo que ella tenía razón.

-Ajá.

-¿Y qué te decían? ¿Qué te dijeron, en esa infame reunión?

-¿En serio quieres saber? De verdad, amigo, eres toda una diva- dijo molesta, y él se echó a reír.

-Me declaro culpable.

Ella le sacó su larga lengua, para luego negar con la cabeza, irritada, mientras él seguía riéndose. Nunca cambiaban las cosas. Sobre todo, la gente.

**10 años antes**

**Directora Amaterasu**

-Si me preguntas por Loki, es un chico especial. Inteligente, bien dotado para la magia. Algo raro, como todos los genios, pero creo que dejará en alto esta institución. Es maravilloso que tengamos a alguien excepcional, ¡excepcional! Excepcional y todo un caballero. Siempre me trae algo. Me encantan sus cachetitos. Anota eso, niña.

-Gracias, Directora Amaterasu.

**Laskmí**

-¿Loki? Cómo me gustaría verlo casado contigo. Visnú dice que es el mejor partido para ti, y yo le creo. Tienes que apurarte, Kali, tu hermana y tu prima ya se van a casar, ¿y tú qué, mi turroncito de algodón celestial? Si se casa contigo coge color, está pálido y flaco. Tienes que tomar clases de cocina conmigo y por Brahma, niña, debes arreglarte.

-Gracias, tía.

**Afrodita**

-Es raro. ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo, perdedora?

-Ok, Afrodita.

**Hércules**

-No sé. Es decir… es como medio … ¿gay?

-No es gay.

-¿Ah, no?

-Está saliendo con Sigyn, la del 306.

-¿Con esa?

-Ajá.

-Ok… el mundo está loco. ¿Puedo salir contigo?

-Gracias, Hércules…

**Sif**

-Me dejó el pelo negro. ¡No te rías, maldición, Atenea! Yo era rubia. ¡Rubia! Y sí, como te dije, me dejó el pelo negro.

-Ok, Sif…

**Thor**

-Es mi hermano. Es hábil, un buen timador. Pero es genial, y es inteligente. Me gusta la gente inteligente, y …

-¡OYE, THOR! Qué onda, ¿Vamos al baño de mujeres? ¡Hay una rendija y vi las piernas de la Astarté, bro!

-Oye, lo siento. Tengo que irme, Perseo me llama. Suerte.

**10 años luego**

**Directora Amaterasu**

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de él? Es lo peor que ha tenido la Escuela de Dioses en Yggdrasil. ¿Si viste lo que hizo en el Midgard? Y con el pobre, pobrecito Heimdall. Convertirlo en un cubo de hielo. ¿Es cierto que mató a su padre biológico? No lo conozco. No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Loki? Un nuevo hechizo, ¿verdad? Una barra de labios. Un sorbete, eso es.

-Directora Amaterasu, está hablando de él. Loki, hijo de…Laufey, criado por Odín…

- No, de verdad que no lo sé. Mi niña, ten un buen día.

**Laksmí**

- Pobre, pobrecito. No se entiende con sus padres, es eso. Pero si se casa contigo, podría vivir con nosotros, los Devas. Gigante o no, es Odinson, y sería muy provechoso socialmente para nosotros tenerlo como yerno.

-Tía, ¿te tengo que explicar otra vez que si me llego a emparentar con un asgardiano y sobre todo con Loki, provocaré el caos en el Universo y en los mundos de manera instantánea?

-Al demonio con el universo, has sobrevivido en nuestra casa. Ya todas las mujeres de esta familia están casadas, y es tu culpa porque no aprendiste a cocinar.

-Tía…

-No lo dejo de considerar como una posibilidad. Cuando vuelvas, pídeselo. Además, estás muy linda, ya veo una petición de mano…

-Tía, está encerrado.

-¡Pues ni que no pudiera escribir en una celda ! ¿Qué acaso tengo que pensar yo en todo?

-Gracias, tía Laksmí

**Afrodita**

-¿Estás bromeando? Él es perverso. Como tú, señorita universitaria y 'mírenme, yo tengo una carrera y soy superior a ustedes'. Yo no leí nunca un libro y tengo un excelente marido y una bonita casa. Tú tienes a ese idiota encerrado, y… ¿qué más?

-Afrodita, él no es mi novio.

- ¿No que durmieron? Eso oí. Een fiiin, peor para ti, porque no tienes nada.

-No, solo mi propia luna , mi propia carroza y una labor muy bien remunerada.

-Pero vas a quedarte sola, como siempre. Yo tengo un marido di- vi- no. No soy rara, como ustedes. Y bien merecido se lo tiene.

-Gracias, Afrodita.

**Hércules**

-El tipo está loco, ¿no mató ese montononón de gente por allá en el Midgard?

-Eh… sí. Vimos todo en pantalla gigante, ¿te acuerdas?

-Ah sí, el tipo verde lo hizo cerveza, je je je…. Espera…. -¿Tú no fuiste la que acabó con la escuela de encantos de las hadas?

-Ok, no estamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Si… hay una leyenda urbana, sobre tu fiesta de graduación.

-Cierra el pico y te compro más esteroides.

-¡Si! ¡Esteroides!

**Sif**

-Loki es un &()/&)(&)&/)& /)&)&)&/$%$/&$&%$

-Gracias, Sif.

**Thor**

-Loki… tú conoces mejor a Loki que yo. No quiero hablar de él por ahora.

-Gracias, Thor.

**De regreso al presente**.

-Me aman.- ironizó Loki, mirando al piso.

Ella silbó, como si alzara vuelo su mano, y luego la echara en picada.

-¿Debo estar condenado a ser odiado solo porque quise el poder? ¿Porque no soy como ellos? ¿Porque les muestro lo que son?- preguntó desconcertado.

-El trabajo sucio es el trabajo ingrato. Yo de ti también aprendería a delegar.- dijo ella, levantándose. Él suspiró.

-Eso hice también, Kali.

-Pero en secreto, tonto. Hay que hacerlo todo en secreto- le dijo susurrándole al oído. Él la examinó, detenidamente, suspicaz. A ella le había ido muy bien, _demasiado_ bien. Había matado un montón de hadas por culpa suya. La habían encerrado, la habían repudiado, y… ahora, tan exitosa, tan amada. Amada.

-Tú no me estás contando algo… - dijo él, descubriéndola. – Eres exactamente igual a mí. Pero parece que tú sí has logrado engañar a toda tu familia. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Hubo alguien.

-¿Lo amabas?

-No. Un demonio. Uno feo, grandote. Él fue mi boletín de salida de la prisión.- le explicó.

-¿Te enviaron a matarlo? Eso es tan predecible. Dime que no te enviaron a matarlo, luego de cómo te trataron.

Ella lo miró en silencio, y él suspiró, bajando los ojos, malignamente.

-Fue mi intención.- aclaró, mirándola.

-Siempre lo es, Loki. – dijo ella desconcertada, pero no molesta. Solo estaba llena de recuerdos.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-Yo… bueno, no tanto es que haya matado a casi media guardia. También dormí con el esposo de mi hermana. Y fue mi intención. –le confesó, mordiéndose los labios.

Él la miró extrañado, y luego, también desconcertado. Luego, otro tanto, asqueado.

-Te… ¿felicito? Eres toda una maldita ramera, pero con… ¿Shiva? Me da un poco de ….iugh- expresó con asco. No es que fuese especialmente horripilante, pero era arrogante, un imbécil. Otro de los que detestaba.

-Fue por venganza. Lo seduje en prisión. Obviamente, Parvati se puso como una loca, todo el mundo enloqueció, y… vino Mahishá. Tenía un ejército enorme, vino a invadirnos, y me dijeron: Si quieres ser libre, ve. Y lo hice.

-¿Qué acaso ninguno de tus ultra poderosos familiares pudo contra aquella criatura?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y luego de eso no aprovechaste para matarlos a todos y ser la reina de los Devas? Kali…¡por todos los Universos!- le reclamó, y ella siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Preferí implorarle perdón a todos y a mi hermana. Me sigue odiando, pero…

-Sigues con su marido. Maldita- dijo él, deleitado. Ella hizo un gesto de "más o menos", y él se echó a reír.

-Los puros Devas. Ay, que delicia. Y Odín siempre vivía comparándonos con ustedes. Decían que en medio de los Universos, ustedes daban ejemplo.- se burló.

-Me pidió matrimonio. Le dije que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no podría yacer con quien yo quisiera- le dijo, mirándose las uñas.

-¿Sólo por eso?- dijo él, sumamente interesado.

-Sería sólo su esposa. Y yo tengo el poder. No lo necesito. Prefiero hacerles creer a todos que me redimí, pero hago las cosas a mi manera- le dijo, y él la miró retador.

-Cásate conmigo.

-Sal primero de tu celda.- dijo ella, sin ponerle atención.- Además tú tienes a Sigyn y a Angrboda. Y sé que otras más. Cásate con alguna de tus chicas- le dijo despectivamente, mirándose las uñas.

-Es en serio.- le propuso. –Además, tendríamos algunas ventajas.- le insinuó, mirándola del modo en que nunca la miró en la escuela. -Seríamos dueños de todo. La propuesta de tu tía no es tan descabellada. A veces esa vieja arpía tiene razón. Me iría a tu mundo, me absolverían, y desde ahí…

-Ajá. Nos mataríamos a los tres días.

-¿Es importante eso ?- preguntó, levantando las cejas.

–Venga, mejor te lo explico otro día. – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. -Volvamos a tu celda y te explico qué es ese libro que te traje. Y te traje algo de comer.

-No pensé que trataras de envenenarme tan pronto. Eso no se vale.- bromeó, sobre su nulo talento.

-Lo cocinó mi prima, ella es neutral. SIN tocar el pecho- le advirtió, y volvieron otra vez a Asgard.

**Club social El Árbol de Ygdrassil**

-Por ahí me enteré de que tu sobrina está de visita con el hijo adoptado ese de Frigga, el que anda encerrado, Laskmí.

-Pues te enteras bien, Hera. Siempre lo consideré el mejor partido para mi sobrina. Son tal para cual. Si se casan, tendremos una alianza beneficiosa para todos. A Kali ya le gana la edad, pero aún puede producir hijos. Eso sí, tendrá que contratar cocinera del Ganges, porque es pésima para oficios domésticos.- dijo la diosa, mirando sus pulseras. La reina del Olimpo miró a la Deva burlona. Ese Loki, era tan perturbado. Por lo menos su hijo, Ares, sabía enfocarse, a pesar de que tenía un padre que prefería a sus bastardos. Loki, ¿qué había hecho? Ser derrotado, siempre y siempre. Ingenua, la 'nueva rica' esa.

Pero había otra 'nueva rica' que detestaba más: Belisama. Ahí llegaba, muy oronda con su cabello rubio y su nariz roja. Saludó de beso a las dos, que le dieron una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Invité a Xochi, a Bachué y Pacha Mama, las que viven al sur de los Nueve Reinos. ¡Son tan auténticas! Frigga dijo que había hablado con ellas antes, y le encantaría tenerlas en nuestra tarde de té. ¿No es divino?

Hera volteó los ojos y se tomó todo el trago.

-Y bien, chicas. ¿Qué me cuentan?

-Que Laskmí quiere casar a su loca sobrina con el hijastro de Frigga, pero esta ni sabe. JA. – se burló Hera.

-Por lo menos es más inteligente que la mayoría de los jóvenes del Olimpo, Hera- dijo Laksmí, mirándose al espejo y haciendo boca de pato.

-Espero no incluyas a mi adorable Ares. Puede que tu sobrina sea una guerrera, pero mi hijo las busca con curvas redondeadas y fuertes… y no tan desequilibradas.

-JA. Kali Deva es una mujer inteligente, cosa que creo que alguien tan bárbaro como Ares no sabe apreciar. Además, en la cama, le cortaría la cabeza. Y yo no diría que no- respondió Laskmí venenosamente.

-Arpía sinvergüenza. Arribista. Solo quieres al desequilibrado hijo de Frigga para tenerlo en el prontuario de maridos sacrificados. Todos los Devas están locos.

-Por lo menos mi marido no anda dejando bastardos regados por el Universo. Ay, ¿dije eso en voz alta?

Hera ya iba a pararse, pero oportunamente, Belisama intervino en la conversación.

-Oigan, ¡ya, par de cotorras! ¡Cállense! . Ahí viene Frigga, háganle la maldita vida agradable.

-Señoras- dijo la esposa de Odín, que sin duda, era la abeja reina de tan particular grupo. Para esta tarde tendremos tres invitadas en nuestro club. También invité a Isis, es la más joven de nuestro grupo. Quiere colaborar con los pasteles. ¿Y cómo están?

-Jah. Peleando como bigshnappes por que una dice que quiere casar a tu hijo con la otra, y no se qué- dijo Belisama, que se tomó lso tragos de las otras dos, de golpe. Frigga miró a la reina del Olimpo sorprendida, y también a la reina de las Devas, que se miraron y procuraron tranquilizarla.

-Ay, Belisama ya ha bebido un montón, no le hagas caso.- dijo Laskmí, sonriendo, y Hera le ofreció la silla.

-Si, Belisama no es capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.- respondió Hera mirando fulminante a la rubia, que ya había pedido otra ronda al cantinero.

-Oh.

Las otras dos se sentaron, y sonrieron falsamente, impregnando de falsedad y un silencio incómodo el ambiente. Frigga decidió ser consecuente.

-Ya han pasado tres meses desde que Loki fue condenado por la justicia asgardiana. Yo siento que fueron siglos.

Belisama tuvo que oír las típicas condolencias baratas por un buen rato: "Oh, Frigga, todo estará bien, oh Frigga, te queremos, oh Frigga, oh, Frigga". Se sumergió en su bebida para disimular su irritación.

-Oye. Lasksmí quiere casar a Loki con su sobrina, y quiere aprovechar que está allá. Dice que no importa que sea un desequilibrado, con tal de que la loca de Kali tenga un marido. Son tal para cual, ¿no?- intervino oportunamente Belisama.

La reina de los Devas le sonrió, con ojos de loca. Quería matarla ahí mismo (y era una lástima no poder hacerlo, pensó). Pensó en negarlo, pero suspiró.

-Sabes que yo quisiera, pero no. Kali y Loki son una combinación fatal. Además… no es el momento- dijo Frigga irritada, y cansada.

-Pero la justicia Deva podría absolverlo, Frigga. Visnú cedería con tal de ver a Kali casada. Nosotros lo encerraríamos, entonces, si tú y Odín quieren. Estaría con Kali, y cuando cumpla su condena, te lo devolvemos.-dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre. -¿Te imaginas nuestros nietos?- dijo con voz aguda y enternecida , mientras Belisama seguía bebiendo. Hera la miraba escéptica, y asqueada. Laskmí era capaz de todo para ser la mejor socialmente, así fuese a costa de la pobre Frigga y su estado anímico, que a ella le importaba más o menos, y a Belisama otro poco.

-No. Tu sobrina es sensata, Laskmí. Ya hablamos del tema. Ella es gran amiga de mi hijo, y ha hallado las palabras que yo no, para entender qué fue lo que pasó con Loki. Y eso es más valioso para mí que cualquier alianza. Además, Loki tenía una joven...

-Bueno, Frigga, reconsidéralo- la interrumpió Laskmí. – Mi sobrina podría ser lo que tu hijo necesita. Podrías incluso visitarlo. Ahí te lo dejo.- dijo, levantándose, muy odiosamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Belisama con la mirada ya perdida.

-A mi casa. Tengo una extensa familia qué cuidar, y es muy armoniosa. – dijo, como para herir a Frigga por su negativa. - Dile a Kali que no olvide pasar por algunas cosas… que le tengo. Adiosito, queridas- dijo, y les envió un beso. Belisama hizo un gesto, para limpiárselo.

-Armoniosa. ¡Su sobrino es un playboy! Krishna es incorregible, dicen que se va todas las noches detrás de las sacerdotisas de su esposa. ¿Y qué me dices del cara de mono? Horror.- dijo Hera, y Frigga se sintió más sola que nunca.

-Bah-dijo Belisama. – Frigga, te diré algo. Tú no estás sola. Pero olvídate de toda la mierda y sobrevivirás. No le hagas caso a Laskmí, es una perra.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste una mala palabra? – dijo Hera.

-Me oíste, Olímpica.

-Uf. Qué grosera- dijo colocando su mano en su cuello, y aterrada.

-Te escucho, Belisama.

-Ya me oíste. Tu hijo va a estar celoso siempre del otro. Tienes que hablar con él. Su padre les dio muy duro. –Oye, guapo… ¿tienes más trago, cariño? – le dijo al camarero en túnica, y este asintió. Ella le pegó una palmada, y le ofreció un trago a Frigga, que lo rechazó, preocupada.

-Bueno, Odín no es un modelo de cariño, pero…

-Pero nada. Le jodió la cabeza al chiquito. ¡Es por eso que quiso hacer todo lo que hizo! Sencillo…- dijo, ya borracha. – En serio, necesitas esto, cariño. Está que arde- dijo gruñendo. Hera miró a Frigga, que seguía inquieta.

-Estás ebria, Belisama.

-Cállate, cuernitos.

-¡Pero qué perra!- se indignó Hera, ante la referencia de los cuernos de su marido, Zeus. - Tratarme a mí, la reina del Olimpo, así. – Frigga, nos veremos más tarde. En privado- le dijo, y Belisama se despidió de ella, sonriéndole.

-¡Adiositoooo perra! –dijo, y se reía, mientras le daba el adiós con la mano. Frigga se sintió, ya aliviada.

-Dame uno.- dijo, y lo bebió muerta de tristeza.

-Con todo gusto, cariño. Ahora sí . Cuéntale todo a mamá.

-Estoy con la Doctora Banshee, en terapia. Pero esto parece funcionar mejor.

-¿Desde hace cuánto, cariño?

-Ay, no lo sé. Sabes que en casa hay que fingir estar feliz ante Odín, o sabes cómo se pone. A veces tener marido es una cosa aburridísima. Ser Reina me queda muy pesado. Y más con Loki… y todo lo que hizo.

-Cariño, ¿lo llevaste alguna vez a terapia?

-Fueron a terapia, alguna vez. Fue un desastre.- dijo Frigga, recordando lo que había pasado diez años antes. –Oh, Belisama, dame otra copa. La necesito.

La pelinegra sonrió, ya embebida, y llamó al camarero, mientras oía la historia.

**Años antes**

**Doctora Banshee. Si no hay resultados, le devolvemos su dinero.**

La mujer negra pensó que tenía todo un caso. O varios casos, ahí sentados. Reguladora del Universo. Malhaya la hora cuando decidió tomar el estúpido trabajo. Ya había tenido a varios de esos antes. Todos tan cretinamente egocéntricos, dueños de sus mundos. Y tan bajitos en personalidad. Vio a Zeus, con sus hermosos rizos chocolate. Pensó que una vez salieron, pero luego él apareció con sus dos hermanos, y su padre, un titán que no cabía en su consultorio. Ni Zeus ni Cronos quisieron poner de su parte para construir una relación sana. Y todo había hecho puf.

Ahora tenía a casi todos los 'pufs' del Universo. Esa sería una sesión complicada.

-Hola a todos. Estamos aquí para hacer una terapia grupal que les ayudará a expresar sus sentimientos frente a sus hijos- dijo con voz nada motivada. -¿Cuántos aquí vinieron porque sus esposas se los pidieron?

Todos los dioses o demonios levantaron la mano, tímidamente, mirándose entre sí. Uno que otro tosió, y ella los examinó.

-Banshee, linda, ¿podríamos concluir esto rápido? Prometí a Visnú que iríamos a jugar golf más arriba del Tártaro. – dijo Zeus sonriendo, y Ares lo miró irritado, mientras Perseo lo miraba y trataba de ser amable, pero este le hizo una señal obscena.

-Por lo que veo, no. Señores, construiremos una relación sana y bla, bla bla.

-¿Bla, bla, bla?- preguntó Odín a Visnú, que se encogió de hombros. La Banshee le dio la palabra a Odín.

-Hola, mi nombre es Odín.

-Hola, Odin- respondieron todos en coro.

-Simplemente exijo lo mejor de mis hijos. Y Thor, bueno, es el heredero, y Loki debiera seguir su ejemplo. Aunque reconozco que es brillante, lo necesito mucho más 'afilado', como su hermano.

-Ahora entiende por qué estamos aquí, ¿no? Porque es evidente que Padre no compara a ninguno de nosotros dos en este preciso momento y en público, además que piensa que siempre hay uno rezagado. Y como yo soy el que apesta en clase de Entrenamiento de Lucha, pero tengo unas notas brillantes, no es suficiente para Padre, oh no. Mis ilusiones no son suficientes.- le dijo un joven Loki a Odin, que lo miró sorprendido. El joven dios miró a su compañera Kali, que lo miraba como un cervatillo resguardándose del oso.

-Le dije – le indicó con la mirada, y ella levantó las cejas, diciendo "ya era hora".

-Loki…

-Oh, mira quién habló. Thor habló. Thor, el tipo que derrota a todos, mientras yo tengo que explicarle hasta cómo gira una rueda. –dramatizó. –Mírenmeee, mírenmeee…

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo mientras este hacía su número.

-Loki, no es cierto.- replicó Odín. – Solo que quisiera que fueras más como él. Un poquito. No entiendo aún el propósito de esto, pero lo acepto.

-Oíganlo. Y dice que no compara. Y sí, ya sé que lo pagaré en casa, pero esto es terapia, así que puedo decir lo que pienso- dijo el dios pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-Señor Odín, es sano que su hijo exprese su furia y frustración en estos momentos. Así es que va a ser la reunión.

-Pero qué fastidio, ¿tendremos que oír lloriquear a todos en esta sala? – se quejó Zeus.

-Claro, como papá no deja a sus bastardos y les compra armaduras nuevas por ahí, prefiere irse a jugar golf en vez de ver a sus hijos de verdad. Oh, mírenme, a todos los amo- se burló Ares, sombrío. Zeus hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Oye, con Apolo nos llevamos bien- protestó Perseo, y Hércules asintió, para luego alzar los brazos (y casi hacer vomitar a toda la sala)

-Porque Apolo es tan idiota como ustedes dos. "Ay, sí, amamos la tierra, somos valientes, somos lindos".¿Cuántos hijos tienes ya?- le preguntó a Zeus. - ¿Un millón, o algo? Tómate un refresco para quitarte las ganas, o algo.

-¡Oye! ¡Sin carroza por un mes!- dijo este enojado, señalándolo.

-Señor Zeus, esta es una terapia hecha para que su hijo exprese lo que siente. Es válido. ¿Algo más que decir?- preguntó la banshee.

-Nada. Que esto es una porquería. Tú, debiluchín, solo tienes un hermano, yo tengo que aguantarme toda una camada de bastardos. Siete en mi casa, y una que dizque 'nació de su cabeza'. Pendejos. Tú te quejas por nada- señaló a Loki, que lo miró con una sonrisa maligna.

-Mírame llorar, pusilánime.

-¡Loki!- lo reprendió Odín, pero este alzó los hombros.

-Él me insultó.

-Ya, basta, señores. – intervino la Banshee. –Señor Visnú Deva. ¿Por qué ha traído a sus hijas aquí?

-¡Porque ella está loca!- dijo Parvati señalando a Kali, que no miraba a nadie. – Viera usted lo que hizo allá en casa. ¡Comenzó a destruirlo todo! ¡Casi me mata!

-Debo acotar que las cosas han sido difíciles con mis sobrinas- dijo Visnú, cansado. – Las devas tienen que cumplir ciertas reglas, y Kali parece no ceñirse a ellas en lo absoluto. Y sus ataques de rabia nos tienen preocupados.

-¿Te presionan en casa?- le preguntó la banshee a la deva, que alzó los hombros.

-Lo usual: Que por qué no me arreglo, no me pongo alhajas, por qué no tengo largos mis cabellos. Quieren casarme y yo no quiero. Y bueno, no recuerdo nada nunca cuando me enojo…

-¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo tu hermana?

-Ella es una persona pasivo agresiva que fija su atención abusando de quienes cree inferiores por que no comparten su limitada visión de la vida y por eso tiene que estar fastidiándome y así ganarse la atención que siempre ha creído merecer. Necesita terapia- respondió levantando las cejas, y Parvati la miró furiosa, y cruzada de brazos, mientras Loki sonreía, y levantaba las cejas por el discurso. Bravo. Era buena manipulando, pero de cierto modo, era la verdad.

-Así está la cosa en mi casa, y yo ya no sé que hacer con estas niñas. – dijo alarmado, Visnú.

-Está bien. Yo daré algunos conceptos, y padre e hijo deben responder. En esta terapia de grupo todos nos apoyaremos dándonos conceptos los unos a los otros de una manera responsable. Comience usted, señor Zeus.

-Pienso que uno como padre, tiene favoritos, pero eso no significa que uno no quiera a todos sus hijos.

-Sí, y por eso tenías que liberar al Kraken, ¿no papá?- respondió Perseo con sarcasmo. – Pero aun así eres guay.

-Gracias, hijo.

-Oh, basta. Siempre les das a ellos la prioridad en todo. A pesar de que yo soy el maldito dios de la guerra, tengo que ver cómo les mandas a arreglar la carroza y les das mucho más néctar que a mí. – protestó Ares. –Además engañas a mamá todo el tiempo.

-Hijo, tú no conoces tan bien a tu madre como yo. Es una pesadilla. Siempre exige que le compre joyas hechas por los enanos.

-¡La mía también!- dijo Visnú. – Cada vez que cometo un error, se enoja conmigo, y me deja quebrado.

-Eso pasa conmigo- dijo Odín maravillado. – Pero siempre le lucen tan bien…

-Oigan, oigan- dijo Loki fastidiado. -¿No estamos aquí para tratar nuestros problemas familiares? Parecen valkirias tomando el té.

-Mira quien habla, cara de valkiria- le dijo Hércules, y Loki lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Oh, me lastimaste.

-Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que eres tú el que siempre causa problemas en la escuela. Cuando te juntas con la rara de mi hermana, todos tenemos que sufrir de sus bromitas estúpidas. No pueden ser como el resto de la gente – dijo Parvati despreciativa.

-¿Cómo tú, que sale con mi hermano y con Perseo al mismo tiempo?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Thor levantando una ceja, y miró a Perseo, que bajó la cabeza, admitiendo su culpa.

-Sí, se ven en la esquina de la intersección de mi mundo y Asgard- acotó Kali, y Loki alzó los hombros.

-¿Ves? Hay testigos.

-Un momento, esto no es para chismorreos de escuela- dijo la Banshee. Por favor, continuemos con el siguiente cuestionario. Señores, ¿qué piensan que pueden decir sobre los orígenes del conflicto en sus casas?

-No, no, espere. ¿Cómo es posible que yo no me entere de lo que haces, Parvati? ¿Con cuántos dioses has salido?- le preguntó Visnú enojado a la muchacha, que estaba acorralada.

-Uuuuhhhhhhhhh- dijo Kali, disfrutando del momento, y apuntando, con el gesto, a la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía su hermana.

-Bueno, ¿y eso qué? Yo no soy la que ando destruyendo todo y fastidiándolo, como Ares y tu novio.

-¿Son novios?- preguntó Odín a Loki, que estaba desconcertado, y miró a Thor, que le hizo una seña de aprobación a su hermano.

-Solo somos amigos, pero ese no es el punto- dijo desconcertado.

-El punto es que estás saliendo con Thor- insistió Perseo, furioso. – Y tú dices ser mi amigo.

-Oye viejo, yo no sabía que ella salía contigo también- se excusó el rubio. – Ella fue la que nos engañó. No sabía que estaba en su naturaleza.

-'¿Naturaleza?' Disculpe señor, pero usted no hablará así de mi sobrina- le exigió Visnú.

-Pero es la completa verdad. ¿Cómo es posible que pasen estas cosas?- preguntó Odín desconcertado. - ¡Hasta vino a nuestra casa!

-Respeta a mi sobrina, Odín – insistió Visnú.

-Bueno, los hechos nos prueban otra cosa- insistió Loki, divertido de ver cómo se había formado el embrollo por culpa suya.

-Pues por lo que cuentan, podría ser hasta más- dijo Ares, burlándose, y ahí si Loki se echó a reír. La Banshee lanzó un trueno.

-¡Ya basta! Por favor, concéntrense. Vamos con cada uno. Señor Odín. ¿Cree usted que comparar a sus hijos sea el causal de sus conflictos en casa?

-Bueno, que solo exijo lo mejor a mis hijos.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo ser engañados como cervatillos por las mujeres?- se burló Zeus.

-¡OYE!- le gritaron Thor y Odín al mismo tiempo.

-Mírate, Odín. Tienes un hijo perfecto, pero tonto y que busca pelea. Y tienes al otro, taimado como una serpiente. El problema es que uno debería ser como el otro y el otro como el uno.

-Oye, a mí nadie me dice tonto. Por lo menos no soy como tus otros dos hijos, a los que mi hermano tiene que hacerles la tarea.

-Pero yo te la hago también…- insistió Loki, levantando su mano, haciéndose el idiota.

-Sí, pero por lo menos tú me explicas cuando yo no entiendo, y a veces hago algunas de mi puño y letra . Perseo, Ares y Apolo son tan carentes de cerebro que tienen que pagarle a Loki para poder aparentar tener uno- dijo Thor, molesto.

-Viejo, tu problema es que estás celoso de que nosotros seamos los mejores en el equipo de lucha, y no tú.- dijo Hércules.

-¡Si! Y que yo esté con Parvati- añadió Perseo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Pero de que son idiotas, es un hecho. Y yo también estoy con Parvati- dijo. Zeus tuvo que contener a sus hijos para que no se iniciara una trifulca.

Loki sonrió. Esta vez apoyaba a su hermano.

-Zeus, ¿no eres tú quien deja hijos regados por todo Midgard?. Yo no te estoy echando en cara eso, y tú opinas de mi familia como si fueras el experto- dijo Odín, sin perder la calma.

-Eso no es justo. Sabes que mi esposa es una arpía, ¡tengo necesidades, hombre!

-Porque yo podría decir que tienes relaciones disfuncionales con tus hijos, pero prefiero decírtelo en privado y no en este tonto lugar.- añadió el rey de Asgard.

-Señor Odín, exijo respeto a este lugar- insistió la Banshee.

-Está bien, en privado y no en este lugar- dijo con el mismo tono despectivo, y Zeus se echó a reír.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Quiero ir a jugar golf. Te invito a un trago- le dijo a Odín, que suspiró, ya un poco harto de todo el circo.

-Señor Zeus, aún no puede ir a jugar golf.- insistió la banshee.

-Bueno, no hasta que yo vea cómo se disculpan con mi sobrina, nadie la trata de cualquiera- dijo Visnú, que no superaba el hecho de que Parvati fuera, como se decía vulgarmente, una zorra.

-¡Pero es que es una cualquiera!- acotó Kali, y Visnú dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Tú te callas, señorita!

-¡Siempre es lo mismo en casa! ¡Ahí tienes la completa verdad en frente de tus ojos, y aún así sigo siendo yo la mala!- explotó Kali.

-Me pasa algo similar- acotó Loki, viendo la reacción de su amiga como algo natural.

-¡No es cierto!- insistió Thor.

-Eh, tú concéntrate, que te la jugaron.

-Pues sí, pero no es cierto.

-Sí, como no.- insistió Loki, y todos se callaron al ver a Kali tornarse azul, y al verle crecer el pelo. Visnú le tomó la mano, alarmado, y ella volvió a su estado natural.

-Wow, viejo…- dijo Hércules con la boca abierta.

-Por mamá, papá y los demonios que me lleven- dijo Ares.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kali volviendo en sí, y mirando a todos lados.

-¿Ven? Ella es un monstruo- dijo Parvati, victoriosa.

-Por lo menos no engaña a mi hermano- insistió Loki.

-No, porque es demasiado fea y solo sale con tipos como tú.

-Auch-dijo él, sonriendo, pero Thor se molestó.

-No le hablas así a mi hermano.- dijo furioso.

-¿Celosito?- preguntó Ares, cobrando viejas rencillas por Thor haberle ganado en una lucha.

-Tú soluciona tus problemas, amigo- dijo empujándolo. Ares le quitó las manos de encima.

-No me toques, Thor.

-Pues tú deja en paz a mi hermano.

-¿A la serpiente que siente celos de ti? Qué noble. Das asco, tal y como estos dos- dijo, señalando a Perseo y Hércules, que se enojaron.

-Esperen, esperen. – Ya- dijo Zeus. - Ustedes tres, detrás de mí… - dijo, tratando de pararlos, mientras Odín sostenía a sus hijos, pero fue empujado porque los tres hermanos olímpicos comenzaron a pelearse entre sí, y un puño le cayó a Thor, que se abalanzó contra alguno de ellos. Odín, Zeus y Visnú comenzaron a discutir, y la Banshee trataba de interponerse, ya sin éxito. Parvati solo se miraba al espejo, y Loki y Kali solo miraban la trifulca, y hacían gestos de dolor al ver cómo Thor y los hijos de Zeus se peleaban entre sí.

-Ayayay. Eso debe doler- le dijo ella a Loki, que levantó las cejas, indiferentemente.

-Todo un espectáculo. Auch- dijo, al ver a Hércules metiendo la cabeza de su hermano debajo de su axila. – Eso no le va a gustar al volver a casa. Asqueroso.

-¿Quieres ir a comer pastel en el palacio de Doña Sirena?- dijo ella, cambiando de tema.

-Pero yo invito. Tú lo hiciste la última vez.

-Me gusta cuando eres un caballero. Y lo de que tu papá te compara, ¿qué onda?

-Mejor hablemos de tu 'periodo azul'.- dijo él, conduciéndola fuera de la estancia.

-Te lo explico si pasamos antes por la tienda de Morwen. Compré algo que te parecerá increíble. Súbete a mi carroza, muchacho.

-Sí, pero te creció el pelo, y todo.

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada?

-Eh… no.

-Genial- dijo él con una sonrisa, maquinando, apeándose en la carroza fantasmal de su amiga, y dejando la fallida terapia atrás.

**El presente- Asgard**

Kali veía a Volstagg con desconcierto. Comía voraz, increíblemente. Así también era en la escuela. Todas las guerras de comida se iniciaban por su culpa. Aunque algunas fueron divertidas.

-Dicen, en todos los nueve reinos, que tú sola acabaste con un demonio muy poderoso. Eso es loable- dijo Odín. –Que tú sola acabaste con todo el que amenazó el mundo Deva.

-Bueno… yo…

-Es una sabia manera de obtener redención.- insistió el Padre de Todos. Kali no sabía por qué siempre se intimidaba ante el hombre.

-Bueno, eso lo creo…

-Visnú me ha comentado que eres ahora quien se encarga de destruir a todo enemigo de los Devas. Has encontrado por fin una función en tu mundo, Kalika. Y me alegra ver que lo has hecho.

-Bueno, yo…

-En fin. He permitido tu presencia por petición de Frigga. Aunque las intenciones de tu tía son insensatas y desconcertantes.

-Pienso lo mismo. Sé muy bien lo que implica.

-Ahora sé que es posible entablar una alianza con los Devas, más fuerte. Es perfecto. En fin. Iré a ver a la Reina. Parece que no tuvo un buen día.- dijo, levantándose. Ella hizo una reverencia, pero quedó cercada por Sif y los Tres Guerreros.

-Hola- dijo ella sin alterarse.

-Pasas mucho tiempo encerrada en tu habitación. Es muy extraño- dijo Sif. – Algo ha cambiado en ti. Solías ser más insegura, más amable. Pero ahora pareces ser más consciente, más… tú- dijo, mirándola desconcertada. –No has salido con nosotros a recorrer Asgard.

-Ya conozco Asgard. Además, vine por Loki.

-Suenas como Sigyn.

-A menos de que estés consciente de algo que nosotros no- dijo Hogun. Fandral le sonrió.

-Dicen que las serpientes parecen entenderse entre ellas…- le dijo acercándose.

Kali sonrió, levemente.

-¿Qué podría hacer Loki encerrado? Además, bien lo dijo su rey. Represento a los devas aquí.- dijo, sin alterarse. Pero los tres guerreros sabían que ya no era esa nerd amable que impulsó a Thor a las elecciones. Había algo más.

Sif sacó su espada.

-Pero ahora parece que luchas- dijo retándola. – Parece que siempre lo hiciste.

-No quiero pelear contigo.

-Pero derrotaste sola todo un ejército…- dijo, y le dio otra espada. Los tres guerreros se miraron complacidos, siempre amaban ver pelear a las mujeres. Pero Kali tiró la suya.

-Me rehuso. Perdón, muchachos. Tengo que irme a dormir, dijo, descubriéndose. Fandral la miró levantando las cejas, apenas salió.

-¿Dónde estuvo esa chica todo ese tiempo? De lo que nos perdimos- dijo, y silbó.

-Con Loki- añadió Volstagg.

-¿Y ahora dónde está ?- preguntó Fandral.

-Con Loki- respondió Sif.

-Ahora sí lo detesto aún más- insistió el rubio.- Vamos con Thor, a sacarlo de donde Heimdall.

**En la celda**

-Debiste darles lo que querían. Te hubiesen amado al instante- dijo él desde la celda.

-¿Y por qué?- dijo ella, sentada en las escaleras, con una sonrisa ambigua.

-Quizás, en sus tontas mentecillas, habrían pensado que tú eras agradable, y probablemente no se explicarían de las razones por las que estás aquí.

-Loki, tú mismo me enseñaste a no rebajarme a la provocación. Aunque no lo cumpliste, la última vez.

-Y vienes otra vez con la gran paliza que me dio esa horrible criatura- dijo agotado.

-Sabes que me gusta burlarme de ti. "Atrás, criatura tonta… yo soy un dios…"- dijo, parodiándolo. Él sonrió.

- Me recuerda a ti. – apuntó.

-¡Es muy diferente!- protestó ella.

-Es lo mismo. Te pones azul y comienzas a desbaratar todo. Incluso a mí.

-¡Nunca te desbaraté!- dijo ella.

- Eso es lo que tú dices.

-No te creo. Podrás ser el dios del engaño, pero ya me sé todos tus trucos.

-Es en serio- insistió él. – Fue antes de nuestra noche en tu escuelita de encantos y la de la terapia, y luego de lo de los enanos. Me di cuenta antes que tú.

Ella se desconcertó, porque vio en sus palabras un tono de confesión.

-Si no es cierto, te dejo sin boca- dijo, ladeando su cabeza.

-Es cierto. Sabes que contigo no gano mintiendo.- le dijo, muy serio. Ella no asimilaba la información. No podía creerlo.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?- le reclamó.

-Porque no quería.

-Me encerraron por eso cinco años, ¿sabes?- dijo enojada. - ¿Y tú ya sabías?

-Porque en ese momento hubieras negado para siempre lo que eres. Lo que yo sabía que ya eras.

-¿Sabes? En este momento… no quiero hablar. –No me había dado cuenta, pero a veces, toda la maldita gente tiene razón- dijo, y lo abandonó.

Él pensó que esa había sido una razón estúpida. Ella odiaba tanto a la gente como él. Pero por primera vez pensó que había cometido un error. Uno grande.


	6. Gracias, Mahishashura

Los más grandes dioses se encierran en su sueño y no hay fortaleza que los despierte. Pero otros, se despertaban fácil. Más aún cuando se encontraban con un montículo al lado de su lecho.

-¿Eh?

-Escúchame.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor.

-¿Ah?

-Prende la luz.

Ella lo hizo, incomodada por la voz. Era Loki. Ella se puso las manos en la cintura, y lo señaló, furiosa.

-No grites, por favor- le rogó, y ella suspiró, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer eso?- le preguntó, desconcertada.

-Aprendí a manejar los cubos. Lo hago mientras tienes que andar con Odín o con Thor, o tus amigas en tu vidita perfecta. No me dijiste que podía viajar solo.

-No tenías porqué saberlo- replicó ella, molesta. – Pero bueno, estamos a mano. Ya no me necesitas, viaja tú solo.

-No quiero ir a ningún otro lado.- replicó, desafiante.

-¿Viniste a no perder a algún aliado?- dijo ella, recogiéndose el cabello.

-Quizás a la única persona en el universo capaz de tener cierto afecto por mí. A pesar de mí- le dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me encerraron por tu culpa. Y no digas que tarde o temprano lo hubieran hecho. Eso no es válido. Eso dolió, maldita sea.

-Lo hubieran hecho, Kali. Igual- replicó, entre implorante y cínico.

-¡Pero no así! ¿Qué ganabas manipulándome?

-Nada, te recuerdo que tú también me diste una paliza monumental.- replicó él, molesto.

-Y te mereces otra, eso es seguro.- acotó ella.

-Dámela.- le dijo.

-No, no lo voy a hacer. Recuerda que no soy tú, que parece ahora mismo, ceder a cualquier provocación. ¿Si ves? Y así quieres casarte conmigo. En estos momentos quiero estrangularte.- le dijo molesta. - ¡Me siento como tu maldito títere!

-Tú también puedes destruirme. Hazlo. Te lo estoy ofreciendo voluntariamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con un gesto de extrañeza. Él abrió los brazos, en la misma posición, y ella entendió.

- ¡Siempre eres tan raro tratando de pedir perdón!- protestó. –Hablamos mañana, quiero dormir.

-No, no me vas a ….

Ella hizo otra raya, y fragmentó su imagen, mientras él apretaba los labios, furioso.

**En la celda**

¿Cómo poder decirle que te había arruinado la vida? ¿Que todos los mecanismos que habías usado para defenderte de él por años, no servían? Fácil: En la cara.

-Sé lo que hice, pero no siento que te haya arruinado la vida. Pero aun así, lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- preguntó ella, ya en la celda. Estaba cruzada de brazos, muy molesta, en la mañana.

-Porque estás furiosa, y no creo que haya sido divertido tu tiempo en la prisión. No lo es para mí- dijo Loki subiendo las cejas, seguramente expresando algo que era muy extraño para él.

- ¿Por qué querías verme así? ¿Pensabas que podrías destruir todo y controlarlo? ¿Que era divertido?- reclamó ella.

-Sí, también por eso, pero siempre supe que eras fuerte. Y cuando ví que podías hacer eso, y seguían aplastándote, y de cierto modo, quitándote todo lo que te hacía … especial… solo actué.- dijo él, viendo a la diosa azul, cortando cabezas, y sacando su larga lengua. Una visión espléndida.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, habría sido más divertido. Me hubieras enseñado a controlarlo.

-Luego de que me partiste todos los huesos, no me atreví a hacerlo. Solo en tu baile de graduación. No entiendo, ¿por qué no quieres matarme?- preguntó él, intrigado. La había traicionado, lastimado y arruinado la vida. Pero aún no quería matarlo. ¿Se había vuelto débil?

-¿Para qué? Igual estás encerrado.

- Pero cuando salga cobrarás venganza, de alguna forma. Mira, es de verdad. Esta vez. Lamento haberte arruinado la vida, pero sin eso…no serías quien eres hoy.

-Gracias por el cinismo- apuntó ella. Él suspiró.

-No soy bueno en esto.

-Digamos que tienes razón, y que por eso no quiero matarte. Pero ¿sabes? De cierto modo el que me hayas arruinado la vida y que tú estés ahí adentro, me da cierto consuelo. Pero de otro modo, pienso que yo era demasiado ingenua aún para confiar en ti, y que no terminaré nunca de saber si estoy frente a una imagen… o ¿tú?- dijo, mirándolo con inquina. – Creo que eso llega a lastimarme un poco.

-Lo siento.- dijo él, sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Es decir que de verdad hay afecto sincero?- dijo ella mirándolo sospechosamente.

-Ehm… dilo como quieras. Sí, supongo. Me agradas. Siempre lo has hecho. Mira, no puedo decirte nada más. Simplemente eso. A nadie se lo he dicho. ¿Estás… no sé, contenta?

Ella torció la boca. Suponía que por parte de él, no podía esperar algo mejor. Pero sabía que él no era de palabras, y más de hechos. Y le había demostrado que quizás… sí era afecto sincero.

-Está bien. Pero te lo haré pagar poco a poco.

-¿Torturas con magia? Adelante- dijo él, aliviado. Si tenía que pagar así, estaba dispuesto. Realmente, lo lamentaba un poco, por arruinarle la vida. Pero sabía que había sido por su propio bien. Sí, su concepción del afecto era bastante retorcida.

-No, idiota. Trágate el cubo. Nos vemos en mi casa.

Apenas se vieron, ella estaba sentada insinuantemente en el diván. Solo tenía una túnica transparente, y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza. Estaba llena de joyas. Él sonrió.

-No es justo.

Ella cruzó la pierna.

-Siéntate. A mis pies- dijo, ofreciéndole una almohada. Él sonrió, y lo hizo.

-¿Crees que durarás aquí para siempre?

-Eso es lo que Odín cree.

-¿Quieres saber cómo salí?

-Ya me lo djisite. Por Mahishá.- replicó él, que se recostó sobre los almohadones, frente a ella.

-No es tan fácil como aparenta ser, Loki. Verás. Duré cinco años encerrada. Por tu culpa, por la mía. Por la de Hades, no sé. Digamos que por tu culpa.

-¿Aprovechabas el tiempo como yo?

- No, no tuve a nadie que viniera a visitarme…

-Te dije que me dijeron que habías desaparecido en Midgard- replicó él, irritado. – Me dijeron un montón de mentiras. Te busqué, pero luego perdí la esperanza, y Odín y madre, digo, Frigga, insistieron en que no…

Ella lo silenció, colocando su enjoyado índice en su boca. Ella se sentó al frente suyo.

-Eran muchos, Loki. Muchos. Solo sentí el enorme frío que hacía, en esa vasta llanura. Frío oscuro que le helaba la piel. Me obligué a no mirar abajo. Los soldados de Visnú estaban muertos. Cadáveres, mutilados, por montones. Caballos con los ojos abiertos. Yo tuve que cabalgar sobre Ashá, quien iba lentamente, pisando armaduras, cuerpos, lodo. Ya no había fortaleza por defender. Y aquellos que me encerraron, solo miraban cómo soltaban a su criatura negra, adornada hasta el tuétano, aquella que casi los había destruido hacía cinco años: Yo. Yo tenía que destruir a Mahishá, luego de haber estado encerrada por mis acciones, por mi propia naturaleza.

¿Qué si me volví loca contándolos? No. De hecho, contarlos me permitía saber que estaba en el presente, y no caería en el delirio de la venganza y la locura. Una locura que sabía que era mía. Por eso no puedo culparte de lo que hiciste. No del todo. Pero sí te diré que cinco años, encerrada, desesperada… bueno, ahora lo sientes. Sientes lo que es ser abruptamente olvidada. Yo era Durga, para ellos. La erúdita invencible. Y ahora que había revelado quién en verdad era yo, me encerraron, me olvidaron. Borraron mi nombre, ahora maldito. Tampoco… me reconocieron. Hasta que vino el mismo Shiva, a quien pisoteé.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

- Nada. Que tenía que matarlo. Y que el reino estaba en problemas. Le reconozco que trató de hablar conmigo, aparte de tratar de controlarme. Sí, controlarme. Así lo llamaba. Yo estaba furiosa cuando me encerraron, y entre él, Krishna y Vishnú me entrenaron. No les fue fácil. Nunca pudieron hacerme entender que me encerraban 'por mi bien', porque eso era una mentira (me encerraban por el de ellos). Así que vino Shiva, a quien creía el menos severo, y era el más amable. Me dijo que yo… era la única esperanza. Me negué a colaborar. Pero él me ofreció ser libre a cambio de matar a Mahishá, que había destruido todo el oriente. Yo acepté, ¿qué más daba? Ya no quería vivir.

-Me dijeron que desapareciste. Que jamás volvería a verte…

-Sí, eso les dijeron a todos, hasta que entre el diezmado ejército, aparecí, montada sobre el tigre, vestida con un sari rojo, y todos esos adornos que ya has visto en mi casa. Tenía mucho miedo. Temblaba. Y vino Mahishasura. Con un gran ejército detrás.

-Así se llamaba.

-Sí, Mahishashura. Apenas me vio, me dijo "llámame Mahishá". Se veía su deseo por mí. Me ofreció unirnos.

-Me hubiera llevado bien con él. Parece que tenemos el mismo gusto en mujeres.- insinuó. Ella le hizo un gesto de irritación, pero luego se quedó pensativa.

-Sí, aunque no sé hasta qué punto. De hecho, él era muy burdo, y muy tosco. Como verte a ti sin sutileza, sin astucia, sin… gracia.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Es decir que te dijo cosas como "eres demasiado bonita y qué pechos tienes". "Ven conmigo y hagamos cosas deliciosas". Sí, todo un clásico.- acotó él sin sorprenderse. Kali asintió.

- Algo así, pero peor.

-¿Y entonces?

-Mis tíos proclaman a los cuatro vientos que yo dije "Solo soy fiel a mi señor Shiva". No. Le dije que era feo y que no estaba interesada, y menos con un ejército de demonios. Así que los envió. Yo no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vi mis brazos salir, con un montón de armas. Comencé a matar demonios aquí y allá. Eran miles, y me contaron que duré dos días. Al final, yo estaba harta. Le dije que peleáramos uno a uno. Él solo se rió, y me dijo la verdad: Solo sería apreciada por ellos si lo derrotaba. Si moría no importaba, mi deshonra se pagaría con mi sangre. La deshonra de ser como era. "Mírate", me dijo. "No vales nada para tus amos. Mejor ven conmigo, usemos nuestro poder para gobernar".

-¿Y estuviste tentada?

-Sí, por un momento. Pero miró mi cara, y volvió a reírse. Supe que tendría que soportar a ese ser despreciable, y me transformé. Le corté la cabeza, y la tiré a Shiva. Comencé a desplegar mi poder, y él se puso al frente de mí. Lo pisoteé, y con ello terminé mi actuación. Tal y como querían, me libré de mi prisión eterna, me hicieron un cuadro y me dieron honores. A ti te auguro lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? No volveré a ver a mi madre. Odín ya no me reconoce como su hijo. Nunca seré lo que tú eres- dijo Loki, que había prestado atención al relato de su amiga. – En este caso es distinto.

-Loki... no sabes nada de lo que está ocurriendo en los Nueve Reinos- dijo ella acercándose a él, con su característico brillo en los ojos. Él se interesó.

-Dime…

-Hay muchas, pero muchas oportunidades de salir. Todo puede pasar. Ningún mundo ya es seguro. Que la frivolidad de sus líderes sea patente, es otra cosa. Pero hay gente que la aprovecha. Puede que haya algo para ti.

- Cuéntame eso. – dijo, incorporándose.

Ella le relató todo lo que había pasado luego de que se le creyó muerto. Entonces, la interrumpió justo en medio de una oración.

-Dime por qué no has tomado nada para ti.

-Estoy en el consejo de los dioses de mi mundo. Pero también tengo relaciones con otros mundos. Les digo que son convenientes. Pero solo lo son para mí.

-¿Piensas algún día derrocar a Visnú y quedarte tú con el trono?

- No. Quiero que él me lo de, por encima de Shiva, Krishna e incluso mi sobrino, Ganesha. – dijo ella, convencida.

Loki meneó la cabeza, incrédulo. Pensaba que Kali se había vuelto loca de ingenuidad.

-Pero eres una mujer, linda. Ellos te encerraron porque una mujer los derrotó. No te has casado, eso es una desgracia en tu mundo. Haces lo que se te viene en gana. Nunca lo lograrás.

-Lo sé, don misógino.

-En tu mundo son peores que yo y lo sabes.- acotó él.

-Por lo menos lo intentaré- respondió ella desafiante. –Y ahora que te he contado lo que te he contado, y te he mostrado más cosas, sé que tú saldrás.

-Nunca pasará conmigo lo que pretendes para ti.- respondió él, escéptico.

-No. Pero olvidarán todo. Tendrán qué. Serás la serpiente que acecha en el árbol. La que vigilarán. Pero tú harás todo por tu lado… y serás libre.

-Pues si es como me lo has contado, solo tendría que esperar…- dijo él, pensando en lo que ella le había relatado. Caos en los Nueve Reinos, ¿quién lo imaginaba?

-Nadie vendrá a ayudarlos. Odín no sabe, pero Visnú está muy molesto desde que dejó al mundo Deva a su suerte con lo de Mahishashura. Pensó que sus amigos lo ayudarían, pero Odín le respondió que tenían sus propios problemas.

-No cuando salimos de la escuela- recordó Loki, levantando una ceja, preguntándose por qué Odín no ayudó a los Devas con lo de ese demonio. No envió a nadie.

-Yo que sé. Eso fue lo que me contaron luego. Pero mi tío fingió que no pasó nada, y pidió que yo te visitara, diciendo que era cosa mía.

-¿Y lo era?

-Claro, pero él usó eso también para ver la situación de Asgard. Lo del casamiento…- dijo ella recordando el vergonzoso incidente. – Creo que aunque le entusiasme, lo hace para distraer.

-Odín no es tonto.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que cree en la bondad de tu mamá.

-Que ella no es mi madre, te he dicho- replicó él, fastidiado.

-Te crió por años, y por ella vives, idiota. Déjame decirle como quiera.

El volteó los ojos.

-Está bien… pero ¿qué es lo del casamiento?

Ella miró hacia otro lado, y él apretó su mano.

-Vamos…

-No, ¡suelta mi mano!- le dijo, y lo electrocutó. Él se tumbó al piso.

-¡Maldición, Kali!

-Ahí tienes.- dijo ella, alzando los hombros, y levantándose.

-Si salgo, me la cobro.

-¿Y cómo?- dijo ella, poniendo su pierna a su lado. Él la miró, y sonrió.

-Maldita, maldita- le dijo, y ella sonrió suspicazmente.

-Te lo ganaste.

-Preferiría que me mataras- dijo, mirándola degeneradamente.

-Lo siento, no me gusta hacer fila.- dijo, subiendo más la pierna.

Él sonrió. Por esos apuntes es que habían comenzado a ser amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella hubiese sido la única que hubiera reído cuando él volvió a Asgard, detenido por Thor, y sus primeras palabras fueron '¿Me extrañaron?'. Se hubiera reído a pesar de la perversidad del asunto, a pesar del hecho de que era un criminal.

-En serio, ¿por qué te molestas? Pones en duda tu reputación, tu vida exitosa de criatura exitosa. Fuera de eso, yo hice que te encerraran. ¿Afecto… sincero? ¿Amor? ¿Locura? ¿Capricho?

Ella cruzó los brazos, y se retrajo. Comenzó a gatear como un animal, y se abalanzó encima de él, que sonrió.

-Esa es una buena manera de responder…

-¿No quieres tocar?- le dijo, con mirada aparentemente inocente.

-No soy tan estúpido- le susurró.

-Tú me enseñaste a vengarme, Loki. Tú estuviste en mi desgracia. Estuviste ahí. Tú me viste caer, y me ayudaste a levantarme, y siempre te lo agradeceré, a pesar de que yo no pudiese verte nunca, por estupideces tuyas, luego de irte de Asgard. ¿Por qué rechazaste esto?- dijo, colocándole la mano en un seno. - ¿Por qué lo rechazaste por un feo chitauri?

-¿Poniéndolo en esos términos, soy un estúpido?- dijo él, conteniéndose. –Kali Mata, si así hubieses sido tan solo todo el maldito tiempo…

-Ahora lo soy..- dijo, recorriéndolo con sus manos. Era pérfida, horriblemente pérfida.

-No me vas a electrocutar.- respondió él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le puso la mano en el otro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó, desafiante.

-Te odio- le respondió irritado. Ella adivinó su gesto.

-Si las retiras, igual te electrocuto.- le advirtió.

-Por mí está bien- dijo él, alzando los hombros.

-Dime por qué no viniste a mí. Por qué no te mudaste conmigo. Te contacté.- le preguntó ella, seria.

-No quería que me vieras así, ¿entendiste? Solo por eso. Quería dejarte la misma imagen de siempre.

-Ay, qué triste- dijo ella retirándose, de inmediato, haciendo un fingido gesto de pesar. Él golpeó el piso con la mano, furioso. No le gustaba ser instrumento de nadie, y menos de una manera tan burda. No le gustaba que le hicieran eso.

-Si salgo, te tomaré de una manera que no te va a gustar. Te lo juro- le gritó, señalándola. Ella se sentó, mirándose las uñas, e indiferente ante sus amenazas.

-Adelante. Siempre me gustó.

Él cambió su enojo por extrañeza, ante la respuesta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio. ¿Te acuerdas? Luego de la horrible broma del "Baile de las Estrellas".

**Años antes.**

En la esquina de los mundos, sobre una luna, un pequeño lloriqueo. Uno silencioso.

-Te encontré.

-Ay, no…

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-No te acerques. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas?

-En la concepción de amistad que nos han enseñado, creo que es necesario hacerte entender que mi presencia es requerida, ¿no?

-Vete al baile. Sigyn debe estar esperándote.

-Me abofeteó antes de llegar.

-¿Por qué?- dijo la morenita, limpiándose las lágrimas. Tenía sucio su vestido ámbar. Estaba llena de porquería. Loki entendió que esa tan bella cita prometida con Apolo, no había sido más que una treta para seguramente, hacerle una declaración a él. O simplemente, por hacerle daño a ella. Solo eso. Y ella, como tonta, se lo había creído

-Porque quise hacer cosas que ella no quería hacer. No sé con quién está ahora.

-Como sea, vete. Tú me lo advertiste. Yo que pensé que por fin sería aceptada. Ya sabes. Creía que yo era atractiva y todas esas patrañas. Apenas llegó en su carroza, comenzó a arrojarme toda la basura del Universo que encontró. Estaba tan paralizada que no pude reaccionar. Pensé que no me ocurriría…

-Te lo dije desde el principio. Vamos a tu casa.

-No. No quiero ser humillada. – le dijo, y él abrió sus brazos, y se recostó sobre él.

-Entonces entremos a la mía. Te daré algo y salimos.

Así lo hicieron. Ella lo miraba tocar la lira. No le había hecho caso cuando le dijeron que Apolo la quería invitar al baile. No le hizo caso a las burlas, a las mil conjeturas, a los miles de sarcasmos hirientes de Loki, que se lo advirtió por todos los medios . Por fin, por fin podría ir a un baile sin tener que quedarse en casa. Por fin podía saber qué era lo que se sentía salir con un hombre, sin sentirse intimidada.

Lo que había sufrido antes, con Loki, había sido humillación, pero bromas tontas, que ellos se habían cobrado sutilmente. Nunca fueron reconocidos por su valentía, solo Hades parecía preferirlos. De resto, eran los aborrecidos. Los que debían ser odiados. A ellos los golpeaban, les dejaban monstruos en sus gavetas. Pero ellos hacían las cosas peores. Eso sí, habían tocado un punto débil, el de ella: Su seguridad basada en la opinión de algún hombre. La fea compañera, para el tonto genio del mal.

-Quiero matarlo, Loki- dijo mirando las cuerdas de la lira.

Él la miró a los ojos, y paró la música. Sonrió.

-¿Qué ganarías con eso?

-Alivio.

-Pero no lo verías sufrir. Y esa es la mejor parte de la venganza: Ver el dolor de quien te infligió la ofensa. Permíteme divertirme un poco. ¿No querrías perdonar?

-Loki, no estoy para bromas. Esto ha superado todo lo que nos han hecho a ti y a mí desde hace cuatro años. Me han quebrado. Y quiero sangre- dijo, peinándose el cabello mojado. Él sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin, ella sería más que una cómplice silenciosa: Sería tal como él. Lo que había esperado. Ya no una taimada que aprobaba todas sus bromas. Alguien que podía mostrar que era tan destructiva como él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Estoy demasiado furiosa para pensar. Quiero matarlos a todos- le confesó.

-Déjamela a mí.

-¿Qué?

Él se acercó.

-La venganza. Déjamela a mí. Quiero hacerlo.- le susurró.

-Para ti vengarte es fácil. Lo haces a menudo. Ya no tienes temor. Incluso, mataste a alguien. – le recordó.

-Sí, Hércules lloró y lloró por la pobre Megara. Pero fue accidental. No quería convertirla a ella en una estatua para luego romperse. Era a él. Nunca debió avergonzarme así en clase de lucha. Nunca debió dejarme desnudo. Oigo sus risas… y todavía pienso que no es suficiente. De verdad, quiero ahorrarte esa esclavitud- le insinuó, de manera sombría.

-No. – le dijo ella. – Mis lágrimas valen que corra la sangre. Que se haga realidad la humillación. Lo quiero, Loki.

Él comprendió que a ella le había llegado su momento. El mismo que sintió él desde que se habían conocido cuando los batieron con armas en esa clase de lucha, y quedaron como rezagados. El que vio aliviado cuando la vio a ella y su tía regresando de donde los enanos. El mismo que sintió todos esos años, cuanto los tontos brutos se llevaban toda la gloria y popularidad. Como su hermano, por ejemplo, amado de todos. Amado de los dioses que apreciaban el porte de un dios en vez de su capacidad para razonar. Esa mirada que traslucía el odio y el dolor. Esa que él tuvo cuando era humillado también en casa por los tres guerreros (aunque él se los cobraba de diversos modos).

-¿Estás dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No se le olvidaría cuando Apolo pasó por ella. Le tiró un montón de rayos, y basura, mientras Afrodita solo se reía. Y ella, que creía que la galantería era genuina. Odiaba su ingenuidad.

-Lo que sea. – le respondió determinada.

Él tomó su mano, y creó un haz de luz, en forma de cuchillo.

-Hazlo, Loki. Estoy atada. No me importa lo que pase.

-Si te arrepientes, sufrirás dolores indecibles. No podré salvarte. – le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

Él le clavó el haz en la mano, y sellaron el pacto. Ella no quería llorar, y él no se inmutó, a pesar de ver cómo ella tenía que controlar el dolor indecible que producía el pacto.

-Y ahora, ¿qué?- preguntó ella, un poco decepcionada por el resultado.

-Vas a esperar. Vas a fingir, como siempre.

-¿Vas a juzgarme?

-No me gustan los placeres fáciles.

-Gracias.

-Aunque- dijo él volteándose, y ella negó con la cabeza. Se lo iba a echar en cara.

-¿En serio no has salido con nadie?

-Tú eres mi única compañía en la escuela, bobo. Además, soy la más fea.- dijo, aburrida.

-No es cierto, están Medusa, las Furias, los rákhasa que tu familia no ha matado…

-Eso no me consuela mucho.- respondió ella, peor de irritada.

-No, en serio. Tú eres…

-Por favor. Tú tienes una novia que todo el mundo desearía. Incluso yo, si fuera hombre.- respondió ella levantando una ceja.

-Pero se niega a ser mi cómplice.

-Hablo de atractivo físico.

-Es lo mismo. ¿Te han besado?- preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Loki, esto es más cruel de lo que pensaba. Eres un idiota- dijo ella, quitándole la mano. Pero él se acercó, y la besó. Ella se apartó, confusa.

-No es nada.- dijo, contrariada.

-Si no es nada…- dijo, y la siguió besando. Ella lo apartó.

-Oye, no quiero arruinar la única relación importante que tengo por aquí.- le dijo, y él sonrió.

-No es eso.

-Tienes novia.

-¿Y?

-¿No la lastimarías si le haces eso conmigo?

-No lo sé.

-¡He ahí a todos los hombres! ¡Mortales y dioses son iguales!- protestó ella, y él se echó a reír, pero ella se convirtió en una cobra, grande y furiosa, que comenzó a tratar de picarlo. Él la tomó por la cola, y ella volvió a su forma original, cayéndole encima.

-Te pruebo mi punto: No eres fea. Así te lo pruebo.

-Idiota- dijo, dándole una bofetada. Él volvió a sonreír, y se acomodó encima de ella.

-Loki, no hagas esto.- le dijo, enojada. Siguió besándola, hasta que entró Thor, que abrió la boca. Pero Loki ya estaba en la puerta, dejando solo una imagen en el piso.

-¿Interrumpo?

-Eh… no. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en la puerta. Thor sonrió, al ver a Kali levantándose, y recogiéndose el sari.

-Interrumpo.

-No, para nada- dijo Kali, acomodándose la túnica, y peinándose, mientras miraba a Loki con reclamo.

-¿Tú no ibas al baile con Apolo? – le preguntó, y ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Le hizo algo horrendo- insistió Loki. Thor se alteró.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Le echó basura y rayos psiónicos, desde su carroza.- dijo Loki, y Thor se alteró aún más.

-¡Pero qué cretino de mierda! ¡Me las va a pagar!- dijo, acercándose a Kali, y preguntándole si estaba bien.

-Va a ver. Eso no se le hace a una dama.- protestó.

-Hermano…ya lo tengo controlado, ¿ok?- dijo, empujándolo de su habitación. Thor los miró sospechosamente.

-Entiendo…

-No, no es lo que piensas- insistió Kali, y Loki levantó las cejas.

-Yo no juzgo- dijo Thor sonriendo, para darle una palmada a Loki.

-Quien te ve…

-En serio, no es lo que piensas- insistió Loki, y Thor se fue silbando. Kali miró gruñonamente a su compañero de clase.

-Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo en el salón de tu padre, en frente de todos los asgardianos, a ver qué dicen.

-Eso sería excitante- respondió él sonriendo, pero borró la sonrisa con un pisotón de ella.

Al día siguiente, estaban los dos frente a Hades, el profesor más temido, rey del Inframundo Olímpico, y quien los había apadrinado, junto con Seth. Y quien parecía aburrido.

-Brillaron por su ausencia la noche de ayer- dijo. Se le notaba fastidiado.

-Yo no fui- insistió Kali, que se sentó al frente.

-Te ví a ti. Con esa pobre asgardiana rubia que pareces adorar solo por su belleza- se burló hirientemente Hades. Pero Loki no se intimidó.

-No llegué al baile.

-No se perdieron de nada. Un montón de jóvenes dioses, tontos, luciendo como estrellas refulgentes. Luego todos se emborracharon con vino, y me importunaron.

-¿Tuvo que cuidarlos?

-Sí, una gran desgracia. Y Seth, supongo que no llegará porque está borracho, como siempre. Algún día lo van a partir en pedazos y pobre de él. O peor, lo van a exiliar, tal y como me pasó alguna vez.

-¿Por qué enseña aquí?- le preguntó Loki, intrigado. Admiraba a ese dios, tan estudioso de lo oscuro, lo oculto, lo nuevo y lo desconocido. Había aprendido mucho de él, desde que había escogido a solo tres estudiantes para sus enseñanzas, para el asombro y horror de toda la escuela.

-¿Pretendías que me aburriese para siempre en el Inframundo, muchachito?

-Pero en vez de eso, lo castigaron enseñando a un montón de mediocres que malgastan sus poderes y sus fuerzas.

-¿Tu hermano?- le preguntó Hades, adivinando su pensamiento. - ¿Tus primos?- le preguntó a Kali, que bajó la cabeza, expuesta. Se centró en Loki, y tomó su rostro.

-Supongo que sabes mi historia. Es muy parecida a la tuya.

-¿Terminaré aquí?- le preguntó, pero Hades soltó su rostro.

-No, si eres astuto. Pero tú eres de los que quieren grandeza. Eso… es muy asgardiano.

-¿Acaso no puedo merecerla?- le preguntó Loki, y Hades lo miró con conmiseración.

-Todos creen merecerla.

-¿Lo creyó usted?- insistió Loki, y Kali tembló. Solo él podía ser insolente con el maestro más temido de Yggdrasil.

-Aún lo creo, niño. Pero prefiero desarrollar mi poder… así ningún dios o semidios tratará de destruir mis ambiciones. Pero soy paciente. Muy paciente.

-Por ahora, supongo que no tiene remedio – respondió Loki provocándolo, y Hades sonrió.

-Supon siempre… y perderás. Bien. Denme su tarea. La calificaré. Nos veremos más tarde.

-Namasté, señor- dijo Kali, temerosa, pero Hades detuvo a Loki.

-Él se queda. Ya te lo devuelvo- le dijo a la morena, que miró con miedo a su maestro. Apenas cerró la puerta, lo tiró al suelo. Loki estaba desconcertado.

-Si le afectó mi insolencia…

-Sé que no te disculparás. No eres de esos, lo que me parece perfecto. Te requiero para una tarea mucho más… entretenida.

-Dígame.

-Despiértala a ella. Ella tiene el poder.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Loki desconcertado.

-Si tienes el control de ella, lograrás lo que quieras. Si tienes el control. Siempre. Tal y como te lo he enseñado.

-No … entiendo.

-Sé lo que le hizo el estúpido de mi sobrino- dijo Hades, sentándose, satisfecho de sí mismo. – Eso fue de lo que se ufanó durante todo el ridículo ágape.

-¿Va a culparme porque no lo enfrenté ahí mismo?- dijo Loki, acercándose. Hades negó con la cabeza.

-Me decepcionaría si tomases los gestos de tu hermano, muchachito.- dijo, pérfido. – Demuéstrame tu talento. Quizá hasta lo cuente como crédito extra.

Loki entendió, y se acercó, entusiasmado.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, maestro.

-Y… si la directora Amaterasu te pregunta por nuestro proyecto… dile que va avanzando. Ponte a trabajar en eso con Kali.

-Ve. – le ordenó, y Loki asintió. Kali lo cercó a la salida.

-¿Qué te hizo?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-Nada. Dice que sigamos trabajando.

-Uff- dijo ella aliviada. Fueron al lugar de entrenamiento, y se sentaron, a hablar. Veían un montón de gente.

-Así no podremos configurar el poder psiónico que requerimos para trasladar entes externos a otros universos, Loki. Hay mucho ruido- le dijo ella, y él asintió, molesto.

-Maldición, se me olvidaba. Hay ingresos para el equipo de lucha.

-Bueno, eso será entretenido de ver- dijo Kali. – Ver gente despedazándose es algo que te permite divertirte sanamente.

-Si tú lo dices…

Se sorprendieron de ver a Sif y a Atenea, las dos grandes amigas, en medio de los ingresos. Thor fue el que primero fue a ver el por qué de su presencia.

-Chicas… ¿Van a presentarse las dos?

-No, solo una, la otra va a mirar.- dijo sarcásticamente Atena. Thor no entendió, y Sif le sonrió a Atena, y luego a su amigo.

-No, las dos. Las dos queremos ingresar al equipo de lucha. –insistió.

-Bueno, yo las apoyo, pero quizá ellos no estén de acuerdo- dijo señalando a Apolo, Shiva y Osiris, que bromeaban.

-Pero mi hermana está en el equipo. Artemisa- dijo Atena, señalando a una rasta rubia.

-Nepotismo. Apolo es el capitán- insistió Thor.

-¿Nos vas a apoyar, o no?- insistió Sif, y Thor suspiró.

-Sí. Quizás al equipo le hacen falta algunas chicas. Cualquier cosa, votaré por ustedes.

Todos vieron cómo se despedazaban varios. Uno grandote terminó aplastado con una patada de Volstagg. Otro que quería ingresar y se creía demasiado, escupió todos los dientes, apenas Apolo le puso encima su lanza. Y luego, las chicas.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó Ares, mirándolas como si fuesen basura.

Atena le mostró el dedo en el medio, y se lo puso en la boca, para después limpiarse el brazo con él. Sif lo miraba arriba abajo, y levantó una ceja.

-Ya tenemos una mujer en el equipo-dijo Apolo, mirando con suficiencia a Artemisa, que las miró con desprecio.

-Pero no sabe ni siquiera tomar una espada porque es una idiota- insistió Sif, y todos se sorprendieron. Solo los asgardianos parecieron reírse. Thor sonreía.

-Perra envidiosa, eso fue porque salí con Fandral, ¿verdad?

Thor y todos miraron a Fandral, que se hacía el idiota, y decía "yo no tengo que ver".

-No me importa con quien coja Fandral, si lo hace con la Medusa lo entendería, porque por lo menos ella tiene más talento que tú.

Loki y Kali miraron a Medusa, que los miró. Tenía gafas oscuras.

-Malditas perras- dijo, y ellos dos se miraron, pensando que eso había sido bajo.

-Voy a matarte, zorra asgardiana- dijo, pero Thor y Apolo la detuvieron.

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¡Que peleen entre las tres!- dijo el capitán, y Thor lo miró levantando una ceja. Eso sería bajo, muy bajo.

-¿Es en serio?

-Pues sí. La mejor se quedará con una plaza en el equipo de lucha.- insistió Apolo, y Perseo aprobó. Thor se desconcertó.

-Oye, las tres son muy talentosas. Hagamos espacio para ellas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Shiva. – Las chicas merecen…

-¿Soy o no el capitán? Yo digo que peleen y punto.

-Pero tu voto no es el único que cuenta- dijo Hércules, y Apolo le cerró el pico.

-Cierra la boca. A ver, ustedes. Muestren qué pueden hacer.

Ellas comenzaron a blandir la espada y la lanza entre las tres, para divertimento de todos, incluso de Thor. Todos aplaudían, y veían extasiados el espectáculo. Loki y Kali, hartos, se fueron a la biblioteca, y de repente, un bofetón asoló al dios. Kali vio, por enésima vez, sus libros en el suelo.

-¡Me dejaste en el baile!- le gritó Sigyn. Él levantó las cejas.

-Lo… ¿siento?

-Ahora andas con esa serpiente. Siempre lo supe.- le dijo la jovencilla rubia, lastimada. – Siempre lo supe.

-Oye, oye…- dijo Kali acercándose, pero ella la abofeteó también, y Kali hizo un gesto terrible, y se puso azul. Sigyn la miró asustada, viendo cómo le salían un hórrido gesto de ferocidad, y su pelo comenzaba a crecer mucho más, vivo. Loki alcanzó a apretar su mano, para calmarla. "A esto se refería Hades", pensó. Kali volvió en sí, y tocó su mejilla. No sabía qué la había tocado.

-Sigyn…¿estás bien? No estamos saliendo… es que… me pasó algo feo…

-¿Qué eres? – le preguntó con miedo. – Con razón él anda contigo.- dijo, y se fue, horrorizada. Loki miró a Kali, que le dijo que fuera con ella. Y él lo hizo. Ella quedó confundida. Luego lo vio de nuevo, en la Biblioteca.

-¿Y cómo resultó?

-Volvimos.- dijo él con suficiencia.

-Ah…- dijo ella, pensando en el beso de su habitación. – Bueno, te lo dije. Ya no podrás engañarla conmigo.

-Es más complejo que eso.

-¿En serio? Compleja es tu parte del trabajo. Que te rinda- le dijo ella, dejándole un montón de libros. Apenas ella se fue, él se fue a la parte de bibliografía Deva. Buscó en la parte de demonios, no halló nada. Y entonces, vio una figura idéntica a lo que había visto en Kali ya dos veces. Alta, azul, terrorífica. Muchos brazos. Fuego.

"Es esto", insistió, pero se calló el secreto. Pidió el libro prestado para llevárselo a su palacio. Ahí dentro de su habitación, oía cómo celebraban la victoria doble de Atenea y Sif, que se unieron al final, para apalear a Artemisa. Ellas eran las nuevas integrantes del equipo de lucha. Thor celebraba ruidosamente. Abrió la puerta, y Loki cerró el libro.

-¡Oye! ¡Ven a celebrar, hermano! ¡Por fin dejamos callados a los Olímpicos!

-Eh… ¿no es Atenea una de ellos?

-Sí, pero es la única que me parece inteligente, aparte del ñoño de Hefesto. – respondió Thor.

-Salgo más tarde.

-¿Con Sigyn?

-Sí. Voy en algo que llaman 'cita doble' con Atena y Seth. Luego voy con Hefesto a la tienda de la diosa Morwen.

-Wow. Tienes vida social- se sorprendió Thor.

-Sí, ¿qué creías?- dijo él, esperando que su hermano se fuese, pero antes, se interesó.

-¿Y lo que ví hace unos días?

-No fue nada.

-Pero andas con Sigyn. Picarón- dijo, con una sonrisa, y despeinándolo. Loki trataba de zafarse, pero no podía.

-Cuidado, eso sí. Las mujeres… son un dolor de cabeza- le dijo, y gritó "¡Quiero más cerveza!", en medio del jolgorio.

Parecía ausente en su cita doble. Seth era como él, relegado por Osiris, al que siempre le daban todo el crédito. Atena hablaba con él de las ramificaciones de los Universos, y que por qué no le gustaban los Elfos Estrellados. Le parecían mejores cantoras las Musas, que habían sacado nuevo repertorio.

-Eso es para niñas, bebé.- dijo Seth a Atena, y se besaron.

-Pero a mí me fascinan. Son preciosas. Y todas tienen una gran actitud- insistió Sigyn. –A Loki no le gustan. Es raro. Hablando de raro, si vieran lo que vi hoy.

-Cuenta- dijo Atena, entusiasmada.

-Es con respecto a esa pobre amiga tan rara de Loki.

Pero Sigyn no pudo seguir hablando, porque su novio apretó fuertemente su mano.

-¡Loki! – le dijo, y él la soltó, horrorizado.

-No pasó nada.

-Se puso azul… con colmillos… temible.

-Uh. Eso impresionaría a los idiotas del equipo de lucha. Con perdón, amor.

-No hay lío, nena- dijo Seth, que se dio cuenta del gesto turbado de Loki.

-Es rara.

Mientras Seth y Atena conversaban y reían, levantándose, Sigyn miró acusadora a su novio.

-Parece que no te gustó nada que hablase de ella. Dime, en serio…

-No hay nada. Ahora, ¿puedes pararte de una vez?

-Como digas. Pero no creas que no sospecho de tu actitud.

-Nada… pasa. Es un experimento que tenemos en la clase especial con Hades. ¿Ya?- le dijo, y ella no pareció convencerse.

-Digamos que te creo- dijo, y él volteó los ojos. Ya con Hefesto, quien era el genio de los genios más brillantes de la escuela (e incluso más apaleado que él mismo), trató de resolver el enigma.

-Dime qué dice ahí.

-Durga tiene una forma distinta, Kali. Kali nació del avatar maligno de su hermana, Parvati, aunque yo creo que Parvati sigue manteniendo su parte maligna- dijo, resentido el pobre cojo. – Kali es muy buena, creo yo. –Kali…

-Pero eso ya lo sé, Hefesto. Necesito saber por qué Kali se llama Kali. Ni ella misma lo sabe, porque sus tíos no le han dicho ni mu todos estos años.

-Según este libro Deva, Kalika es la muerte y la destrucción pura. Seguro esta es su forma real…- dijo tembloroso, acomodándose los lentes.

-Entiendo- dijo Loki inexpresivamente.

-Hablando de nombres, ¿quién es Durga?- se preguntó para sí.

-Es el segundo nombre de Kali.

-¿Es decir que…?- dijo el muchacho tembloroso, pero Loki se le acercó, peligrosamente.

-No te preocupes, Hefesto. Eso nunca le pasará. Es demasiado buena.

-Pero…

-Shttt….- le dijo, suavemente, silenciándolo.

-Lo… Lo…. Lo….

-Hef… Hef… Hef…- dijo burlándose de su tartamudeo.

-Si… si se convierte en eso… será peligrosa en toda la escuela…

-Bueno, por eso entrena su poder. Para controlarlo. Ahora, ¿qué querías mostrarme de la tienda de Morwen?

-Ah… si, si. La…. La lechuza… -dijo, y señaló un artefacto mecánico. Él se irritó, porque era una estupidez. Pero ya sabía qué hacer.

**10 años después.**

-Es curioso cómo se dan las cosas. Y siendo tan banales. Un idiota me parte el corazón y tú decides dominar mi poder.- dijo ella, recostada. Él trató de acercarse, cautelosamente, pero ella se levantó, cubriéndose.

-Te dije que te haría sufrir.- le dijo, y él sonrió.

-Aprendiste bien de Hades. ¿Lo has visto?

Ella asintió, con un gesto de atrocidad. Loki entendió a la perfección.

-Debe estar muy decepcionado.

-Pero estuvo ocupado. Trató de dominar el mundo antes que tú, y lo condenaron a seguir enseñando. Le reconozco que casi lo logra.

-Eso es más humillante- dijo Loki, recordando a su maestro como un ente poderoso y respetable. – Mucho peor que te digan "dios insignificante".

-Algo. Y luego de una paliza- dijo ella, echándole en cara, otra vez la paliza de Hulk. Él se irritó al ver su pierna muy cerca de él. Otra vez.

-Truco barato…- masculló.

- -Quítame el brazalete de ahí.- lo retó, mostrándole el brazalete del tobillo.

-Me crees estúpido.

-No voy a electrocutarte.

Él lo hizo, pero ella desapareció. Él sonrió, y se echó a reír.

-Ese me lo aprendiste bien.

-Lo sé- dijo ella detrás de él, y deslizó las manos sobre su cuello, para pasarlas a su pecho.

-Sigue- le ordenó, y ella retiró sus manos, de inmediato.

-Púdrete- le dijo, señalándola. Ella se rió, examinándolo.

-Debí decidirme y meterle un buen casco con cuernos a Sigyn. Qué lástima que me demoré. Hubiera combinado con el tuyo- dijo, tirándoselo. Él lo tomó. Kalika Mata había crecido. Había crecido y de una manera que lo perturbaba. Y ella lo sabía, lo que a él le encantaba.

-Combina, porque lo hiciste.

-Pero esa vez no cuenta.

-Veces… querida. Veces.- le recordó.

-Y ella te quiere. Quizás le conmueve tu única parte linda- dijo, recostándose otra vez, como un gato. – Porque … a veces lo eres.

-Pero otras veces… dijo él acercándose. – Soy como soy…- dijo, y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Te puedo electrocutar. No te gustará. – dijo ella, pero él la detuvo, besándola. Ella le respondió con brío, y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Esta vez no es como después del baile, cuando Apolo te deja plantada, y yo…

-Cállate, tonto- le dijo, agarrándolo del pelo, y él sonrió, para seguir besándose.

-Lo querías desde esa noche ¿,no?- dijo, mientras le quitaba la túnica.

-Sí. Pero tú andabas obsesionado con que yo fuese azul, azul…- dijo, y siguió besándolo. El la apartó, y ella lo miró, irritada.

-Ven acá, ahora mismo.

-Transfórmate.

-Ahí está. Pervertido- dijo ella, ya aburrida. - ¿No puede ser de la forma normal?

-¿Qué es normal? Nada es "normal". Pero qué… demonios estoy diciendo. Pierdo el tiempo. ¡Transfórmate!- le gritó. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No.

Él la agarró de la mano, y se tornó azul, con los ojos rojos. Esa era su forma de gigante. Ella sonrió, complaciente, y también se transformó.

-Debes saber que cuando sea real… tendrá efectos perjuiciosos en todo el Universo.

-Me importa un comino- dijo, y la agarró del cabello, para abalanzarse sobre ella.

**Dos horas después.**

Mirando al enrevesado techo.

-Así que ese era el famoso libro obsceno de tu casa. Qué educativo- apuntó el con la respiración entrecortada , con ella recostada a su lado.

-Uno de nuestros mejores inventos.- apuntó ella, que también miraba el techo, con el cabello enmarañado y revuelto.

- No le hubiera perdonado a Mahishashura destruir semejante tesoro. Gracias- le dijo con sorna, como siempre, y ella lo miró escéptica.

-No pasará en mucho tiempo. Lo sabes.

-No te hagas la virginal. No te queda- dijo él, besando su cintura, y luego su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos.

-No, ¿cierto? Yo era tan boba.- recordó.

-Ni tanto.

-Sí, porque me dejé controlar por ti.

-Fue divertido. Yo insisto.- dijo él, y ella se acomodó, para besarlo, pero de repente, se encontró totalmente vestida.

-Ok…- dijo él, volteando los ojos. – Experta en arruinar los mejores momentos. Taran.

- Ya tuviste uno. ¿Qué más quieres?- dijo, mirándose las uñas. Él se rió.

-Más. En la escuela tuvimos pocos de esos momentos.

-En esa época consideraba que uno no dormía con los novios de otras chicas. Me hacía sentir… ya sabes, culpable… un poquito- apuntó ella, irónica.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntó él, vistiéndose.

-Que me importa un pito mientras lo hagan conmigo.- dijo ella, peinándose.

-Mi filósofa favorita- dijo él, sirviéndose vino. Le gustaba su independencia. Eso le gustaba de las mujeres.

-Es en serio. No busco a nadie. Si me enamorara, tendría problemas. Tal y como tu hermano, con la mortal esa.

-Es cierto. ¿Fue mi culpa que no te enamoraras de nadie, o la de Apolo?- le preguntó incisivo.

-Tuya.- dijo ella, sin titubeos.

-¿Debo disculparme por eso también? Eso también hace parte de tu encanto- apuntó.

-Eh… no. Amarte sería una pesadilla.- le dijo, y él se rió. Le iba a poner el brazalete, con la boca, tomando su pie, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Ah ah. Alguien quiere hablarte.

-¿Vino a visitarme?

-No puede.- dijo ella, y abrió el brazalete. Salió una imagen. Era Hades.

-Ma…maestro…

Ahí estaba, como siempre. Con su barba y largos cabellos. Y su gesto despectivo.

-Tenemos que hablar, niño.


	7. ¿Qué te pasó?

**¿Qué te pasó?**

Loki estaba maravillado del sistema del brazalete. Pero estaba asustado por lo que su gran maestro tenía que decirle. Hacía años no lo había visto. Solo una vez, que estuvo de visita en Asgard, junto con Zeus y Poseidón.

-La última vez que te dejé, vi a un gobernante competente. A alguien que podría ser rey de Asgard. Ahora veo a alguien de quien no esperaba un destino tan fatuo. ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó, desconcertado.

-¿Pero no vio todo lo que pasó? Odín, jamás podría tener un gigante de hielo como yo en el trono. Y ahora me condenó por querer gobernar como él. ¿Qué acaso en su encierro no lee noticias, o no le cuentan nada?

- Sí, yo siempre supe que Odín jamás te querría en el trono. Es demasiado… ¿xenófobo? Lo que sea. Ya lo sabía.- dijo Hades, con su desagradable suficiencia.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Loki y Kali en coro, impactados por la revelación.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que te escogí a ti y a ella? No será porque fueron los rechazados, los incomprendidos, los que todo el mundo aborrecía y temía. No… a ella la escogí por lo que puede hacer. Por lo que encarna. Y a ti, por lo que representas…

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Kali.

-Yo estoy presente en todas las batallas. Tanto de mortales como de inmortales. Almas inmortales y mortales son el alimento de mi casa…

Oyeron, de repente, otra voz.

-¡Oh, Haaades! ¡Cariñooooooo! Ya llegué…

-Ya… ya voy, Perséfone…

-¡Te traje pastelitos de ambrosía, chiquirrinín!

Loki y Kali se miraron, extrañados.

-Sí… mi pequeña gatita sombría… ya voy… hablo con un alumno…- dijo, mirando hacia atrás

-¿Sacaste al Cancerbero a hacer pis?

-Eh… este… no… ¿por qué no lo sacas, mandragorita?

-Buenoooo… y vuelve, porque te tengo que contar, mamá compró una nueva carroza, y Artemisa se volvió creo que una gran lesbiana. Una les-bia-na. Y Ares parece que se lió con Afrodita, y…

-Sí, sí… ¡ya sé!- le dijo Hades, irritado.

-¿Cómo?

Loki y Kali vieron a una figurita pelirroja ponerse las manos en la cintura, al fondo de la sombría habitación.

-Nada, mandragorita. Déjame hablo con unos alumnos acá, y ya voy. Lo que tú quieras.

-Te amo, bebeee….- dijo, lanzándole un beso, y él le lanzó otro. Luego borró su sonrisa, y se irritó.

-¿Me han perdido un poco el respeto por esto?

-Eh… sí- dijo Kali, con una ceja levantada. Loki también asintió.

-Bueno, esa es la única ventaja de tener que estar confinado. Me casé con la hija de mi hermana y ni Zeus puede hacer nada. En fin.

-¿Por qué lo confinaron?

-Por lanzar un monstruo gigante sobre alguna gente. Zeus me apoyó y luego cambió de parecer, como siempre. Es un idiota, pero me ha dado tiempo para recuperar mis poderes. Estudiar. Tal y como Kali te dice que hagas.

-¿Ustedes hablan?- preguntó Loki, mirando a Kali.

- Ella fue por iniciativa propia- respondió Hades. - .Pero me ha contado lo que pasó. Y bueno, en esa horrenda reunión, fue inevitable verte lanzar rayitos por aquí, y por allá con la raza más perdedora del Universo.

-¿Cómo sabe que lo son?

-Porque los diezmé antes. Cuando tenía tu edad. Solo- enfatizó, levantando sus cejas.

-Entiendo. Pero… volviendo a lo de los gigantes… ¿sabía usted que yo era un gigante de hielo?

-Jah, por supuesto. Así como sabía que ella era un completo ente destructor. Yo mismo le sugerí a tu padre tomarte.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué propósito tenía?

-Ya lo entenderás, Loki. Verás, fuimos a ver el embrollo que hizo tu padre en Jottunheim. Mientras Zeus admiraba todo lo que tu padre tomó… yo te ví, y Odín te recogió. Él no te quiso en el trono, pero yo… sabía que el destino jugaría de otra manera. Por eso te tomé bajo mi protección, en la tonta escuela.

Él miró a Kali, y seguro ella le diría "ahora sabes lo que se siente, tonto". Pero ella no lo hizo. Él estaba furioso, porque todas las mentiras salían a flote, y hasta ahora lo entendía.

-¿Sabe lo que causó?- le preguntó, recriminándolo.

-Hijo, tu padre te hizo dios. Eso es preferible a quedarte como el triste hijo de Laufey para siempre…

-Pero no me dijo nada nunca- insistió. - ¿Sabe lo que causó pensar que yo podría ser el rey?

-Que serías el dios más perverso del Universo. Un digno sucesor mío. Lejos de la gloria, más cerca de la astucia…

-¡No voy a ser maestro de escuela!- protestó Loki.

-Eso no, eso no- gruñó Hades. - ¿Crees que yo obedezco este confinamiento?

-Ehm… sí.

-Niño ingenuo…

Vio un destello, y un golpe en su cabeza, que lo tumbó. Kali lo amparó. Era él, en persona.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- dijo Loki, aterrado. Kali lo miraba prevenida.

-Hay formas de salir de prisión… y fingir que sigues ahí. Mira…- dijo, y vieron la pantalla. Perséfone llegó, y lo que parecía ser Hades, asentía con la cabeza, y se fue a la habitación, mientras ella le contaba absolutamente todo.

-Me parece… si… aja…

-Increíble- dijo Loki, mirando a Hades, que lo examinó, con superioridad.

-Eso podrás aprenderlo, en algún tiempo. No ahora. Necesitas más tiempo ahí. Necesitas aprender más. Fuiste tan arrogante y confiado como tu hermano…

-Quizás…

-¿Y qué es eso de dar discursos a una cosa verde que luego te hace pedazos? Tenías todo para engañarla. Eso no fue lo que te enseñé.

-Eso le dije yo- apuntó Kali, y Loki se irritó.

-¿No pueden superarlo?

-Nadie puede superarlo. Es la peor humillación que le han hecho a un dios desde que…

-A usted lo venció el idiota de Perseo.

-Pero no me apalearon y me agitaron como frasco con semillas- insistió Hades, levantando las cejas.

-Es justo.- respondió Loki, asimilando la respuesta.

-¿Y cómo es eso que no fuiste antes a conocer otros mundos? Te creía en Muspelheim. En el Inframundo. Aprendiendo.- le reprochó Hades.

-Lo hice, maestro.

-No, no lo hiciste. Apenas tuviste oportunidad, te aliaste con la primera basura galáctica que viste. ¿Qué te pasó, Loki? Eras tan brillante. Despertaste el poder de ella, como te dije.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kali, confusa.

-Sí- confesó Loki. –Fue también encargo de Hades. Tuvimos la misma idea.- dijo, sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella apretó los labios, irritada. Pero Hades tomó su rostro de nuevo.

-Dejaste a todos como tontos. Eras lo que yo esperaba de un rey.

-¿El rey que nunca pudo ser?- preguntó él, cobrándoselas así fuera con su acostumbrado ingenio verbal. Pero Hades no era dios de intimidaciones.

-No necesito el cielo, Loki. Tengo el infierno…¿qué tienes tú? – dijo acercándosele, sin ceder a su provocación.

-No lo sé- dijo, mirando al piso.

-Sí sabes. Quédate con Kali. Aprende. Porque cuando menos esperes… y como están las cosas… llegará tu oportunidad.

-Eso me lo dijo Kali. ¿Sabe usted algo más?

-¿Por qué habría de contártelo, niño? Me encantan las sorpresas…

-¿Eso qué significa?

-A que en estos momentos te daría un reprobado, niño. Pero te podría dar otra oportunidad. Para que no arruines la materia. Adiós- le dijo misteriosamente, y desapareció como una sombra negra, con la imagen en el brazalete. Kali se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente.- le dijo satisfecha, pero también molesta, porque Loki nunca le habló de Hades.

-Un poco.

-A mí también me dijo lo mismo de ti. Que tú tenías que aprender de mí el arte de la sutileza.- respondió ella, levantando las cejas.

-Fracasó rotundamente- añadió, pensativo.

-No.

-Lo he decepcionado. Yo lo admiraba.- insistió Loki, y ella asintió.

-Lo sé. Yo igual. Pero también está preso, como tú.

-Pero parece haber sido más inteligente. Siempre lo fue. Maldición.- dijo para sí, pues siempre quiso impresionar a Hades. Humillarlo. Que se tragara sus palabras, a pesar de lo mucho que lo admirara y respetara.

-Hades… nunca se toma la molestia de visitar o hablar con alguien. Todo el mundo le parece insignificante. Lo hizo por ti. Cree en lo que puedes hacer.

-Como tú. Pero es claro que él tiene sus intereses.- reflexionó él, y la miró sospechosamente. - ¿Y los tuyos? – le preguntó.

-¿Qué podría ganar? – dijo ella, desafiante. – Dímelo.

-¿Apoyo para tu reino? ¿Quizás querrías conquistar todo el mundo Deva con mi ayuda?

-Eres tan idiota- dijo ella, y él la tomó del cuello, pero ella le dio un manotazo.

-¡Loki! ¡Deja de ser un maldito niño!- le gritó, y él se levantó, limpiándose la sangre. Ella no estaba azul.

-Es portentoso. No eres azul. Eres tú.- observó.

-La misma, tal y como dices tú- respondió ella. -¿Ahora puedes dejar de intrigar? Vine porque me interesa ver cómo estabas. Necesito además, saber qué te mandó a hacer Hades.

-Y luego…¿qué?- respondió él, levantándose tambaleante.

-Sal de tu celda.

-¡Siempre me dices lo mismo!- le gritó. – Sabes que no…

-¿Por qué Hades y yo creemos que puedes?- le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa desafiante, acercándose a él, que se impuso también.

-Parece que fuera tu amante.- le respondió, tocando su cara.

-Por favor, es muy viejo para mí…- dijo ella, con perfidia.

-¿Temes la verborrea de Perséfone? – preguntó él, para hacerle perder los estribos.

-Eran peores las bofetadas de tu pobre, pobrecita novia…- le dijo, tratando de ofenderlo.

-A veces te las merecías- respondió él, que la acercó más a su rostro.

-Provócame… vamos… ella no te sirve…

-Oh, basta. – dijo , con un gesto en la mano. –Esto es ridículo. Ella asintió, contrariada.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Ya dejaste de llorar?- le preguntó, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Estoy desesperado, aunque no se note.- dijo, tomando más vino, y sentándose. – Mucho.

-Hazle caso a Hades. Esta vez. Otra vez- dijo, y le quitó la botella.

-¿Por qué aguantas esto?

-Porque te conozco, idiota. Y tú corriste detrás de mi trasero luego de que te partí los huesos. Siempre corrías detrás de mi trasero.

-Algo así.

-Además, cumpliste el pacto por mí. Eso te lo debo- le dijo, suspirando.

-De nada.

-Ya relájate, tontorrón. Hades tiene razón. Toda.

-Siempre la ha tenido.- pensó él.

-Ahora cuéntame cómo fue que te encargó que yo me convirtiese en eso que me convierto- dijo, haciéndole masaje. Él tocó su pierna, pero se electrocutó.

-Oh, ¡vamos!- protestó él.

-Ah, que no se te olvide lo que pasó- dijo ella, muy seria , y él negó con la cabeza, fastidiado, pero sonriendo.

**Años antes**

-Y si tenemos una cuadratura de quinientos eones, entonces, podremos decir que es una fórmula invertida. ¿Entienden, jóvenes? Bien… tú, Thor. Dime entonces cuánto daría la fórmula.

-No lo sé, Señor Q.

-¿Volstagg?

-Eh… Señor Q, no le estaba prestando atención.

-Tu, Krishna. ¡Señor Krishna, esto es inconcebible!- dijo, y de un rayo separó a este, y a una ninfa, que se estaban besando.

Solo veía tres manos levantadas. Loki, Kali y Hefesto.

-¿Alguien diferente? ¿Tu, Sif?

-Señor Q, tengo una confusión en la fórmula…- dijo la pelinegra, viendo que sus notas no concordaban con la explicación.

-¿Atenea, mente brillante?

-¿Qué? No sé. No voy a estudiar fórmulas cuando salga de aquí, ¿o sí? Me gusta el arte. Esto no me va a servir para nada.- dijo la rubia, arrogantemente.

-Muy bien. Examen. Todos. En grupo, jovencitos.

Rechiflas, protestas, y gruñidos. Maldiciones. Ahí era la única vez en que buscaban a los integrantes del 'Grupo de Hades', pero por separado. Afrodita y Parvati se mostraban solícitas con Kali, Thor ya estaba jalando la silla de su hermano (con él, y con el otro grupo cerca, harían copialina colectiva), y Hefesto era bien tratado por Apolo y Ares, sus abusivos hermanos. Entonces, Loki se acercó al señor Q (Quetzalcoatl, pero su nombre era imposible para todo el mundo).

-Señor Q… yo creo que sería buena idea que…

-¿Qué se hagan ustedes tres? –preguntó en voz alta, mientras los implicados se miraban preocupados, porque no querían suicidarse más socialmente. - ¡Perfecto! Loki, Kali y Hefesto se hacen juntos. El resto, se las arreglan.

Más rechiflas, maldiciones y demás. Kali tuvo que apartar a Hefesto, porque le cayó un rayo. Loki esquivó la flauta de Krishna, e hizo un escudo protector para la lluvia de papeles.

-Ya, ¡comiencen!

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Loki a Kali, que escribía el resultado en otro papel, y en otro. Hefesto seguía resolviendo el examen.

-Algo que salvará tu trasero cuando salgamos de aquí. Pstt- silbó a Thor, y le hizo aparecer el papel. Este le hizo una señal afectiva a Loki. Apolo la miró suplicante, y ella le hizo aparecer las letras. Así, con todos los demás. El asgardiano estaba furioso, y desconcertado.

-No tiene sentido. ¡Ayudas a todos esos haraganes por nada! ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-Salvar nuestras vidas. Ahora continúa.

-¿Para qué? Parece ser que ya todos tenemos el mismo examen- dijo él, tirando la pluma.

-Pues continúo yo- dijo, y le arrebató el papel. – Hefesto- le dijo, y ellos resolvieron lo que quedaba.

Todos entregaron el examen, y a la salida, Thor fue el primero en abrazar a su hermano.

-¡LOKIIIIII! ¡Gracias, mi querido hermano!- dijo, revoloteándole la cabeza. Apolo lo miró con aprobación.

-Creí que eras un cretino del asco. Pero esta te la debo. Hay fiesta en mi casa. Estás invitado. Lleva a tu nena y consíguele otra al cuatro ojos. – dijo, mirando a Hefesto.

-Sigyn, se llama.- dijo Perseo.

-Uy, tienes dos. ¿Qué onda, Kali?

Esta evitó mirarlo, pero sonrió.

-Muy bien. De maravilla- le dijo, asintiendo. Thor se incomodó.

-Eh este… vamos a entrenar… todos. Y tú y yo tenemos que pedir permiso a papá, creo. Hablamos más tarde. Eres el mejor- dijo, abrazándolo, y aturdiéndolo. Él miró extrañado a Kali.

-¿Quieres ahora hacer relaciones con todos?

-No, quiero mi venganza. La fiesta de Apolo es mi oportunidad.- le dijo.

-Sí, no lo había pensado.- dijo él, tomándose su barbilla. – Buena idea.

-¡No habías pensado en nada!- dijo ella, caminando por el pasillo.

-Sí. De hecho era partirle las piernas en lucha, entrando en el cuerpo de Ares, pero ya que quieres hacerlo de otro modo…

-Oye, esa opción me gustaba- dijo ella, levantando la ceja. Él alzó los hombros.

-La fiesta me suena más divertida. Además, no salimos hace tiempo.

-Tú vas con Sigyn, y yo… voy con Hefesto- dijo, y tomó del brazo al gafufo, que se sonrojó. Loki gruñó, y lo miró despreciativo.

-Linda elección.

-Es la única que tengo. ¿Quieres ir? – le preguntó, y este asintió, entusiasmado, y sonrojado.

-Trae tu pareja. Nos vemos en mi casa.- le dijo, y él asintió, con un gesto vago. Detrás de las gradas del gran coliseo, pasó el cigarrillo de láudano del Estigia a Seth, que sonrió. Él también sonrió.

-No me jodas. Tienes a dos novias. Tú, que no pareces ni mierda…- se rió, y comenzó a toser. Loki aspiró el otro poco, también riendo.

- ¿Sabes? Kali ha… es… - dijo, tratando de explicar sonriendo y levantando las cejas, y Seth se echó a reír. Él también.

-Sigyn está más buena, menso.

-Pero no besa como la otra. Tú la vieras, viejo. Por todo lo que existe, es como si … probaras el mejor néctar y Atena te la… ya sabes…

-=Y)(/&)/&)(&

-Mejor aún. Por todos los demonios del Yggdrasil. Tiene empeño…

-¿Te la liaste otra vez?

-Después de estudiar, en la biblioteca. Me llevan todos los idiotas del Tártaro. – dijo, deleitado.

-Pos tenlas a las dos, ¿no?- señaló Seth. – Yo tengo a Neftis…

-Es tu hermana- dijo Loki, extrañado.

-Oye, en mi mundo nos casamos con nuestras hermanas, ¿sí? Como los Olímpicos, pero esos son hipócritas.

-Ok…

-Como te digo- dijo Seth, embebido. – Yo tengo a Neftis, y a Atena. Neftis es buena para palabras melositas. Atena es el monte enfurecido. Ya.

-¿Y la una sabe que estás con la otra?

-No- dijo con una sonrisa.

-En mi caso, Sigyn desconfía todo el tiempo. Además, creo que ninguna de las dos amaría la propuesta. Menos Kali.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Sí.

-Pues aprovecha, viejo. A ella le importa un absoluto rábano. Yo de ti, le hago.

-Tiene esa cosa llamada culpa, o lo que sea- dijo Loki, aspirando otro poco, y luego tosiendo.

-Que, ¿por Sigyn?

Loki asintió, y luego tosió, para reírse.

-Esta está buena. La compraste bien preparada. Sí, por Sigyn. Dice que yo la amo, y todo eso. Pero… tú me entiendes.

-Pues a la mierda. Ya harás algo para convencerla. Oh, carajo.

Ahí estaba Poseidón, mirándolos, con los brazos cruzados.

-Se puede saber… ¿qué están haciendo los jóvenes?

Loki desapareció el cigarrillo, y Seth hizo un hechizo aturdidor. Poseidón los miraba sospechosamente.

-Levántense, antes de que los lleve con Amaterasu. Muévanse, haraganes.

-Sí… señor P.- dijeron al tiempo, mirando al suelo . En eso, el temible dios, que era coordinador de disciplina, se fue.

-Oye. ¿Vas a la fiesta de Apolo?- lo señaló.

-Pos claro- dijo Seth.

-Lo que sea que hagas. No tomes nada. Lleva tu propio licor. –le advirtió.

-Bueno…

**Mundo de los Devas**

-Loki, no entiendo por qué llevamos quinientos barriles de cerveza- dijo Sif, sentada sobre ellos. Thor alzó los hombros. Todos estaban en una gran carroza. Loki conducía.

-Bah, ¡para emborracharnos! Para qué más. Loki piensa en todo. Y oye, ¿Sarasvati es tan bonita como dicen? A Hogun le gustan dulcecitas – bromeó, y todos rieron. El pelinegro estaba silencioso, y Loki suspiró.

-Sí, no sale mucho. Va a una escuela de niñas. Sus tíos dijeron que era especializada para ella, lo cual me parece una idiotez.

-Y a mí, porque si está tan buena como Parvati, debería estudiar con nosotros – dijo Volstagg, y todos se rieron.

-¿Y recuérdame con quien vas tú, Sif?- preguntó Loki.

- Con Ares. Parece ser buen tipo.

-Claro que no- protestó Thor.

-Pues nadie más me invitó. Además es viril, y guapo.

-Es un imbécil- acotó Fandral, y todos los demás asintieron.

-Tú cállate, Volstagg. Parvati sale contigo y no quiero soportar tenerla en mi mismo espacio.

-¡Solo por un momento, Sif!- dijo Volstagg. -¡Vamos! ¡Salió conmigo, es un gran logro!

-Lo que sea. ¿Y tu, Fandral?

-Artemisa.

-Esa es peor.- dijo Thor, sonriendo.

-Pero no viene, porque la fiesta es en su casa. Y oye, Sigyn ¿qué?- le preguntó Fandral a Loki, que miró al piso.

-Allá, en el Olimpo. Se quedó en pijamada con Afrodita e Isis y otras chicas.

-Iugh- dijo Sif. – Y Thor tiene que ir a besar a Afrodita.

-¿Qué? Dijo que quería salir conmigo.- dijo el rubio, con picardía.

-Bueno, llegamos- dijo Loki, entrando a la atmósfera de los devas. Todos comenzaron a sufrir por el calor. Llegaron a un palacio, lleno de pavos reales. El más grande se acercó a Loki.

-Señor. Viene usted con compañía.

-¡Chandraditya!- dijo Loki, que le hizo una reverencia. Todos los demás lo miraron con enternecimiento. Para ellos solo era un pavo.

-Hola, Cookie- dijeron al tiempo. El pavo se molestó.

-Señores- dijo el pavo despectivo. –Pasen, por favor. Mi ama Laskmí se encuentra fuera de casa, junto con el señor Visnú. El señor Shiva y el señor Krishna ya se fueron a la reunión.

-Menos mal. No quería encontrármelos- dijo Thor, y los otros asintieron, irritados. Eran tan arrogantes como apuestos… y un poco idiotas.

-Ah, por fin- dijo Parvati, que iba provocativamente, despertando el deseo de todos los varones de la sala. Tenía un cristal en la frente, y el cabello muy liso. Mostraba el ombligo. Los miró a todos como si fueran poca cosa, y se acercó a Volstagg.

-¡Mi barbuchín!- dijo, y se le abalanzó, para besarlo. Este sonrió, e hizo lo mismo, para horror de los demás. Luego del espectáculo, miró con fastidio la escalera. Sarasvati bajó, y era otra belleza. Saludó dulcemente a Hogun, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Este se puso rojo.

-¡Tarada! Ya llegaron. Más vale que bajes.- gritó Parvati hacia arriba. -¡Baja! No llegaré tarde por tu culpa.

-¡No le digas así! – la reprendió Sarasvati.

-Kali… ya baja. Te ves muy bien. Te juro que te hice algo bonito. Vamos.- dijo ella, con voz cantarina.

Kali bajó, con el cabello recogido, maquillada, y con una argolla en la nariz. Tenía un cristal más pequeño, y mostraba el ombligo. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, y Thor asintió. Sif la veía sonriendo, y Loki le dio la mano.

-Hola…- le dijo, aclarando su garganta. Ella, de pronto, se puso un velo encima.

-¡No!- le dijo Loki, perturbado. Miró hacia atrás, y los otros le hacían señas, diciéndole que se lo guardara.

-Hola. ¿Vamos? – le dijo, y él suspiró.

-Vamos.

Ella estaba sentada adelante, mientras él evitaba mirarla. Thor sonreía, burlón por la escena. Sif, que tenía a Parvati al lado, estaba furiosa. Hogun no le decía nada a Sarasvati, que solo sonreía, y hablaba con Fandral y Volstagg.

-Ehmm… ¿quién te…?

-Sarasvati y nuestras criadas. Ella tiene mucho don para eso- dijo Kali, sin prestarle atención. – Te ves bien. Menos mal no trajiste el casco.

-Eh… gracias.

-Es feo.- dijo ella, y él siguió conduciendo.

-Eh… sí, eso creo… oigan, ¿no que querían comer jabalí donde Fei Zun?

-¡Ah si!- insistió Volstagg. - ¡Vamos primero allá!

-¿Jabalí, barbuchín? Me voy a ensuciar el vestido, bebé.- protestó Parvati.

-Hay servilletas- dijo Sif, irritada.

-Parvati, será divertido. Hogun, ¿puedes enseñarme a comer?- dijo Sarasvati, y este asintió, con una sonrisa estúpida, mientras ella le tomaba la mano.

-¡Pero es que es todo grasoso! Y sabes que odio la grasa. Los devas no comemos grasa. La grasa es sucia, y…

-Esta te gustará, Parvatita- insistió Volstagg. – Mucho.

-Como tú digas. Pero solo pediré una bebida.

Llegaron a una posada que parecía insignificante. Sif selló la cerveza con una llave especial. Parvati la miró despectivamente, pero Volstagg la cargó. Loki ayudó a bajar a Kali, pero no supo cómo, y Thor la ayudó. Él lo miró irritado, pero Kali le dio un golpe en el plexo. Una taberna llena de dioses de todos los mundos.

-¡Amo este lugar!- gritó Volstagg, y Parvati miraba todo horrorizada. Sarasvati estaba entusiasmada, y apenas pasaban las hermanas, les silbaban.

-Siempre causan eso- dijo Kali, de gancho con Loki.

-Tú también. Hoy.

-Por favor, qué mentira tan barata- dijo ella escéptica, pero él le sonrió.

-Es cierto.

-Ajá.

-No, es cierto- dijo Thor, y la ayudó a sentarse.

-Jabalíes y cerveza para todos – ordenó al cantinero, un hombre azul de muchos tentáculos. Comenzaron a beber y a comer. Hogun partía los pedazos para Sarasvati, que sonreía, y se reía de los chistes de Fandral y Sif.

-Oye. No me puedo quitar estas pulseras. ¿Partes el jabalí por mí, por favor?- le dijo a Thor, pero Loki le indicó que él lo hacía.

-Ten- le dijo, y ella comía, con los cubiertos, pero también se enredó. Loki le daba pedazo por pedazo.

-Sin atragantarme- le ordenó, y él volteó los ojos.

-Gracias- le dijo ella sonriendo, burlona. Él suspiró.

-Ahora la cerveza. .Pareces bebé, o algo.

-No me ofendes, y lo sabes.

-Ajá-dijo él, y le dio la cerveza. Mientras tanto, Thor los miraba con aprobación, mientras comía.

-Genial- le dijo a Sif, que miró a Loki escéptica. Ahora este le limpiaba la boca a Kali.

-Hefesto se va a desmayar. Pobre desgraciado – le susurró . Ella le pegó en el hombro.

-Ajá. Dame más cerveza.

-Te emborracharás y no cumpliremos con nuestra venganza. Come- le dijo, y ella masticó, ya un poco irritada. Él comió también.

-Más.

-No. Te necesito sobria. No ebria como cuba.

Ella tomó su mano, y se la hizo agarrar al frasco. La hizo beber. Luego tosió, y sonrió.

Salieron de la posada, con maldiciones de Parvati, por haberle caído una gota de cerveza en sus zapatos de cristal. Llegaron al Olimpo, franqueado de elfos de luz, criaturas menores y dioses bebiendo a las afueras del palacio.

-Eh… creo que no solo Hefesto se desmayará.

-Basta.

-Escúchame, tu…

A Loki lo tumbó Sigyn, que lo besó de inmediato. Kali volteó los ojos, y buscó a Hefesto, que efectivamente se desmayó al verla. Apolo apareció.

-¿Kali?- le preguntó, sin reconocerla.

-Ella lo empujó, y arrastró a Hefesto a un rincón, para acomodarlo. Afrodita la miró, conversando al lado de Parvati y Sarasvati, extrañada.

-¿Esa es su hermana?

-¡Si! –dijo Sarasvati orgullosa.

-Si- dijo Parvati, irritada. –Ignórenla.

Voltearon a mirar, pues una pareja hacía mucho ruido.

-Eso, muñeca. Eso… como cuando me das estocadas…- dijo Ares, y Sif dejó de besar su cuello.

-¡Bésame, tonto!- le dijo, y él la acorraló. Loki y Sigyn pasaban entre un montón de parejas similares. Krishna estaba rodeado de chicas, y Shiva hablaba con Astarté. Apolo y Perseo jugaban a tirarse un bloque de oro, mientras que Afrodita estaba sentada en las piernas de Thor, hablando con Hércules, que ya había conseguido otra chica en vez de su novia muerta.

-Se llama Hebe. Anda por ahí- dijo, mientras tiraba otra vez el bloque.

-Loki, estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos, en este lugar. Seguro por lo que hiciste hoy, te invitarán a más celebraciones. Me enorgullece que hayas sido tan generoso.

-De hecho, fue Kali- dijo él, buscándola. - ¿Quieres comer?

-Sí – dijo ella fastidiada. – Gracias- le dijo, cuando le trajo dos viandas. –Come- le dijo, y él se atragantó.

-Eh, gracias. Gracias- le dijo, sonriendo, para darle un beso. –Mi bella Sigyn. Mi bella…

Volvieron a besarse, y él vio a Kali, cercada por varios. Y se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mi querida, por lo que más quieras. No bebas nada del Olimpo.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- preguntó la rubia, suspicaz.

-Porque porque porque… el licor del Olimpo emborracha más rápido.

-Esa es la idea… -dijo ella, abrazándolo. Él la apartó.

-Pero me rechazaste en el baile porque…

-Cambié de idea.

-Espérame aquí. Tengo que ir... a saludar a alguien. A Hefesto. Eso- dijo.

-Pues no me muevo de acá- dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo. Él tomó su mano, y la besó, para irse.

-Está bien…- dijo él, que desapareció la fuente de bebidas a la vista de todos. Él también se volvió invisible. Kali era la única que lo veía. Era otro de los trucos que los dos habían desarrollado. Solo fingía hablar con todos los demás, y hacer como su hermana. Vio que Loki echó dos serpientes que se deshicieron, en la fuente de bebidas.Y lo último: Semillas del Tártaro. Haría vomitar a todos por una semana.

"Todo tuyo"

Kali sonrió, y se levantó. Se acercó a Apolo, insinuantemente.

-Oye.

-Hey… hola… te ves… wow… ¿sin rencores por lo del baile?

-No… para nada… - dijo ella, muy segura. – Bebe. En señal de amistad.

-Pero bésame.

Ella lo hizo, y Loki los miraba sombrío. Luego le hizo beber todo.

-Eres mejor que tu hermana…- le dijo, y ella sonrió. Tomó la otra bebida, y se perdió entre la gente.

-La cura.- dijo ella a punto de aplicar otro cubo en la fuente, pero él la detuvo.

-Todavía no. Quiero que la beba más gente.

-El pobre Hefesto no lo merece. Además, mi prima tampoco.

-Es lo que hay que pagar.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo traje cerveza! – gritó Thor. -¿Quién quiere?- dijo, y la mayoría salió. Ella tenía otra taza, y otra, pero se aseguró de echar la cura, a despecho de Loki.

-Lo matarás. Y cuidado, no confundas nada.- le advirtió.

-No. No creo- dijo ella. Tú vete con tu novia. Yo me encargo del idiota, y nos vemos en la esquina del árbol en cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo.

-Apolo… ¿otra?

-Él la atrajo contra sí, y bebió, mientras comenzaba a besarla otra vez. Parvati y Afrodita no daban crédito a sus ojos. Hefesto, entonces, vino, furioso.

-¡Mala! ¡Eres igual a Loki! ¡Traidora!

-Amiguito… por favor…- dijo Apolo. Aunque este fuera su hermano, también lo trataba como una basura.

-No, no… Hefesto- dijo preocupada, y le pidió ayuda a Loki, que le dijo que estaba ocupado, pues Sigyn seguía hablándole. No podía ni quería oírla.

-Oye, cojo…

-Soy tu hermano, así no te guste. ¡Traidores!- les dijo, y se abalanzó contra ellos, pero entre Volstagg y los demás lo tomaron, y le dieron mucha cerveza. Él se emborrachó de inmediato.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?- dijo Apolo, y Kali miró a Loki, que los seguía con la mirada. Ella asintió. El dios ya estaba tambaleante.

-Oye, Sigyn…- dijo, quitándose de encima de ella, luego de que se puso a besarla. –Voy por más bebidas. No tardo.

-Ok, cariño. ¡Chicas! –les dijo a Afrodita y Parvati, que solo chismorreaban porque no daban crédito a sus ojos.

-Oye… siento que me quiero arrancar el corazón- le dijo Apolo. – Me siento mareado…

-Pero bebimos de lo mismo… - dijo ella sentándose. – Te voy a hacer algo que las devas sabemos hacer…- dijo, desabrochándole los pantalones. Él sonrió, y de repente, sintió dolor, y horror, al verla azul, riéndose. Y un dolor horrible, porque ella había usado sus colmillos. Gritó, pero nadie parecía oírlo.

-¿Qué eres, maldición? ¡Qué me estás haciendo?- ¡Mierda, mi cosita! ¡Qué….!

-No se la cortes. Eso sería muy poco para él- dijo Loki, acercándose. Ella se rió, y la vio esplendorosamente azul, salvaje. Sacando su lengua, y sonriendo, furiosa y frenética.

-Quiero sangre…

-Dale la humillación- le susurró. Ensúcialo de porquería- dijo, y le cargó una caja. – Rayos psiónicos… y porquería.

Ella le arrojó todo encima, incluyendo insectos. Él maldecía y gritaba, mientras ella reía. Loki solo miraba con satisfacción. El joven dios se abalanzó contra el asgardiano, que lo engañó con su imagen. Pero Kali lo tomó del cuello, ávida de sangre.

-Por favor… no me mates…

-Quiero… la humillación….- le dijo, y una lágrima salió de su rostro. Loki puso una mano en su hombro, y cuando Apolo despertó, todo el mundo se reía de él. Estaba desnudo, y pintarrajeado. Como una mujer. Kali fingía vergüenza, al lado de Loki, y fingía estar ahí, mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué? ¿Maldición? ¡QUEEE! ¡Bájenmeeee!- gritó, y entre Thor y Shiva lo ayudaron. Iba a empujar a Kali, pero Loki se interpuso.

-¡Tu! ¡Basura!

-Pero estuve al lado tuyo, cuando comenzaste a correr de la habitación a desnudarte, y a pintarte como una gopi- dijo, llorando, en los brazos de Loki. – Le pedí ayuda a mi amigo.

-¿Quée? Fue lo que me diste, maldita embustera.

-Calma, calma- dijo Shiva, sospechoso de ella, y de Loki. Thor se negaba a creerlo.

-¡Me cortaste mí!- dijo, y se la vio intacta. No tenía marcas.

-Mierda… mucho láudano. Pero fuiste tú…

-Oye, todos tomamos lo mismo – dijo Thor. – Algo te pasó. Ven acá, vístete. Ya retomemos la fiesta, hombre- dijo, molesto.

-Sabía que no me perdonarías nunca, taimada, serpiente…

-No sé de qué hablas. Si pedí ayuda apenas te enloqueciste conmigo. ¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada?

-No- dijo Apolo. – Soñé con los dos, que me cortaban mi cosita.

-Oigan a este- se rió Hércules. Thor hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-Ya calmaremos a la gente. Ven, bebamos cerveza de mi barril. Traje mi licor.

Los dos se miraron, y se abrazaron. Chocaron sus manos.

-Los mejores. –le dijo ella .- Gracias.

-De nada.

-Me sentí bien. Libre. Salvaje…

-Totalmente- dijo él, recordándola. –Voy con Sigyn.

-Y yo con Hefesto. Tengo mucho que explicarle.

-¡Tú! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Otra vez!- gritó Sigyn. – Malditos idiotas- les dijo a los dos, pero Kali la persiguió.

-No, no es lo que crees. Loki me ayudó en…

Otra bofetada.

-¡Ya basta, maldita sea! – le dijo, deteniendo sus brazos, pero esta vez era Loki.

-¿La estás defendiendo?

-Sí- dijo Loki, furioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pasa nada. Tenía que ayudarla. Es todo.

-Pues háblame cuando termines de "ayudar"- dijo lastimada. Kali volteó los ojos.

-Esto es patético.

-Total.

-Igual, gracias. Fue lindo de tu parte.

-¿Puedes acompañarme luego?

-No. Le prometí a Hefesto una…

-¡El Rey! ¡El Rey! ¡El Rey! ¡El Rey!- gritaban Hércules, Perseo y Thor, con el pequeño cojo, coronado. Él tomaba cerveza y besaba a dos ninfas.

-Ok, ya no tengo una cita. Ve. Yo me las arreglo- le dijo, empujándolo. Él besó su mano, y ella le sonrió, sin creerle. Pensó en la taberna, cuando le dio la comida, pero prefirió apoyar a Hefesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye!- gritaba Loki a Sigyn. La detuvo antes de que se fuera. -¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-No hay nada… entre los dos. Ella es mi hermana. Mi alma gemela. Pero te amo a ti. Yo te amo a ti- le dijo, y ella se conmovió al verlo tan cansado, y lo dejó subir. Él la dejó en la puerta de su casa.

-Qué lindo. ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Por mi hermano, por supuesto. Yo conduzco, ellos están ebrios.

-Eres todo un ejemplo.

"Sí, como no", dijo Loki para sí. Fue con la carroza, y se plantó ante Heimdall.

-Y vuelves a la fiesta.

-Claro. Tengo que llevar a los otros.

-Pero yo puedo traerlos.

-Ehm… sí, pero yo quiero volver a la fiesta.

-Le mentiste a la rubia.- insistió Heimdall.

-No. Dije que iba a la fiesta.- insistió él, levantando una ceja.

-Pasa- dijo Heimdall suspicaz. Nunca había confiado en Loki, pero no sabía por qué demonios sus excusas le parecían divertidas por esa vez. Cuando volvió al Olimpo, encontró a todos cantando, y bebiendo, y a Kali cercada por Parvati, Afrodita y Tara.

-Demasiado rojo, ¿no crees?

Kali parecía ebria. Ya no estaba en sus facultades. Una a una comenzaron a empujarla. Hasta que Loki se interpuso.

-El novio de Sigyn. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me llevo a esta mujer a su casa. Quítense- les dijo, y ellas se burlaron.

-Trata, tonto.

Las engañó con una imagen, pues ya iba con ella cargada. La dejó en la carroza, durmiendo. Y se despertó, mientras él miraba la galaxia, ensimismado.

-Qué hay. ¿Qué hice?

-Bebiste como un guerrero luego de batalla.- le respondió.

-¿En serio? ¿No hice algo similar a Apolo?- dijo mareada. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias- le dijo, sonriendo. Él asintió, y ella tomó su mano. Él no la retiró.

-Ahora eres tan corrupta como yo. Felicidades- se burló. Ella sonrió, y se miraron.

-Tu novia me odia.

-Lo sé. Pero tiene razones.

-No me voy a prestar a un juego idiota, Loki. –le advirtió ella.

-No es un juego. Simplemente, que …

-¿Qué?

Él la besó, y ella lo abrazó. Siguieron, acariciándose, y él se acomodó encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla, hasta que ella lo apartó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- le preguntó, y ella lo empujó rápidamente, salió de la carroza, y vomitó. Él se murió de asco, pero le prestó un pañuelo y le sostuvo el pelo, mientras ella seguía . Él descubrió algo horrible:

-Maldición. Bebiste también.

Ella asintió, antes de desmayarse en sus brazos. Conclusión: Un montón de ebrios, menos Sarasvati, que estaba preocupada por su prima, y una envenenada, tuvieron que ser transportados por él. Bonita fiesta.

**Una semana después.**

-Llévale la tarea a Kali Mata- dijo la consejera escolar, de cabello azul oscuro. Loki la miraba con descaro.

-Deja de mirarme el trasero, Odinson. – dijo ella, corrigiendo exámenes.

Él insistía, y ella se levantó, para tomarlo del mentón.

-Ese es el problema cuando te jodes a estudiantes. Siempre quieren más.

-Sí. Quiero más- le dijo a Angrboda, quien lo había seducido luego de haber pasado, hacía un año y medio, por detención (había convertido a Hércules en rana, y con Kali tuvieron tremendo castigo).

-Loki, hoy salgo con otro. Llévale la tarea, y no se habla más.- dijo, y se volvió a su puesto.

-Me la debes, Angrboda.- le susurró, y ella volteó los ojos. Loki se quedó furioso, ella nunca se resistía a él, pero su iniciativa estaba fallando. Y se molestó más al verla salir y encontrarse con… Zeus. Qué zorra.

Llegó al mundo Deva, y Cookie lo llevó a la casa de la anciana Dhugavatti, quien cuidaba a Kali.

-¿Y qué haces acá? Te veía en el palacio.- le preguntó a Kali.

-Bah, esa maldita zorra manipuladora de Parvati dijo que envenenó el ponche, y le creyeron todo.- dijo Dhugavatti. Kali estaba azul, todavía.

-Pero Shiva y Krishna estaban ahí. Eso no pasó.- insistió él.

-Ellos dijeron que la vieron en actitudes "impropias" con el otro Olímpico enfermo. Que este la contagió.

-Eso es basura- protestó Loki. – Oye, te traje la tarea.- le dijo a su amiga.

-Gracias- dijo ella fastidiada. – Le pusimos mucho de todo a esa cosa…

-Se te pasará.

-Ah, Loki, ¡eres tan buen muchacho!- dijo Dhugavatti, que se fue de la habitación.

-¿Qué hice luego de que estaba en medio de esas tres perras?- preguntó Kali, examinando todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nos besamos.- respondió él, dándole las demás tareas. Ella cerró los libros.

-No puede volver a pasar. Fue el alcohol, y que Sarasvati me vistió como zorra. Pero no pasará otra vez.

Cinco minutos después, ella estaba encima de él, y rodaban por la cama. Dhugavatti entró con refrescos, y se devolvió indiferentemente. De pronto, ella lo apartó.

-¡Para! No estoy lista.

-Oh, sí, si lo estás- dijo él con una fingida sonrisa de cortesía.

-¿Y cómo sabes?

-¿Te has visto? – le preguntó, recordándole el episodio con Apolo.

-Si mencionas a Apolo, te juro que te mando al otro extremo de este palacio- lo amenazó. Él sonrió.

-Eso cuenta en tu historial…

-Tú lo pediste…

-Por favor, ¡eso no es nada! Te va a gustar… créeme.

-Mejor. Hagamos. La. Maldita. Tarea.- le dijo, pero él la cercó.

- Luego.

-¡Pervertido!- le gritó, y él la siguió besando.

La tía Dhugavatti, tejiendo, oyó un grito, ahogado. Luego otro, y varias cosas rompiéndose. Cookie se preocupó, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No. Ayúdame acá con la lana- dijo, indiferente. Cuando entró con los refrescos, ellos ya estudiaban, muy normalmente.

-Eh, gracias, señora- dijo el pelinegro, fijando la vista en sus libros. Kali seguía anotando números en los dos idiomas: Común y sánscrito.

-Ajá. Sigan… estudiando.- dijo ella, y los dos se miraron.

-Dolió- dijo, empujándolo. - ¿Es así siempre?

-Eh… ¿no sé?- preguntó él malignamente. Ella lo miró irritada.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustó. Fue delicioso. – le dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Si abres la boca…

-¿Cómo crees?- dijo él, fingiendo indignación, pero ella lo jaló de la oreja.

-No le digas a nadie, maldita sea. – le dijo. Él se echó a reír.

-Dime qué tendría que ganar.

Ella se desconcertó.

-Pues no lo sé… no lo había pensado.

-Ah. Bien, sigamos con la tarea. Y si quieres cerrar el tema, yo digo que estuvo increíble. Ya. Ya me callo.- dijo, viendo su rostro, que era completamente confuso.

Ella frunció el ceño, porque igual se sentía culpable. Como toda adolescente, había soñado con algo especial. Pero esto había sido desconcertante. Había sido ella… en un estado que no se conocía. Todo, menos romántico. Y bueno, estaba más confundida todavía.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él, fastidiado.

- ¿Tú amas a Sigyn?- le preguntó sospechosamente.

- Eh… es complicado…

- Sí o no.

- La verdad, no lo sé- respondió Loki. – Ella es como todo lo que yo quisiera ver en mí, pero… sabes que nunca podré ser… como soy. ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

- Porque me acabo de acostar con su novio- dijo ella, que seguía subrayando cosas.

Él suspiró, e hizo un gesto de "igual qué puedo hacer". Ella cruzó sus brazos.

- Todo esto ha sido una locura. ¿Pero sabes cuál es el problema? Que soy tu segunda opción. Esto se acabó, ahora- le dijo, cerrando los libros.

- Oye, sé que esto complica las cosas, pero…

- Nunca me invitaste a salir, ¿o sí?

- Porque...

- En fin. No voy a ser la psicópata loca de la que tanto te burlas. Pero no pasará nunca más. – le advirtió.

- Está bien. – dijo él, que sintió ese mismo desconcierto, y hasta tristeza. De verdad, él tampoco sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo.

**Tiempo presente.**

-Ahora sí te invitaría.- dijo él, recostado en sus piernas. Estaban en el imponente palacio que Loki había creado con los cubos. En la sala del centro.

-Eres demasiado torpe.- dijo ella, acariciando su cabello. – La seducción no es tu fuerte.

-No para criaturas como tú, creo- le dijo, y ella le dio a morder un melocotón.

-Es en serio, ¿por qué nunca lo hiciste?

-Porque sabía que me golpearías. No creí que jamás me fueras a ver como algo más que un hermano. Además, tú te volviste peor, desde ahí- le recordó él. – Y creo que fue por mi culpa. En fin… sabía que podría complicar las cosas. Sabías demasiado de mí, y yo creía que con Sigyn podría ser bueno del todo.

- Y tú de mí, y sin embargo, llegué a pensar en eso. Y no, jamás serás bueno del todo.- dijo ella.

-Genial.- dijo Loki, y se levantó. – Pero podremos pensar en eso… salir… luego de salir…¿verdad?- le dijo, colocando su mano en su pierna.

-No será tan fácil como antes- dijo ella, embutiéndole la fruta, y él hizo lo mismo riéndose, y comenzaron a luchar con el melocotón, hasta que lo hicieron explotar. Los dos se quedaron quietos, e inexpresivos.

-¿Por qué siempre nos pasa eso?- preguntó él, desconcertado, y ella negó con la cabeza, también confundida.

-La historia de nuestras vidas- concluyó.

**Mundo Deva**

-¡Kali!- dijo Laskmí agudamente, apenas la vio entrar a palacio. La primera, por respeto, se inclinó a tocar sus pies, lo que complació a su tía, que la abrazó.

-¿Ya lo atrapaste?- le preguntó en secreto. Kali se desconcertó.

-Tía… - le dijo en voz baja. – Claro que no… la situación en Asgard es precaria, ya niegan su nombre, y …

-¡Bah! ¿A quién le importan todos esos "midgardianos"? Que mueran unos, y otros, no importa. Peores cosas se han hecho entre ellos- dijo Laksmí altivamente.

-No puedo creer que lo diga una diosa a la que le rezan 50 millones de personas.- insistió Kali.

-Lo digo porque sé cómo son. ¿Crees que rezan porque nos aman? En mi caso es por favores, y siempre ha sido así. Yo pienso que Odín exageró con su castigo, y desde que Zeus le dio la Tierra se volvió severo, sí, pero no ha pasado nada. Se ha vuelto peor- dijo ella, con indiferencia.

-Tía, que ningún hombre en palacio te oiga- le advirtió. Ella sonrió, y la condujo a su habitación.

-¿Le dijiste a Loki lo que pasa con Visnú?

Ella asintió. Sus tíos habían estado muy misteriosos cuando supieron lo que había pasado en Midgard, y cuando se regó la noticia de que Loki ahora era el enemigo público número uno en Asgard.

-Bueno, tal y como están las cosas, saldrá. – dijo, sirviéndole té de nebulosa. – ¿Qué tan cierto es que usurpó el trono la primera vez?

-No pasó. Frigga se lo dio, como correspondía. Thor andaba exiliado, y sí, por su culpa, y Frigga, pues se lo dio. Alguien debía reinar. – dijo Kali, que protestó cuando Loki le explicó lo que había pasado. Loki no fue nunca un usurpador, técnicamente. Pues Thor había sido exiliado por Odín. Que le dieran el trono no fue cosa suya.

-Cómo se riegan los chismes- insistió Laksmí, volteando los ojos. Kali se sorprendió de que su tía apoyara a alguien que ahora representaba vergüenza entre los dioses.

-Tia, ¿por qué lo apoyas?

-Porque Odín no hizo nada para cuando Mahishashura vino, ya te lo habíamos contado. Y cuando Visnú fue a pedir explicaciones, él dijo que era el propósito del Universo que cada mundo solucionara sus problemas. Así que si esa es su política, y la de Thor, supongo, pues nosotros apoyaremos a Loki. Además, Loki te estima, y eso es bueno para nosotros. Aunque eso sí, en Asgard no lo saben. Creen que tú puedes hacer con Loki lo que hicimos contigo- dijo, abanicándose.

-¿Shiva y Krishna lo saben?

-No. Ni lo sabrán.

-No conocía ese lado tan perverso tuyo- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-No es perverso. Visnú y yo pensamos que Odín debe saber qué es lo que se siente cuando tus aliados te abandonan. Y cuando llegue ese día, callaremos.- afirmó. - Ahora bien, pasando a otro tema, ¿cómo está él?

Kali salió de esa extraña charla con su tía, supuestamente la diosa más bondadosa en la parte de Midgard en la que aún los seres de su mundo tenían influencia. Se topó con Shiva y Parvati, que la miró despectiva, como siempre.

-Vaya. Ahora supongo que también te harán himnos por visitar criminales. – dijo ella, punzante. Kali no se intimidó.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó ella, mordiéndose los labios.

Shiva, que era muy alto, musculoso, y de ojos verdes, suspiró, irritado y alarmado.

-Ya, basta. Las dos. Parvati, vete a nuestros aposentos. Tengo que hablar con ella en privado.

-Ah, no. Ya sé lo que pasa cuando hablan en 'privado'- insistió ella, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Una joya de los enanos de Nivadellir, te gustaría?- preguntó su marido, sin mirarla.

-Grande. Costosa- exigió Parvati, retirándose. Shiva, luego de irritarse, inmediatamente, transportó a Kali a una luna árida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin intimidarse.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Él hizo peores cosas que tú- le preguntó, molesto.

-¿Qué?

-Visitarlo. Estar con él. Es un paria, Kali. Es lo peor que le pudo pasar al Universo.

-Eso y tu esposa.

-Basta. Es tu hermana. Y no es gracioso- insistió Shiva.

- En fin. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Anda encerrado. Además, somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

-Ese bastardo causó tu encierro, ¿lo recuerdas?- insistió Shiva.

-Sí, pero tú me encerraste, junto con Visnú. – le recordó ella.

-Cómo lo justificas…- dijo Shiva horrorizado. – Estás peor que su pobre novia asgardiana. Ella por lo menos tuvo dignidad, y se largó.

Ella lo miró enigmáticamente, y le dio un beso.

- Shiva. Él y yo somos iguales- le dijo, antes de desaparecer.

**Años antes**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Hades entró a la clase que supuestamente le tocaba al señor B (Baal). Estaba al lado de una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, y ojos iguales: Era Angrboda, la consejera escolar (toda una perra, según el grupo de Afrodita).

-Ella dictará su clase de Reglas Universales. El señor B está en otros universos, haciendo diligencias personales. ¿Estarás bien?- le dijo a la maestra, que lo miró lascivamente.

-Sí, Hades- le dijo insinuantemente. Este sonrió, y se retiró.

-Vaya, nos enseñará a cómo ser unas zorras- dijo Afrodita a Parvati.

-Mira cómo se viste. ¿Murieron tantos faunos para que se viera tan estúpida?- dijo Astarté a las chicas, y Yemayá volteó los ojos.

-Dicen que ela folha con sus alumnos- dijo, y las otras la miraron con desprecio. Ella creó una pantalla de la nada.

-No vine para enseñar a ser 'zorra' a nadie. Eso ya lo saben ustedes, y desde que nacieron- dijo, y Sif, Thor, y todos los demás, comenzaron a reírse. El grupo de las bellas se quedó boquiabierto. – Y sí, es de piel de fauno. ¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo. Como nadie respondió, ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Así que me piden que dicte esta materia que a algunos jamás les servirá para nada.- dijo mirando a Loki, que la miraba descaradamente, al igual que varios de la clase. – Les diré algo: Hagan lo que se les dé la gana, no hay tarea, y nos vemos el lunes. Lárguense- les ordenó. Todos vitorearon, y ella se fue, indiferente.

-Me encanta esa maestra. Está grrr- dijo Thor, y Osiris, moreno, se echó a reír. Fandral y los demás comenzaron a decir chistes obscenos.

-¿Y tu hermano? El idiota siempre se pierde- dijo Shiva.

-Bah, estudiando. Sabes cómo es… la maestra es brrr- dijo Thor, y todos seguían riendo.

-Pero brrrr- dijo, y todos los demás comenzaron a bromear. Loki estaba, ya besando a Angrboda, en una luna distante, antes de su clase de música con el maestro Pan.

Kali se fue directo a los vestidores de mujeres, pues le tocaba clase de lucha, que odiaba con el alma. Yemayá se le acercó.

-Ela está loca. Te vi en la fiesta. Te veías muy bonita- le dijo, y ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Gracias, fue cosa de Sarasvati.

Apenas llegó, encontró a Sigyn murmurando con el grupo de las bellas, y todas se quedaron calladas. La rubia parecía querer hablar, pero afrodita se interpuso, y Parvati la miró como siempre, con desprecio.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Apolo? No ha venido en dos semanas. ¿Le contagiaste algo?

-No, a menos que le hubieras dado tu perfume- insistió Kali, desafiante.

-Qué se cree esta- dijo Isis. – Sigyn ya nos contó. Eres rara, rarísima. Fuera de eso, pareces toda una roba novios.

-Oigan, no… Loki ya me aclaró todo- insistió la rubia, preocupada. – Yo…

- No sé, ¿tienes que enviar a la diosa más estúpida del Universo a decírmelo, Sigyn?- le dijo Kali, con actitud desafiante (que no sabía de dónde sacaba). Esta se cruzó de brazos, indignada, pues Loki le había vendido la idea de que ella era lo mejor de lo mejor. Ahora confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Lo que sea. Ni creas que te salvarás, tonta- le dijo Afrodita, que la dejó desnuda, con un truco. Todas comenzaron a reírse, mientras Yemayá intentaba interpornerse.

-¡Eso no, eso no!- decía indignada, pero entre Parvati e Isis la aprisionaron .

-¡Vamos! Puedes ser azul, ¡conviértete!- le gritaron las dos, que comenzaron a golpearla con rayos psiónicos . Kali las dejó sin pelo, con una maldición en sánscrito, y ellas comenzaron a gritar de horror. En eso, vinieron Sif, Atena y Artemisa, que vieron a Kali retirarse, espantada, y a punto de llorar. Las tres la detuvieron.

-¡Espérate!- dijo Sif. - ¿Qué diablos?

Parvati revirtió la maldición, y Kali volvió a ponerse su ropa.

-Nos las pagarás – le dijo, y se retiraron. El maestro de lucha era el dios Tyr, también asgardiano, y dijo que se hicieran en equipos. Nadie pidió a Kali.

-Bueno, niñita. Hazte ahí- dijo, y le tocó hacerse a la retaguardia del equipo de Sif y sus amigas.

-Oye, te cuidaremos. Cuida la retaguardia, y eso- le advirtió Artemisa.

-Estarás bien- le indicó Atenea.

Comenzaron a tirarse una bola metálica, a la que respondían agresivamente. Pero uno dio directamente a donde Kali, que no se fijó en el truco de engaño, y le cayó en el rostro, tumbándola encima de la Directora Amaterasu. Tyr se volvió loco, y las gritó a todas, mientras iba en rescate de la viejita.

-¡Oigan!- protestó Sif, y todas fueron a socorrerlas, mientras las demás se reían.

-No tenemos la culpa de que escogiesen a una torpe- insistió Afrodita.

-Pero eso fue un truco…- dijo Sigyn desconcertada. – No debieron hacer eso- dijo,y fue a ayudarla. Yemayá y Atena ya la sostenían.

-NO ME – dijo Kali, apartando a la rubia. – Toques. Gracias. Voy al baño, quiero estar sola.

Estaba llorando de furia, como siempre. Abrazada a sí misma. No terminaría, le dijo Loki. Y era así. Ahora su ira sería dirigida hacia ellas. Ahora sería tal y como él. Ya no le importaban las reservas morales, nada de eso. Poco a poco, su malicia se iría acrecentando.

-Niña- dijo una voz. Era la maestra Angrboda. Estaba desnuda, y entró con ella a los baños. Ella la miró en todo su esplendor.

-Maestra…

-No te dejes amedrentar. Sé de lo que eres capaz. Si estás ante zorras… mi consejo es que te las jodas a todas. Y de las peores maneras.

-Gracias, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Está dentro de ti- le dijo, acariciando su rostro. – Eres linda. Y sé que también puedes ser toda una perra. Lo sé. Me he dado cuenta- dijo, observándola. - Pásate por mi oficina, quizás haya algo que podamos hacer.

Ella se levantó, y se cubrió con la toalla.

- Maestra.

- Dime.

- Gracias.

- Ajá- dijo Angrboda, que prendió un cigarrillo fujuriano.

Ella salió, y apenas se encontró con el grupito, las dejó sin boca. Ellas comenzaron a gritar, mudas, y se encontró a Loki, que estaba furioso, y las empujó. Esquivó otro rayo, venía de Osiris.

- Mal día- dijo ella, y él suspiró.

- No tanto como el tuyo.

- Ahora andas preocupado. Qué tierno- dijo ella, fastidiada. -¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu furia?

- No es nada.

- Ahora te quejas de mí, y esa es la típica escena de la novia psicótica.

Él suspiró, y fueron al lugar de la Reina Wang, donde se reunían todos los integrantes de la escuela de dioses. Comían dos pasteles de mandrágora, y ella le relató la escena de la clase de lucha.

-Sí. Ya lo sabía.

-Uff, ya soy famosa. Otra vez- dijo ella, y él sonrió, fastidiado.

- No, por Sigyn.

-No me digas que pelearon.

-Algo así.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Bah.

-'Bah'- lo imitó ella. Él sonrió.

-¿Quieres saber? Por ti, otra vez. Le dije… no cosas muy bonitas.

-¿Qué le dijiste, señor diplomacia?- se burló ella.

-Que era cobarde, cosas… horribles.

-Vamos, no es de mis afectos ahora, pero no debiste- dijo ella molesta. Él le dijo que lo olvidara. Estaban en la tienda de la diosa Morwen, y él y ella se mostraban los libros más viejos, y otros artefactos.

-Tienes razón. No terminará nunca. –le dijo, ya en su palacio. Él la miró, interesado.

-Cuéntame tus horribles planes- le dijo.

-A todas y a cada una.- le dijo. Él tomó su mano.

-¿Qué le harás a Sigyn? Por favor, no la …

Ella se sorprendió de ver a Loki con un gesto de debilidad hacia aquella rubia que solo le inspiraba desprecio. De verlo rogar, de verlo suplicar.

-La amas mucho, tonto… más de lo que imaginaba- descubrió. Él la miró furioso y sorprendido.

-No… es solo que…

Ella lo calló.

-Es verdad. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. No te conocía… esa faceta.

-No le hagas daño. Solo quiero eso.- le dijo, tratando de parecer inexpresivo.

-Es tan culpable como todos.- le aclaró ella.

-Trató… de ayudarte- dijo, convenciéndola débilmente, pues por un lado, odiaba que ella descubriese su punto flaco, y odiaba admitirlo para él mismo. – Yo...

Ella se despidió, sin decir nada, pero pasó una semana, y Loki no vio que ella hiciera algo contra Sigyn. Pensó que se le había olvidado, y le agradeció mentalmente por dejar así el asunto.

Luego de una pesada y desastroza clase con la señorita H, de pociones, en la que Volstagg le dio a Hogun por accidente una poción mal preparada que lo convirtió en rana, y Thor quemó el pelo de Hércules en un triste ejercicio por parejas, Loki salió muerto de risa, y de buen humor.

-¿Qué,con tu novia?- le preguntó Kali, que seguía riéndose por el incidente, pues Thor no halló otra cosa que apagar el fuego con el manto de Parvati, y luego se quemó. Yemayá y Oshun terminaron ahogándolos a los dos, pero mientras Thor y Hércules se reían, Parvati gritaba y trataba de pegarles, para causar risas en toda la clase.

-No. Tenemos examen cortesía del señor P, y recuerda que Hades nos dejó un horrible examen teórico sobre el arte de la guerra. Y… bueno, no son para mañana. Pensaba que practicáramos un poco con magia, y lo que sea- dijo él. Estar con ella, pensaba en su torpe imaginación, era el modo de compensarla por no haberle hecho daño a Sigyn.

En el palacio de Dhugavatti, ella llegó, y lo encontró a solas. Prendió todo con un haz de luz.

-¿Y tu tía?- preguntó él, que se quitó la chaqueta, y todo lo demás. Dos negras empleadas las desaparecieron. Ella alzó los hombros.

-Se fue, supongo, a rendirle cuentas a Visnú.- dijo ella, que también se quitó todo. Solo quedó con su sari negro. Ella pidió a las empleadas de su tía unas bebidas, y comenzó a beber. Loki la sintió rara, pero se lo calló.

-Bebe. Toda- dijo ella, simulando beber. Él tomó el vaso, y luego se sintió mareado. Estuvo mucho rato dormido, hasta que ella apareció como en la fiesta de la casa de Apolo.

-No te vengarás de ella- dijo él, en un momento de lucidez. – Lo harás de mí…

Ella se puso azul, y sonrió, con su larga lengua saliente. Pero solo lo besó, y volvió a la normalidad. Le dio otro trago, y bebieron.

-¿Sabes? Quiero divertirme de otra manera- le dijo, y se abalanzó sobre él, que estaba recostado en el diván.

Al amanecer, él, ya vestido, se encontró con Dhugavati en la puerta.

-Hola, Loki. ¿Quieres té? – le preguntó, y él la miró prevenido, y asustado por haberlo encontrado en falta flagrante.

-Eh… no, iré a mi casa. Por favor dígale a Kali que nos vemos más tarde. Y … gracias por todo.

-Está bien. Cuidado al transportarte, o algo.

Apenas él se fue, Dhugavati encontró a Kali despierta, y con mirada sombría. Estaba con el cabello revuelto, y envuelta en las sábanas.

-Estoy en un punto sin retorno. Me siento horrible- le dijo, seria, para después sonreír. Su tía hizo lo mismo.

-Salió todo de maravilla.

-Sí. Creo que esa era la mejor venganza contra la rubia.- dijo ella, pues ese siempre había sido el plan. La heriría con lo que mejor sabía hacer: Su propio novio y sus desplantes. Su debilidad.

-Lección aprendida. Ya sabes para qué sirve lo que tienes entre las piernas. Si la estúpida de tu hermana lo entiende, no veo por qué tu no. Muy bien…- dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. -¿Piensas seguir?

Ella alzó los hombros.

**En la celda. Tiempo presente.**

Ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada, esperando su reacción. Otro secreto descubierto. Pero él parecía sereno, y se acercó hacia ella.

-Yo sabía- le dijo, para después sonreír. Ella se extrañó.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Porque analicé todo el episodio, y tus emotivos arranques de humanidad no son tu fuerte. No con la gente que odias. No luego de proclamar tus principios taaan fuertes- dijo, cruzando los brazos.

-Y no dijiste una maldita palabra- le dijo ella, admirando su lucimiento.

-No. No quería. Nunca… quise. – le confesó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se admiró de su monstruoso egoísmo, su lujuria, y de su enfermiza concepción de protección. Sonrió.

-¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiera hecho algo peor?

-No lo sé. Te habría querido matar, pero creo que… te habría dejado vivir… no lo sé.- respondió él. – Igual, todo lo he hecho yo. Creo que nada.

-No. También yo. Piensa en lo de Hades. Besos- le dijo, y le lanzó uno. Él sonrió torvamente. Sí, ella tenía razón en lo que le había dicho a Krishna. Eran idénticos. ¿Pero cuándo llegaría la verdadera caída de ella? Odiar a su familia sería lo único que los haría ser iguales. Para siempre.


	8. Oh, voluntad

**Templo de Khaliggat, Calcuta.**

Ja, tan inferiores, tan tontos. Tan esperanzados. Sí, la oración de un niño. La oración de muchos niños que le traían por siglos. Oraciones incumplidas. Oraciones de crédulos que habían saciado su sed por años. Oraciones que no serían respondidas.

Lástima que no lo vieran caminar entre los ríos de sangre animal, con toda su profanación. Ahí mostraría el verdadero poder, y los aterrorizaría, como ella lo había hecho por siglos, tragando vidas humanas. Y nadie dijo nunca nada, así como nadie dijo nada de los sacrificios en honor a su hermano, o padre, o cualquier criatura de otro mundo. Ni siquiera de las matanzas entre ellos mismos, como en este caso: La adoración. Montones de animales eran degollados para ofrecerle toda su sangre a su dueña, que estaba sentada al lado de su temible y muy adornada estatua.

-Pude viajar a Midgard. – dijo Loki, con una nueva túnica verde. - Me será muy valiosa esta información. Ese cubo es poderoso.- le dijo a ella, que se recostó sobre su propia estatua.

-Ajá. Te lo dije. Físicamente no puedes salir, pero puedes espiar donde quieras.

-Un gran invento- dijo, y se sentó al lado de ella, tomando su mano.

-Son montones de animales, los que te traen- musitó, viendo los pisos empapados en sangre.

-Antes me traían gente. Tú sabes, incluso hubo unos tipos que de verdad me adoraban, al extremo. Los thugs. Los mataron a todos. Ahora me traen cabras, vacas, cabras, cerdos, cabras, gallinas. Y así. Nunca joyas y vestidos, creo que debí cambiar eso – se quejó ella, y él sonrió.

-Eso es crueldad. Saber que te ofrecen todo a cambio de nada y por siglos. Ja. Me gusta. Y mucho- observó.

-A veces hago cosas, por los que me caen bien. – le dijo Kali. - Sobre todo mujeres, que acá las tratan como basura. Mira a esa tipa- dijo ella, señalando a una mujer de mediana edad.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Su marido la golpea, y viola a una de sus hijas. Lo mataré esta noche. A ella la dejaré rica, pues el hombre ya no tiene ningún hermano con quien ella pueda casarse. – dijo, mientras la veía arrodillarse ante la estatua.

-Me dijiste que a las viudas midgardianas de la división Deva las obligaban a vivir como pordioseras. ¿Qué haras para que en este caso sea distinto?

- Le diré a la hija que deben huir de India, a Singapur. Allá trabajarán, se establecerán, y olvidarán. A los hijos hombres no les gustará nada, pero la vida de su horrible padre bien vale ese precio.

-Kali, juegas con muñecos. Todos ellos son insignificantes- observó Loki.

- Bueno, déjame divertirme- protestó ella. Él observaba a todos los midgardianos, arrodillados ante ella.

-Te veneran. Nunca entendí eso. Dejaron de creer en todos nosotros menos en ustedes.

-Loki, este culto también es un negocio. Y para ser sincera, Visnú mantiene toda la farsa por puro ego. Los sacerdotes midgardianos y quienes escribieron las reglas, solo pueden ganar dinero a costa de nuestras imágenes. Obviamente, mujeres como esa pagan las consecuencias.

-Nunca pasó eso con nosotros.- recordó Loki. – Pero ¿ves? Son pueriles. Te rezan por favores, pero sacan de sus arcas a costa tuya, engañando con falsas promesas.

-Si lo defines en una sola palabra, eso se llama religión.

-Je- dijo él, sonriendo. –Es triste. ¿Y por qué no ayudas a ese también?- dijo señalando a un hombre que traía una cabra.

- Es muy rico. No me interesan esos hombres. Y parece perverso- observó.

-Pero a ellos también les va bien… ¿no deberías ser justa?

-No- dijo ella, alzando los hombros.

Él se divertía, observando a esos tristes mortales degollar alimañas para complacer a alguien que ni siquiera los escucharía.

-Tu templo es… una oda a la ironía. Alrededor de tu ciudad midgardiana hay gente que se revuelve en porquería. Y ninguno de ellos hará nada por esos desgraciados. Y supongo que tú tampoco.

-Si los ayudara a todos, iría en contra de mi casa. Pero lo hago por algunos.

-¿Entonces por qué te involucras? Riges los destinos de estos tristes mortales desde el lado más perverso, y luego los ayudas. No te entiendo.- insistió Loki.

-Porque juego con muñecos, Loki- respondió ella, y él se recostó sobre las escalinatas. Lo que más le sorprendía, era su fervorosa veneración.

- ¿No has intentado jugarles bromas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aparecérteles, o asustarlos. Tonterías así- dijo él, quitando uno de los collares de flores de la estatua, para ponérselo sobre su propio cuello.

-Ah, sí. A veces.- le dijo ella, que sopló todas las velas, apenas un viejo se acercó a la estatua. Este se quedó mudo, y vio de repente a la estatua guiñar el ojo. Loki comenzó a reírse apenas vio su cara de horror e incredulidad.

-Dile algo- dijo, complacido. Ella se acercó al anciano, y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Vete con tu familia a Madrás. Allá te espera fortuna- le susurró. Loki se cruzó de brazos, viendo el experimento, divertido.

-¿Y es verdad?- preguntó Loki.

-Sí. El ancianito merece morir bien. No le queda mucho tiempo, ya que no tiene cómo curarse de su enfermedad.

-Tu compasión hiede hasta el infinito- le dijo él, irritado. –Vamos, una broma de verdad.

-Está bien. Escoge tú.

-A todos…

-Y de nuevo, te encanta ir por lo grande, ¿no?- le dijo, cruzada de brazos.

-Te dio miedo.- insistió Loki.

-Pruébame- dijo ella, que se metió a la estatua, e hizo apagar las velas de nuevo. Su tercer ojo comenzó a parpadear, y ella sonrió, y abrió la boca, exhalando. Todos los adoradores se quedaron paralizados, y comenzaron a gritar, fervorosamente.

-¡Kali Maa, Kali Mata!- decían, arrodillados, y extasiados. - ¡Gran madre!

-No parecen asustarse. Antes, te adoran más. Y solo por esa tontería. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué los considero hormigas?- dijo Loki, molesto porque creía que se asustarían, y correrían. Eran tan tontos, como niños ante un truco barato.

Ella se salió de la estatua, y se sentó a su lado.

- Ay, déjalos. Tienes razón, pero en otras cosas no son ni tan hormigas.

- ¿En qué? Lo que te piden es pueril.

- Sí, pero creen en mi poder. Eso es halagador.- dijo ella, que se apoyó junto con él en la escalinata.

- Bueno, debí usarte a ti, y ellos se habrían arrodillado con gusto.

- Tal vez- dijo ella, divertida.

- Es en serio. Hubiese comenzado por aquí, y no jugando de local- le dijo él, recordando el episodio de la elegantísima reunión social, que había terminado con su captura aparente por parte de Iron Man.

- Bueno, don orgulloso. Eso te pasa por ir con gente fea, antes que conmigo.

- Eres insoportable- dijo él, cogiendo su mentón, y pinchando su vientre y su torso con su índice. Ella se retorcía.

- ¡No! ¡Soy la diosa de la destrucción, respeta mi casa!- le dijo, y él siguió haciéndolo, hasta que ella le robó un beso. Él levantó las cejas, y la abrazó.

- Ah, eso sería magnífico en este lugar- le dijo, y ella lo pinchó a traición.

- Desgraciada- le dijo él, y ella alzó los hombros. Él suspiró.

- Esto me hace acordar de nuestras excursiones en la escuela, y de las horribles vacaciones.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el calor.- dijo él.

- Esa es una razón estúpida.

- Enjuíciame- se burló.

- Ya lo hicieron- dijo ella, y él le pegó en la rodilla. Siguieron jugando como dos niños, peores que los adoradores a los que él consideraba hormigas.

**Años antes**

-¡FALTA UNA SEMANAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Thor en la habitación de su hermano, que se despertó como si las Furias lo hubieran cercado.

-¿Quee, queee, donde? Yonohicenada…

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó su hermano, con el pelo revuelto, que tomó un jarro grande de leche frente a Loki, que lo miró asqueado. Thor se limpió con su sábana.

-Pues para nuestra semana de descanso. Será genial. Pensamos ir a Midgard, y luego a donde los elfos de luz.

-Padre no te dará permiso, ni sueñes- dijo Loki molesto, porque lo había despertado.

-Adivina qué: Dijo que sí.

Él levantó las cejas, desconcertado.

-¿Y cómo fue eso? ¿No que pensaba hacer que los dos trabajásemos construyendo el palacio norte, como el año pasado? ¿Ya no tendremos que vender pociones ni bromas para sobrevivir?

-Ese negocio fue buenísimo- dijo Thor, recordando que él y Loki habían tenido éxito con sus pociones "de amor", hechas para romances fugaces en esa semana. Y con sabor a limones. Luego, Loki, actuando como padrote, y por idea de Kali, puso a su hermano a luchar con Shiva por dinero como espectáculo. Los reprendieron, claro. Pero ganaron una buena suma.

-Bueno, dijo que nos lo merecíamos luego de ser tan emprendedores el año pasado. Y sobre todo, dijo que como irías tú, todo estaba hecho.

-¿Qué iría yo? Thor, sabes que pensaba ocupar la semana en mis estudios de magia. Hades es muy exigente.

-Al diablo con Hades- le dijo, y le robó unos dulces de su jarrón (que le encantaban a Loki, y eran los últimos que tenía), para irritarlo más. – Dijo que era hora de que tú te divirtieras, y aprendieras a ser… ya sabes, carismático. Dice que un buen líder debe obtener grandes experiencias.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Ajá- dijo Thor con la boca llena.

-Todo fue idea tuya, gran tramposo.

-Tal vez- dijo, y se pasó todos los dulces. –Oh, ¡vamoooos!- dijo, golpeándolo en la espalda. – Vive un poco. Ya hablé con los padres de Sigyn, y dijeron que sí.

-Ah.

-¿No?- dijo Thor confundido. Luego sonrió, pensando.

-Ajá…

-Por favor no vayas a decir que es …

-Kali…

-…mi motivo de, olvídalo- dijo Loki irritado. Thor sonrió.

-¿Cómo es eso? Andas con una y con la otra. ¿No es eso un poco… peligroso?

Loki lo miró, empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-Kali es mi amiga, Thor. Nada más.- le aclaró.

-Ajá, y yo nací ayer- dijo él, levantando los ojos. – Y no está fea. Parece que si la arreglas, brrr.- observó, para luego sonreír.

-Basta con el "brrr". No somos nada. Ya.- le dijo.

-No te creo. Pero si es por eso, déjame hablo yo con Visnú. ¿Ves, nene? Hablando se entiende la gente- dijo, dándole un calvazo. Loki le respondió con un pisotón, y Thor se agitó, como cuando se seca un perro.

-Con que vamos por nuestro centésimo round, ¿no?

-Ay no…- dijo Loki para sí, y fue abatido por su hermano, pero este se desapareció, y le pegó un calvazo por detrás, pero Thor lo jaló del pie, y lo tumbó.

-¡Huele mis pies, Thor!- le dijo, y este hizo un burlón gesto de asco, para luego voltearlo, y tumbarlo contra la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, niños?- preguntó Frigga desde lejos.

-¡Nada, madre!- respondió Thor, que estaba siendo aprisionado por Loki.

-Bajen a desayunar…

-Ya… vamos- dijo Loki, que ahora era sometido por su hermano.

-¿De verdad no están haciendo nada?

-No… - dijo Thor, que ahora fue golpeado por su hermano, que se dispersó en un montón de imágenes, hasta que dio con el verdadero.

-Bueno, ¿ y por qué no vienen?

-Ya… vamos…¡no, no, no, no, eso no!- gritó Loki, apenas vio que su hermano tomó su puño para la clásica treta del : "¿Por qué te golpeas solo?"

Frigga solo oyó desde lejos un : "¿Por qué te golpeas solo, por qué te golpeas solo, por qué te golpeas solo?" Y luego otro "¡con magia no se vale!". Volteó los ojos, y mandó a una de las damas a interrumpir la pelea. Loki estaba debajo del codo de Thor.

-Sus majestades, la reina los espera. ¿Qué le digo?

-Que… si… la marrana… ya puso…- dijo Loki debajo de su hermano, que lo soltó.

-Eh, nada. Ya vamos.

-Idiota. –dijo Loki.

-Debilucho.- respondió Thor.

-Zopenco.

-Retardado.

-Bigelsnippe.

-Auch- dijo él. Ya en la mesa, todos departían, y Loki le expuso a su padre el desacuerdo de irse esa semana a fiestear.

-Pues vas a ir- le ordenó Odín. Tu madre y yo lo acordamos así, y pensamos que Thor siempre tiene ideas brillantes.

Loki se enfureció. No porque no solo Thor se metiera en su vida, sino porque su padre hubiese dicho "tiene ideas brillantes". Cuando eso siempre había sido lo de él.

-Pero… Padre, ¡yo tengo que estudiar! Hades es un maestro exigente. No debo perder tiempo.

-Hades entenderá. Te necesito tan carismático como Thor.

-Odín…

-O bueno, como dice tu madre, necesito que sociabilices. Que tengas experiencias.

-¡Pero yo tengo experiencias!

-Con tus libros, y con tus amigos, y eso es sano, sí. Pero debes vivir, mi amor- dijo Frigga. – Además, ¡es diversión! Debes descansar. Y eso no es negociable.

-Genial…

-Bueno, ya que dices genial, entonces supongo que es un sí- dijo Odín, que no entendía de sarcasmos. – Yo mismo hablé con Visnú, y parece que Kali irá con sus hermanas, Shiva y Krishna. Así que no tendrás excusa, joven.

-Pero, Padre…

-No se hable más. Deberías estar agradecido, eres el único joven de todo Yggdrasil al que sus padres obligan a ir a excursión.

Loki estaba molesto, y cruzado de brazos, en la habitación común. Sif y los Tres Guerreros vinieron, y lo miraron como bicho raro.

-Muchachos, les presento al único dios joven de todo Yggdrasil que irá obligado a las vacaciones y por orden de sus padres.

-Mis respetos- dijo Volstagg, y todos comenzaron a hacerle reverencias a Loki, que se retiró, irritado. Pero Thor lo detuvo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! Nuestras incursiones a la Tierra no serán nada comparadas con esta gran semana. Además, no te dejaremos solo.

-Voy a vomitar de alegría- dijo Loki.

-¿Tomaste mucha cerveza?- preguntó Volstagg, que no sabía, tampoco, de sarcasmo. Loki volteó los ojos.

-Con nosotros eso no te pasará- dijo Sif, tomándolo de gancho. – Te enseñaremos a beber.

-¡Y a divertirnos! ¡Sí!-dijo Fandral chocando con Hogun, que solo hizo un gesto aprobatorio.

-¡Nos vamos de juerga! ¡Nos vamos de juerga!- cantaban Fandral y Thor, enganchados de brazos.

**Palacio del pastel de Madame Wang**

Kali lo miró resignada. Ella había sufrido el mismo destino. Solo que la que insistió fue Laksmí.

-Quiere que vaya por una sola razón: Para que consiga marido.

-Eso es del asco. Es una razón peor que la mía. Padre solo dijo: "quiero que vayas porque quiero que bebas cerveza como Thor, y golpees como Thor, y te amen como a Thor". Qué específico.

-Deberías comenzar por aclarar tu cabello, y se le baja un poco la neura- bromeó Kali. Él le pegó en la mano.

-No es chistoso.

-En mi caso tampoco. Dicen que con Sarasvati y Parvati aprenderé "encanto", y toda esa basura. Pero bueno, por lo menos nos acompañamos.

-Kali, tú y yo no soportaremos ese grupito otra vez. Odiamos los grupitos.

-Piénsalo así: Por lo menos podremos burlarnos de todo lo que hagan o digan, entre nosotros.

-Bueno, esa es una gran opción.

-Y piensa en todas las bromas que puedes hacer.

Él levantó las cejas, interesado. Siempre se desquitaba con tonterías, que lo hacían odiado en la escuela. Pero ahí sería su "graduación".

-Por eso nos amo…- dijo, tomando su mano, que desasieron apenas vino Seth, que sonrió.

-Hola, tontos. ¿Van a ir a la excursión?

-Sí. Me obligaron. Mis padres- insistió Loki.

-Uff, tus padres son buena onda. Los míos casi no me dejan ir dizque por haberle rapado el pelo a Osiris.

-No fuiste con los enanos de Nivadellir por una poción crececabello, ¿o sí?

Seth levantó la ceja, confundido.

-Eh… ¿eso es malo?

Kali se pegó una palmada en la frente. Loki sonrió, recordando su horrible experiencia.

-Dime que les pagaste.

-Eh…pos…

-Seth, una palabra para ti: Corre. – le dijo Kali.

Él alzó los hombros, y salió a correr.

-¿Por qué Hades escogió a ese sujeto?- se preguntó Loki, desconcertado. – Es tan idiota.

-Porque es malo, como tú y como yo, pero es caótico. Si tú y Seth se juntaran, la escuela se haría pedazos.

-Uf, puede ser.

-Ay, no..- dijo Kali, que vio cómo Apolo se acercaba.

-Raritos, les vengo a traer a este- dijo, empujando a Hefesto.- Supe que te obligaron a irte de excursión, así que no veo por qué no puedas encargarte de él. A menos de que quieran hacer otra broma, como conmigo- dijo Apolo, mirando con odio a Kali.

-Apolo, no tenemos ni idea de qué hablas. Te volviste loco y revelaste tus inclinaciones sexuales- respondió Loki con suficiencia. Este lo tomó de la solapa, pero lo volvió a dejar.

-Lo que sea. No quiero verlos cerca de mí por esos días. – dijo, y se fue. Hefesto se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Van a ir con ellos?

-Sí, nuestros padres nos obligaron. ¿Y tú?

-Mamá también, dice que eso me hará "fuerte" o lo que sea. – dijo él, molesto.

En el otro extremo del restaurante, Angrboda cenaba con Zeus.

-¿Si oyes lo que dicen los chicos?

-Sí. Por lo menos esos tres no están ilusionados.

-¿Les decimos que la tal 'excursión' es un campamento?

-Nah. Me encantará ver sus caras cuando lo sepan.

-En tu casa se hará otro melodrama.

-Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo Zeus, que siguió comiendo.

Y el drama, siguió. En Asgard, Loki solo se reía del desconcierto, mientras veía la cara de horror de su otrora ilusionado hermano y sus amigos.

- ¿Creían que los íbamos a dejar irse a embriagarse, bailar montones, fumar quien sabe qué porquerías, luchar y hacer otras actividades pecaminosas?- insistió Frigga, quien entendió la respuesta por el silencio de los cinco.

-Bueno, madre, yo creía que ya éramos…

-¿Qué acaso no tienen suficientes fiestas todos los fines de semana, y vacaciones de dos meses?

-Bueno, sí, majestad, pero…- dijo Sif, y Frigga la calló.

-Es una semana. ¿Creyeron que podrían relajarse? Tienen deberes que cumplir. Y si quieren demostrar que son grandecitos, pues allí lo probarán.

-¿No estamos como muy grandes para un campamento?

-No es cualquier campamento, Thor. Habrá diversión, sí. Pero sobre todo, mucho que hacer.

En su habitación, Thor tiró por milésima vez, la mesa.

-¡Heimdall nos dijo que la excursión sería una pasada! ¡Se equivocó!

-Seguro lo dijo porque si te hubiera avisado que era educativo, hubieras huido- le dijo Loki, como cosa lógica.

-¡Pero incluso yo, yo odio los campamentos, Loki! Hace siete años tuvimos uno y fue horrendo.

-A ti no fue el que tiraron al mar, que yo recuerde- insistió él.

- Y bueno, ¿qué me dices del de hace tres años? Tuvimos que ir a buscar la espada, y eso, y tú te liaste con Amora. ¿Qué pasó con ella? Tú tuviste suerte.

-Sí, menso, pero está loca por ti. Además, piénsalo, esta vez podremos divertirnos… o algo.

-Loki tiene razón – dijo Volstagg. Además, siempre podemos ocultar alcohol,y esas cosas. Ya relájate, viejo.

-Además, sé que habrá fiesta, porque a algunos no los inscribieron- dijo Sif, levantando las cejas. Hay lugares cercanos, donde podremos ser libres.

-Whoo- dijo Thor, sonriendo. – Será genial.

-Sí, genial…- pensó Loki, mirando qué podría hacer.

Ya en la nave, los cinco se encontraron con todos los demás. Hades estaba atrás, y Thor se extrañó de verlo.

-Señor H… ¿usted?

-Vete. A tu puesto.- le dijo, molesto. Loki se acercó, y trató de no sonreír, pero lo hizo.

-Así se responde a un alumno.

-No molestes, Odinson. No la tendrán nada fácil- gruñó Hades.

-Pero es en serio, ¿usted?

-Larga historia. Ve y siéntate. Malditos mocosos- gruñó de nuevo.

Todos se encontraron, y Kali y Loki hicieron un hechizo para escuchar su música, que fue borrado de repente por Teseo, uno de los dioses menores del Olimpo.

-Hey.- dijo Kali molesta.

-Vamos a integrarnos todos.- dijo sonriente. - La Directora Amaterasu y Pan tocarán la flauta y cantaremos canciones. ¡Qué gusto tenerlos con nosotros!- dijo, abrazándolos a los dos, que se soltaron.

-Me lleva la que me…- dijo Perseo, y Fandral le dio un codazo.

-Hooola mis niñooooos- dijo Amaterasu, y le quitó el cigarrillo a Angrboda, que se puso gafas oscuras, y suspiró irritada. –Vamos a ir a su último campamento preparatorio, y será fantástico.

Solo oyó que Hércules tosía por el perfume.

-Oh, Poseidón, estos niños no están motivados. Diles lo que haremos en esta muy productiva semana- dijo, frotándose las manos.

-Bueno, mocosos, es simple: Este campamento incrementará sus habilidades. Pasearán, viajarán, lucharán, y fortalecerán sus cuerpos.

-Maldición, el sueño de mi vida- dijo Loki a Kali, que sonrió.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase, Odinson?

- Eh… sí, yuju. Qué alegría, y todo eso.- dijo, levantando el puño.

-En fin, esa actitud será reprochable para donde vamos. Ahora cantaremos canciones e himnos de los bardos antiguos para los viajes. Comencemos: "Un elefante se balanceaba, sobre la tela de una araña, como la tela se resistía, buscaron a otro elefante".

Nadie cantó.

-¡QUE CANTEN!- les gritó, y Hades incluso se turbó.

-… un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña… - decían todos con la voz más desmotivada del mundo, y mirándose entre sí, mientras por ejemplo, Shiva hacía gesto de "WTF?", y Thor alzaba los hombros.

-¡Mejor que eso, mocosos!

-…como la tela se resistía, buscaron a otro elefante…

-¡Más fuerte, pedazos de…!

-Dos elefantes se balanceaban… - decían todos, y Loki se hacía el que cantaba, junto con Kali.

-Quiero morir- dijo Angrboda, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eso es fácil- le dijo Hades, insinuante.

-No, ya vivimos juntos y es un fastidio.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras. Maldita sea mi suerte- dijo, al oírlos.

Luego de ser obligados a cantar por un torturante rato, Amaterasu los reunió a todos.

-Muy bien, mis niños. A la cuenta de tres, se sentarán con alguien que no conocen y ni hablan mucho. Nos integraremos todos como escuela.

-No puede ser…- dijo Sif, mirando a Parvati, que ni la miró.

Nadie quiso intercambiar puestos.

-¡AH, vagos del infierno!- les gritó a todos Poseidón. Tú y tú, juntos.- señaló a Volstagg y Seth, que se miraron, y alzaron los hombros. –Tú y tu- dijo a Thor y a Hefesto, y el gafufo suspiró aliviado. –Tu y tu – les dijo a Sif y Parvati. Fandral dio con Apolo, y Hogun con Osiris. Loki tuvo que sentarse al lado de Krishna, que veía a Kali al lado de Afrodita.

-Y bien… ¿cómo va la vida?

-Bien, ya camina- dijo Loki, y Krishna se rascó la cabeza. No entendió la humillante broma.

-Eh… eres bueno en la lira, te he oído.

-Ah, tú en la flauta.

-Je, gracias. Oye, ¿tú te jodes a mi prima?- le preguntó indiscretamente.

-No- dijo Loki, molesto.

-Ah, ya.

Se quedaron mirándose, y no se decían nada. Vieron a Hefesto reírse por lo que le decía Thor. De pronto, volteó al puesto.

-¡Loki! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tú también vomitaste en tu primer beso!

Todos se rieron, y este se hizo invisible, consumido por la furia y la vergüenza

-Ay, no…- dijo Kali. Thor se mordió la boca, mientras Kali lo miraba furiosa, y le reclamaba.

Thor encontró a Loki en el otro extremo de la nave. Kali iba detrás.

-Lo siento. Solo que no quería desanimarlo. Yo le dije que eructé una vez.- le dijo, y Kali se adelantó.

-Está bien.

Kali le dijo que se fuera, y Thor lo hizo, sintiéndose mal.

-Oye. Estará bien.- dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias.

-Pero en … ¿serio?

El asintió.

En eso vino Sigyn, y vio a Kali prevenida.

-Ya puedes irte… gracias por…

-No , no se va.- le dijo Loki. –Gracias a las dos.

Ellas se miraron, y cuando vinieron, Afrodita y la pareja de Sigyn, Yemayá, ya hablaban juntas. Las dos se sentaron juntas. Thor se encargó de recibir con vitoreos a su hermano, de quien dijo "es un gran besador". Todos los demás lo vitorearon. Así era de efectivo y querido Thor: Si él decía que el océano era verde, todos le creían. Loki esa vez tuvo que agradecer su terrible carisma y poder de persuasión. Mientras tanto ,Sigyn y Kali no pusieron atención.

-Oye, quiero que sepas que no te odio, o algo- dijo Sigyn. Kali la miró extrañada.

-¿No?

-No. Tú pareces entender una parte de él que yo no. Y pareces conocerlo mejor. Quisiera saberlo todo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kali, que pensó "no, no quisieras".

-Bueno, sí. Seamos amigas, ¿te parece?- le dijo la rubia, y ella se hundió en su silla, pero fue vapuleada cuando Sigyn la estrechó contra sí.

Apenas aterrizó la nave, Thor y Apolo fueron los primeros en correr: Era el paraíso. Corrieron, se quitaron todo, y se echaron en el mar, a despecho de los profesores.

-¡Genial! ¡Fiesta!- gritaron, mientras Poseidón y Amaterasu los perseguían. Los demás se reían. Llegaron al complejo de viviendas. Loki se alivió cuando le tocó compartir con su hermano, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral. Por lo menos había gente conocida. Kali tuvo que compartir cabaña con sus hermanas, con Sigyn y Yemayá. Antes del alba, un cuerno los despertó. Todos formaron, hechos pedazos.

-Bueno, mocosos… comienza la guerra. El que capture la bandera, tendrá fiesta.

Todos se fueron corriendo, y Loki y Kali se quedaron.

-Y ustedes, vayan a su equipo. El que no vaya, lo obligamos a ir a la fiesta.- dijo Poseidón, y los dos se fueron caminando.

-Oye… ¿quieres divertirte?- le dijo Loki a Kali.

-Qué, ¿robando la bandera?

-Ehm… no, pensaba en como… dejarla en un lugar distinto.

-Sale y vale.

**Años después.**

-…y… pusimos la bandera en lo alto de la montaña más nevada, y más alta de aquél planeta paradisiaco llamado Floston. ¿Te acuerdas? Y la cambiamos de lugar como cinco veces. Esa capacidad de subvertir todo , la perdiste- le dijo él a Kali, que seguía viendo los sacrificios en Khaliggat, con él.

-Ah, ¿quieres ver mi 'Estilo Loki'? – dijo ella, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-Adelante- dijo él sonriendo.

Ella hizo resbalar a un joven sujeto, al derramar sangre de su propio sacrificio. Ninguno se aprestó a ayudarle.

-¿Por qué diablos nadie le ayuda?

-Está prohibido. Según las reglas de mi lugar sagrado, él tiene que levantarse solo.

-Tus reglas apestan- le dijo él, y ella le pegó un codazo. Fue a ayudar al chico, que le sonrió, y quedó prendado de ella, que sin embargo, le dio una imagen de su tercer ojo. Él la miró extrañamente, y ella desapareció.

-Jah. Eso no es nada para lo que hicimos en ese campamento. Además de… ya sabes- dijo, y ella lo estrechó contra sí. Él sonrió.

-¿Cómo?

-Como hacer que todos eruptaran insectos… como ponerle pegote en el pelo a los del lado B, como asustarlos a todos al crear un dragón en el mar…

-Las fiestas fueron divertidas. Eran mejores que las pruebas- dijo ella, y él asintió.

-Uf.

-Admítelo. Odiábamos ese lugar.

-Con toda nuestra podrida alma.- dijo él, y le dio un beso, y la mordió en el labio.

-Respétame. Es un lugar sagrado- dijo ella burlona, y él la apretó más.

-Haz que esa gallina vuelva a la vida- le ordenó.

-No.

-Vamos, dale un buen susto a esa mujer .-le dijo, señalando a una anciana con una gallina degollada. Ella lo hizo, y la mujer gritó, para luego taparse la boca. Pero sacaron al animal, y ella entró con él, ya degollado. Loki solo se divertía.

-Pudiste no haberme hecho caso…

-Y tú tampoco a mí…

-Puedes no hacerme caso- dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tu jamás lo haces conmigo.

-Mentira…- dijo, para luego besarla, al lado de su estatua.

**Años antes**

-Kumbayá, Señor… Kumbayá…oh, vamos chicos. Es una melodía celestial- dijo un bondadoso Teseo. Angerboda solo tomaba licor, y Hades lo miraba con desprecio. Amaterasu estaba feliz.

-Me alegra estar con los muchachos, la juventud- dijo solemne. – Divirtiéndonos sanamente, en medio de este paraíso, donde tuvieron que aprender a sobrevivir. Me encanta que sepan que sin poderes podremos vivir, y ser lo que se espera de nosotros.

El montón de adolescentes, picados por extraños bichos, hambrientos, vapuleados por criaturas infinitas, y sobre todo, despojados de sus poderes (luego del reto de 'Pica la Bandera'), miraban con odio a sus maestros. Ellos no estaban precisamente, felices.

-Canten, idiotas- ordenó Poseidón saliendo de las olas. Traía montones de mariscos y pescados. Todos estaban abúlicos.

-Bueno, siendo así, contémonos historias de nuestra gran experiencia en este campamento. Llevamos casi cinco días, y hemos pasado muchas cosas.- dijo Teseo entusiasmado.

-Sí, un bicho me sacó un grano y adentro había otro bicho- dijo Seth, alzando la mano. Todos hicieron "iugh".

-A mí un lo que sea que hay aquí, casi me mata. Pero lo vencí- dijo Thor orgulloso. Todos aplaudieron.

-Mi pelo se arruinó- dijo Parvati. Las demás chicas comenzaron a quejarse por lo mismo.

-Tengo muchos gases- dijo Cíclope, que se echó uno, y apagó el fuego. Todos protestaron, y maldijeron. Hades volvió a prender el fuego.

-Odio este puto lugar- dijo Krishna, que tenía su flauta rota. – Ni las chicas se ven lindas.

Radha lo pisó.

Loki estaba despeinado, sentado, paradójicamente, entre Kali y Sigyn. Al lado estaba Hefesto. A los cuatro les había tocado remar y remar para llegar por la comida que se comió toda el… Cíclope. Los otros tres estaban hechos piltrafas. Todos.

-Bueno, están cansaditos. Vayan a dormir- ordenó Amaterasu. Loki sintió que su hermano lo despertaba.

-¿Qué?

-Fiesta. Fandral halló las Islas Afortunadas, están al otro lado del mar. Hay comida de a montones. Licor. Lo que te prometí.

-Meh.- dijo él, y se envolvió en su triste sabanita.

-Vamos- dijo cargándolo, y le taparon la boca, y luego lo inmovilizaron entre él y los Tres Guerreros. Kali también iba amarrada por obra de Sarasvati y Krishna. El grupo de asgardianos y devas se encontró con el de los Olímpicos y los demás. Thor puso a su hermano en un bote, amarrado junto a Kali y a Hefesto (también amarrado por causa de Atenea y Artemisa), y remó con Shiva hasta el otro lado del mar: Las fabulosas Islas Afortunadas. Apenas llegaron, varias ninfas y hermosas criaturas los recibieron, y los condujeron a los baños. Apenas Loki y Kali fueron desatados, abrieron la boca, impresionados. Siempre había música.

-Bienvenidos a las Islas Afortunadas- dijo una mujer negra, colocándoles collares. Ellos se miraron, y alzaron los hombros.

-Temo que todo esto salga mal- dijo Loki. Kali también observaba el lugar, con Hefesto, al que se le acercó otra ninfa morena.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy tu papi…- dijo, y ella se lo llevó. Loki encontró a Thor, bailando con Sif y con Krishna.

-Hey, primita...¡baila un rato!- le gritó el playboy a Kali, que volteó los ojos, y vio a Parvati devorarse a Volstagg. Fandral y Artemisa se coqueteaban. Loki trataba de seguirle el paso a Thor, que bailaba con otra ninfa, entre él y Apolo.

-Hermano…

-¿Qué?

-Mejor nos vamos, si nos pillan, quién sabe qué nos hagan…

-No, no ,no, esto nos lo merecemos- dijo Thor, y Afrodita, ya ebria, le pegó una palmada en la nalga.

-¡Ya muévete! Mañana nos traemos a Sigyn- dijo, y Apolo la cargó, con ella entre risas, para luego ir a beber de la fuente. Ahí estaban Seth y Atenea, con el Cíclope.

-En serio, Thor…- dijo Loki, pero este lo tomó como si fuese una marioneta, y comenzó a bailar con él, como si fuera su ventrílocuo . A Kali y a él los juntaron, y les tocó bailar a pesar de su arritmia.

-¡Thor! ¡Hay competencia de cerveza en la esquina!- dijo Perseo. - ¡Y fuerza!  
-¡Eso sí es un reto!- dijo él, que los dejó. Ellos se fueron a hablar a uno de los sofás, donde dos parejas andaban muy calientes.

- Bien, de casi morirnos a una orgía. La mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas- dijo Kali, sin sorprenderse.

-Sí, eso creo. Tendremos muchos problemas- suspiró Loki, preocupado. – Hades y Poseidón juntos son una pesadilla.

-Ya lo creo.

-Devolvámonos solos- le propuso él a Kali.

-¿Te parece?

Él asintió, y ella ya iba a aceptar. Justo en eso llegó un tipo con rizos rubios, que los tomó a los dos, y los puso en la tina de cerveza. Ahí estaba Hogun, junto a Sarasvati.

-¡Vinieron! ¡Genial!- dijo ella, y Loki maldijo. Kali lo ayudó a salirse.

-Sarasvati, debemos irnos… si nos pillan, todo se pondrá feo- dijo Kali. Ella sonrió, ya ebria.

-¡Qué amargados! ¡Cada segundo habrá valido la pena!

-No, nos vamos- dijo Loki, tomando a Kali. Sarasvati alzó los hombros, y siguió coqueteando con Hogun. Otro obstáculo: Ahora Thor y Perseo peleaban, y todos estaban en corrillo, apostando y gritando. Ellos se irritaron, y un ente grandote los sentó.

-Hola, me llamo Farg. Morí y dí aquí ¿No es genial?

-Ho… la…- dijo Loki, aterrorizado, al igual que Kali. Pero lo que tenía de grandote, lo tenía de parlanchín. Les contó que tenía un reino, e hijos, pero se había escapado a las Islas Afortunadas. Ellos ya estaban dormidos, cuando vino el rubito que los había echado en la tina de cerveza, y les espolvoreó dos polvos, por orden de Afrodita, que le picó el ojo.

-¿Qué les echaste?

-Si no se aman de verdad, no funciona.

-No creo- dijo Parvati, interesada. -¿Qué pasará con ellos?

-Estornudarán como locos. ¿Te imaginas? O les puede dar salpullido…

-Bueno, échame a mí y a Volstagg. Si tus polvos del Deseo reavivan la pasión, yo la quiero toda- le ordenó. Afrodita se echó a reír.

-Aprovecha el tiempo, zorra. Te quiero… y veré lo que pasa. Ya me he divertido bastante- dijo, con malignidad. – El raro de Loki y la tonta de Kali amanecerán como Golems. Ja.

Hefesto despertó de donde la ninfa, y se fue en pie juntillas. Vio a Thor besar a Sif, que lo apartó.

-¡No arruinemos esto! Por favor…

-Pero estoy…

-Estás ebrio. Vamos, ya le pediré a alguna de las ninfas que te pongan sobrio otra vez.

-Pero es en serio- dijo, y la besó otra vez. Ella no se resistió, pero luego de decirle las mismas cosas, y de ver a Hefesto, a Thor se le quitó todo.

-Eh…

-Eh…

-No vi nada- dijo Hefesto, y los otros dos salieron corriendo. Y cuando entró, fue detenido por Thor y Sif, que estaban como el resto de los fugados, hablando y con la boca abierta.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Parvati, estremecida e indignada. Volstagg sonreía.

-Je, quien ve a ese Loki…

-Uff- dijo Fandral sobre el hermano de su amigo. Kali y él se besaban en medio de los que bailaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué miran?- gritó él embebido. –Vayan a beber, o algo.

-Ja. Como si no supieran nada de antes- dijo Kali descaradamente. Thor estaba desconcertado.

-Loki…

-Hermano, déjame en mis asuntos, ¿sí? ¡Una habitación!- les gritó a las ninfas. Todos fueron detrás de ellos, estupefactos. Parvati y Volstagg no cesaban de estornudar, desconcertados. Luego de oír todos cómo se rompía todo, entre otros reveladores ruidos, y gritos, los dos salieron, con una mirada de malignidad. Kali tenía el cabello suelto, y sonreía.

-Señores… el acto final…- dijo Loki, transfigurando su armadura. Apretó la mano de Kali, y esta se transfiguró, para horror de todos, y dobló su estatura. Sacó su lengua, riéndose.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le diste a mi hermana?- preguntó Parvati, horrorizada, sin dejar de estornudar. Afrodita leyó el frasco.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso, Deseo!

-¡Perra! ¡Lee la contraetiqueta!

Ellas la arrancaron, y vieron que decía: "Despertará lo que usted es realmente, sin restricciones".

-¿Pero por qué no pasa nada conmigo y Volstagg?

-¡Porque ustedes son como son!- dijo Afrodita, que gritó al ver a Kali acercar con los ojos a dos rubios, y sonreír, para decapitarlos. Shiva, de inmediato, se transformó, así como Thor.

-Tú por la derecha, yo por la izquierda, ustedes por detrás.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, porque Loki se interpuso de inmediato.

-¿Qué estás loco? ¡Nos matará a todos!- le gritó Thor, enfrentándosele, pero Loki lo pateó.

-Esa es la idea…

Kali seguía riendo, y sacó la cimitarra, que lanzó hacia el afable grandote, y lo partió en dos. Todos corrían y gritaban. Sif y Atenea se lanzaron contra ella, que con otros dos brazos, las estrelló, y las tiró al piso.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Thor luchando contra Loki, que solo se reía.

-Esto es ¡GLORIA!- gritó, y lo lanzó hacia lo lejos. -¡A ese primero!- le gritó a Kali, que miró a Apolo, y le lanzó la cimitarra, que por poco lo mata. Fue salvado por Fandral.

-¡Kali! ¡Basta!- dijo Shiva, herido, y la atacó, pero su espada chocó contra su tridente. Él sacó sus brazos, y pelearon, pero ella lo derribó. Seguía matando indiscriminadamente.

-¿Cuándo se pasa el efecto de esta cosa?- le gritó Parvati a Afrodita. Sif y Atena las encontraron.

-¡Fueron ustedes!- dijo la pelinegra, tomándolas de la ropa. -¿Qué les dieron?

Ellas mostraron la etiqueta.

-Maldita sea. ¿Y la cura? ¡LA CURA!-le gritó Atena a su prima, que estaba horrorizada. Afrodita la buscó en su bolso, y se la entregó.

-¡Thor! ¡Lo tengo!- dijo, y lo vio cercado por Loki, a quien derribó, pero de inmediato Kali se interpuso, como si fuese un animal protegiendo a una cría, y los tumbó hacia las paredes.

-Es a ella, primero, a Loki lo podremos manejar después- dijo Apolo. –Vamos los dos.

-Bien- dijo Thor. Los dos se abalanzaron, y tiraron el frasco, que se rompió, y fue a dar al lado de Loki, tumbado.

-¿Qué? – dijo él, desconcertado

-¡Hermano!- dijo Thor, quitándolo del cerco de Kali. Él la vio gloriosamente destructiva, matando y repeliendo a quienes la enfrentaban.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate!

-Es esto… es esto…- dijo para sí, maravillado. Su forma real. Su forma destructora. Estaba complacido por su negra y gloriosa visión. Por eso la había escogido Hades. El ente caótico puro.

-¡Loki!- gritó Thor, y el pelinegro vio a su hermano siendo el juguete de Kali. Vio a los demás, y se aprestó a salvarlo. Apenas la criatura que era Kali, vio a su protegido tratando de traicionarla, soltó a Thor y lo tomó a él, y lo estrujó. Loki gritó de dolor.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Kali! ¡Kali! - gritaba. - ¡ YiaghhhhhhhhhH!

La miraba horrorizado, y desconcertado, ante el gesto furioso y frenético de ella, que seguía queriendo romperlo como el cristal. Ella sacó la lengua, y luego dejó su ceño fruncido, para transfigurarlo por uno de horror, a medida que sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella.

"Loki" le dijo mentalmente, con su voz de preocupación, y estaba a punto de soltarlo, cuando dio un grito de dolor, y Thor se abalanzó, martillando su pie. Esta gritó, y soltó a Loki, que quedó inconsciente. Luego, Hades vino rápidamente, y de un silbido, le tiró el contraveneno en la garganta. Kali comenzó a atragantarse, y volvió a su forma normal, hasta que se desmayó. Poseidón, y todos los demás dioses, vinieron rápidamente.

-Cuenta los muertos, los heridos- le dijo a Angerboda, que asintió. –Hades, toca borrarles la memoria, a todos.

-¿Por qué razón?- dijo el dios, con Kali y Loki, juntos, a sus pies. Thor estaba también, herido.

-Órdenes de Amaterasu. Además, no querrás que Zeus se entere de que sus hijos se hirieron por algo que salió de nuestro control, ¿verdad? U Odín. O Visnú.

-Tienes razón- dijo Hades, cargando a Kali y a Loki. Hay que ponerles recuerdos falsos, a todos.

-Exacto. – dijo Poseidón. Hades puso a Kali y a Loki en su carroza, uno junto al otro. Este abrió los ojos, muy herido, y vio a Kali dormida. Su tercer ojo seguía abierto, hasta que desapareció. Y él volvió a desmayarse. Había oído toda la conversación.

**Años después**

-Lo siento- dijo Kali, mirando su estatua, que sacaba la lengua. –Lo que nunca entendí fue por qué Hades no te borró la memoria.

-Bueno, eso era lo que esperaba de mí.

-Pero fue una poción la que hizo todo el trabajo. ¿De verdad pasó todo eso?

-Lo he repasado todos estos años – dijo él, que tomó una de las velas que le dio Kali. Afrodita nunca nos dio Deseo.

-¿Dónde consiguió, entonces, lo que sea que nos espolvoreó?

-De Hades- le dijo él. Ella se sentó a su lado, incómoda.

-¿Qué?

Loki asintió.

-Fue terrible saber que tú eras el único que sabía toda la verdad, y tener que callarla. Hades mismo me lo dijo.

-¿Es decir que nos controló a ti y a mí aquella noche?- preguntó Kali, perturbada.

-No. Nosotros también elegimos- dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Ella bajó los suyos, y se quedó mirando al piso.

**Años antes**

Loki estaba en la Habitación de Sanación. Thor ya había salido, y seguramente se encontraba junto con Sif y los Tres Guerreros, en las Islas Afortunadas, tal y como le informaron que era el castigo de los cinco, por haber despertado al monstruo Jorhen de su destierro, desde el mismo momento en que entes no permitidos habían entrado a aquel territorio. Habían despertado su ira por su desobediencia, y pocos se habían salvado del desastre, tanto que los maestros tuvieron que intervenir.

Por supuesto, eso era una gran mentira, y Loki lo sabía. Su hermano narró cómo le pegó al tal monstruo, y no pudo vencerlo, para su despecho, lo mismo que los amigos de él. Hefesto le relató haberse desmayado, cuando lo visitó. Kali vino a visitarlo, también. Le puso unos libros al lado. Tenía rasguños en los brazos, o por lo menos las cicatrices.

-Ah, hoy me cura mi tía Laksmí. Fue horrible lo que me hizo ese coso. Imagínate, ¡traté de salvarte para que no pelearas, y me rasguña!- dijo ella desconcertada. Él ya no la miraba de igual manera. Sabía lo que ella podía hacer, y solo recordaba sus huesos rompiéndose apenas ella lo estrujaba, con furia pasional, como diciendo "¿por qué me haces esto?", y luego… soltándolo. Sus furiosos ojos, ahora tan normales como nunca.

-Adivina a quién te traje para que te ayude- dijo ella, y apareció Cookie.

-Chandraditya…

-Señor- dijo el pavo, que apiló sus libros, y abrió las ventanas. Él sonrió a Kali.

-No es necesario… ¿te castigaron mucho?

-¿Por qué? Apenas conté que Shiva y mis primos y los demás nos amarraron, quedé absuelta. Seguro a Hefesto tampoco nada le pasó, dentro de lo que cabe. Por cierto, en tres semanas se retoman las clases. Los maestros estuvieron de acuerdo en que todos los fugados cumpliesen el castigo. Y como eso es la mayoría, pues…

-¿Qué harás?

-Nada. Visitarte, y luego adelantar cosas- dijo ella, amablemente.

-Gracias…- dijo él, y ella tomó su mano, entusiasta.

-¿Sabes? Es raro, pero desde el episodio con el monstrete, yo me siento como… renovada. Con más energía. No le digas a nadie, o seguro dirán que me siento feliz por lo que les pasó a los demás. Un poquito, pero es distinta, mi felicidad.

Claro que él sabía por qué se sentía feliz: Por haber matado y destruido a diestra y siniestra. La apasionada y energética Kali, el caos puro. Pero en vez de confesarle lo que había hecho, se lo calló, y tomó su otra mano.

-Kali ,Kali Mata. Es natural que te sientas así.

-Lamento no poder salvarte. Soy débil y estúpida- dijo, y él negó con la cabeza.

-No. Eres una genio por salvar tu vida.

Ella le acarició la cabeza, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos al rato.- le dijo, y se fue, cubriéndose con su velo. Él la miró alejarse. Qué distinta era la verdadera forma de Kali. Secretamente, esperaba que se transfigurara otro día, pero en otras condiciones mucho más trágicas. Antes de que lo atacara, todo había sido perfecto.

Cuando ella se ausentó, y él durmió, apareció otra figura. Era Hades, que estaba al lado de Odín.

-Despierta, muchachito. Vino tu maestro a hablarte. Gracias por venir, Hades. Eres muy atento- dijo Odín. Loki inclinó la cabeza.

-Gracias, Odín- dijo Hades, que miró a Cookie, el pavo, con singularidad. Este no se intimidó.

-¿Le dirías a tu particular sirviente que se retire?

-Chandraditya, te agradecería que te retiraras.

-Como ordene, mi señor- dijo, y miró a Hades sospechosamente.

Hades lo miró, malignamente, y examinó sus ojos verdes.

-Cuán perturbado… hijo de Odín. –Cuán perturbado estás… -dijo, sentándose a su lado. Loki aclaró su garganta, furioso porque leía su pensamiento.

-Conmigo… no se puede fingir. Hay solo una verdad- continuó Hades.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Qué acaso no puedes soportarlo? ¿No puedes soportar casi tu propia obra? Es lo que te pedí… aunque esta vez tuviste mi ayuda.

-No tiene sentido despertarla, si eso significa que pasará siempre lo que tuve que pasar. Además, ella no puede ser mi títere. La estimo por su voluntad.

-¿Y quién dijo que no tiene voluntad?- preguntó Hades, burlón.

-Usted lo sabe-dijo él, furioso. – Ella seguía mis órdenes, y los dos estábamos bajo el influjo de esa maldita poción. Por cierto, ¿qué era? El vulgar Deseo, no haría que Kali y yo llegásemos hasta donde llegamos.- razonó Loki.

-No era Deseo. Era 'Voluntad'- dijo él, sonriendo. Loki lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Voluntad.

-¡Pero claramente, es la fórmula que venden los comerciantes más especializados! ¡Yo ví el frasco!- protestó el joven. Hades le mostró el mismo el frasco, y fue al aguamanil. Echó lo que quedaba, y tomó una porción. La revolvió. La tomó, y Loki se asustó. Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué? Ni a usted ni a la tonta de Parvati les hace nada.

-Porque ella es demasiado simplona, lo mismo que Volstagg. Pero en entes con fuertes voluntades, como tú y Kali, puede suceder lo mejor… o lo peor…

Loki se asustó, y pensó que estaba condenado. La malignidad era lo mejor que podía sacar. Hades volvió a sonreír.

-A mí no me hace nada porque ya soy como soy, Loki. Pero ni tú ni Kali lo son aún.

-¿Soy un monstruo?- le preguntó, asustado.

-Defíneme "monstruo".

-No sé, ente hecho para el mal, el engaño, la confusión. La destrucción, como el caso de Kali.

-Los monstruos solo son puntos de vista, Loki- dijo Hades, sentándose, sereno. -¿Crees que Kali es una basura perversa?

-No. Su hermana es basura- dijo él, recordando a Kali ayudar a Hefesto, y a Parvati reírse cruelmente.

-No somos… ni buenos, ni malos. Kali destruyó todo, pero tan grande es su amor como su furia…

Loki recordó, otra vez, sus ojos horrorizados, clavándose en los de ella. La furia y el amor.

-¿Y yo?

-Amas más de lo que te corresponden, grande es tu amor y grande es tu venganza. Puedes destruir, Loki. Pero con Kali demostraste que puedes ser leal, cuando quieres. ¿Eres un monstruo? En mi concepto, no. Solo que tanto a ti… como a mí… no nos dejaron otro camino. Y nosotros… lo tomamos. ¿Por qué? Porque es la única manera de probarnos a nosotros mismos. Hasta dónde podemos llegar.

Él pensó que su maestro tenía razón. Hasta a dónde podía llegar. Él poseyó a Kali, incluso en su voluntad, pero a la hora de salvar a su hermano, había matado su amor y lealtad hacia ella, que no dudó en tratar de matarlo. Pero ella había vuelto a la lucidez en el último minuto.

El límite.

-Pero tú, tú y ella eligieron.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Cuando fueron espolvoreados con esa sustancia, que yo mismo vendí a Afrodita…sí, yo, transfigurado como un corriente mercader, - le confesó sin arrepentimiento – Algo pasó en sus subconscientes. Se activó todo lo que han tenido guardado, lo que han ocultado… y también, en algún momento, dormidos, eligieron. Su conciencia peleó contra sí misma.

-Pero no me dí cuenta de ello.

-No. Fue muy adentro de ti. Pero ganó lo que elegiste, siempre quisiste. Lo que en verdad… eres. Por eso la llamé 'Voluntad'. Porque te da opciones para elegir, te da decisión. Kali eligió, y tú elegiste. No tenían ninguna atadura moral, o tenían que guardar las apariencias.

-¿Por qué hizo esto?- preguntó Loki.

-¿Preguntas por cuántos mató Kali, cuántos hirió?

-No. Eso no me importa.

Hades sonrió. Definitivamente, su punto estaba probado. Loki era tal y como era. Como siempre lo imaginó. Su curiosidad por sus límites, por evitar obstáculos, así fuesen vidas que no le importaban, superaba su propia aversión moral.

-Bien- dijo él, complacido. – Esa fue la razón de mi asistencia a ese estúpido campamento, y la razón por la que pedí a tu padre que fueras. Quería ahorrar… tiempo. Pero faltan más pruebas, y más grandes.

-¿Tienen que ver con Kali? Ella jamás se acordará de lo que hizo.

-Sí, lo hará. Tú estarás ahí para cuando lo haga. Ella… te despertará a ti. Y tú a ella. Hace tres años me dijiste que querías ser poderoso, niño. No te asustes ante la oportunidad.

-¿Cree que aún tengo miedo?- le preguntó Loki, asustado y decidido.

-Sí.- dijo Hades sin mirarlo. – Pero muy poco. Muy poco. Por cierto- le dijo, mirándolo de reojo. – Si cuentas la historia, nadie te creerá. Eres el dios del engaño. Que no se te olvide- le dijo, y desapareció.

**Años después**

-¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije?- preguntó Loki, sentado a su lado, en la escalinata. Ella sonrió, tristemente.

-Él tiene razón, aunque esa no era la forma. Si me lo hubieran pedido, lo hubiera hecho.

-Sabes que no.

-Pero al final fue consciente- dijo ella, que arregló su estatua. –Lo lograste. Lo logré, creo.

-¿Estuviste consciente?

-Al verte tan aterrorizado y torturado por mí, volví. Sí- le confesó. Y luego pensé que eran pesadillas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque pensé que no me creerías. Además, no estaba segura si lo había hecho en verdad.

Él la abrazó, y ella a él.

-Pero Hades tiene razón, elegimos. Tú y yo elegimos lo que somos, Loki. Desde siempre- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Algún otro secreto más que tengas que revelarme?

-Ya irán saliendo, Loki. Ya irán saliendo…- dijo ella, recostada sobre su hombro, mientras los dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo esos simples midgardianos por los que a él lo habían condenado eternamente, seguían llevando animales y sacrificios por alguien que en ese momento, no pensaba en ellos.


	9. Son los detalles, querido

**9. Son los detalles, querido. Los detalles**

**Hace años**

-¡Te voy ganando, tonto! ¡Y toma, toma, toma, toma! ¡Jah!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ten mis frutas resbaladizas! ¡Ah, maldito mico!

-De qué te quejas, yo ando con la maldita princesa, y ¡me lleva, casi me caigo! ¡Maldito mico!

-Te lo dije, es el mico. ¡Hey! ¡Hijo de…!

Las luces se apagaron, y el hechizo que conectaba los dos aparatos no funcionó. Estos fueron elevados hacia la altiva mujer, que miró al entretenido par, escéptica.

-Parece que ya estás mejor, ¿no, Loki?

-Eh… bueno…

-Y parece que tú te diviertes, Thor. Este juego mandado por la directora Amaterasu para Loki, y hecho por su familia, no parece hacerles bien a ninguno de los dos. Y tú no deberías estar jugando, recuerda que estás castigado.

-Madre, ya arreglamos las Islas Afortunadas, y deberé dedicar un fin de semana al mes en ir a ayudarlos. No he tenido vida desde el incidente con el monstrete ese- se quejó Thor, que andaba confinado desde lo que había pasado desde el campamento. Ya se habían acabado las salidas para él, y lo que era divertido. Y el juego de Amaterasu lo había acercado, de cierto modo, a su hermano. No tenían nada en común, pero el juego había desplegado sus habilidades de competencia de una manera en que Thor no terminara aplastando a su hermano, y este odiándolo por ello.

-Madre, por lo menos déjanos terminar el juego. Padre no tiene por qué enterarse- dijo Loki, que también extrañaba ejercitar sus pulgares.

-Bien. Este artefacto extraño está bajo su responsabilidad. Pero terminan temprano, que ahora él anda con Visnu y Zeus en quien sabe qué y se demora todo el día. Eso sí… no todo el día. Parecen hechizados, o algo.

-Gracias, madre- dijo Thor, y los dos se miraron.

- Bueno, ¿jugamos otro?- le dijo Thor, colocando los cables en un cubillo de energía que tenía Loki, y que era de su uso personal. Este suspiró.

-Es raro.

-¿Qué?

-Que disfrute de tu compañía.

-Creí que eso solo se lo decías a Kali.

-Kali no vive aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Loki levantando las cejas.

-Oye, ¿en serio te gusta?

-No te diré nada de eso. Tenme esta otra cuerda- dijo él, haciendo ajustes por acá y por allá.

-Se les nota.

-Somos como hermanos. Es todo.

-Oye, puede que no sea tan listo como tú, pero yo veo que hay algo ahí. Y bueno, es inevitable verte en el piso, y …- dijo Thor recordando cuando los había descubierto.

-Oye, yo no me meto en tu vida. Con tus chicas, o lo que sea. Veamos… Sif es una belleza. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?- dijo Loki cruzado de brazos.

-Porque es como mi hermana. Es todo.

Loki sonrió, burlón.

-Sí, claro.

-Ya, bueno, conecta el juego.-dijo Thor, que pensó de inmediato en que era lo mismo. Y siguieron jugando, y olvidaron todo por un momento. No hicieron caso a su madre, y pidieron toda la comida y demás para la habitación del pobre enfermito que había sido vuelto pedazos en las Islas Afortunadas (y que hacía dos semanas andaba haraganeando de lo lindo).

Los amigos de Thor los acompañaron por un rato, y hacían torneos para ver quien ganaba más carreras. Luego, por órdenes de los padres de cada uno, debieron irse. Y los dos hermanos siguieron, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Y vino lo peor, cuando Odín, en su refulgencia y comprensiva pose de padre, los vio a los dos, dormidos uno junto al otro, con montones de comida alrededor, y vino por aquí y por allá. Y la luz… horrible luz de la mañana.

-¡A LEVANTARSE, JOVENCITOS! ¡SE ACABÓ LA HARAGANERÍA!

Odín recibió por respuesta gruñidos, y vio cómo Loki se volteaba, y se recostaba sobre el pie gigante de su hermano. Entonces, dio uno de sus grandes gritos, y los dos se levantaron, gritando, asustados.

-¿Y qué es este muladar?

-Eh… padre…

-Bueno, esto se queda conmigo- dijo, llevándose el aparato, y los dos pobres adictos solo pudieron exhalar con un hilito de voz al ver cómo Odín lo destruía, diciendo "distracciones que embotan la mente, y no fortalecen el cuerpo".

-Padre, hoy es fin de semana… pensaba irme con los chicos de lucha a … jugar- dijo Thor con una frustración que ya era más que patética.

-Y yo…

-Y tú andas recuperado y supongo que ya estás bien.

-Kali me espera para irnos a estudiar, tenemos tarea…

-Los de lucha también fueron castigados por sus padres, y se quedarán en su casa. Y Kali vino ayer y anteayer, espero que hayan tenido tiempo para hacer todas sus tareas. Además, su tío, como yo, tuvo la brillante idea de que estos días de asueto se quedara en su casa.

-Qué bien…- dijo Loki sin entusiasmo.

-Me alegra, niños. Porque pasarán tres días en palacio. Y yo estaré presente.

-Ay no…- dijeron los dos. Odín los mandaba a hacer tareas pesadas, y desagradables. Como por ejemplo, verlos luchar entre ellos, y demás.

-Pero, Padre… no querrás vernos todo el tiempo...- protestó Loki.

-¡SILENCIO!- dijo Odín ante su hijo, que se retrajo. – Por supuesto que sí. La Doctora Banshee nos dijo en terapia que lo mejor era pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos. Y como sé que tanto al uno como al otro les gusta la lucha, y también lo intelectual, pues qué mejor que arreglar la vieja biblioteca a la que quiero volver. Tienen cinco minutos, y abajo nos vemos.

Luego de desayunar solo avena, los dos fueron como unos reos. La Biblioteca era una estancia colosal. Odín revisaba a cada momento, y les decía "hay polvo aquí", y se los ponía en sus túnicas. Luego de que se la pasaron todo un día arreglando libros (y Thor ayudaba a Loki a subir, pues era más ágil), y llenos de polvo, estaban descansando, y Odín pasó.

-Los dos, vayan a los jardines del ala norte. Hay que conseguir conejos para la comida.

-Qué flojera…- dijo Thor, lleno de polvo, y Loki le pegó un codazo, pues Odín los miró con furia a los dos.

-Ahora, jovencitos.- les dijo con una voz intimidante.

-Hagamos un trato, te hago la tarea de hipofísica y te largas a conseguir conejos- le dijo Loki a su hermano, que aceptó. Sin embargo, Odín se dio cuenta, y reprendió severamente a su hijo menor en la mesa, diciendo que "el soborno es uno de los actos más reprochables", y lo ordenó limpiar SOLO el resto de la Biblioteca.

Y así pagaba por su inteligencia (que por demás le dio buenas notas a Thor), este joven dios, no podía olvidar nada, y todo lo acumulaba.

**Asgard. El presente.**

¿Y si él solamente hubiera 'querido perder'? ¿Si hubiera querido perder desde el principio? ¿Dejarse capturar, dejarse derrotar para volver? Oh, era tan impredecible. Y tan brillante. ¿Será que ya se habría adelantado a los hechos? ¿Sería que los chitauri eran solo un escudo, un pretexto? Así pensaba Kali, en su habitación, quizás analizando que aquel enemigo público a quien había considerado un tonto, tenía el plan maestro para continuar gobernando Asgard, el único propósito de su vida. Así como el de ella, siempre fue gobernar el mundo Deva, pero con la estrategia inversa. Si esto era así, indudablemente, incluso Hades, tendría que aprenderlo. El alumno habría superado al maestro, y ella se tragaría todas sus palabras.

Eso fue lo que le dijo, ya con él, en el espacio creado por ella, en una gran tina. Él la miró enigmáticamente, y le sonrió, con los labios cerrados. Quizás. Quizás había dado en el clavo, aunque no de la manera que él hubiese esperado. Y lo que ella le había dicho, solo hacía incrementar su confianza en sí mismo.

-Entonces, la eternidad no es un impedimento para ti.

-Sí, lo es hasta cierto punto. Pero creo que los dioses antiguos, y los ya extintos, fueron compasivos al traerte. – dijo él, tomando vino, y dándoselo a ella. – Quizás, jugué con un arma de doble filo. Y quizás, este sería el camino. No lo sé.- dijo él.

-¿Sabes? Eso siempre es lo que me ha gustado de ti. Pero esta vez… fue más peligroso. No mediste nada.

-No, no lo hice. No fui tan cuidadoso, o cauteloso. Y tienes razón, algunos detalles debieron ajustarse. Demasiado. – admitió. – Demasiado.

Ella se acercó, y le dio un pétalo de flor de loto, que él mordió.

-Tú también razonas a velocidad infinita. Dime qué piensas- le dijo, y ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué Asgard? Como te lo dije antes, al verla pienso que lo vale. Pero… nunca entendí tus razones. Siempre andábamos ocupados dentro de nuestros propios deseos, y tonterías, y…

-Dime tú por qué querrías el trono de tu tío para ti, Kali.

- Porque Shiva no lo haría bien. Y porque…fueron muchos años de humillaciones. Mi hermana siempre negó a nuestros padres. Adulterinos. Se mataron entre ellos, y para siempre sus nombres fueron borrados de los registros.

-Nunca me hablaste de tus padres.

-No sabía nada de mis padres, hasta que cuando me vieron "digna" y luego de encerrarme, me contaron todo. Hima-va era mi padre, nuestra madre era una gopi**. Él la mató cuando se enamoró de otro, y en castigo, Brahma lo convirtió en una montaña. Pero Parvati se sobrepuso a nuestra condición, haciéndose la encantadora. De resto, en la corte, tú lo veías. Siempre me trataban como poca cosa, y me recalcaban: "Sabes de dónde vienes". Yo no sabía, pero creía que era por mí. Por eso siempre fui mirada con recelo, educada en formalidades.

-Quizás por eso, nunca pude tener la aprobación de Odín. Pero no solo por eso- reflexionó él. -. ¿Pero, ahora importa? ¿Importa? ¿Importó alguna vez, Kali?

-Es demasiado tarde.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo él. – Asgard. Es como tú y los Devas. Siempre fue mi sueño. Me preparé para eso. Para ser Rey. Aquel a quien obedecieran, aquel que pudiera transformarlo todo. Sabes que lo hice. Sabes que podíamos hacerlo.

-¿El poder por el poder? ¿El poder de aplastar?

-Más, Kali. Más. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. El poder que nos podía hacer por fin símbolos reconocibles de que podríamos cambiar nuestro destino.

-Pero no le hagas caso a Hades. No estamos malditos. Solo elegimos. Cada detalle, cada paso. Fuimos más allá. Y si nos dieran a elegir, lo haríamos otra vez. No estamos arrepentidos, y sabes que eso nunca fue nuestro fuerte.- replicó ella, y él comió otro pétalo.

-Es cierto.

-Me encanta tu lugar, por cierto. Si así es tu pequeño "piso", o lo que sea, tendré que visitarte- dijo él, dándole otro pétalo. Ella se salió, y él suspiró.

-No, ¿por qué te vas?

-El agua, como ente universal… también arruga, aquí- le dijo, cacheteando suavemente su mejilla, y con una sonrisa fingida, para luego sentarse decadentemente al lado de la gran tina.

-Tú me dijiste que mi vanidad ocasionó mi caída, pero tú eres peor que yo. – replicó él.

-Mírame al completo. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?- dijo ella, cubierta con la túnica, petulante. Él lo hizo, y tomó su pie.

-Presumida detestable. Algún día también te dejarán de adorar, y …

-Y… salte de ahí, porque…- dijo ella, mostrándole un diamante azul. Él exclamó, riéndose.

-¡No! ¡Ah, lo tienes! ¿Cómo lo robaste?

-Puse uno falso en el Smithsoniano.

-¿Qué es el 'Smithsoniano'?

-Un museo importante, cerca del villorrio este que destruiste, Nueva York. Queda en un lugar que se llama Washington, creo. Ese hubiera sido más significativo- le aclaró con un gesto de burla. Él le hizo el mismo gesto.

-Sí, pero daba lo mismo, ya que sabes que la Tierra me importa un comino.

-Ajá…

-En fin, dame esta cosa- dijo él, que lo miró detenidamente, y se lo puso a ella en la frente, refulgente. Ella le sonrió sibilinamente, y lo besó, para dárselo en la mano.

-No podré esconderlo.- dijo él,pensativo.

-Hay modos y lo sabes, tontuelo. ¿Te acuerdas? Fuiste tan travieso…

-Fue luego de la tarea para Hades. Recuérdame qué pasó con todo lo que hicimos.

-Es una historia larga- dijo ella, recogiendo sus piernas.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo. Estoy en una celda y tengo una agenda llena…- se burló él.

-Bueno, me avisas- dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego, y él, violentamente, la jaló de la túnica.

-¡Al agua!

Ella solo dio un grito, mientras él se reía de satisfacción.

**Años antes.**

**Mundo Deva**

Montones de comida, montones de sacerdotisas, y la opulencia excesiva acostumbrada. Con cada acto, los devas hacían una declaración: Eran poderosos. Y por supuesto, tenían cierta obsesión con el matrimonio, así como los Olímpicos por la locura, o los asgardianos por la guerra. Estos amaban las fiestas y ver a todo el mundo casarse entre sí.

-Pobre Hogun- dijo Sif a Thor, que asintió. Él no se encontraba presente, ya que le habían informado hacía una semana que la chica con la que salía se casaba con el "dueño de la madriguera": Sarasvati se casaba con el dios Brahma, más poderoso que Visnú. Él mismo la había escogido como esposa, luego de ver entre las diosas jóvenes. Shiva también se casaba, con una diosa que iría a la escuela con él: Sati. Boda doble, y opulencia para mostrar "oh, qué ricos y poderosos somos, idiotas", a todos los demás.

-Le ayudaremos con este trance. Y wow, qué montón de brillo. No podría.- dijo Sif, horrorizada por el montón de joyas, y túnicas con pedrería que veía alrededor.

-Menos mal que me acompañaste tú, y los otros chicos se quedaron en casa. Espero que emborrachen bien a nuestro amigo para cuando lleguemos- dijo Thor, viendo toda la fastuosidad. Apenas llegaron los Olímpicos, se echó a reír. Apolo, Hércules y Perseo estaban peinados igual que Hefesto todos con el pelo aplanchado y la carrera al lado.

-Hola… se ven divinas- les dijo, y Hércules se cruzó de brazos, y Perseo lo miró mal. Apolo también.

-Se supone que la madre de este- dijo señalando a Ares, que hablaba con otros dioses, y estaba peinado como quería- dijo que nos veíamos hediondos, y dijo que teníamos que ir presentables. Me lleva.

-Igual, las sirvientas de la casa de Parvati y Krishna están buenas y hay comida- dijo Perseo. – Ahí se ven.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Thor. – Pero ¿no creen que casaron a nuestro amigo demasiado joven?

-Pfff sí, mátame si llego a hacer eso- dijo Apolo, horrrorizado. – A menos de que sea contigo, Sif- dijo sonriéndole, y ella lo miró mal.

-No pienso casarme.

-Eso dicen todas. Atenea dice lo mismo, y anda con Seth para arriba y para abajo.

Loki y Kali estaban en una esquina, observando la fauna social. Belisama se reía de Hera y de Frigga, ya que habían llevado el mismo vestido. Hera no lo tomaba tan bien como Frigga, que solo se reía del incidente. Zeus hablaba con Brahma, y Odín estaba al lado de Amaterasu y Quetzalcoatl, mareado por la conversación.

-Menos mal no me escogió. –dijo Kali, mirando a Sarasvati sonreír mecánicamente.

-Sí, o hubiera tenido que matar a Brahma o a Shiva, como me lo hiciste prometer- acotó Loki.- Hubiera sido gracioso.

-Sí, y hubiésemos causado el caos instantáneo. Pobre Hogun, por cierto.- dijo ella, bebiendo.

-Lo sé, pero así es la triste vida- dijo el pelinegro, sin un asomo de compasión. - ¿Qué dijo tu prima?

-Es tan dulce e idiota que aceptó su destino con resignación. Se saldrá de estudiar.

-Horrible. Mátame si me llego a casar.- dijo Loki, volteando los ojos.

-¿Y si te casas con alguien a quien amas?

-No duraría, y no pienso pagarle terapia a nadie. Y lo mismo va para tu caso. Tú matarías a tus maridos.

-Seh- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oye, por cierto, yo me la pasé entre el polvo de los libros y todo eso. ¿Y tú qué?

-Aplanando mis pies como una plasta intergaláctica.

-¿Y eso?

-Danzas clásicas, tonto. Para "agradar" a los posibles pretendientes, y luego de eso, para esta cosa- dijo, con desagrado. Loki se echó a reír.

-No te imagino casada. Te imaginaría casada conmigo. ¿Te imaginas?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Juicio por adulterio/homicidio mutuo/violencia doméstica/homicidio de posibles amantes?

-Todas suenan dramáticas, pero interesantes- acotó él, y ella le dio un codazo.

-¿Algún día puedo verte ensayar tus danzas?- dijo sobándose.

-Es sagrado, ningún ente masculino puede ver.

-Por eso.

-Alguna vez. Sigue comiendo, y ay, mierda. Ahí vienen los novios.

Ella alzó a Loki, que pasó toda la comida, y vio el diamante refulgente en la cabeza de la novia, hermosa como Parvati, pero igual de… presumida. Lo miró altivamente.

-Te felicito,Shiva- dijo Loki, dándole la mano. Este asintió.

-Gracias. Este diamante se lo dio a mi esposa la esposa del rey Rama.

-Pues está de lujo- dijo Kali.

-Ah, sí. Creo que tú nunca podrás tener uno, ¿no, querida? Me han dicho que nunca te casarás, debido a tu carácter.- dijo la novia a Kali, y Loki puso su puño en su boca, pensando "oh, pobre tonta".

-Eso es cierto. Pero quizás los diamantes que consiga serán míos. No me los darán de regalo como a una pobre y aburrida esposa- respondió.

-Las esposas son amadas por sus esposos. ¿Tú a quien tienes? Besos. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Kali tiró todo, y se fue furiosa. Loki miró a los dos lados, y la detuvo.

-No me digas que las tristes palabras de esa insignificante criatura podrían hacerte algún daño. Esa no eres tú.

-¡Por eso! ¡Solo faltaba esa hormiga para recordarme que no seré amada nunca por nadie! ¡Que nadie me amará en verdad, que estoy condenada a…!

Loki le pegó una bofetada, que la tumbó. Ella lo miró incrédula, y furiosa, y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-No vale la pena enojarse por algo así, Kali.

-Tienes razón- dijo, y se acomodó la mandíbula. – Dolió. Nunca puedes acercarte a mí de una manera física en que no termine sufriendo.

-No siempre sufres- dijo él, acomodando su velo y sus joyas, de piedras negras. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y le dio otra bofetada.

-¡Y eso por qué fue!- dijo, tomándola de la muñeca, desconcertado.

-Por eso que dijiste. ¡No estoy de humor para nada!- respondió ella, como una niña en falta.

-Maldita sea, a veces tienes unos arranques de típica mujer que me desconciertan.

-Pero ella tiene razón.- dijo ella, acomodándose las pulseras.

-No tiene razón. – le dijo él, molesto. - Ahora volvamos, y sigámonos burlando. Además, ¿qué es esa joya tan estúpida y vulgar que trae? Otra burra, y fuera de eso, común, para la Escuela de Dioses. Qué gran cosa.

Ella sonrió.

-Sabes cómo consolarme.

-Que ni qué. Además, fue bueno cuando me ayudaste a arreglar la biblioteca esa de Padre.

-Me llevé algunos. Bueno, muchos títulos- admitió ella.

-Ajá. Ahora volvamos- dijo, y los dos se fueron por el pasillo, abrazados, hasta que se desasieron ante la presencia de Odín y Visnú.

-¡Kali! Ve a bailar con Laksmí. Tú, ven con los demás, siempre tan apartado- dijo Visnú, sonriendo, y Odín asintió, dándole una gran jarra de cerveza a Loki.

-Bebe. Aquí se puede, y tienes que hacerlo bien. Vamos, muchachito.- le dijo, y le dio un montón de cerveza. Embebido, vio a Laksmí adueñarse, como siempre con su insoportable divismo, del centro de la sala, y bailar con gracia ante los novios, una canción de amor. Le dio el turno a Kali, que comenzó a burlarse con picardía de la vida de casados. Todo el mundo se reía. "Ah, los cuatro que se amarán, ah, los dos tontos que se aburrirán". Al final, solo la vio ser arrastrada por Shiva, y se fue, confundido, al lugar.

-¿ Qué te crees, paria, al hacer esto? ¿Cómo osas burlarte de mí y de mi esposa?- dijo tomándola de los brazos, para luego abofetearla. Loki vio cómo se transformó de inmediato, y lo mandó hasta los jardines, para luego sacar su trinche, y amenazarlo. Él estaba horrorizado, y antes de que ella lo clavara, Loki apretó su mano, sin miedo (a pesar de que le había partido los huesos).

-Kali. La muerte sería un regalo. Él mismo hará a su esposa infeliz, como lo decía tu canción.

Ella volvió en sí, para su sorpresa, y Shiva se levantó, horrorizado.

-¿Qué eres?- le preguntó a Kali, que lo miró furiosa, y confusa. Ella vio a Loki, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Y tú lo sabes… sabes qué es. ¿Qué tienen, ustedes dos?

-Somos amigos. Muy buenos…- dijo Loki, para atormentarlo, con un énfasis significativo. – Amigos.

-No vuelvas a golpearme- dijo Kali, apretando los labios, furiosa. Golpea a tu esposa, pero a mí no me toques.

-Les diré a todos lo que eres. Y tú, lo que has hecho. Sé que eres un… criminal.

-Uh. Esas son palabras mayores- dijo Loki complacido, colocándole el velo encima, a Kali. - ¿Qué podría hacer un deva, derrotado por una mujer, a la que considera poco honorable, ante las calumnias que no se pueden probar, en una crisis entre dos reinos? Me encantaría ver el resultado- le dijo sonriendo, pérfidamente.

-No se me acerquen. Tampoco a mi esposa- les advirtió , y se fue, furioso. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué hice, Loki? ¿Qué me pasó?

-Despertaste tu poder, de tu enojo, Kali. Lo mandaste lejos.

-¿En serio? Wow- dijo desconcertada. – Pero él se veía horrorizado.

Él sabía que si le contaba todo lo que había pasado, ella se horrorizaría tanto como todos los demás. Así que se fue por lo que mejor sabía hacer: Mentirle. Le dijo que ella tenía un poder extraordinario cuando se enojaba,y que "acababa de verlo". Pero no le dijo que se podía transformar, ni mucho menos destruir todo a su paso.

-Así que debemos avisarle a Hades. Por fin vas progresando.

Ella no le creía del todo, pero estaba confundida. De todos modos, agradeció a Loki por su chantaje hacia Shiva, de quien le contó que siempre fue un abusivo cuando ella expresaba sus opiniones. Krishna era más relajado, dejaba que opinara, pero Shiva era autoritario, como todos los demás, y siempre la relegaban a su habitación si decía algo que causara discordia.

-Nunca pensé que en una fiesta me golpearan dos hombres. Apesta.

-Si fue por mí, lo siento, pero te estabas volviendo loca. Igual, ya, lo siento.- le aclaró, al ver el rostro de furia de ella, que luego de eso lo abrazó.

-Gracias.

cierto, tu canción fue increíblemente buena. Así es que uno se cobra los insultos verbales, ¿ves?

-Total.

-Bailas bien.

-Eh. Sí. Tú sabes. Actividades extraescolares.

-Hablando de eso, vamos a la Biblioteca de Padre. Tengo un libro que te encantará.

**Una semana después**

En el vestuario de mujeres, Kali veía a Sati ocupar el lugar que antes era de su hermana. Yemayá y ella, junto con Medusa y las Furias, se burlaban del odio evidente en las caras de Afrodita y ella, que ahora ocupaba la atención del resto de las chicas y de su aprobación, por ser la primera 'casada'.

-Amor femenino- decía Sif, y Atenea se reía, al ver a Afrodita sonreír falsamente.

-Sí, pero las idiotas sin personalidad parecen seguirle la cuerda- acotó Artemisa, viendo a varias chicas alrededor de ella.

-Bah, ela é idiota- dijo Yemayá, que le trenzaba el cabello a Kali, que suspiraba.

-Es una pesadilla. Nos recalca todo el maldito tiempo que no estamos casadas, a mí y a Parvati. Además, si queremos sentarnos en algún lado, nos quita. Toma nuestras joyas y demás, para luego decir que Shiva le regala montononones.

-No le hagas caso, es una perdedora con su diamante, y ya.- dijo Sif, que seguía amarrándose los cordones.

En eso, entró Parvati, furiosa, y miró alrededor. Tomó a Kali de gancho.

-¿Qué? Suéltame.

-Odio a esa perra. La odio.

-No se mete contigo.

-Sí se mete conmigo. Odio que tenga esa maldita joya, odio que nos diga a las dos que somos unas perdedoras.

-¿Y?

-Si tú y Loki, o lo que sea, quieren hacerle de esas bromas que acostumbran, como a todos nosotros cuando por alguna razón nos odian…

-Siempre, Parvati. Y sabes que se lo merecen.

-Bueno, en fin, si quieren hacer algo, estoy dentro. La quiero lejos de nuestra casa.

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo ella, analizando su posición de ventaja.

-Querrás. Es una maldita, es peor que yo y lo sabes. ¿Qué esperas? Tú eres la del talento para las cosas horribles, junto con el hermano de Thor.

-Pero… ¿qué ameritaría que yo quisiera hacerle algo, hermana?

-No sé. ¡Pero hazlo!- le dijo, furiosa.

-Tú lo quieres más que yo. Dame algo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya veremos. Ya veremos…

-¿Pero lo harás?-dijo ella, mientras veía a Kali retirarse. Ella alzó los hombros.

Ella, junto con Hefesto y Loki, comían en la cafetería. Hablaban de los nuevos juguetes que tendrían que crear.

-Pienso en una máscara***. Algo que vuelva loco y transforme a la persona que se la ponga- dijo Loki. -¿Tú?

-Una lechuza- dijo Hefesto.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó él,burlón. Otra lechuza estúpida para sorprender niños.

-No. Esta podría sumir a la gente en el sueño, o hacerla más acelerada.

-Eso es muy ñoño.- se burló Loki.

-Bah. Y oye, Ka…

Kali no pudo decir nada, pues le cayó un montón de ambrosía blanca, en grumos, sobre toda su persona, mientras todos se reían. Era Sati. Ella vio las risas de todos, y comenzó a ponerse azul, pero Loki la controló a tiempo.

"No. No lo vale", le dijo. Ella volvió en sí, y estaba impresionada, mientras veía a Sif y Yemayá ayudarle a limpiarla. Loki se quitó, al ver cómo Parvati, por primera y única vez, defendía a su hermana.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, perra? Es mi hermana.

-Porque sí. – dijo Sati, riéndose, y Shiva también se reía. Loki tomó un poco, y se lo puso en la cara.

-¡Oye!- gritó ella horrorizada. - ¿Qué te crees tú?

Él, con toda su crueldad, tomó otro poco de lo que le había caído a Kali, y le dio otro poco, en el pelo. Parvati dijo "eso", y le echó su bebida a la joven diosa, pero Shiva se acercó, y le echó toda su bandeja a Loki, que apretó los dientes, y le embutió todo un pastel. Este lo empujó, y lo iba a golpear, pero alguien lo detuvo. Thor, que le puso su propio pastel en la cara, con un puño.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDAAAA!- gritó Volstagg, y Fandral fue el primero en lanzar su jabalí hacia los Olímpicos, que voltearon la mesa, y comenzaron a lanzar comida también. Volstagg repartía tortazos, literalmente, mientras Sif tomaba a Sati de la nuca y la restregaba contra la mesa, con anuencia de Parvati. Atena usó a Hefesto de escudo, y Hércules le daba un tortazo a Osiris, a quien hundía en el recipiente de ensalada. Thor y Shiva seguían peleando.

Mientras tanto, en medio de las balas, Kali y Loki habían desaparecido. Ella estaba todavía en shock.

-Por qué me hizo esto, maldita… -dijo, desconcertada.

-Porque sí. La gente es cruel porque sí. No se puede ser diplomático, ni tener compasión- dijo él, vigilante, y entraron a los baños de mujeres. Ahí estaba Angerboda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo a Loki, cruzándose de brazos. Este le sonrió, malvadamente, y le explicó el asunto.

-Bueno, váyanse a casa. Esto está ocupado.

-Ok…

Apenas ellos se fueron, de la tina salió Hades, que casi se ahoga.

-La próxima vez, Angerboda, intentémoslo en un lugar más privado- le dijo, irritado.

-Bueno, ellos tenían problemas.

-Suficiente para otra lección- dijo Hades, pensativo.

-Pero que no sea como la de las Islas Afortunadas. Mira todo lo que causaste- le advirtió. Él se transformó, retirándose.

-No te preocupes. No afectará… tanto- le dijo, enigmático. Ella se hundió en la alberca.

Apenas volvieron, Hades los esperaba, sombrío. Escribió en su tablero de luz "RUMOROLOGÍA".

-Quiero algo diferente. – les dijo. – Sé que pueden llegar a algo extraordinario, pero esta vez dependan de sus palabras.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Kali, sin entender.

-Loki. Supongamos que quieres conseguir de tu padre algo que Thor no puede conseguir.

-¿Se burla de mí?

-No. Muchas veces te has salido con la tuya. Pero para proclamar tu inocencia. Ahora quiero ver que puedes conseguirlo todo a costa de tus palabras, no de la magia.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso.- dijo Kali.

-¿No? ¿Y las elecciones? Vamos, no se acobarden. Sean creativos. Tienen dos semanas para eso. Es todo- les dijo.

Ya en el palacio Deva, Kali y Loki hacían sus deberes. Ella tiró la pluma, al verlo sonreír para sí mismo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Quieres arruinar el matrimonio de Shiva?

-A ti solo te parezco bonita. No puedo seducirlo- dijo ella, pensando en lo que él estaba pensando.

-Sí, eso solo funciona conmigo- dijo recordándole el episodio de hace semanas. Ella le sonrió pícara. – Es más, cuando lleguen las vacaciones…

-Quién sabe- dijo ella haciendo pucheros. – Pero dímelo todo.

-Sé una bruja chismosa y lo conseguirás.- dijo, y le explicó su plan.

-Acá no me creerían. – dijo ella, después de oírlo.

-Pero a tu hermana sí. A eso le llamo "compromiso".

**Tiempo presente**

Loki miraba obsesionado el diamante azul. Jugaba con él, y trataba de convertirlo en hielo, y veía la magia en su interior. Montones de conjuros y de maldiciones, y de galaxias y estrellas. Y todo lo que había causado, simplemente por jugar.

-¿Quién lo robó? No me acuerdo. ¿Tú o yo?- le preguntó a Kali, que tenía la otra parte.

-Yo. Fue lo que quedó de Sati luego de lo que le hicimos.

-¿De qué manera chantajeas a Parvati con eso?

-Ella ignora el asunto, cada vez que se lo menciono. Dice que no quiere oírlo. Seguramente calla su conciencia, pero realmente, nosotros solo hablamos de cosas ciertas.- dijo ella, recordando su primer gran crimen. El la miró interesado, y le dio el diamante. Ella sacó el encantamiento, y lo dejó sin brillo, como una piedra normal.

-Ya no puede hacer daño desde donde está. Ya cumplió su propósito.- dijo, y él sonrió.

-Le dijimos a ese explorador que lo tomara de la estatua de Sita, tu cuñada.

-¿Cómo fue que murió?

-Devorado por las alimañas****. Luego, el rey midgardiano, lo matamos con viruela.

-Asqueroso. Y luego… ¡ah si! La bella princesa midgardiana rubia *****. La que era tan ostentosa como tu familia, y que decapitaron. Eso fue poesía pura. Y luego los dos nobles insignificantes, que lo partieron en pedazos. Tú indujiste al suicidio a uno, y luego yo maté al otro.

-Recuerda que también hay una familia- dijo Kali. –Los matamos también. Y al último dueño tú le paraste el corazón.

-Joyero ávaro****. Lo merecía.

-Se nota que estábamos aburridos en vacaciones.- dijo ella, recordando los destrozos que habían causado en Midgard, solo por diversión.

-Pero por favor, eso no se cuestiona.- musitó. - Dime una cosa, ¿estás arrepentida por haber matado a Sati en tus cabales?

-No. Yo la odiaba.- dijo ella, sin alterarse. –Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Tenía miedo, pero… lo hice. Y no me arrepiento. Antes, la haría sufrir más, la haría llorar más, querría ver sus lágrimas.

Él tomó su rostro, y puso su índice en su labio, imitando su misma mirada desenfrenada.

-Te felicito…diosa de la destrucción.

-Básico, trillado, cliché…-le respondió ella fríamente, y él la tomó de los hombros, y la acercó contra sí.

-Está bien. Dejemos solo que el silencio hable. ¿Te parece?

-Bueno- dijo ella, que lo agarró de la camisa, y lo empujó a la alberca, pero el la jaló, y se fueron juntos, otra vez, al agua.

**Años antes**

Kali lloraba frente a sus tíos y frente a Daskshá, un dios menor que vivía en el occidente de Muspelheim y que era el padre de Sati. En uno de los corredores se encontraba Parvati, que miraba a la infinita selva. Una serpiente apareció, y ella la miró peyorativamente.

-Ya. Puedes transformarte. Me aseguré de que nadie viera.

Loki se paró, y sonrió.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Se supone que está actuando. No sabía que podía hacerlo tan bien- dijo Parvati estremecida. -¿Dónde consiguieron tantas cosas?

-Estalkeando. Dos semanas siguiendo a Shiva luego de la escuela. Nos turnábamos. No sabíamos que le era infiel a Sati con las demás chicas de la escuela, pero él mismo se delató. Y bueno, tú propagaste el rumor, y todos los demás, y así y así. Si te interrogan, es claro que debes de decir lo mismo.

Parvati sonrió. Ese despreciable diosecillo, tan contenido, tan callado y razonable, tenía talento para el mal. Le temía, y quería alejarlo, como cuando se aleja una alimaña. Pero de cierto modo, le admiraba su persistencia para intrigar. Con razón su hermana había cambiado tanto desde que eran niñas. Lo que no sabía, es por qué tomaba un asunto tan ajeno como propio.

-Esto es de nuestra familia solamente. ¿Por qué te interesa?

-No quiero respondértelo, pero solo te diré que… Shiva y yo tenemos viejas cuentas.

-Con eso me es suficiente. Creí que te gustaba mi hermana.- dijo Parvati, mirándose las uñas.

-No.- dijo él cortante. Mandó a llamar a Cookie, para que escuchase todo, y lo convirtió en una lagartija. Parvati también oía la conversación.

-¡Shiva es malévolo, señor Daksha! ¡Me abofeteó en la boda, y luego su comportamiento ha sido horrible! Toda la escuela se burla de nosotros.

-Pues con esto que he visto, por parte de Kali, tengo suficiente. Las dos hermanas, y todos los rumores prueban que ese sucio, no hizo más que engañar a mi hija. ¡Todo el mundo se enterará!- gritó indignado, mientras Visnú tomaba su mentón, y Laskmí estaba alterada. Apenas Kali salió, y llegó a la habitación de su hermana, sonrió.

-Todo. Lo creyeron- dijo, y Parvati suspiró, aliviada. Luego, le tocó a ella el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo hicieron los dos para hacer que Shiva engañase a Sati a diestra y siniestra?

El tigre que estaba en la habitación de Parvati se transformó en Loki, que movió su cuello. Le dio en su mano la poción de "Deseo". Esta se los entregó.

-Están más acostumbrados que yo a esto. Y me dan miedo- les confesó. – Sobre todo tú- le dijo a Kali, que no la quería mirar.

-Ahora estamos unidas por esto.

-Sí, sé lo que eres capaz de hacer.- dijo Parvati, asustada.

-Mucho cuidado. – dijo Kali con una autoridad intimidante, que jamás había visto su hermana. - Abre la boca y te hundirás también, eso te lo juro- le dijo, tornándose casi azul, pero Loki apretó su muñeca izquierda, y ella volvió en sí. Parvati se dio cuenta de todo. Entre los dos habían provocado las peores atrocidades, y quién sabe cuántas más. Pero ya no había salida.

-¿Seguimos estudiando? –le dijo a Loki, que miró sardónico a Parvati, y salieron sin despedirse. En la noche, algo trató de atragantar a Kali, y se la llevó hacia la jungla. Loki, que estaba de huésped, se despertó, y salió por la ventana, hacia la habitación de Parvati.

-Avísales a tus tíos que algo pasó- le dijo, y ella asintió.

Apenas Loki llegó, vio a Shiva ensangrentado, y a Kali sacando la lengua, transformada. Ya iba a tomarla de la mano, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Soy yo, Loki- le dijo, para volver a la normalidad. Se arrodilló ante el ensangrentado, que abrió los ojos, lastimado.

-Ella se suicidó. Por tu culpa. Por mi culpa. – gimió, adolorido.

-Fue por tu culpa- dijo Kali, sin compasión. – Se inmoló por tu culpa. Por solo quererla como capricho. Toda la escuela se enteró.

Laksmí se deshacía en excusas con Loki, apenada de todo lo ocurrido.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, ¿qué dirá Frigga, horror? En fin, mi querido…gracias por venir, sé que te verás con Kalika en la escuela. Toma un montón de ladoos******.

Apenas se despidió de Kali, ella le dio dos pedazos de diamante. Loki se los hizo guardar.

-Tengámoslos como juego, querida.

-Como quieras- dijo ella, y él le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero ella volteó la cara, y fue en su boca.

-No me siento tan inocente hoy, Loki.

-Nunca lo fuiste. Ahí nos vemos.- le dijo, para irse con la sensación de que habían destruido a muchos. Solo por un leve insulto.

**Tiempo presente.**

-Y Shiva los mató a todos, incluido a su suegro. Ay, qué exagerado- se burló Loki. – Quién lo manda.

-Y desde ahí nos odió a los dos, y nos quería sabotear, ¿te acuerdas? A mí me quería chantajear, pero no dejamos.

-Sí, el problema es que era un novato. No era como nosotros, aunque siempre trató de espiarme y sabotearme. El gran problema es que no consiguió nada, además que su propia estupidez lo condenó. Por cierto, ¿me sigue estimando?- preguntó cínicamente. Kali sonrió.

-Está celoso de ti.

Él se acomodó, sonriendo.

-¿Ah,sí? Pero ¿por qué? Yo solo soy un pobre gigante de hielo, encerrado, paria, condenado.- dijo, con su tonillo filoso y sedoso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo ella, al frente suyo.

-Que está furioso porque estás aquí, conmigo. Que pasas tus días por mí, que se muere de rabia porque yo… puedo hacerte lo que me plazca, y tú simplemente lo controlas a él.

-Uh- dijo Kali. - ¿No será al contrario?¿No puedo hacerte yo lo que yo quiera?

-¿Qué quieres hacerme que no me hayas hecho ya?

-Romperte el corazón- dijo, serenamente. Él se interesó.

-¿Y eso cómo sería? Lo hice con el tuyo, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió, suavemente, tomándolo del rostro.

-Lo hice, ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, y él suspiró.

-Yo…

-Y lo harías de nuevo. Tú me estimas porque sé que amarte es la peor forma de llegar a ti. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, razonas bien.- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Entonces, jamás serías el tipo de príncipe de los cuentos, normal, amoroso y dispuesto a todo. No me sirve amarte. Aprendí, a tu lado, a verme como tú querías, y como yo quería. Alguien que va más allá del sufrimiento por otro. Alguien poderoso. La gran Diosa. Y la gran diosa va más allá de sufrir por lo que haga cualquier idiota- dijo, picándole la nariz. El tomó su mano, y examinó sus uñas, rojas. Besó su mano.

-Algún día, encontrarás a ese príncipe… que te ame… que te idolatre, que de la vida por ti….- dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Ella alcanzó a entusiasmarse.

-… Y te lo devorarás.- le dijo, seriamente. – Lo matarás.- afirmó, y ella borró su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué crees que no podría amarlo?

-Por la misma razón que no te casaste con Shiva, por la misma razón que te alejaste de tu mundo. Lo espantarás. Ellos quedarán exhaustos. Tú pides mucho.

-Puede que me llegue a entender tal cual soy. Que me acepte, que me…

-No va a pasar, Kali. Tanto de tu lado, como del mío, van a sufrir. – le hizo razonar. – Tú misma lo dijiste: Es difícil amar a los monstruos.

-El problema es que estoy demasiado cuerda como para volverme loca por ti- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, y él se echó a reír.

-Haces bien. Aunque sería un fino detalle que lo hiciéramos de vez en cuando. – dijo, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas. Ella lo miró escéptica.

-No somos de posesiones, Loki.

-¡Lo que lo hace mejor!- dijo él, abriendo los brazos.

-Tus reglas apestan.- replicó ella, sirviéndose té.

-No, sabes que son verdad. Puede que engañe a todos, pero contigo no me interesa.- dijo, tomándose el té de ella, que le pegó. Él le dio un poco.

-¿Te imaginas yo matando a cada amante que te consigas? Es como de tan mal gusto…- se quejó, y él se rió.

-A mí no me parece, yo encantado de matar a quien se te acercara.

-Entonces, mato a las tuyas y quedamos a mano.

-Bueno- dijo él alzando los hombros. – Al fin y al cabo, los cuerpos pasan… el encanto queda.

- Y tú feliz de verme rebajarme a matar a cualquier tonta asgardiana por ti. Se vale soñar- dijo ella, burlándose. Él sonrió.

-Bueno, yo estaba dispuesto a matar a Brahma o a Shiva, si se casaban contigo. No seas tan exigente. ¿Si ves? Tu tía tiene razón. Me encanta que hayas ¡por fin! Sido lo que veía cuando te transformabas, pero… eres la reina de los caprichos, mi querida. Por eso no es tan fácil que te cases- dijo él, y le sacó la lengua. Ella se la jaló.

- Te odio y quiero matarte- le dijo, molesta, pero burlona.

-¿No que odiabas las filas?

-Sí. ¿Y si lo hago con Sigyn?

-Hazlo.- dijo él sonriendo, malévolo.

-Querrías acabar conmigo.- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Él ahora fue el que le hizo masaje.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? – dijo, tomando su cuello.

-Sí, claro, tú sacrificando a tu amor asgardiano. Ahora cuéntame un cuento, Loki… y ¡auch!- se quejó, pues le sonó algo.

-Ese es el problema de los dioses con vidita exitosa. Parecen ancianos mortales…- dijo, riéndose de ella.

-¡No me cambies el tema!

-Está bien. Buscaría venganza, luego tú te vengarías, seríamos enemigos, y no me interesa. Por lo que… no sé. Tal vez viviríamos en una retorcida relación, donde yo siempre te lo recriminaría, y tú siempre te vanagloriarías, y terminaríamos en la cama. Y luego volveríamos a querer matarnos ,pero tú me seducirías y luego yo lo haría, nos traicionaríamos, nos reconciliaríamos, y volveríamos a la cama. Y así sería nuestra vida, claro, con todo el drama de "oh, mataste a mi novia", y "oh, yo en venganza maté a tu nuevo novio", y bla, bla bla. Y volveríamos. Punto. – dijo rápidamente, como si estuviera pronunciando un trabalenguas.

Ella se volteó, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y ya?

-Pues … sí.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres creen que eso resuelve todos los problemas? No conozco a uno solo, desde enano, hasta elfo, o criatura interestelar, que no tenga el mismo enfoque.- protestó ella, con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Porque ustedes no lo aceptan!- dijo él con naturalidad. – Ustedes son peores que nosotros. Les encanta manipular con eso. Tú lo haces. Y te encanta. Entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema.

Ella se iba quedando sin argumentos, y abría la boca, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Es retorcido. Bueno, con el drama, y todo eso. Es muy complicado- se quejó. - ¿Sabes qué? Sal de ahí, y miro si te rompo el corazón, o no.

-Pero no va a ser matando a Sigyn, tenlo por seguro. Mira todo lo que puede pasar.

Ella lo miró, negando con la cabeza, maravillada.

-Genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Idiota.

-Ajá. Pero sí hay una diferencia muy grande entre los demás y yo...

-¿Cuál?- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Los detalles, querida. Los detalles. Tú puedes vivir sin ello, yo también. Pero… esta no es la ocasión. – dijo acercándose y colocándose encima de ella.

-Me rompiste el corazón. Y no entiendo eso que tiene que ver.

-Nunca dijiste ni mú.- le susurró. – Y tiene todo que ver.

-No quería que te burlaras, ni darte gusto.

-Te di buenas cosas, y a pesar de eso, te fuiste.

-Recuérdamelas todas.

-No ahora… no ahora… - dijo, colocando su mano en su garganta, para colocar su rostro en ella.

-Ahora- le ordenó ella.

-Como quieras- dijo, y tomó una de las sábanas para cubrirse con ella.

**Notas**

***** En la historia de 'La Máscara', esta originalmente pertenecía a Loki.**

****** Esta es la historia del Diamante Hope, del cual se dijo que tenía una maldición. Louis Tavernier la tomó de la estatua de la diosa Sita, y murió devorado por las alimañas. La reina rubia que lo lució luego, fue Maria Antonieta. Cada dueño tuvo un destino trágico.**

******* Harry Winston, el último poseedor del diamante.**


	10. Esto es guerra (It s a hard knock life)

**10. Esto es guerra**

**Alfheim**

Kali miraba deslumbrada las instalaciones de la capital de Alfheim, el reino de los elfos de luz. Todo era deslumbrante, ostentoso pero no al modo deva. Era pura luz, puro cristal. Pura arquitectura que iba hasta el infinito. Sonreía, porque a su modo, adoraba la belleza.

-Te lo dije. Freyr convirtió este lugar en un sitio para el turismo de lujo a nivel u-ni-ver-sal – dijo Angerboda satisfecha, y sonriendo también. – Es tan de lujo. Trabajando con él, me di cuenta que podemos hacer lo mismo con Jottuheim.

Kali la miró escéptica. ¿Los gigantes Jottuns? ¿Esos que te helaban apenas abrías la boca? ¿Qué eran capaces de destruir su mundo si intervenías?

Angerboda, que no era tonta, se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Estoy en eso. Dame unos años y verás, seremos poderosos otra vez- dijo, con un gesto de dignidad. Ahora vamos al restaurante, que Karnilla y Amora nos esperan.

Entraron al concurrido lugar, y se encontraron con una rubia de tocado verde, de mirada maliciosa, y una pelinegra vestida de morado. Gritaron todas, apenas se vieron.

-¡Estás más sexi cada día, zorra!- le dijo Karnilla a Angerboda, que la miró complacida. Todas las cuatro se abrazaron.

-Hacía rato que no nos veíamos todas juntas. ¡Deberíamos salir a comer más seguido!- dijo la giganta. – Sobre todo ustedes, que fueron compañeras en la escuela de haditas- insistió a Amora y Kali, que se miraron con una mirada de complacencia. - Y tú también, Karnilla.

-Ay, cariño… eso fue hace tanto rato. Supe que ahora trabajas en tu lugar de origen.

-Sí, desde que Loki volvió todo picadillo, me llamaron para hacer magia y relaciones públicas.- dijo ella, llamando a uno de los meseros. Todas pidieron cocteles.

-Loki nunca cambiará- dijo Amora, tomando su coctel. – Todas aquí lo sabemos.

-Ni que lo digas- insistió Karnilla. – Kali, ¿has visto de por casualidad a Balder?

Todas voltearon los ojos. Era bien sabida la obsesión de Karnilla por el guerrero asgardiano, a punto de que era enfermiza.

-¿No que estabas saliendo con Eros, el de la intersección Olímpica?- le preguntó Kali desconcertada.

-Oye, solo pregunto, ya que tú estás allá de visita. Sí, ya lo he olvidado. ¿Por qué me miran así? Estoy ocupada reinando con los Norns, ya soy una mujer madura, independiente, y adulta, y sí, puedo superarlo- dijo, cruzando sus manos. Ellas se rieron.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Balder ya no me gusta.

-Ajá. Podríamos decir lo mismo de Amora- insistió Angerboda, y la rubia sonrió, mientras bebía de otra copa.

-Oye, me gusta más Thor y lo sabes, aunque nunca descarté a Loki. Pero veo que Kali se ha divertido un muy buen rato con él. Y todas sabemos lo que es divertirse con él- dijo insinuante. La deva solo suspiró, bebiendo y haciéndose la estúpida.

-No te hagas. No fuiste a donde él a decirle "por qué te portaste tan mal, oh Loki", yo conociéndote- dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Kali se echó a reír.

-¡Por todos los Nueve Reinos! ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo tiene que especular con lo que yo haga?

-Es que simplemente, cariño, fuiste a visitar al peor criminal de guerra de la década, ¿qué hacemos?-insistió Karnilla, mientras robaba unos bocadillos. Angerboda seguía indiferente, y prendió una pipa.

-Aquí y allá dicen que fuiste a hacerle 'visita conyugal'. Mejor dicho, dicen que los Devas te enviaron para eso.

-Sí, ¿y qué? ¿No saben que Odín lo permite porque Frigga lo quiere? Ya. No estamos planeando conquistar el mundo ni nada. ¿O sí?- dijo Kali, y las otras se rieron.

-Pero no lo niegues, te has divertido. Uy, me encantaría hacer eso con Thor.- insistió Amora.

-Hiciste eso con Thor. Eras peor que yo- dijo Kali, y Amora le lanzó un beso. Ella sonrió, burlona.

-¿Y qué con tu hermana, Lorelei?- preguntó Karnilla.

-Bien, termina curso con Hades este año. Planeamos que se venga a trabajar para acá, o algo.- insistió Amora. –Yo, por mi parte… trabajo con él- dijo, seductora. Angerboda volteó los ojos.

-Jamás dejará a Perséfone, Amora. Es tan cobarde como todos los hombres bajo el Universo. Y ay, no. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Aquí?

Las otras tres voltearon a mirar. Era Sigyn.

-No pienso hablar con esa- dijo Angerboda, furiosa.

-¿No estarás celosa?- preguntó Karnilla, alarmada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo la giganta, indignada. – Solo que si Loki me hubiera dejado por alguna de ustedes, lo entendería, son mejores que esa maldita inocentona. Y no seré yo quien le diga la verdad, porque no la soporto. Bueno, cariños, me voy a los baños y luego al facial. Nos vemos ahí- dijo, y pasó por el lado de Sigyn, a quien ni siquiera determinó.

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Karnilla, y las otras dos la miraron irritada. Sigyn se dio cuenta de todo, y suspiró, mirando a la otra rubia y a la morena.

-Chicas. Hace años no las veía. Cómo están.

-¿Nos conocemos?- dijo Amora, levantando las cejas. Sigyn asintió.

-Sí, creo que sí.- dijo Amora maliciosa. Kali la miraba con inexpresividad aparente.

-En fin. Kali, has cambiado. Estás muy bonita.

-Gracias…- dijo ella, y se bebió el coctel de Amora.

-En fin. Toma mi contacto. Estamos cerca, mi novio Theoric anda de vacaciones. ¿Se quedan aquí?

-Yo por este fin de semana- insistió Kali, y Amora la miró a punto de reírse. Apenas se fue, la rubia se desternilló de la risa, y Kali pidió otros tres cocteles.

-¡Basta! ¡Te vas a volver ebria, maldición!- dijo la hechicera, desconcertada. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No sé! Me siento de nuevo como en la escuela, cuando tenía que ocultarle que con Loki hacía de todas las cosas, y él me hacía de todas las cosas. Mi sensación horrenda, inútil y estúpida de culpa ha vuelto de saber que entre él y yo le ocultamos todo. ¡Todo!

-Kali, también conmigo y qué.

-¡Pero es que mi caso era diferente!- dijo la deva, angustiada. – Ella confiaba en mí, y yo la engañé. Soy tan predecible. Y de saber que he vuelto a las andadas, y que…

-Cálmate o te cacheteo.

-Ok…- dijo Kali. – Vamos por las galerías, me siento deprimida.

Las dos estaban probándose nuevas joyas, y Amora la miró sonriendo.

-Oye. A ti Loki te respeta.

-No, claro que no lo hace. De lo contrario, no me hubiera despertado, y…

-Sí te respeta. Me lo dijo. Es extraño, porque a ti no te engaña.

-Me teme, seguro.

-No, no no. Te respeta. A las demás, no. Yo que tú aprovecho. Y … a mí me queda mejor el verde que a ti – le dijo, robándole el collar. Kali se echó a reír.

-Oye, en eso de consolar no eres buena. Miente para lo esencial.

-No, esta vez fue la verdad. Anda, pruébate este otro collar- dijo, pasándole uno.

-¿Será que le digo a Sigyn?

-Me encantará ver su cara de horror.- dijo Amora, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de las protestas de Angerboda, Kali decidió encontrarse con la rubia en un lugar cerca de las cascadas. Angerboda, Amora y Karnilla estaban de lejanas espectadoras.

-¿Para qué le dijiste que se vieran?

-Vamos, Angerboda, ¡será divertido!- dijo Amora, malvadamente. – Es como si le dijéramos a un niño asgardiano que los gigantes de hielo jamás lo atraparán.

-Gracias por la referencia, doña racista- insistió Angerboda, y las otras dos se rieron.

-¡Vamos! Relájate. Paga ver un almita bella e inocente destruida- dijo Karnilla, y Angerboda suspiró.

-Pues sí. Y sobre todo si es la de esa maldita flacucha. Pásame una copa, Amora- le dijo a la rubia, que le pasó una y se bebió otra.

Kali esperaba a quien consideró, tontamente, alguna vez, su rival. La odió, sí, la llegó a odiar, porque parecía que Loki le daba un lugar que ella alguna vez quiso: El de la novia en pedestal, pero solo era una fachada, y ella lo sabía. La odiaba por distraerlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que con Loki no servía ser posesiva, ni mucho menos amorosa, simplemente dejó todo correr. Pero nunca se perdonó ocultarle todo lo que habían hecho. Y ahora la encontraba renovada, con su vestido vinotinto, y de la mano de un tipo de cabello oscuro y realmente apuesto. Como Loki, pero si le pusieras los músculos de… Thor. Las mujeres se conseguían los mismos patrones de tipos, eso era un hecho.

-Mi novio, Theoric- dijo Sigyn, y Kali lo saludó, sonriente.

-Amor, me voy a correr. Nos vemos al rato- le dijo el apuesto hombre a la rubia, a la que besó. Ella sonrió, y se sentó al frente.

-¿Cuánto llevan?

- Meses.

-Es decir, antes que a Loki lo…

Sigyn asintió.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que acabar.

Kali se sorprendió. No esperaba que Sigyn hubiese golpeado primero, lo que le dejaba una lección: No subestimar a nadie.

-De hecho, nos habíamos dejado desde que te encerraron. Solo que íbamos y volvíamos, y en los anteriores dos años, cuando a él le dio por tomar el trono, comprendí que era … lo que era. No podía negarlo más. Así que lo visité para decirle que ya no quería nada con él.

-Debió agradarle…-dijo Kali, interesada, ya que siempre había considerado a la rubia un portento de ingenuidad.

-Pero espera…¿cómo que desde que me encerraron?

-Yo siempre supe todo, Kali.- dijo Sigyn alzando los hombros. – Todo. Sabía que tú y él no solo se reunían para estudiar, sabía que tú y él no eran solo dos tontos juguetones con magia, y que hicieron un montón de cosas horribles. Sabía todo.

-¿Y cómo?

-Porque salió corriendo del baile de graduación, y yo lo seguí, y vi toda la matanza. Y luego lo que hicieron. No hice un show, y decidí investigar. Y resulta que todo el mundo lo rumoreaba, y luego tu hermano, estaba borracho, y estaba con Sif, y dijo que no serían como 'Kali y Loki'. Y luego, de vacaciones en las Islas Afortunadas, un fauno loco me contó una historia de un asgardiano y una deva que destruyeron todo, y que antes habían estado juntos. Dos y dos son cuatro.

-Wow.

-Sí, wow.

-¿Le reclamaste alguna vez? Digo… yo andaba encerrada.

-¡Y él andaba loco, buscándote! ¡Parecías una droga, o algo, así que lo mandé al demonio y luego me buscó! Y sí, le reclamé, pero sabes cómo es él: Un mentiroso con talento.

-Pero ¿por qué seguiste con él?

-Porque creía que a mí me daba el lugar que nunca te dio a ti, o a Angerboda.

-Sabías de Angerboda…

-Sí, el idiota se puso borracho una noche, quién sabe por qué. Y me contó todo. Todo. Y dijo, "pero a ti te amo", y yo pensé que siempre estaría conmigo porque sería la "única oficial", pero soy tan estúpida que lo sigo creyendo. Pero me cansé. Siempre hubo algo oscuro en él. Algo que tú, que todo el mundo me ocultó.

-Ahora quieres una explicación.

-Sí, quiero una explicación.- insistió Sigyn.

-No tengo una explicación. Simplemente, Loki quería que yo no te lastimara. Te lastimaría con la verdad, te lastimaría con lo que hacíamos.

-¿Y tú crees que eso es amor?

-No, pero es lo que Loki quería. Y bueno, es lo que yo también quería. Era menos complicado para mí, ¿entiendes? Y sí, te detestaba, y sí, te subestimaba. Era más fácil para mí hacerlo. Lo siento…

-No creo que lo sientas, pero eso ya es pasado. A ti te encerraron, y a mí me costó muchas lágrimas entenderlo. En fin… solo quería decirte que… Loki está mejor como está.

-¿Lo odias?

Ella suspiró, y negó con la cabeza. Había mucho dolor en su mirada.

-Ama más su ambición que a mí. Y eso no va a cambiar. Y seguramente, tú estás ahí adentro.

-¡No es cierto! – gruñó Kali, harta del drama. - ¡A mí no me ama! ¡A nadie!

-Cariño, ustedes son tal para cual - dijo ella levantándose. – Están tan duchos en engaño que ya se engañan a ustedes mismos.

-Gracias por la satisfacción- dijo Kali desconcertada.

-En fin. Eso era lo que quería decirte desde hace diez años.

-Como quieras. Pero una cosa , 'cariño': No me vuelvas a llamar 'cariño', o lo lamentarás- le advirtió Kali. Sigyn suspiró, sin intimidarse.

-Oh, claro, terminaré como tus compañeras de escuela. Eso es seguro- dijo ella, recordándole el episodio de su escuelita.

-Peor: Viuda- le dijo Kali, retirándose, y volvió a donde sus amigas, que la felicitaron por su final. Pero ella seguía malhumorada.

-Es que… ¿cómo cree que puede pasar todo lo que cree que pasa? Solo en su cabeza. Está loca- gruñía, tratando de convencerse, mientras Amora tomaba otro coctel, en los baños.

-¿Y si no?

-Ay, por favor. ¡Claro que no!- refunfuñó ella, y Amora y las demás solo siguieron tomando cocteles.

**Años antes**

**Atlántico Norte**

-Y entonces Hades dijo, "no puedo creer que hayan mujeres tan estúpidas como para inmolarse por rumores de su marido".

-Ni yo, pero Sati estaba medio loquinche. ¿ Y cuánto les puso?

-Diez. Dijo que el trabajo había superado sus expectativas- dijo Loki, caminando sobre el agua.

-Órale- dijo Seth, y Kali se puso su abrigo de piel. Había solo témpanos de hielo, y ella odiaba el frío.

-Y bueno, par de mensos, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- dijo, irritada.

-Para divertirnos, ya que tendremos dos meses de vagancia. Por cierto, Seth, tu giratiempo es bueno.- dijo, mirando un relojito negro, y este sonrió, con suficiencia.

-¿Y ahora, qué?

-Hacemos estrellar barcos- dijo Loki.

-Pffft. Valiente plan- bufó Kali.

-Chitón, que viene uno.- dijo Loki, mirando un gran trasatlántico. – Hey… ese se llama 'Titanic'. ¿No es donde va una de las momias de tu mundo, zoquete?

-Seh- dijo Seth. – Ese es el que buscaba.

-Oigan, esperen, ¿Qué van a hacer?

-Pos sacar mi cosa- dijo el muchacho moreno.

-Bien, podremos entrar como pasajeros, y …

-¡No mames!- bufó el egipcio. – Loki y yo tenemos un plan más divertido.

-Qué van a hacer, par de psicópatas…

Loki y Seth crearon un témpano de hielo, muy al frente del barco. Una hora después, veían a la gente correr desesperada, entre mucho otro drama. Kali estaba desconcertada.

-Hay mucha gente inocente ahí. Niños, y todo. ¡Par de enfermos! Yo me largo- dijo, y desapareció.

-¿No que había matado a Sati y por eso le dieron una buena calificación? ¿Quién la entiende?- preguntó Seth, que le pasó un cigarrillo a Loki.

-Todavía se debate entre su naturaleza y su compasión.

-Y no cambiará, hermano. Las viejas son así. ¿Por qué se suben tan pocos a los botes? ¿No deberían rebosarlos de gente?- dijo, observando el barco.

-No sé. Seguro prefieren que los privilegiados se salven- observó Loki. –Oye, ¿tú crees que nos pasamos?

-Meh, ellos son ahora los que se están matando unos a otros. Y ¡chales! Se me olvidó la cosa. Nos vemos al rato.

-Sí, aquí te espero- dijo él, recordando el gesto de repugnancia de Kali, y viendo a la gente tirarse al agua. Seguramente, esa era su parte "débil", pero también su parte encantadora. ¿O no? ¿Por qué se sentía igual, mal, por algo que ahora debiera parecerle tan normal? No la entendía. Apenas se partió el barco en dos, en medio de los gritos, y el horror, apareció Seth, con un sarcófago.

-Hola, pendejete. ¿Fuímonos?

-Todavía no.

-Bah, ¡todos morirán congelados! Ipso facto.

-Entiendo. Sí, vámonos- dijo Loki, pensativo, y mirando el sarcófago.

-Y hundiste todo un barco por esto, hermano- le dijo a Seth, ya en el palacio de Madame Wang.

-Pos claro, ¿no ves que se la perdí a mi papá y el viejo me cuelga? Por fin la encontré.

-¿Te sirve el giratiempo para estos mundos?

-Nah, solo para el de Midgard. ¡Pero es divertido! Ayer estuve correteando con unos reptilotes, y anteayer maté todos los gatos negros, creo que se murió un montón de gente por peste negra, o algo así. Por las ratas. Bueh, como sea. Tu vieja parecía molesta.

-No es "mi" vieja, Seth.

-Es tu vieja. Viejo, ¡no he visto a nadie más en la escuela que haga todo con alguien! Matan juntos, estudian juntos, aprenden juntos. Es tu vieja.

-Cállate- le dijo, porque Sigyn se sentó de repente a su lado, dándole un beso a él en la mejilla.

-Vamos a ir de viaje, tú y yo juntos, con mis padres. A los grandes lagos de Alflheim.

-Yo…

-Tus padres ya me dijeron que sí- dijo ella, acariciando su cabello.

-Bueno, sí. Iremos.- le dijo en frente de Seth, para demostrarle que Kali no era "su vieja", ni tenía exclusividad sobre él. Claro, la decisión no provocó más que burlas en Thor.

-Es que eres imbécil. ¡No podrás hacer ni pío con ella, con sus padres! ¡Idiooooota! ¡Idioooooota!- dijo, cardándole el pelo con la mano, y Loki se la retiró, molesto.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Decirle: "no, porque no me interesa estar con tus malditos padres, sino contigo,a solas". ¿Querías eso? No, no puedo.

- Bueno, pues te tengo noticias: Madre va a ir con nosotros, Sif, y los demás. Padre se queda en una convención de no sé qué, por lo que sabes que nos divertiremos en grande. Madre se irá con las amigas, así que la mansión ¡toda nuestra! Hay que ser inteligentes, Loki. Inteligentes- dijo con la suficiencia total para hacerlo enojar, otra vez, y por esta vez, demostrarle su brillantez.

Ya de vuelta en la tienda de Madame Wang, Kali miraba a Loki sin alterarse.

-Bueno, vete.

-¿EN serio no estás molesta?

Ella alzó los hombros.

-No, es tu novia. Pfff, ¿por qué me lo consultas?

-Yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que me iba a enojar?- le preguntó, sorprendida, y como él no contestó, comenzó a reírse, tapándose la boca, para luego cambiar rápidamente su expresión.

-No.

Loki no sabía qué hacer.

-Eh…¿me odias?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, confundida.

-Sí, la típica historia de que yo te usé… y … luego me voy con mi novia, y te dejo a ti…

-Esperaesperaesperaespera- dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. –Amigo, no sé qué hayas estado leyendo, pero basta de drama. Yo también quise, yo también te usé, fin de la historia. Supéralo.

-Ok…- dijo Loki estremecido. –Entonces… ¿no rencores, odios, ganas de matarme…?

-¡Lárgate!- dijo con un gesto despectivo, y él alzó los hombros, y se fue rascándose la cabeza.

Thor, que había visto toda la escena, desde la mesa donde estaba con Perseo y Apolo, salió al paso.

-¿No te pasa que las mujeres son extrañas todo el tiempo?- le preguntó él a Thor, todavía sin entender nada.

-Toda la vida. Bienvenido. Eso pasa cuando estás con más de una.

Él iba a explicarle que no era así, pero ya no se lo calló.

-Como sea… son criaturas desconcertantes…¿qué acaso entenderemos lo que quieren alguna vez?

-No, es un misterio de la naturaleza- dijo Thor, rascándose la cabeza. –Que, ¿Sigyn te echó en cara algo?

-No, pero Kali anda extraña.

-Tú le gustas… y bueno, si ya hicieron lo que creo que hicieron..- dijo Thor levantando las cejas, y Loki le pidió bajar la voz.

-No exactamente, pero…

-Mírala- dijo Thor señalando. – Conozco bien a las mujeres, hermano. Ella parece estar muy natural, y ahí habla con las otras chicas- dijo , al verla interactuar con Medusa y las Arpías. – Pero mira su rostro.

-No veo nada…

Thor se golpeó la cara.

-Por favor, ¡tú eres el listo! ¡Mira, carajo!- le dijo, y Loki la siguió viendo "normal".

-No. Nada.

-Ah- gruñó Thor. – En fin. Maneja eso, porque…

Dicho y hecho. Una ninfa morena le dio un cachetadón al rubio.

-¿Cómo es que andas con esa maldita de Afrodita? ¿No que habían terminado?

-Eh… Calipso…- dijo Thor tratando de razonar. – Yo… yo…

-¿Y tú que miras? ¡Los dos Odinsons son iguales! ¡Tú juegas con Sigyn y esa horrenda Deva! Con razón – dijo a Loki, que volteó hacia otro lado.

-¡Hablo contigo!

-¡Pero yo no!- le gritó Loki, ya fastidiado. - ¡Ahora lárgate y recupera la dignidad!- dijo, y dejó a los dos desconcertados.

**Palacio Deva**

Las criadas se revolvían aquí y allá, y Laksmí estaba preocupada.

-¡Oh, querida! ¡Querida! ¡Sal de tu habitación!- le rogaba. - ¡Tienes que medirte estos vestidos para irnos a Alfheim!

La escandalosa Deva se topó con su otra sobrina, a la que tomó de gancho de inmediato.

-Ruégale, no, ordénale a tu hermana que salga.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque sí- dijo Laksmí cruzada de brazos. - ¡Ve!- dijo empujando a Parvati, que la miró fastidiada. Golpeó.

-Oye… ¿puedo entrar?

-No. Lárgate.- respondió una vocecita, pero Parvati ya estaba adentro.

-Mi tía Laksmi es muy respetuosa de las formas, pero yo no. Veo que estás molesta- dijo ella, sentándose sensualmente encima de su escritorio. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Lárgate. No te diré nada.

-Pero… ¡oh!- dijo ella con una mirada maligna. - ¡Estás celosa! ¡Celosa de que esa linda y cándida asgardiana rubia te haya arrebatado a ese paliducho sin ningún atractivo! ¡Aww!- dijo, y Kali se tornó azul, y la acorraló contra la pared, furiosa. Parvati la miró aterrorizada.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que estoy celosa! ¡Porque no lo estoy!- gritó, soltándola, y volviendo a su forma normal. Parvati la miraba sorprendida.

-Debo decírselo a nuestros tíos.

-¿Qué? Te juro que si se los dices, lo lamentarás. No estoy celosa de nadie, maldición.

-No, no eso… nada… -pensó Parvati para sí, astutamente. – Pero… ¿estás celosa?

-No. ¿Ahora puedes irte de mi habitación?

-En seguida- dijo ella cantarinamente, y le contó todo a Laksmí, a la que le brillaron los ojos de ambición.

Kali miró a la ventana, y sacudió la cabeza. Cookie fue el único que le pasó un pañuelo, y ella se sentó, concentrándose en sus libros.

**Alfheim**

**-**¡Bienvenidos, amigos de todos los mundos! ¡Somos Alfheim, el lugar más bello de todos los nueve reinos, mundos y galaxias! ¡Mejores que las Islas Afortunadas, y dispuestos a hacerles pasar unas vacaciones de maravilla!- dijo un elfo de luz, de cabello plateado. Frigga y Laksmí, mareadas por el viaje que Heimdall les había dado, se quitaron las gafas.

-¿Hay bar?- preguntó Hera.

-Seguro, en sus mansiones se les atenderá apropiadamente.

-¿Tiene usted un lugar para descansar?- preguntó Frigga de manera más cortés. Apenas asintieron, Laksmí los empujó.

-Tía- dijo una voz masculina, y ella volteó a mirar. Era Shiva, que la miraba desconcertado.

-Encárgate de la mansión, o algo. Me voy a… descansar- dijo, y se puso unos anteojos oscuros, y volteó la cabeza, para irse con Hera, que ni se despidió de los hijos. Frigga se quedó, preocupada.

-Thor, voy a descansar un rato. Quedas a cargo, y nos vemos en nuestra casa.

-Sí, Madre- dijo él, y apenas dejaron a Frigga en silencio, todos gritaron de júbilo, para después callarse, y salir directamente a las cascadas.

Kali estaba experimentando con una arañita, al lado del lago, mientras oía de lejos al círculo de dioses animando por el que peleaba. Volstagg y Osiris hacían las delicias de la concurrencia de jóvenes criaturas, mientras otros bebían, y otras estaban al lado de los lagos.

-Bu…- susurró algo, y ella volteó a otro lado.

-Bu…

Ella lanzó un rayo, y le lanzaron otro, que esquivó. Loki apareció, de pronto, en el agua.

-Vaya, señorita aburrición.

-Lárgate- dijo ella, levantándose, y él apareció detrás de ella.

-¡No me hagas eso!- le gritó, y él se quedó con las manos arriba.

-Estás muy rara. Demasiado rara.

-¡Claro que no! No- dijo calmándose. - ¿Qué onda?

-Nada, escapé- dijo él, sentándose, en bermudas verdes. Ella tenía una túnica negra, y lo miró escéptica.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué acaso no ibas a pasarla de maravilla con tu novia y sus padres?- dijo ella, con una sonrisilla inevitable de satisfacción. Él apenas la vio, suspiró, y sonrió.

-Todo lo que pienses en este momento, me lo merezco.

-Gracias por la satisfacción, pero no es suficiente. Bah, cuenta- dijo, sonriendo.

-Uff- dijo él, volteando los ojos. – Primero, el truco de desaparecer como ochenta veces, no lo superan. Su madre me llama "Lo". "Lo" aquí, "Lo" allá, y su padre dice "Muchacho, si no eres rey de Asgard, qué buen ministro serás", y ya me pinta pajaritos, y matrimonio con su hija, y todo.

-Eso no es gracioso- dijo ella traicionándose, para luego negar todo con la cabeza.

-No- dijo él, levantando la ceja. – No, horror. Bueno, no es eso lo peor. Me dice "jugaremos golf, lanza el disco y la jabalina todos los días". Todos los malditos días, Kali. "A mí la magia me parece de gente deshonesta", me dice. Y yo "si, señor, claro que sí, tiene toooda la razón", para luego decirme que adora a los tipos que le dicen que no. Maldito bipolar.

-Ajá.

-Fuera de eso, no hacen más que comer rúgulas, y cosas raras, con lo que yo odio comer algo que no sea lo que yo como, y …

-Pareces casado- lo interrumpió Kali. ÉL la miró ofendido.

-No inventes.

-Te lo juro- dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. –Es lo que te espera.

-¡Pues me niego! ¡Si me llego a casar, encerraría a cualquier padre molesto en alguna torre!

-Y a tu esposa también.

-Si…- dijo él, ya calmándose. Apreciaba el razonamiento, porque era cierto.

-Por cierto, te ves chistoso con solo eso puesto. Pareces Olímpico, o algo, en plena competencia.- lo observó, y él le desapareció la túnica. Ella lo miró furiosa, para luego cubrirse. Dos piezas. Traje negro. Ella solo se contraía, avergonzada.

-Vaya moda la que están usando ustedes. Sigyn tenía otro. Me gusta.

-¡Dónde la dejaste! ¡Devuélveme mi túnica!- le dijo en aprietos, y él comenzó a reírse.

-¡Mi túnica!- insistió ella, y él siguió riéndose, hasta que ella se quedó parada, de brazos cruzados, y él enmudeció.

-Tengo muy buen gusto.-dijo, levantando las cejas.

-Qué cretino eres- dijo ella, que de una ráfaga de fuego lo mandó al agua. Él, desapareciendo, también la empujó. Los dos comenzaron una lucha de poderes. Él le mandó una ráfaga que ella desapareció, convirtiéndola en polvo, pero él apareció en muchos lugares, y ella resolvió al volverse invisible. Sus dos poderes chocaron, y los dos quedaron sobre la arena.

-Qué genio eres, de verdad, voy a arrodillarme ante ti- dijo, sacándose la arena del pelo. Él se limpiaba concienzudamente, y ella seguía molesta. Entonces sintió que algo la jalaba, y ella se hundió. Era él, que sonrió, y tocó su rostro. Ella respiraba como si nada.

-Increíble. Te quedó mejor que a mí – dijo maravillada. Él hizo una reverencia.

-En fin, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Andas rarísima.

-Nada, Loki. Idioteces de mujer. No quiero que te burles de mí, ¿ya?

-¿Estás embara…?

Kali se quedó callada a propósito, y él palideció.

-¿Estás? Dime que…

Ella se echó a reír, y él le pegó en la pantorrilla.

-Me matas del susto.- protestó, y ella alzó los hombros.

-Bueno, ya… ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada. ¿Podríamos dejar de tener esta conversación? Estaré bien. Es todo- le rogó, y salieron a la superficie, al lado de las rocas perladas.

-¿Sabes? Lo que más extrañaba de todo… era hacer esto- dijo acercándosele, y ella lo apartó.

-Por favor… tienes a Sigyn.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo.

-No seré tu ramera interestelar- dijo ella, levantando la ceja.

-No. En serio que… lo extrañé.

-Dame tu patente de eso que acabas de hacer, mas liderazgo en tres proyectos seguidos. Quiero mandar.- dijo ella, imponente.

-Lo que sea- dijo, y se acercó.

-Sé que no te nacerá nada nunca, así que prefiero ser pract…- dijo, y comenzaron a besarse, pero oyeron un ruido, y se separaron, descubiertos en flagrancia. Era Dioniso.

-Hoola cuates… ¿la pasan de lujo?

Ellos asintieron, desconcertados. Dionisio era el borracho del colegio. Los abrazó a los dos, y les brindó vino, y los mantuvo aburridos, hasta que los dejó en paz.

-¿Qué tal si lo riega por todo el colegio?- le dijo ella, furiosa. - ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-No va a pasar. Debemos borrarle la memoria, es to…

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos, cuando vieron a Thor y a Sif en su mismo plan, y ella lo apartó.

-¡Y esta vez no estamos ebrios! ¡Estás loco! No podemos seguir así. Yo soy tu amiga, y no creo que pase nada más.

-Pero yo quiero que pase…

-¡No!- dijo la pelinegra. – Tú eres demasiado… arrogante, y no nos soportaríamos. Thor, prefiero que seamos amigos.

Él volvió a besarla, y ella no se resistió.

-No, olvídalo. Es una locura. Si no me tomaste en serio antes… ¿qué te haría pensar que lo quiero ahora?

Kali miró de reojo a Loki. Tal cual la misma historia. Este lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Hay algo que me estés diciendo mirándome así?- le dijo. Kali volteó los ojos.

-Nada, Loki. Nada. Bórrale la memoria, pero para hoy- le avisó ella. Loki se quedó confundido, y ya en la noche, en su propia casa, miraba las cuatro lunas.

-Te creía con Sigyn.

No respondió a la voz de su hermano.

-O con Kali…

Como él siguió sin responder, Thor se subió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Mal día?

-Para nada. Y tú no tuviste uno, por lo que veo. Te vi peleando con Shiva, y luego bebiendo. Lo que esperaba de ti…

-No creas. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?

-Mujeres. Sí.

-Están locas.

-Tal vez…

-¡Es en serio!- dijo él desconcertado. – Te dicen que sí, pero luego que no, y dicen te beso, pero no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos, y mejor sigamos, pero te besan, y luego dicen intentémoslo, y luego vas con otra, y te dice te amo, y entonces uno dice yo también, pero no dejas de pensar en la otra, y estás con la una, y…

-Sí- dijo él levantando las cejas.- Te entiendo.

-No me friegues. Esto no es para sarcasmo, Loki- insistió Thor.

-No- dijo él suspirando. – De hecho… es tal cual lo retratas, hermano.

-¿Estás igual?

-Ajá.

-Uff. En fin… te dejo. Creo que lo filosófico no es para mí.

-Pero…- dijo él, con la tonta esperanza de que pudiesen hablar y sacar algo más que una conversación empática. Pero como siempre, Thor lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-Eh. Thor.

-Dime.

-¿Y qué harás?

Él alzó los hombros.

-Mirar a ver qué pasa. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Y vamos, que madre nos llama para cenar.

Así pasaban los días. Laksmí, Hera y Frigga, siendo esta última la más cuidadosa con sus protegidos, se la pasaban ociosas, cual esposas adineradas, mirando los estanques y la diversión externa. Las dos primeras se las pasaban ebrias, una por negligencia, la otra porque Zeus se la había jugado otra vez. Por lo que todos esos jóvenes dioses pasaban sus vacaciones en tierra de nadie y sin ley. Lo que era perfecto, para muchos. Afrodita se pavoneaba de aquí hacia allá con Thor, su novio/trofeo, pero fue derribada por una bola metálica. Había sido Sif.

-¡Ay, perdón! Lo siento, de verdad, no me fijé… en serio- dijo, haciéndose la boba, mientras Atenea se reía, junto con Artemisa. Thor la ayudaba a levantarse, mientras esta protestaba. Parvati hacía otra escena, peleando con Volstagg, que estaba en plena competencia con Dioniso, tomando cerveza. Osiris y Seth estaban enfrascados en plena pelea familiar, y Apolo y Ares se habían peleado por Sif (que ni sabía, y estaba haciéndole bulliyng a Afrodita). Y otros… hacían sus cosas.

-Loki. Fue tan especial lo de anoche…- dijo Sigyn paseando junto a él, que ya estaba irritado. Pensaba que había cometido un error al seducirla, sobre todo porque el era de los tipos que detestaba lo especial, y amaba más lo animal. Su experiencia con la rubia había sido todo lo contrario. Entonces, se encontró a Kali de frente.

-¡Kali! Ah, qué magnífico verte aquí- dijo Sigyn, desligándose de su novio, y tomándola de gancho. – Adivina qué: Loki anoche fue tan especial, pero tan especial conmigo…

Kali sonrió forzadamente, porque "lo especial" se había reducido a besarse en un lago.

-Qué bien…

-¡Sí! Oh, menos mal ya somos amigas. Mis hermanas dijeron que no confiase en ti, pero sé que jamás Loki se fijaría en ti, y por eso son grandes amigos.

¡Bum! Una bala. Kali ya no razonaba.

-Y por eso me siento feliz, porque Loki te ve como una hermana…

Kali solo sonrió, y se despidió. Loki alcanzó a hablarle.

-Oye, Sigyn no sabe nada, déjala…

-A MÍ- dijo ella, casi volviéndose azul. – No me hables ahora- le advirtió.

Loki se confundió.

-¿Estás celosa?

-No. Solamente buscaré a un hombre ¡que me dé algo mejor que besarme con él en un lago!- le dijo, histérica. – Es todo- dijo sonriente.

-Estás celosa.

-¡Que no estoy celosa! No me hables ahora.

Él tomó su mano.

-Oh, vamos, Kali…- le dijo, pero ella se soltó.

-Es que … soy estúpida. Soy muy, pero muy estúpida. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Hablamos mañana.

-Oye…

-¡Ah mira!- dijo, y comenzó a beber un montón de cervezas. Loki la miraba extrañado.

-Oye, ya… vas a emborracharte demasiado.

-¡BUUU! ¡Qué brillante soy! ¡Mírenmeeee soy Loki, y soy brillante porque digo que si tomas mucha cerveza te emborrachass!

-Tu espectáculo es patético.

-No me digas- le dijo, y le arrebató a un elfo que pasaba un papel. "Concurso de baile" ,decía.

-Me uno.

-No, ¿por qué haces esto? Estás loca. – dijo Loki, tratando de detenerla. – Te volviste demente, o algo.- dijo, persiguiéndola, y ella puso su nombre. Él la agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo? Yo no lo valgo.

-Ciertamente que no- dijo ella, que ahora calentaba.

-Pero… ¿dónde está la Kali que conozco?

-En algún lado.

-No estaré ahí para cuando hagas el ridículo. Suerte- le dijo el pelinegro, y ella alzó los hombros. Sin embargo, él era uno de los espectadores. Parvati fue la primera en salir, bailando y cantando sensualmente*. Volstagg obligaba a aplaudir a todos los demás, que estaban estupefactos. Él mismo gritaba fuertemente. Luego siguieron Afrodita e Isis, que bailaron una canción que decía "humps"** por todo lado, enloqueciendo a la concurrencia. Cástor y Pólux, los gemelos "cool", bailaron junto con Hefesto una canción muy vanguardista, y hacían coreografías girando sobre su cabeza ****, y coordinaban sus pies.

Y luego siguió Kali, y todos se rieron. Shiva, por tratar de salvarla, también subió a escenario.

-Kali… baja.- le dijo, pero ella hizo un gesto maligno. Comenzó a sonar la música, y ella comenzó a mover las caderas, y luego a moverse sinuosamente, y Shiva se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Me sigues el paso, o qué?

Shiva asintió, y comenzaron a bailar juntos, dejando a toda la escuela igual. Loki se sentía furioso, al verla bailando al lado de Shiva, muy enérgicamente.*****

-Cierra la boca- le dijo Thor burlón, mientras aplaudía, ya que ella los había incitado a eso. Shiva y Kali seguían bailando, mientras todos les seguían el paso.

-¡La sentsación de esta temporada!- decía Eros, amaneradamente.

Loki subió tras escenario, y cortó la música. Entonces, todo el mundo aplaudió, y Kali hizo la venia. Por supuesto, ganó. Apenas entraron, Shiva la abrazó.

-Nunca me había fijado, pero… wow. Eres…

-Lo sé- dijo Kali, dándole un beso. Loki la esperaba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué planeabas demostrar con esto? Yo ya sé lo que eres.

-Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes- dijo ella, mirándolo en la misma tónica.

-Oh, claro que no…

-Oh, claro que sí. – dijo ella, que lo apartó, para irse con el grupo de Thor y Apolo, que la seguían elogiando. Loki se puso furioso, y la arrebató una vez más.

-¡Oh, chicos! ¡Creo que conseguí nuevos fanáticos!- decía, mientras iba, sonriente.

-Si te vas con ellos, esto es guerra.

-¿Qué te da furia? ¿Verme bailar con otro? ¿Verme ser lo que tú jamás serás?

-Sabes que eso es una ilusión, una estúpida y vana ilusión.

-Pues considéralo mi desquite- dijo ella, quitándole la muñeca, pero él le apretó la otra. Ella lo abofeteó, y él a ella.

-Es guerra- le dijo Loki, y ella se cruzó de brazos, retadora.

-Pues lo es- dijo, y volteó la espalda. Sintió que le salió una cola de cerdo, y ella lo dejó sin dientes. Él le disparó un hechizo que terminó en Eros, y este se convirtió en una cucaracha.

-¡Me crees una cucaracha!- dijo ella furiosa, y lanzó otro hechizo, que él esquivo, y terminó en el elfo maestro de ceremonias, que se fue a vomitar.

-Esto no termina, Kali. No aún…-la amenazó él, y ella le hizo una señal obscena, para irse luego con el grupo de los populares. Loki destruyó todo, furioso, apenas llegó a su casa, y Frigga lo vio.

-¿Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Nada, madre.

-¿Peleaste con Kali?

"¿Cómo sabe?", se preguntó, y Frigga vino a tocar su frente, y a tranquilizarlo.

-Dime qué pasó.

-Es que… ella es una tonta, a la que apenas le dan atención se vuelve peor que todos los tontos de la escuela, que…

-Seguramente ella también está enojada, y no lo hace por mal.

"Lo hace por mal", pensó él, conociéndola.

-Sobre todo, sé que te estima, seguramente tú hiciste algo para lastimarla.

Él se acordó de Sigyn y sus palabras. Y sí, eso le pasaba por estar con dos al mismo tiempo. Y Thor se lo había advertido, pero él no le hizo caso. "La furia de Kali es tan grande como su amor", había dicho Hades. Y en su caso era igual.

-Sí, yo … hice algo que no le gustó.

-Bueno, pues ve a disculparte con ella. Seguramente, hablando se entenderán.

"Maldición", pensó él, pues él había hecho un último hechizo, donde la había hecho muy fea. Salió corriendo hacia la mansión deva (esperaba poco menos que un desastre, con Kali destruyéndolo todo), pero solo se encontró con Laksmí.

-¡Loki!- dijo ella, embebida. -¿Buscas a Kali? No está.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-No sé. Dijo que iba a la casa de los padres de … una amiga tuya, o algo así.

"Ay, no", pensó para sí. Seguramente ella había abierto la boca. Pero si era así, él no se callaría nada sobre ella. Sería el fin total, así tuviera que destruirlo todo. Pero conocía a su amiga, ella no era un rival fácil. Sobre todo, porque podría acabar con todo.

-Gracias… señora.

-Oye, Loki… ¿no has pensado en que tú podrías casarte con mi Kali? Piénsalo- le dijo Laskmí. – Aquí tendrías un gran lugar. – dijo, picándole el ojo.

-Eh… lo pensaré, señora Laskmí.

-Eso no se piensa, querido. En Asgard serías un segundón, pero aquí sí que tendrías una posición- le dijo. – Chaolín…

Loki se enfureció, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero en esos momentos sí que no querría nada con esa deva traidora, a la que imaginaba que ya había degollado a Sigyn y a toda su familia, o por lo menos, les había contado de sus crímenes. Pero los encontró cenando, con ella, que contaba chistes, y ellos se reían. Shiva estaba a su lado.

-¡Es tan ingeniosa! ¡Tan ingeniosa! – decía Iwaldi, muerto de risa. Shiva le brindaba más vino, y les sonreía a las demás hermanas. Freya le sonreía, complacida.

-¡Oh, Kali! ¡Eres una gran conversadora! ¡Se nota que el baile lo libera a uno!- dijo ella, y Sigyn y sus hermanas comenzaron a tratar de moverse como ella. Entonces vio a Loki, y lo abrazó. Kali dejó de sonreír, y fingió caerse sobre Shiva, que la tomó en sus brazos.

-Ups… mucho vino…- dijo, y se miraron fijamente. Loki sonrió forzadamente, y se sentó al lado de Sigyn.

-¡Loki! ¿Dónde tenías a este portento de mujer? ¡Es maravillosa!- decía Freya. – Qué encanto. Inteligente, perfecta…

"Perversa, manipuladora, una perra" le dijo Loki mentalmente. Kali solo sonreía, y tomó más vino.

-Ah, señora, pero Loki también es encantador, Sigyn lo sabe bien…- dijo Kali , que le dio golpe por golpe "Imbécil, arrogante, cretino".

-Oh, Kali… me encantaría que les contaras a tus tíos la clase de bailes que haces. Seguro les encantarán también- dijo Loki, asestando otro dardo.

-Oh, eso lo tengo cubierto- dijo Shiva, que sonreía a Idunn y las demás hermanas de Sigyn. – Kali lo hizo para ganar el concurso. Ellos lo entenderán.

-¿Ves?- dijo Kali mirándolo malignamente.

-Oh, sí… pero yo entendía que las jóvenes devas no podían hacer esa clase de espectáculos. Digo, ustedes son muy moralistas.

-Ya relájate, hombre- insistió Shiva. – Nosotros inventamos el Kama Sutra, imagínate cómo es- dijo, y Freya e Iwaldi se echaron a reír.

-¡Sí! ¡Es lo máximo! ¡Iwaldi me compró uno para nuestro aniversario!

-Sí que es educativo… ¡mira a todas nuestras hijas!- dijo Iwaldi, y todos se echaron a reír.

Kali miraba con un parte de victoria a Loki, y vio que su copa se convertía en serpientes, la treta clásica. Hizo un gesto de desdeño, y volvió todo a la normalidad. Loki vio cómo su plato se convertía en una asquerosa alimaña, pero lo clavó, y también este volvió a la normalidad.

-Loki… ¿estás bien?-dijo Sigyn, y este le sonrió.

-Perfecto.

Entonces, Kali comenzó a ahogarse. Loki le había atorado algo. Golpeó a Shiva, que de inmediato la ayudó, y sacó una cereza.

-Oh, ¡muñeca! ¡Ten más cuidado!- dijo Freya, y Kali respiraba forzadamente, mirando furiosa a Loki, que solo tomaba vino. Entonces, apretó la boca, e hizo el sonido de un gas. El sonido que salió de… la silla de Loki, que la miró furioso.

-Eh… ¿qué fue eso?- dijo una de las hermanas de Sigyn.

Otro sonido.

-Eh…

Silencio incómodo. Loki miraba con odio a la deva. Kali sonreía, alzando la copa. Entonces, comenzó a hablar como ardilla, para causar la risa de Loki.

-¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Iwaldi, y Kali aclaró su voz.

-Je. Nada. No pasa nada. ¿Saben que Loki es el más ingenioso aquí?- dijo Kali sonriendo.

-Eso lo sabemos- dijo Iwaldi.

-Sí, porque… cuéntanos, Loki, lo único que sabes decir es…

Apenas el asgardiano abrió la boca, salió un rebuzno, y todos se echaron a reír estrepitosamente. Este alcanzó a echarle una rata en el plato a Kali, que la tiró por la ventana, en medio de la confusión. Luego sonrió.

-Oh, esa es Kali, señores. Sí que la teníamos bien escondida- dijo Loki, ya riendo, con todos los demás.

Apenas terminó la cena, llegaron a la mansión Deva.

-Shiva… ¿podrías dejarme a solas con él? Necesitamos aclarar unas cosas.

-Sea- dijo él, tomándola por la cintura, y ella lo miró, cruzada de brazos, y sonriendo.

-Ahora parece que tienes un buen cuidador. ¿Qué pasaría si se llega a enterar que tú mataste a su esposa?- dijo Loki, provocándola.

-Es lo mismo, quizás, que diría Hércules al enterarse que tú mataste a su novia… awww…- dijo, y él se rió.

-En mi caso, qué importa. Nadie espera algo bueno de mí…

-Tu madre sí…- dijo ella, acercándose a él, que la tomó del cuello, y la llevó hacia las cascadas. Ella lo mandó lejos, ya azul. Volvió a la normalidad.

-Cuidado. Tenemos cosas que nos pueden destruir mutuamente. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué hacías con Sigyn?

-Ganarme su amistad.

-Para qué, ¿para matarlos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dijo, y ella se echó a reír, sacando la lengua.

-Para provocarte.

-Voy a contarle todo a Vishnú, haré que te casen con la peor…

Ella le lanzó un manotazo, y él le lanzó un hechizo, que ella rompió, gritando.

-Vamos… me gustará. Quizás con Shiva, ¡para que te retuerzas!- le gritó ella, y él le dio una bofetada. Ella le dio un golpe que lo mandó contra la pared, y lo amenazó con su trinche.

-No te atreves. ¡Eres muy cobarde!- le gritó él, y ella le clavó el trinche en el hombro. Él gritó, y ella lo tiró al suelo.

-Maldita…

-Asquerosa bolsa de engaño.

-Celosa patológica compulsiva.

-Basura traidora…

-Tonta autocompasiva.

-Idiota.

Ella tiró el trinche, y terminaron abalanzándose, uno sobre otro, ahorcándose, para luego terminar besándose. Él la golpeó, y ella a él, y siguieron haciéndolo. Lo que no sabían, es que habían dejado a varios traumatizados por todos lados. Los primeros eran Thor y Sif, que luego de ver cómo se ahorcaban, para luego seguir oyendo los ruidos, se quedaron en shock.

-¿Ves por qué no podemos seguir así?- dijo Sif, traumatizada.

-Ajá…- dijo Thor, también traumatizado.

-¿Amigos?

-Ajá…- respondió Thor, con mirada perturbada.

Apenas terminaron, ella miraba la cascada.

-Todavía no estamos a mano. Ni creas.

Él la jaló, y la abrazó a su lado.

-Lo sé. Me será muy difícil hacer que estés contenta conmigo.- dijo, acariciándole el cabello. Ella asintió.

-Muy difícil.

-Pero…¿ya no querrás destruirme?

-Tú fuiste el que comenzó con lo de la "guerra". Yo solamente, me desquité.- dijo ella, buscando su ropa. Él le pasó su camiseta, y se la ayudó a amarrar.

-Yo fui el que te cortó la música.

-Ah, qué belleza.

-Porque querría haber estado ahí- le susurró, y ella le quitó la cara, con una mano.

-Para que veas- dijo, con suficiencia, mientras levantaba su cabello y él le anudaba la camiseta.

-Lo sé. Ayúdame – le dijo, y ella asintió, para de inmediato colocarle su túnica. Los dos buscaban las pulseras de ella por todo el lugar. Ella le arregló la camisa, y él trataba de colocarle la tica, pero le pinchó la frente.

-¡Oye!

-Así no me creas, no fue mi intención- dijo él, que se la anudó perfectamente. Suspiraron al tiempo.

-Entonces no estamos a mano.

-No. Ni sueñes- dijo ella con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Por lo menos puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?

-Claro. Vamos- dijo, y se fueron de gancho de las cascadas. Apenas se fueron, Cástor, Pólux y Dionisio salieron lentamente, traumatizados ellos también.

- Por mi madre, mi padre y los nueve Reinos…

-Chicos… eso fue lo mejor de estas vacaciones…

-Deberíamos espiar a más gente- dijo Dionisio, que seguía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Wow, viejos. Wow.

Kali, dormía. Por fin, plácidamente. Hasta que su hermana la despertó.

-Qué- le dijo, y vio a toda su familia en la ventana del segundo piso. Ella salió, y vio todo inundado, y a los Olímpicos en el techo, al igual que otras familias. Los policías de los elfos de luz, solo maldecían, mientras trataban de hallar al "chistoso", que había provocado todo.

-Bueno, esperar a que todo se seque- decía Frigga en el techo. ¡Pero qué cosa más terrible! ¿A qué loco psicópata se le ocurriría inundar todo el lugar, y quitar la represa para darnos este tétrico, pero a la vez hermoso espectáculo?

-Ni idea, madre- decía Loki, pensando en cómo había hecho para destruir las dos palancas de la represa. No había vuelto en la noche por esa razón.- Ni idea.

-Bueno, por lo menos se puede nadar- dijo Thor, echándose al agua. Fandral y Hogun lo siguieron.

-Me pregunto si hubo algún herido, señor- le dijo Frigga al policía, que negó con la cabeza.

-Si, algunos, señora. Cada temporada de vacaciones no falta el vándalo que hace estas cosas. Ya estamos acostumbrados. En fin, quédense ahí que esto se seca en tres horas.

Kali sonrió para sus adentros, y vio a todos los demás remando, o nadando. ¡Ah! Eso era tan él. Apenas se vieron, luego de horas de secarse todo ( y en pleno proceso de restauración), ella se acercó, y le dio una patadita en la pantorrilla, de modo amistoso.

-Inundarlo todo, y destruirlo todo para hacer una obra de arte. Es lindo.

-Ah, gracias. Arte. Sí, yo lo considero arte. – dijo Loki, frente al lago. Ella se recostó sobre él.

-Fue un bonito detalle.

-¿Ahora sí estamos a mano?

-Más o menos. Vamos por un helado. El que llegue de últimas, es un "Apolo".

**Tiempo presente**

Loki le puso el cono en la nariz a Kali, y esta lo miró irritada.

-No en el pelo- le advirtió, y él tomó un poco, y se lo puso en toda la cabeza. Ella tomó el de él, y se lo puso en toda la cara, y se lo restregó.

-Es difícil saber que no podrás comer helado apenas me vaya, bobo- dijo ella, echándole en el pelo.

-Me trajiste, ¿verdad?- le dijo él, tomando otro, y ella asintió, comiendo.

-Y he ahí la razón por la que no puedo pelear contigo. No es divertido- dijo él, probando, y con ademán de darle, para luego apartarle el helado. Ella se lo estrelló contra la cara, y él sonrió.

-Acabas de probar mi punto.

-Y por eso no podría ser ni remotamente tu pareja, amigo- dijo ella, chupándose los dedos, y él le chupó uno.

-No hables tonterías.- dijo él, comiéndose otro. – Uhm. Son ricos. Este es de que, ¿ambrosía?

-Sí.

-Debiste traerme de esos pastelillos cafés, los que probamos en vacaciones.

-Claro, como a Asgard dejan entrar drogas, me sería fácil, sobre todo si voy a donde el peor criminal de todos. Apenas me dejan entrar a mí.

-Solo digo, sé imaginativa- dijo él, que se comía el helado, y ella se lo estrelló contra la nariz. Él rompió la galleta, y se la echó en el pelo.

-Ah, a mano- dijo, sonriendo, y ella rompió otra galleta, y se la sopló en la cara.

-¿Ya podemos parar?

-No- dijo él, que le echó otro poco en la cara. Ella le estrelló, de nuevo, el nuevo helado que él había sacado.

-Está bien. Pero no eran divertidas nuestras guerras, bueno, a excepción de la de esas vacaciones. No entiendo por qué los tontos gemelos nos miraban con cara de nada- dijo, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Será que nos vieron?

-Seguro, y ya qué importa.

-¿Qué pasa si se entera tu familia?

-¿Por qué crees que me enviaron a la escuela de haditas?

Él se sorprendió, y se tapó la boca. Pensaba que siempre habían tenido los detalles de su relación en secreto.

-Maldición.- dijo a punto de reírse.

-Ah, sí, "maldición".- dijo ella irritada, para luego empujarlo. - ¡Sabes lo que me pasó ahí adentro!- dijo, y comenzó a pegarle en el brazo con las dos manos y luego en el cabello , hasta que él la sometió abrazándola, y colocándola en su regazo. Ella dejó de luchar.

-¡Sí, pero…! ¿Cómo demonios nos descubrieron? ¿Quién nos vio? Digo, aparte de los gemelos.- le preguntó, confuso.

-Ay, Loki. Ay, Loki…

**Asgard**

-Y nada, pero nada, pero nada de sustancias extrañas. Ni cosas locas.

-No se preocupe, majestad. Conmigo son de mano dura. Se los traigo sanitos y salvos a su casa. Ya sabe cómo es Udall, un filósofo que les enseñará lo mejor de su conocimiento.

-Oh, Heimdall. Siempre tan cumplidor de tu deber- dijo Frigga sonriendo, y viendo al grupo de jóvenes que ocultaban su emoción por irse solos de excursión. – Odín y yo estaremos pendientes para ir a recogerlos. Udall les enseñará a luchar, y les dará un tiempo sano de reflexión. Y de excursión, claro. ¡Por fin lo que querían!- dijo, y Thor abrazó a su madre, y Loki (obligado a acompañarlo porque "qué vas a hacer solo tú en palacio"), suspiró, aburrido.

Apenas pasaron, vieron a Edall, el hermano de Heimdall, con un casco negro, y con cadenas de oro.

-Ahí te encargo el lugar.

-Por supuesto, hermano. No dejaré que ni una sola maldita perra invada este lugar. Y tú que me ves, peludo- le dijo a Volstagg, que negó con la cabeza. Si alguien como él le tenía miedo, es porque Edall sí que era un tipo rudo, y peor que su hermano.

-Eso es, Edall. Recuerda que esto es como el vecindario.

-Como el jodido vecindario, hermano. ¿Y tú que onda, niño?- le preguntó a Fandral, que sonrió.

-Nada, "hermano".- dijo el rubio, tratando de ser amistoso, pero por la cara que puso el guardia personal, intuyó que lo había arruinado.

-Oh, no… -dijo Heimdall para sí.

-¿Cómo fue que me dijiste? Eso es racista, Heimdall.

-Edall, te lo tomas personal…

-Hermano, ¿crees que eso lo permitirían en casa? ¿Crees que esto lo permitirían los hermanos?

-Eh… vamos, muchachos- dijo el dios, y todos miraron con espanto a Edall, que les hizo una señal de "los estoy vigilando", y también se los dijo, enojado.

Apenas llegaron al planeta Uiglun, ahora llamado 'U' Haus', con un letrero horrible en el cielo, intuyeron que todo andaba mal. Thor había invitado a sus amigos, y los amigos de sus amigos se habían autoinvitado. Loki invitó a Kali (a Sigyn no la dejaron ir sus locos y bipolares padres, que la veían "rara" desde Alfheim), y seguían los mismos de siempre. Toda la música era pesada, y había varias mujeres en casi paños menores caminando, lo mismo que tipos con armaduras rechinantes y con corceles de dientes de oro.

-Nosotros no hicimos esto- dijo Loki horrorizado. –Pero qué mal gusto.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Kali. Thor sonreía, al ver a las mujeres, mientras que a Sif y a otras chicas le comenzaban a gritar piropos odiosos.

-Van conmigo, negros- dijo Heimdall, extrañado de ver el reino de su hermano hecho un muladar de locos. Apenas llegaron a palacio, lleno de oro falso (no como en Asgard, que era oro de verdad), y con diamantes refulgentes aquí y allá, y la misma música, y las mismas mujeres. Aparecieron dos hombres de piel oscura con más cadena que armadura.

-Qué onda.

-Eh… vine a visitar a mi hermano. Udall. Díganle que soy Heimdall, que traje a los amiguitos de los que le hablé. Los que iban a pasar vacaciones.

-¿Todo este jardín infantil?

-¡OIGA!- gritaron Thor y todos los del equipo de lucha.

-No propiamente. ¿Podemos pasar, o qué?- dijo Heimdall, y siguió con todos amontonados. Loki tenía un mal presentimiento, así como Kali. Hogun también andaba cuidadosamente. Todos estaban con algo de reparo. Entonces llegaron a donde Udall, que tenía todos los dientes de oro, y estaba sobre una montaña de tesoros. Tenía lentes oscuros, y fumaba un gran cigarrillo fujuriano.

-¿Qué onda, bro?

-Eh… ¿Udall? – dijo Heimdall horrorizado. - ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Viejo, me hice rico vendiendo estas cosas.

-Pe… pero eso es ilegal- dijo Loki, y todos lo callaron.

-El niño tiene razón. Es ilegal. Y de ahí conseguiste todo esto, me imagino.

-Pero por supuesto, viejo. Yo te dije "hagamos negocios y dejas de ser el portero". No me hiciste caso. Ahora U es rico y tú no,hermano- dijo, para echarse a reír.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Este no es lugar para ustedes- dijo Heimdall, pero las puertas se cerraron, y vinieron más guardias.

-Ah no, ahora que saben de dónde viene todo, nadie se va.

-¿Qué? ¡Oigaa!- dijo Afrodita. – Zeus nos ma- ta literalmente si no regresamos, ¿okey?. Y creo que aplica para todos aquí.

-¿Y quién es esta zorra? Está como buenota. Llévenla a mi maldita habitación. He dicho.

-¡Heimdall!- gritó ella, mientras Thor y Apolo se interponía. Heimdall también lo hizo.

-Viejo, nadie dirá nada. Déjanos ir.- dijo Heimdall, de brazos cruzados.

-Ah no, no señor. El Señor U no dejará ir a nadie que sepa de dónde vienen sus magníficas riquezas. No de sus aposentos-dijo con tono afectado.

-Pues prepárate a pelear, idiota- dijo Thor, que balanceó su martillo, pero de inmediato, un imán les arrebató todas sus armas. Todos quedaron estupefactos.

-Carajo- dijo Shiva. - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Ahora todos serán conducidos a mis aposentos, y decidiré qué hacer con ustedes.

-Podemos negociarlo…- dijo Heimdall.

-Tal vez, pero salgo caro, hermanote- dijo U.

Todos fueron conducidos a una gran habitación, repleta de todas las comodidades. Afrodita y Parvati se abalanzaron sobre los divanes, sin importar si eran prisioneras, pero Thor detuvo a los demás.

-¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Cómo la que le hizo Zeus al pobre tipo ese, Odiseo?

-Bah – dijo Hércules empujándolo. – Nosotros vamos a disfrutar. Si somos prisioneros, por lo menos vamos a comer-dijo , y se fue con Perseo. Pero todos exclamaron horrorizados apenas Afrodita y Parvati se convirtieron en gatos, y los otros dos, en cerdos.

-Pero es que si serán- dijo Sif señalando un letrero donde decía – "Si comen algo de este lado se convierten en animales". Todos se golpearon la frente, y se sentaron cuidadosamente. EN una pantalla apareció el Señor U.

-¡Queremos hablar con Heimdall! ¿Qué le hiciste? – le gritó Thor, y la gata que era Afrodita se le paró encima, asustada, para luego rasguñarlo.

-¡Ah, gata infernal! ¡Quítenmela, quítenmela!- gritaba, y Loki y Kali vieron cómo Sif y los Tres Guerreros trataban de liberar al rubio del felino, que salió y comenzó a lamerse sus partes.

-Ay, eso le fascinará saberlo- dijo Atena, tomándola, y también a Parvati. - ¿Entonces qué? ¿Heimdall?

-No Heimdall.

-¿QUEEEEEE? – gritaron todos desconcertados, pero en eso, Isis los empujó a todos.

-¡Oyeme bien, padrote de mal gusto y medio pelo! ¡Yo soy una princesa, como todos estos idiotas! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí por culpa tuya! ¡Así que si no me sacas ya…!

El Señor U la dejó casi en paños menores, y ella pegó un grito. Todos los hombres la miraron boquiabiertos, y ella trataba de cubrirse.

-¡Pero qué le pasa!- dijo, y de repente, sintió que se quedó sin boca.

-Ahí tienen, así es que deben estar las mujeres, ¿no creen? Tienen lo bueno y nada de malo- dijo, para reírse. A todos les pareció gracioso el chiste, pero fueron severamente golpeados por las mujeres que quedaban.

-Ya, ya-dijo Thor, sobándose por culpa de un tortazo de Sif. - ¿Qué hizo con Heimdall?

-Vean a mi hermanote- dijo quitándole el casco al guardia, que sonrió, y mostró un pastelito de chocolate.

-Los amo a todos… los amo a todos…

-¡Lo drogó este infeliz! – dijo Fandral.

-Ahora bien, niñotes. Van a luchar por sus vidas. Pero como a mí me gusta. Haremos eliminatorias. Descansen… y coman.

-¿Cómo, si todo nos convierte en marranos o gatos? – dijo Kali.

-Ah, pos ya no los convierte. Ahí se ven…

Todos pasaron la noche con miedo, y mientras Thor y Apolo discutían por el mejor plan, Kali y Loki, arrinconados, se escribían.

"Si damos en el clavo de lo que le gusta, nos será más fácil engañarlo", le escribió Loki a Kali, que asintió.

"Pero ¿qué le gusta? No creo que las zorras. Mira a Isis. No se la llevó."

Loki miró a la diosa egipcia, que trataba infructuosamente de deshacer el hechizo.

"¿Drogas?"

"No se ve que sea de los que prueban de su propio producto"

"Armas"

"Podría ser. Pero si las tuviésemos, habríamos causado una masacre. Pensemos"

-Baile- dijeron al tiempo, y fueron a donde Thor.

-¡Eso es! ¡Loki, como siempre eres brillante! ¿Y ahora, qué?

-Pues en vez de sacrificarnos a todos, propón a dos campeones. Hagamos ya las eliminatorias entre nosotros.

-¡Qué buena idea!- dijo Sif.

El Señor U los miraba escéptico, y miraba cada uno de los anillos.

-Está bien, zorras. Si así quieren quedarse como mis perras para siempre, lo haremos. Pero esos dos campeones, tendrán que pasar arduas pruebas y luchar contra mi staff. Tienen tres días. Hasta entonces.

La pantalla se apagó, y Loki prendió un cubo que reproducía la música.

-Bueno, ¡comiencen!

Nadie tomaba el ritmo, y él, Sif y Kali se miraron preocupados. Todos parecían muertos tratando de desentumirse.

-Así nos quedaremos de esclavos de este maldito por siempre, a menos que lo envenene…

-¿Qué?- dijo Thor.

-¡Nada! Tienes el ritmo de un torpe imbécil, eso es lo que pasa.

-¡Oye!- dijo Thor empujándolo. –Pues muéstrame a ver si lo haces bien.

Loki gruñó, y llamó a Kali.

-Mostrémosles, ¿vale?

-¿Alguna en particular? ¿Clásico o vieja escuela?-dijo Kali quitándose el analcalí ******* y él hizo un gesto vago, mientras se quitaba sus pesados ropajes, y quedaba solo con su túnica verde. Ella puso una canción llamada 'SnakeCharmer'*******. Loki fue el primero en moverse, disociando su cuerpo, y avanzando lentamente. Kali lo siguió. Luego comenzaron a bailar coordinados, y ella, luego se quedó quieta. Él sencillamente se paró sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a girar. Ella movió sus caderas, dio un bote y los dos coordinaron los pies al mismo tiempo, para luego moverse como si estuvieran bajo del agua. Apenas terminó, no se oía nada. Thor estaba incrédulo y boquiabierto, como todos los demás.

-¿Y bien? Así es que deben hacerlo. En estos mundos, se baila así- dijo Loki con suficiencia.

-¡Por Zeus! ¿Son el Cástor y Polyux del baile, o algo? ¿No que se la pasaban estudiando?- preguntó Artemisa boquiabierta, con la mano en el cuello.

-Viejo … ¿qué demo…? – dijo Krishna boquiabierto. Incluso los gatos y los cerdos estaban iguales.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Loki. – Así es que se hace.

-¡Pues ya tenemos a nuestros dos campeones!- dijo Thor, emocionado, y los otros los vitorearon. Kali y Loki miraban al resto con altivez y con suficiencia, pero entonces, la pantalla se prendió. Era el señor U, antes el negro filósofo de túnica blanca y gafas llamado Udall.

-Ah, nuuu nuu nuuu nuuu NAH.- dijo el Señor U. – Sería demasiado fácil, zorras.- dijo colocando su pulgar en su boca, de manera horriblemente sensual.

-¡Pero usted dijo que podíamos escoger a quien quisiéramos!- dijo Sif, furiosa.

-¡Si, es cierto!- protestó Volstagg.

-Pues cambié de opinión, mis guarros. El pelinegro y el rubio, esos dos serán los que compiten. Una semana, adoraciones. Nos vemos- dijo.

Todos protestaron y vieron a Thor, perdiendo sus esperanzas.

-Nos jodimos- dijo Fandral, y Apolo también asintió. Atena y Artemisa se golpearon contra las paredes, y Yemayá se echó a llorar en brazos de Sif.

-¿Qué acaso nadie de este lugar cree que yo pueda con esto?- preguntó, y Volstagg y Hogun se miraron. Shiva miró hacia otro lado, fastidiado, y Atenea lo miró como "tú qué crees".

- ¡Pues lo haré!- dijo Thor, golpeando la mesa. –Loki, enséñame.

-Pero oye, cada vez que te enseño termino volando, ¿recuerdas las ecuaciones del señor Q, que no entendiste y luego de eso, me mandaste por la ventana?

-¡Pero fue porque tú te burlaste de mí! Además, aquí no hay ventanas. Y tú no me tienes paciencia- acotó el rubio.

-Como sea, hermano, tú no eres ducho para esto…

-¿Quieres que nos salvemos, sí o no?

Loki gruñó, y miró a Kali, que suspiró.

-Yo les ayudo, y Sif también. Iremos paso por paso…

Todo comenzó siendo un desastre. Loki, en efecto, podía ser buen maestro para "quien estuviese a su nivel", dígase… Kali. De resto, no tenía paciencia con nadie, porque no creyera que la merecieran. Por eso, a la hora de caminar con la actitud que se requería para el baile de Uiglun, fue un problema.

-¡Es actitud, Thor! ¡Actitud!- caminas no tan recto, mira mis manos … mis manos…

-¿Así?- decía Thor, moviéndolas torpemente. Loki volteaba los ojos.

-Más relajado, como diciendo "así hacemos las cosas en Asgard". ¡Vamos, vamos!

-"Así hacemos las cosas en Asgard, hermano"- dijo Thor, moviendo las manos y caminando. Los dos caminaron, y Loki trataba de enseñarlo a deslizarse, lo que resultó en un primer pisotón.

-¡Thor, controla tus putos pies!- dijo, furioso.

-¡Pues no vayas por donde camino, hombre!

-Ya- dijo Kali. –Los tres, vamos.

En pleno descanso, mientras Kali enseñaba a Thor a disociar, sin éxito, pero con mucha paciencia, Fandral le pasó una mañana a Loki.

-¿Dónde aprendieron todo eso, ustedes?

-Sí, parece que van a otros mundos y aprenden un montón de cosas- dijo Sif, a su lado.

-Ah, con la familia de Udall, y Oshun, el novio de Yemayá. Nos comenzamos a hablar luego de detención- dijo, comiendo manzana.

-Recuérdame por qué fue que te castigaron esa vez- dijo Sif.

-Por hacerle crecer cuernos a Hércules en la frente.- dijo Loki, comiendo otra manzana.

-Ese fue bueno- dijo Fandral, riéndose. – No le digas a nadie, pero a mí me dio risa.

-Y a mí.- dijo Sif. – Es decir que desde ahí, tu y Oshun…

-Sí, me enseñó sus extrañas canciones, me gustaron, y me retó, con sus amigos y familia, a versificar******. Es fácil, solo requieres de ingenio, y rápido. Y bailar es más fácil. Nos vemos- dijo, y apartó a Thor, para que luego siguiera el ritmo con Kali. Sif y Fandral se miraron extrañados.

-Este sabe más de lo que aparenta- dijo Sif. Fandral la miró sardónico.

-¿Tú crees? Desde siempre. Guarda muchas cosas. Pero esto parece… no tan malo.

Para el juego de pies, fue otro problema. Loki repetía el conteo, pero los pies de Thor se movían por su propio ritmo, y terminaron pisando a su hermano, que gritó, furioso. Entonces, Kali lo hacía con más paciencia, y Thor la seguía tanto a ella como a Sif. Cuando ya cogió el paso, volvió a pisar a Loki, pero siguieron. Luego, seguían los brazos.

-¡Como gallina, Thor, como gallina!- le decía, y Thor no entendía. – Como faisán, como pavo… ¡así! – le decía tomando su codo, y Thor lo golpeó en la nariz.

-¡Ay, carajo!- dijo Kali, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Oye, yo…

-¡Sigamos!- dijo Loki, ya histérico, y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con la manga. –Eso… con alas… eso… así…ahora conmigo… uno,dos, arriba, abajo, actitud, actitud-dijo, y apenas coordinaron, él gritó de alegría.

-¡Lo logró!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, haciendo la barra más desesperanzadora. Parvati solo dijo "meow".

-¿Cómo será para los pasos más difíciles?- le dijo Sif a Kali, que negó, horrorizada con la cabeza.

-No me imagino.

E hicieron bien. Loki podía, por su complexión, hacer arco, o deslizarse de inmediato, y ayudando a Thor se atascaba, o iba contra el techo o contra el piso, ya que no medía su fuerza.

-De nuevo- decía, mientras era ayudado por Sif y Kali. Luego, coordinando rodilla con rodilla, Loki se cayó, y su hermano lo aplastó. Apenas Sif y Fandral quitaron a Thor de encima, Loki miraba todo mareado.

-Una estrellita se explotaba sobre la tela de una araña…

Thor le pegó una cachetada.

-A trabajar- dijo, y lo levantó. Loki movió su cuello y todo le traqueó.

-Auch- dijo Volstagg, estremecido, lo mismo que Fandral.

-Ahora, me das un bote, pero ojo me tuerces el cuello…-le advirtió Loki, con un poco de temor.

-Ay no. No quiero mirar- dijo Kali, escondida en el hombro de Sif, pero sin embargo miraba cómo iban a hacer la maniobra. Loki se apoyó sobre Thor, que le hizo dar el bote perfectamente, y lo hizo subir y bajar como un muñeco.

-¡Sí!- gritó Sif esperanzada. - ¡Sí!

-¡Sí!- gritó Thor, que chocó las manos con Loki, lastimándolo otra vez.

-¡No tan fuerte, maldita sea! Ahora mueve tu trasero, el paso que sigue es peor todavía- le dijo, ya enojado.

Los dos, coordinando, eran otro problema. Kali o Sif contaban, pero luego se agotaron, y los relevaron Fandral, Apolo y Krishna.

-¡Pero eres tú, quien se desvía un nanosegundo! ¡Eso te pasa por ser tan musculoso!

-¡No pues, la Musa del baile, qué haremos!- dijo Thor, ya furioso.

-¡Te juro que si tuviera mis poderes!- dijo Loki, pero Vosltagg se interpuso, y los tomó a los dos de los trajes.

-¡Oye!

-¡Ya, malditas primas donnas! ¡A coordinar, o les juro que les pego a los dos por el resto de su estadía aquí!

Ellos se callaron, y todos aplaudieron. Volstagg los tiró, y Thor suspiró.

-Hermano… lo siento.

-Bien- dijo Loki molesto. – De nuevo. Vamos con los pies, y luego giramos TAL CUAL, ¿entendido?

Llegó el gran día, y a todos los llevaron a una especie de sala/palacio, donde estaban todos los súbditos del Señor U, que los rechiflaban y los insultaban . Heimdall estaba amarrado, y en medio de los vitoreos, el Señor U calló a todos.

-Muy bien, hijitos de papá. Que comience el torneo. Mi equipo dará lo mejor. Uno a uno, y luego de equipos.

-¿QUEEE? ¡Este maldito es peor que yo!- protestó Loki. - ¿No que era en equipos?

-Pues que tu hermano, perra, se defienda- dijo el hombre, sentándose en el trono. Loki se tapó la cara con las manos, angustiado.

-Ya- dijo Thor, colocando su mano en el pequeño hombro de su hermano menor. – Lo haré bien, ya verás.

Vino el primero, y Loki lo derrotó fácilmente, al hacer un salto mortal, disociar de manera precisa su cuerpo, y luego cruzarse de brazos. Temió por Thor, pero este giró sobre su cabeza, y luego patinó de forma rara. Sif y Kali gritaron, y se abrazaron.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo una de las guerreras, que comenzó a girar sobre su cabeza. Thor sonrió, y se deslizó sobre toda la pista, con su cabeza. Todos gritaron de alegría.

-Tu turno, hermano- le dijo a Loki, que vio a otro guerrero disociar de manera increíble su cuerpo. El pelinegro lo imitó, para luego quedarse como un muñeco roto.

-Gana el blanco- dijo el árbitro, que era un tipo grande y de gafas. Todos los demás dioses gritaron de alegría.

-¡Termina el primer round, perras!- dijo el Señor U, un poco molesto. –Pero ahora prepárense, porque esta vez mi equipo no les tendrá piedad…

Sonó una música pesada, y dos tipos oscuros comenzaron a bailar y comenzaron deslizándose sobre sus cabezas, para luego hacer todos los pasos, según consideró Loki, mejor.

-Estamos perdidos…

-¡Claro que no! ¡No te rompí la nariz para nada, hermano! ¡Nosotros somos de la "vieja escuela"!

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Loki desconcertado.

-Que les demostraremos a esas perras que somos los reyes aquí. No dejaremos que un imbécil con dientes de oro aprisione a los hijos de Odín, ¿entiendes?

-Pero míralos…

-Y qué. Les demostraremos cómo se hacen las cosas en Asgard- dijo Thor, con los brazos cruzados. Loki se dio cuenta de que se había dejado contagiar del ambiente.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Thor! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Bailaremos vieja escuela!- dijo, como si fuese una revelación.

-Pero eso no lo hemos ensayado tanto…- dijo el rubio, con dudas.

-Al diablo, ¡improvisemos y ya verás!

- ¡Genial! ¡Thor y Loki, al estilo de la vieja escuela! Además, que tú eres mi maestro, y yo siempre aprendo bien, no por nada soy el mejor…

-Sí, eso… - dijo Loki volteando los ojos. Los dos se miraron.

-¡A darles!

Comenzó la música, y los dos comenzaron a bailar coordinadamente, y luego juntaron las rodillas, para luego Loki subirse encima de Thor y pasar por encima. Luego dio un bote, y Thor lo manejaba como un muñecó. Perfecto.

-¡Lo lograron, carajo!- gritó Volstagg, abrazando a Fandral y Apolo, y dejándolos sin aire. Sif se abrazaba a Kali, y las dos saltaban, junto con Atenea. Luego se cruzaron, y comenzaron a hacer el juego de pies, para luego Loki lanzarse sobre su hermano, y dar un bote hacia atrás. Yemayá gritaba emocionada, mientras los demás gritaban como locos. Luego comenzaron a girar sobre sus cabezas. Thor hizo una acrobacia, y Loki se deslizó debajo, sobre sus rodillas, terminando el acto . Todo el reino los aplaudía, y los dos hermanos comenzaron a provocar al otro equipo. Loki les sacó la lengua, mientras Thor les abría los brazos en señal de pelea "¿Y ahora qué dicen, perras?". Los dos se cruzaban, provocando. El señor U apagó la música, y los encadenó. Todos los demás dioses protestaron.

-¿Y ahora, qué?- dijo Thor colocando su mano en la cintura, y casi arrastrando a Loki.

-Falta el reto de "Y tu mamá"- dijo el señor U. Thor no entendió.

-¿Qué? Tú no te vas a meter con mi mamá- protestó Thor. Loki lo llevó aparte.

-Haremos chistes sobre las madres.

-¿De dónde sabes tantas cosas y con quién te la pasas?- le preguntó su hermano, desconcertado.

-Kali y yo… vamos a ciertos recitales de ciertos bardos, no importa. Si él dice, "Y tu mamá es tan gorda que se echa un gas y provoca que explote Muspelheim", tú no golpeas. Tu dices "Pues tu mamá es tan fea que hasta Surtur le eruptó en la boca".

-Oye, ese es bueno- dijo Thor, riendo.

-Tienen un minuto para pensar sus insultos, adoraciones- dijo el señor U. – Si pierden esta, pierden todo…

-Qué tramposo- dijo Thor, indignado.

-No sé qué te sorprende- dijo Loki, y fueron a la esquina, con sus demás compañeros. Atenea se apareció junto a Sif, y Artemisa.

-Oigan, tenemos un plan. Yemayá y Kali se vistieron como zorras para ir por la llave que nos devolverá los poderes. Oímos a una tipa hablar de eso. Nosotras iremos por las armas.

-Genial. Acá los distraeremos- dijo Loki. - ¿Verdad, Thor?

-Sí, seguro. Vayan, chicas.

Comenzó el segundo round. Los dos se enfrentaron a un grupo de tres tipos y una mujer.

Apareció un hombre chiquitico, de dientes salidos.

-Yo primero- dijo Loki a su hermano – Mira cómo se hace.

-Tu mamá, flacuchento, es tan zorra, que es como una conductora de carrozas de caballos… los cansa a todos.

-¡Hijo de..!- dijo Thor, pero Loki lo contuvo.

-Ya.- dijo mirándolo furioso, y se adelantó, sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí? – pues tu mamá… -dijo él abriendo la boca, haciendo énfasis, en la última sílaba – es tan fácil que yo soy tu padre…- dijo, sin alterarse. – Y no, no es todo, el tipo detrás de mí dijo: ¡Estoy en el lugar correcto!

Risas por doquier. Loki se volteó a su grupo.

-¡Tienen que burlarse!- les gritó, y todos comenzaron a hacerle "Uhhh" y "Ten, pendejo" o a burlarse ruidosamente del chiquito de los dientes saludos.

-Eso, así…- dijo Loki.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tu mamá, rubiete- dijo otro hacia Thor – Es tan gorda, que cuando se puso un vestido de colores, la llamaron ¡Bifrost!

El rubio suspiró, y no se aguantó la rabia.

-¡Yo te daré lo que es tu mamá, pedazo de…!- dijo, y arrastró a Loki, pero una barrera los tumbó a los dos.

-Pierden esta, señores- dijo el Señor U. –Sigue el flacucho.

-¿Puedes calmarte?- le dijo Loki a Thor, que asintió, desconcentrado. Loki sonrió, y puso la mano en su barbilla. Pensaba.

-Pues tu mamá es tan gorda, que ella… verás, destruyó el Árbol de Yggdrasil cuando se sentó encima…- dijo él, echándose a reír. Todos lo secundaron. Thor comenzó a gritar "Imbeeeeecil", y todos los demás hacían cosas similares.

-Detesto a este sujeto, pero en estos momentos, me arrodillaría ante él, si quisiera- dijo Apolo, muerto de risa.

Pasó la chica, que se dirigió hacia donde Thor.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tu mamá es tan gorda, que Asgard tuvo que escalarla, mensote, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tu mamá… es tan gorda que cada vez que le doy una vuelta a su cintura, es su cumpleaños- dijo Thor, mirando a Loki, que le hizo una seña de aprobación, riéndose, y todos los demás lo hacían. Loki los animaba a burlarse más, levantando las manos. Vino el primer tipo, gordo y malencarado.

-Tú, blanquita- le dijo a Loki. – Tu mamá es tan estúpida, que cuando fue creada, su Dios dijo "hasta yo cometo errores"…

Todos estaban en silencio, absortos, mientras los del otro lado se reían.

-Esa fue horrible- dijo Shiva a Volstagg, que estaba preocupado.

-¡Vamos, viejo!- gritó Apolo. - ¡Muéstrale que tú haces respetar a tu mamá!

-¡Si!- dijo Shiva. - ¡Tú puedes! ¡Calla a esa perra!

-¡Si, hermano! ¡Tú puedes contra esos hermanos, hermano!- dijo Fandral, y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, mirándolo como idiota. Thor le hizo señas a Volstagg y a Hogun, que lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, para luego cachetearlo, negando con la cabeza.

-¿No?- dijo Fandral, y Hogun negó con la cabeza, mientras Volstagg le pegaba en el hombro.

-No, amigo, no.- le dijo preocupado. Luego le gritó a Loki. - ¡Vamos, pico de oro! ¿Qué te pasa?

Este pensaba y pensaba. Thor se acercó, preocupado.

-Loki… ¿puedes con este?

Este le sonrió, y se adelantó, mirándose las uñas.

-Eres un novato, mi querido amigo.

-¿Por qué, blanquita? ¿Ofendí a tu madre?¿ Vas a llorar como la blanquita que eres?

Loki bufó, sonriendo.

-Tu mamá… es tan estúpida… que te dio a luz…

-¡La madre de todos los insultos!- dijo el árbitro. Todos se quedaron callados, y boquiabiertos. Thor fue el que comenzó a reírse, y a burlarse.

-¡En toda la cara, imbécil! ¡En-tu-Ca-ra!- gritó. - ¡Vamos!- dijo, animando a sus compañeros, que comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse. Incluso los del otro lado lo hicieron. - ¡Vamos!

-Pues tú mamá…- dijo el gordo, ya molesto, pero Loki se acercó, junto a Thor, que ya estaba serio.

-Tú mamá…

-Uh- dijo Loki, mirándose las uñas. – Novato. Y tu mamá… va a tener que decirte adiós, porque creo que Sif acaba de atravesarte con la lanza- dijo, y el gordo miró la hoja, e hizo un rostro de queja. Kali apareció, y les rompió las cadenas. Thor recuperó su martillo, y todos regresaron con sus poderes. Loki, en medio de la batalla, miró al pobre gordo agonizar. Lo remató. Vio a Thor pegarle al pequeño de los dientes salidos.

-¡Esa fue por la del Bifrost! ¡Vamos a donde U!- dijo, y poco después, lo tenían prisionero. Heimdall lo miraba furioso.

-¿Sabes, negro, lo que eso le hará a mi puesto? Vas a ser juzgado por los asgardianos. Y te irá muy mal.

**Tiempo presente.**

-¿Y lo has visto, perra?- preguntó Kali con el modo del reino del Señor U. Loki negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Eras el mejor haciendo chistes de "y tu mamá". Eso sí te lo reconocieron.

-Tal vez, aunque iban a burlarse de nuestras dotes dancísticas, pero mi hermano no dejó. Y creo que sabían lo que se les venía encima, conmigo.

-¿Qué los ibas a traicionar, o a convertir en gallinas, o en lagartijas?

-Dímelo tú.

-Las tres- dijo ella, y él sonrió, para acercarse a ella, y abrazarla por detrás.

-Éramos muy buena pareja.

-¿Nunca le dijiste a tu papá que en esas vacaciones participamos en el campeonato interestelar porque con el dinero íbamos a crear juguetes mágicos? – le preguntó, y él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero sí nos hizo bailar a Thor y a mí.

-No te creo.

-¡En serio!- dijo él, recordando cuando Odín les dijo "¿ Y cómo vencieron a Udall?" Y como no podían decirle que fue a costa de insultos en contra de las madres, dijeron "bailando". Y Frigga se entusiasmó. "¿Tenemos que hacerlo?" preguntó un incómodo Thor, y Odín dijo "Sí". Los dos tuvieron que repetir el baile vieja escuela que habían presentado en el reino de Udall. Odín se quedó en la puerta, mirándolos raro y diciendo " Esta juventud. En fin, eso no les servirá para gobernar, pero…" y los volvió a mirar raro, antes de irse.

-Me tocó enseñarle a Thor a versificar, porque creía que con eso conquistaba a las chicas. Funcionó un buen tiempo, pero sabes que él era un alumno imposible- dijo Loki, sentado, y reflexivo.

Kali puso una canción, que hizo sonreír a Loki de inmediato.

-Esa es mi situación actual.

-"It's the hard knock life, for us .It's the hard knock life, for us! Steada treated, we get tricked  
Steada kisses, we get kicked It's the hard knock life!"*********- comenzó ella a cantar, moviendo la cintura, y luego señalando**********. Loki también, y comenzó a versificar frente a Kali, con una pañoleta amarrada, verde, en su cabeza.

"I tricked everywhere, all that idiots, now I´m locked forever in the Asgard prison, but I rule da house, I´m controlling the house, they think about me every hour, I live in hard knocks, I don´t think to pray for pardon, I want to burn all down and after take it back, i´d rather that, and they have to pay hard "(Los engañé a todos, a todos esos idiotas, ahora estoy encerrado por siempre en esta prisión asgardiana, pero yo gobierno esta casa, controlo la casa, ellos piensan en mí cada hora. Vivo la vida difícil, pero no pienso pedir perdón, pienso quemarlo todo apenas venga de vuelta, prefiero eso, y ellos tendrán que pagarlo duro).

Los soldados que custodiaban a Loki, movían la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-" It's the hard knock life, for us .It's the hard knock life, for us! Steada treated, we get tricked  
Steada kisses, we get kicked"- canto Kali con Loki apareciendo detrás de su cintura , mientras los pavos de su palacio, también movían la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"Look ma freakin´glorious purpose: Ain´t a good soul, ain´t an angel, f*** genocidal are one of my names. So just wanna come to mock, I´ll finish kick ya out. Im not gonna beg, Im not gonna f**** beg, listen asgardians around, trickster, prankster, jockster douh, who cares, I live hard knocks but I know, I know it´s gotta out, I know it´s gotta fall"

(Miren mi loco propósito glorioso: No soy una buena persona, ni un ángel,maldito genocida es uno de mis nombres. Si vienes a burlarte, te patearé. No voy a rogar, no rogaré maldita sea, escúchenlo asgardianos, astuto, mentiroso, bromista qué importa, sé que vivo a lo duro, pero sé, sé que todo acabará y caerá).

" It's the hard knock life, for us"- cantaron los dos, él atrás del vidrio y ella adelante, con la capa, mientras ladeaban la cabeza. 's the hard knock life, for us! Steada treated, we get tricked- protestaron. -Steada kisses, we get kicked"- dijeron, y los dos hicieron el gesto de ser pateados, y los soldados hacían gestos rudos.

"I´m keep on, I´m not gona fall on da ground, waiting like damn snake, Im ready to bring it on, So damn! make a judgment now, I´m ready to go, I´m damned ready to go"

(Sigo aquí, no caeré en el suelo, espero como una maldita serpiente, estoy listo para atacar. Así que demonios! Haz un juicio ahora. Estoy listo para irme, listo para irme).

."It's the hard knock life, for us .It's the hard knock life, for us! Steada treated, we get tricked .Steada kisses, we get kicked"- cantaban los dos, mientras Kali movía las caderas, bailando al frente de Loki, que estaba sentado y desconcertado.

-¡Sigues siendo buenísimo!- le gritó, muerta de risa, apenas terminaron la canción. Él alzó los hombrosa

-Es fácil, como dije.

-¿Te vas a vengar si te dejan salir?

-Por supuesto.

-O sea, los vas a traicionar.

-Eso ni siquiera debería preguntarse.- dijo él , de buen humor.

-Me encanta - dijo ella, con una sonrisa suspicaz, y él le echó uno de los conos que quedaban, a traición. Ella se quedó persiguiéndolo por toda la estancia, tratando de echarle otro. Y esa era su eterna guerra, a veces reducida a niñerías. Kali se preguntaba si fue por eso, en primer lugar, que ellos lo habían destruido todo, y si hubiesen existido otras maneras de luchar. Pero ya era tarde.

*** A lo Paris Hilton.**

**** My Humps, de Black Eyed Peas**

***** Around The World, Daft Punk.**

******* Isqh Kamina, una de las canciones más sexis de Bollywood.**

******** Rapear, es lo mismo que versificar. **

******** Analcalí, es una prenda usada por los hombres de la India, pero la usé para Kali por su comodidad**

********** Snake Charmer, de Bassnectar and Kraddy**

*********** It´s Tricky , de RUN DMC. La coreografía de Thor y Loki es la misma que hacen los tipos de '¿Y dónde están las rubias?'. Además, la canción se ajusta mucho a la personalidad de Loki.**

************ It´s the hard knock life, la versión de Jay Z. Me gustó para este pedazo porque es la que el Doctor Malito, en Austin Powers, canta en prisión. Quería el mismo efecto para Loki. La letra del rap es invención mía. Que cante así con el pañuelo, es porque vi a Tom Hiddleston con el cabello de Loki y con el pañuelo a lo rapero. Me encantó.**

************* Kali baila y señala como las negras del getto.**


	11. Malo, malo, malo

**11. Malo, malo, malo**

**Tiempo presente**

**Palacio de Kali Mata**

-Déjame revisarlo en mi cabeza otra vez. La idea era 'convencer' a Thor, o por lo menos que se le metiera la idea en la cabeza de que tenía que ir a Jottunheim a volver todo picadillo, y hacerlo exiliar.

-Ajá.

-Luego, tú dejabas entrar a Laufey, lo matabas, y quedabas como el chico adorable del reino, pero no contabas con que Heimdall te traicionaría y dejaría a Sif, y a los otros, irse.

-No.

-Debiste actuar más rápido. Si sabes que vas a ascender a Rey, debes tener una coartada para encarcelar y ejecutar a tus enemigos. Incluso antes de que se te presentaran al frente. Debiste ponerlos bajo custodia, o presentar pruebas suficientes para mantenerlos atados.- dijo Kali, sentada al frente de Loki, que reflexionaba su primer infructuoso intento de gobernar Asgard.

- Y por cierto, debiste enviar a algún asesino a matar a Thor. Y no me refiero al Destructor. Pero cuanto antes. Veneno, asesinos… debiste ser creativo.

-Interesante punto. ¿Eso harás cuando 'Visnú te dé el trono'?

Kali supo al instante que Loki era muy escéptico en cuanto a sus métodos para hacerse con el poder en su propio mundo, y que mucho menos creía que su método podía ser seguro. También, que se burlaría de ella si fallaba, eso era seguro. Sonrió ante el profundo insulto de su interlocutor.

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo estamos ahora?

-Me lo recuerdas perfectamente en cada oración, querida.- dijo él, subiendo las cejas. Ah, qué dura oponente era. Le encantaba.

-Muy bien- dijo ella, tomando una uva, y se la comió. Él puso los codos sobre la mesa.

-Pero es en serio ¿cómo piensas hacerlo, si mi método fue imperfecto?

-Déjamelo a mí. Hay que tener paciencia. Tú no tienes. – dijo, señalándolo.

-¿Acaso mandaste a un asesino para matar a tu hermana o cuñado?

-Es suficiente con que todavía me desee. Los salvé, y me temen. Me lo perdonan todo. To-do.- dijo ella con énfasis en la última palabra. Él sonrió.

-¿Hasta qué punto?

-Espera y verás… espera y verás…

-¿Podrás darme asilo si todo llega a fallar?- preguntó Loki, escrutándola. Ella suspiró, y lo miró provocadora, con sus grandes ojos de color almendrado. Le sonrió, con sus gruesos labios, torcidamente.

-Sí.

-¿Me lo darían los devas?

-Laksmí y Visnú quieren, pero Shiva no. Y él es quien más se opone a mí. Lo desean, secretamente.

-Van a dejar solo a Asgard, podrían hacerlo- dedujo Loki. – Y sí, puede que sea guerra civil en tu mundo, a costa mía, pero si sus dos reyes pueden decidirlo, no veo cuál sea el problema. Ya te enviaron ahí.

-Siempre hay alguien que se opondrá, recuerda que Shiva, a pesar de ser tan idiota, es amigo de Thor.

-Pero contaría contigo…¿o no?- dijo él, afirmando en medias palabras "sé que podrías traicionarme".

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Eres terco, Loki. Terco.- le dijo ella, irritada.

-Porque sé cómo somos. Los dos- dijo sin mirarla. - Podemos amarnos, pero podremos destruirnos- afirmó, volteándose. – Y en tu caso, Kali, sé que no te he dado lo suficiente.

- Dime qué quieres hacer- dijo ella, mirándolo con familiaridad. Ya sabía que tramaba algo. Él tomó su mano, y le ofreció la daga que había en la mesa, y que servía para pelar las frutas. Ella ya sabía lo que significaba.

-Si rompes el pacto, no podré salvarte. Eso me lo dijiste hace años. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No nos abandonaremos. No nos traicionaremos. Si lo hacemos, moriremos.

Él se sorprendió de que ella sonriera, y lo mirase con ternura.

-¿Qué? Odio que me mires así. Prefiero que me mires con esos ojos desconfiados, suspicaces, y listos para atacarme.- le dijo.

-Tienes unos arranques sorprendentes. Es todo.- le dijo sonriendo, y riéndose.

De repente, él, violentamente, tomó su muñeca, la puso sobre la mesa, y clavó la daga hondamente en la carne de la palma de sus manos . Ella abrió la boca, con un gesto de dolor, sufriendo en cada exhalación, sin oponer resistencia. Loki respiraba agitada y frenéticamente, deleitándose con su dolor, deleitándose porque no gritaba en lo absoluto. Cada respiración de ella, cada gesto de sufrimiento, lo hacían sentir placer. Apenas él sacó la daga, y ella comenzó a sangrar, él se la dio, con una oscura sonrisa. Ella, tumbada sobre la mesa, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, se movió lentamente, y se incorporó. Clavó la daga en su otra mano, violentamente, mientras él apretaba los dientes, y ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo. Ella se la retorció, mientras él sonreía, y sentía el dolor indecible que le producía la daga. Ella la hundió más, y él abrió la boca, sintiendo el doloroso deleite. Los dos respiraron agitadamente. Ella lo miraba sin sonreír mientras él tomaba su mano, y la de él, con la sangre entremezclada.

-No traiciones mutuas. Siempre nos acogeremos. Si rompemos el pacto, moriremos. Si tratamos de escapar, nos perseguirá.

Ella lo repitió, en sánscrito, lentamente, como poseída. Salió una luz verde, y los dos quedaron con apenas la cicatriz, que se borró lentamente. Sintieron el poder del juramento, recorriendo la fibra de sus cuerpos. Ella derramó una lágrima del ojo derecho, y él la probó. Entonces, ella tomó la daga, y tomó su otra mano. Él la miró con curiosidad, y ella le hizo un corte en la mano. Él apretó los dientes, por el dolor , y sonrió, cuando la vio succionándola de su mano*, para luego quedar con su boca roja, y las manchas en su mejilla. Apretó su mano, y se la pasó por la cara.

Entonces,él la jaló del pelo, y estrelló su cara contra la mesa. Rompió su elegante vestido, y Kali solo sintió el corte en su hombro, y sus fríos labios. Trató de moverse, pero él la volvió a jalar del pelo, para someterla. Así y todo, la levantó, y ella le arrebató la daga, y le cortó el otro hombro. Él la miró, riéndose, y luego ella lo empujó, contra la pared. Él le pegó tres bofetones, y ella le dio otros tres. Él se iba a limpiar la sangre, pero ella se lo impidió. El exhaló, sonriendo.

-Ven acá…-dijo él, que la arrinconó contra la pared. Ella levantó el rostro, mientras él le besaba el cuello, y sonrió.

Luego de un rato, los dos estaban tomando vino, frente a frente.

-Estamos locos- dijo ella, despeinada, y con la ropa hecha trizas. Parecía que un ciclón hubiese pasado encima de ella. Y había sido verdad.

-No. A mí me parece que esto es absolutamente normal. Lo normal es aburrido. Por eso rompemos las reglas.- dijo él, despeinado también, con rastros de sangre en la cara, como ella.

-Y todo, a nuestro alrededor- dijo ella, tambaleándose. Él le ofreció la silla, a su lado, mirándolo todo. Los muebles rotos, los rastros de sangre, la ropa rota, y desperdigada.

-Sé que lo harás. Y yo lo haré- dijo ella, embotada. – Y así será nuestra vida. Esto es lo que somos. Un puto desastre.

-No hables basura. Esto es belleza. Todo, todo es belleza. El poder es belleza. El odio es belleza. La violencia, es belleza. Esto nos incita a hacer, a crear. A destruir. Todo…-le susurró. – Todo lo que odian es belleza…- dijo, colocando su mano entre sus piernas, y susurrando. – Solo que siempre lo han ocultado.

-¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte?- dijo, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos. –Tómalo todo. Y tómalo ya.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y él, simplemente, la abrazó y se aferró a su vientre, pensando en la hórrida perfección del momento que compartían los dos monstruos.

**Años antes**

La señora H, o la profesora Hestia, miraba con rostro triste el resultado del proyecto que había emprendido con sus alumnos, que tenían la misma cara. El proyecto de hijo para clase de Oficios Domésticos había resultado en desastre, ya que el hijo de Kali y de Loki, había terminado siendo un megalómano que había tiranizado todo el reinito que habían construido. Había matado a los hijos de unos cuantos, envenenado a otros, y terminó destruyéndolo todo con una bomba.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le enseñaron?

- ¡Solo a conseguir lo que quería! –protestó Kali, extrañada ante las miradas de horror de todos. Loki la tranquilizó.

-Pero fue un caos total. Lo criaron sin moral, sin honor…¡se supone que haríamos una civilización donde todos nuestros proyectos de hijos vivirían pacíficamente!

-Bueno, eso era aburrido – dijo Loki. –En fin. ¿Reprobaremos por esto?

-Pues… no… pero…

-Muy bien.- dijo él, sin terminar de escucharla. Todos los demás los miraban con aprensión, apenas salieron, y se sentaron en la cafetería. Sigyn los miraba, y les sonrió. Loki fue a besarla, y las demás miraban a Kali, sospechosamente. Esta entendió al instante, y miró a su amigo duramente, pero tuvo que contenerse ante la llegada de Hefesto.

-Oye… Kali… pensaba que tú y yo… po, po podríamos ir… a to… tomar algo esta noche…

-Sí- dijo ella sin inmutarse. Hefesto abrió la boca, y Loki sonrió, incrédulo.

-Gra.. gracias, Kali.

Loki miró burlón la escena , y se echó a reír, apenas se fue. Kali lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Él?

-Es inteligente, y un caballero.

-Es un alfeñique. – dijo el asgardiano con desprecio. – Es un tonto. Tiene inteligencia, pero no sabe aprovecharla. Todos lo usan como escudo.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Kali, sin sentirse ofendida en lo más mínimo. – Dime por qué no puedo salir con él.

-No está a tu altura. Es simple.

-¿Más bien la tuya?- dijo Kali, burlona. Loki suspiró.

-Sí- dijo sin inmutarse.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, terminando de comer. – Tú ya sales con otra- le dijo. Él la persiguió, y la interceptó en el pasillo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kali, normal.

Loki apretó los labios y los puños, pero sonrió.

-Nada…

En eso vino Sigyn, que abrazó a Loki, y le contó que sus padres querían invitar a Kali a una comida. Loki ya iba a excusarse, pero Kali sonrió, diciéndole.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un amiguito que puedo llevar. Se llama Hefesto. Iríamos luego en cita doble, ¿no te parece?

Sigyn asintió, emocionada. Loki la miró furioso, y no le habló en clase con Hades, que les pidió pelear. Como eran tres, vieron pronto que Seth no contaba, así que los dos le lanzaron un ataque paralizante al tiempo. El maestro se echó a reír, satisfecho.

-Bien hecho. Ahora los dos.

Loki comenzó con lo básico: Aparecerse por todos lados, para luego atacarla, pero ella se hizo invisible. Él la golpeó por detrás, pero ella lo ahogó. Él la fragmentó, y ella sintió que su mano comenzó a descascararse. Ella pronunció un conjuro en alto asgardiano, y volvió a la normalidad. Tiempo suficiente para esquivar otro ataque de Loki. Hades los paró.

-Bueno, creo que están bien. Por ahora. Parece como si se odiaran, lo que lo hace dramático, pero interesante.- observó de forma suspicaz. Ahora bien, muchachitos. Mañana me muestran cómo ir a otros mundos sin Bifrost. Saludos.

Salieron, y desparalizaron a Seth, que dijo : "meh", y se fue. Los dos fueron a la cita doble con Sigyn, que se veía extremadamente amable con Hefesto, que comenzó a elogiar a Loki.

-Siempre aprendo mucho de él. Aunque a veces seas un poco arrogante, ¿eh?- dijo, tratando de chancear. – Lo bueno es que mi madre, Hera, dijo que apenas salga, me construirá mi laboratorio. Dicen que es para apartarme de la familia…

-Ay, no…- dijo la rubia compasiva. – Pero si tú eres adorable…

-Soy cojo, Sigyn. No les caigo muy bien…- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Ella le decía "ay, no, pero tú eres lindo, eres tierno, eres inteligente". Loki se asqueaba del espectáculo de su colega, a quien despreciaba. O no tanto. Simplemente era porque sabía que Kali lo había elegido para provocarlo. Pero hubiese sido peor si hubiese salido con Apolo.

Luego de dejar a los dos respectivos (y ver las carreras de cuadras, y el teatro, entre otras cosas), Kali y Loki caminaban por Asgard, en las partes más brumosas y oscuras.

-Lo desprecio- le dijo, cuando ella le habló de Hefesto. Ella se echó a reír.

-Vamos… es inteligente. Es como nosotros.

-Jamás será como nosotros. Dijo él, mirando las brumosas llanuras. Nunca. No será como tú. No será como yo- dijo, determinado. – Él teme mucho a lo que somos.

-Lo sé. – respondió ella, y siguieron caminando en silencio.

-Oye… ¿qué harás apenas nos graduemos?- le preguntó ella a Loki, que miró hacia el cielo gris.

-No sé. Supongo que estudiar magia, conocer los nueve mundos y prepararme. Prepararme para heredar.

-¿Crees que te darán el trono?

-No, pero tendré méritos. Muchos- le dijo con una mirada fría. – Supongo que en tu caso, es lo mismo.

-No sé. Soy una mujer, Loki. Bien hago ya guardándome de todo lo que hago, para que alguna vez me dejasen en una posición beneficiosa. Los asgardianos distan de nosotros. Tendré que casarme, aunque me pese, y eso me vendrá mal- dijo preocupada.

-Podrías quedarte viuda.- insistió él.

-¿Y correr la suerte de Dhugavatti? No. Antes será necesario darles un hijo, y solo así consolidaré mi posición. Si mato a mi marido antes de que consolide mi posición, seré relegada.

-Pero tú tienes poder… lo sabes… -le dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y preocupado más allá de sí mismo. – Tienes poder. Lo he visto.

-Pero no sé cómo sacarlo, Loki. Parece que se saldrá todo de mi control.

-No lo hará. Tú eres lista. Tal y como yo. Sabrás librarte.

Apenas llegaron al mundo Deva, ocurrió lo que temían. Laksmí anunció a Kali que Shiva la había pedido por esposa, y ella se lamentó, de veras, haberse desquitado de su amigo por un arranque de cólera y celos. "¿Y si supiera que yo maté a su esposa? No, indudablemente me condenarían.", pensó horrorizada.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme- objetó, con voz segura. – No me quiero casar.

Todos en la corte se miraron, horrorizados, y escandalizados. Definitivamente, la hija de Himava seguía siendo malagradecida ante el amor que le tenían, y la compasión que le tuvieron luego de ser hija del escándalo.

-Estoy demasiado joven. Quiero estudiar, conocer y vivir- prosiguió.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves, niña! El heredero de nuestro mundo te ha pedido por esposa, y tú le haces ascos- dijo Laksmí, furiosa. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-No, no quiero casarme- insistió ella. – Y no me quiero casar contigo, Shiva. No podría.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Temes sufrir la suerte de Sati? Yo he cambiado.- dijo el muchacho, quien tendió su mano hacia ella. – Kali, eres una persona valiente, lista, hermosa…

"Y asesina" pensaba Parvati, pero se calló, pues también había tenido su parte.

-No. No lo haré. No es por ti. No quiero casarme, es todo.

"Pero qué estúpida" se decía Parvati. "Pierde su única opción de permanecer en el poder, tal y como quería. Bien, divirtámonos un poco".

-Ah, queridos tíos, ¿no querrá desposarse con el segundo hijo de Odín? Parece que se entienden bien y se dan mutua compañía- dijo, y Kali la miró estupefacta. Ella era más talentosa en la traición.

-Sí, pero ¿con él? Deshonraría nuestra casa- dijo Shiva indignado.

-Pero no estaría mal- dijo Laskmí. Visnú meditaba.

-Sería bueno para nosotros emparentarnos…- musitaba para sí.

-No, no me quiero casar con nadie. No quiero. No van a obligarme.

-Kali Mata, si das un paso más, serás despojada de todos tus poderes- le dijo Laksmí amenazante. Ella suspiró, furiosa y rabiosa.

-Déjenme consultarlo- insistió Visnú.

"Ahora que se enoje, tendrán más razones para creerme", pensaba Parvati, que había narrado los episodios de furia de su hermana a sus tíos. Pero no lo hizo. Por otro lado, Shiva, quien se había encaprichado con la raquítica diosa, le reclamó. Ella fue categórica.

-¡Ah, entonces es cierto! ¡Te revuelcas con ese asgardiano!- le gritó. – Taimada serpiente, ¡los descubriré! Y serás deshonrada- le advirtió. –Sobre todo, porque sé tu secreto.

Kali estaba asustada, y apenas lograba disimular su turbación, en el Palacio de Madame Wang. Loki meditaba, y pensó que ya era hora de pagarle lo que había hecho por él, al rescatarlo de Nivadellir.

-Vamos a sacar este curso con clasificación perfecta. Despreocúpate.

Ella lo miró asustada, y él la tranquilizó, colocando su índice en su boca.

-Déjamelo a mí.

Lo primero que hizo, fue convencer a Balder, su primo, quien acababa de llegar de los mundos del norte, que había alguien que suspiraba secretamente por él, y era precisamente una de las devas. Crédulo y confiado, y al ver la belleza de Parvati, comenzó a entusiasmarse, pero Loki le dijo que sería su secreto, ya que ella estaba con Volstagg.

-¿No sería impío quitarle la novia a mi gran amigo y guerrero?

Loki le dijo que no, porque ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver los ojos de Volstagg en otras chicas de la escuela. Lo único que hizo, a través de Kali, fue insinuar que Volstagg estaba abierto a otras insinuaciones, y que solo habría que esperar… la ocasión. Muchas se preguntaron cómo Kali jugaría contra su propia hermana, pero al ver las miradas del barbón sobre varias, y al ver sus amistades femeninas, se despreocuparon: Podrían hacerlo caer.

-Oh, Parvati. Mira quién te mira. El apuesto Balder…- le dijo Afrodita. La deva, que ya estaba aburrida de ser fiel y decididamente estaba harta de las rudezas de su novio, lo saludó, sonriente. Loki alentó al pretendiente: Le dijo que debería declararle su amor. Este no estaba decidido, así que simplemente, en la fiesta dada en la casa de Oshun, se presentó la oportunidad. Loki y Thor fueron obligados a bailar la canción que los había salvado a todos de la esclavitud en Uiglun, y luego él fue consumido por Sigyn. Hefesto, que le había pedido otra cita a Kali, también la acaparaba. Pronto Kali encontró la manera de desembarazarse de él, al hacerle beber lo suficiente, y llamó a su hermana apenada.

-¿Qué quieres, futura esposa de Shiva? – dijo burlona. – Dime- dijo irritada.

-Mira- dijo, y la jaló. Vio a Volstagg hablando sugerentemente con otras dos chicas. Lo sacó de ahí, pero el gigante se le opuso por primera vez.

-¡Estoy harto de tus caprichos! Consíguete a otro.

-¿Qué me dijiste?- dijo ella furiosa. Todos se callaron.

-¡Sí!- dijo Volstagg, furioso. – Estoy harto de ser tu muñeco. Harto, en serio. Quiero vivir en paz, y tú me lo haces imposible.

Todos se rieron. Y es que la paciencia del gigante tenía un límite, sobre todo cuando un día, Loki le insinuó a Thor lo que todos parecían pensar, pero nadie expresaba: Volstagg parecía el 'juguete' de Parvati. "¡Ah! ¡Mujeres! Hablemos de mujeres" dijo bribonamente el pelinegro, cuando cenaba al lado de su hermano y sus amigos. "Por fortuna, a mí no me manipulan. Jamás sería mascota de una", dijo pérfidamente. Esto causó las risas de todos, y Thor dijo a Volstagg, seriamente, que esa mujer estaba siendo insoportable "Lo sé, lo sé, amigo. Pero no quiero que se vuelva loca", y dejaban zanjado el tema. Loki insistía a Thor, ya en su recámara "Pobre, yo no querría ser Volstagg". Thor asentía, pensando en lo mismo. Le pidió consejo a Loki, que dijo "bueno, una mujer no perdona que estés al frente de otras. Yo de Volstagg actuaría como si no me importara". Y esto fue transmitido hasta el barbucho, ahora lleno de valor para enfrentarse a quien hasta ese momento era su novia.

Ella lo cacheteó.

-¡Pues bien! Tengo a alguien más. Todos los tipos de esta escuela saldrán conmigo- le dijo, y él no le puso atención, al irse con las otras. Parvati fue de una vez a refugiarse con Balder, a quien besó, y no hubo nada más de por medio. Volstagg se fue furioso a donde su primo y se armó una gran trifulca. Oshun y Thor tuvieron que separarlos. Entonces Kali fue corriendo a donde Shiva.

-¿Y ahora quién es la escandalosa?

Shiva, para salvar el honor de la familia, alejó a Parvati del espectáculo. Obviamente, esto causó gran escándalo con los Devas.

-Pues bien, jovencitos. Ya que tú te guardas de cuidar la honra de la familia, y tú haces de todo para desmerecerlo, pues ahí está. Shiva se casará con Parvati.

Los dos primos gritaron de horror. Kali sonreía para sus adentros.

-Así lo he decidido- dijo Visnú.

Los otros dos miraron con furia a Kali, y prometieron vengarse. Pero esta estaba impasible, y eso, de repente, pareció olvidársele junto a Loki, al celebrar su propia y larga victoria, llena de intrigas y perfidias, en casa de Dhugavatti. Así salieron, borrachos y embebidos, y se dieron un beso afuera.

-Niña tonta…- dijo Loki muerto de risa. - ¿Si ves? ¿Si ves?

-Lo sé… - dijo ella, volviendo a su Palacio. Y entonces, dos servidores la retuvieron. Laksmí la miraba preocupada.

-Kali, estoy preocupada. Parvati y Shiva me han mostrado lo que hiciste- le dijo, ya a solas en su habitación. La muchacha palideció. Esperaba que le dijeran "mataste a tu cuñada por rumores infundados", pero era aún peor.

-Estás en amores con el hijo de mi amiga, ¿verdad? Él te quitó la honra.- le susurró su tía. Ella volteó hacia otro lado.

-Eso no es cierto. Son calumnias.

-Bien. Si son calumnias, y viendo lo que ha pasado últimamente, entonces aceptarás de buen grado que te cambiemos de escuela.

Kali se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? Pero si le debo a Hades mis proyectos. ¡No me pueden hacer esto! ¡No pueden concluir así mi formación!

-Eso, o hacer un contrato de matrimonio que sorprenda a todo el mundo. Y sé que no quieres casarte, ni nosotros hacer pasar al joven Loki un mal rato.

No tuvo opción. Los dos tíos discutían eso con la Directora Amaterasu, que estaba apenada. Angerboda, que estaba al lado de Kali, la miró pesarosa.

-Sería posible que … ¿por lo menos lo intentaran? Kali ha tenido un comportamiento excelente, y es una de las mejores de su clase. No ha dado motivo para indisciplina- dijo, y en esto Amaterasu la contrarió, sobre todo sabiendo lo que había pasado en las Islas Afortunadas.

-Si es menester cambiarla de colegio, sea. Es decisión de los padres.

Kali miraba el piso como una condenada. Angerboda intentó un último recurso.

-No ha terminado sus proyectos académicos. Su proceso no puede quedar descontinuado.

-Oh, se le dará la calificación final sobre lo que haya hecho.- dijo Amaterasu. – Me alegra haber tenido a tan buena alumna, pero en su nueva institución estará mejor.

Loki se vino a enterar al verla en uniforme, que correspondía a una túnica azul celeste. Su decaimiento era evidente. Estaba apagada, y sin ganas de nada.

-Por favor, no te vayas a reír. Ahora estoy en una escuela de haditas. Todas me odian, soy una extraña, y todas parecen encantadoras. Y yo acabé de joder mi vida.

-No digas eso. Siempre hay opciones. –dijo él, sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

-¿Cuáles? Me acaban de privar de la mejor educación del Universo. De grandes clases, y …

"De tu compañía" se dijo. Él lo entendió, pero no lo expresó, de igual modo.

-Bueno. Entonces ayúdame a concluir nuestro proyecto. Esto nos animará. Y ese uniforme parece de sacerdotisa, es una estupidez- dijo, y le sacó un paquete. Era su sari negro. Ella lo abrazó.

-Gracias. – le dijo a punto de llorar, pero sin mostrarlo. – Eres un buen amigo.

-Lo sé.

**Tiempo presente.**

-Lo que no sabías es que Hades me había encargado sacarte de ahí. Y hacer, bueno, todo lo que hice.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque había perdido a una de sus alumnas? ¿Qué le importaba a él?- dijo ella, metida entre sus recuerdos.

-No. Nada. Déjame contártelo- le dijo, mientras le servía más vino.

**Años atrás.**

Loki pensaba en su vida. Siempre había sido relegado, desde niño, por la imponencia de su hermano. Por fuerza aprendió a usar el cerebro, y por maldad ajena, aprendió que la sensibilidad no servía en un Universo de lobos. Habría podido ser bueno, atender a la bondad, porque su naturaleza era, en principio, de ternura y bondad, tal y como se la había inculcado su madre, Frigga. Necesitaba ser aprobado, ser reconocido. Pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en nada, no solo ante el refulgente brillo de su hermano: Le costó entender que en un mundo donde la fuerza imperaba, él no tenía habilidades para destacar. Las palabras y la bondad no ganaban amigos, ni evitaban abusos, así fuesen tontos. Pero estaba en él. ¿Estaba en él? No perdonar, estaba en él saber que las lágrimas no eran de decepción sino de su propia cólera. Entonces entendió que si bien las lisonjas y muestras de afecto no ganaban amigos, la inteligencia sí, y que era valioso contar solo consigo mismo para triunfar.

Por mentira, calumnia, engaño y asesinato, así se había formado. No se lamentaba en lo absoluto de sus acciones, solo complacían esa pequeña necesidad perversa de tenerlo todo bajo control, de saber que podía destruirlo y romperlo todo sin importar el dolor ajeno. Hace mucho había dejado de mirar atrás.

Pero ahora que tenía a un similar, que en otro tiempo pudo haber sido como él, e incluso más poderoso, que se consumía. No por su propia ineptitud, lo que le parecía inconcebible. No por su propia incompetencia o porque solo hubiese sido otra mediocre en un mundo de por sí mediocre. Simplemente, había pagado así su libertad.

Pero aun así, le preocupaba. "¿Tal vez todavía tengo algo dentro de mí que me impulsa a la piedad?", se preguntó. Y al ver a la flacucha raquítica, lo entendía. Más poderosa que él, más consciente que él en el ejercicio de sus ideas (reconocía, de todos modos, el talento ajeno), se hundía miserablemente. Ella se lo negó, le decía que era por haber perdido el mundo que conocía, pero él sabía que las vejaciones se sucedían en la escuela, y que seguramente, amenazada por sus tíos, le habían exigido control. Y ella se apagaba, apenas para aportar algo de su brillantez. Sí, estaba preocupado. Estaba realmente preocupado, y hasta quizás, conmovido, y eso solo lo expresaba con turbación. Ella trataba de ocultarle todo, pero él sabía que allá no la pasaba mejor que cuando estaban juntos.

-Odinson.

El joven volvió la cabeza. Era Hades. Oyó la risa degenerada de Seth, y sintió el peso de la mirada glacial de su maestro sobre el díscolo alumno, que se encogió en su silla.

-Sí.

-Es evidente que hace falta alguien en esta sala- dijo Hades, pensativo. Tal vez también extrañaba a su alumna, llegó a pensar Loki.

-Je… pos Kali, maistro…

-Silencio- insistió Hades, paseando. – Eso lo he visto en tu pensamiento- le dijo al pelinegro asgardiano, que miró hacia la mesa, sin expresar turbación alguna. Por lo menos se esforzaba en hacerlo.

-Seth. Déjame a solas con Loki.

-¿Y pos por qué? ¿No que nos iba a explicar lo del proyecto final, pos…?

-Tengo otros planes para ti, son distintos a los de Loki. No quiero que hagas lo mismo.- insistió Hades.

-Pero yo…

-LARGO- dijo, levantándolo, y tumbándolo al piso. Loki ni se inmutó. Pensaba en la última conversación que había tenido con quizás, la única persona que lo comprendía de los Nueve Mundos. "Estaré bien" , le dijo, como si su alma ya perteneciera al reino de su maestro.

-Ya voy… viejo pedazo de su madre…- dijo Seth, sobándose la cabeza.

-Sé lo que piensas, lo que sientes. Kali está en un lugar que la consume, y de cierto modo, le tienes compasión. O más que eso…- dijo Hades, sin burlarse. Loki lo miraba, en silencio.

-Pues sea, tu tarea es sencilla. Ayúdala a destruir lo que la consume.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó, con media voz.

-Repite lo de las Islas Afortunadas.

-Eso sería condenarla para siempre con sus tíos.

-No. Eso será despertarla para siempre.- insistió Hades.

-¿Y si la encierran? ¿Y si la condenan? Su nombre será borrado para siempre. Será una paria, en el fondo de su mundo.

-Tú quieres esto. Lo quieres. Quieres que sea la de antes, la que conoces , y muy bien…- dijo Hades, que era experto leyendo mentes ajenas. Loki no se avergonzaba, ante un hecho que ya consideraba irremediable. – La persona que es la única que puede secundarte, igualarte. ¿No? Lo quieres. La quieres ver en su esplendor. Será la única manera de probarte a ti mismo que puedes controlarlo todo, y de paso, verla a ella como siempre deseaste.

-No deja de acertar, maestro. Pero pienso en sus tíos. Sus tíos la alejaron de mí. Pueden volver a hacerlo.

"Ah, de mí", pensó Hades, y Loki bajó la cabeza. Se había traicionado. Hades sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Esto es amor, Odinson?

Loki tardó en responder, pero fijó fríamente los ojos en los de su maestro.

-Sí. En su más oscura, retorcida, macabra y putrefacta expresión- le confesó. –En el hábito del odio y la traición mutua, de la complicidad. Si llama a la monstruosidad, amor… entonces lo es.

-Hábil eres- le dijo Hades, orgulloso de su violenta y macabra respuesta. – Hábil. No te apresuraré para esto. Qué importan sus tíos. Ella se dará cuenta de su poder. Y tú, muchachito, conseguirás tu victoria. Solo la muerte puede darla… -le dijo con su voz pastosa.

Loki salió, en silencio. No quería ser molestado por nadie, y se topó con Angerboda.

-A mi oficina. Ahora- le dijo. Él la miró enigmático, pero ella no se intimidaba ante sus arrebatos.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Hades y yo lo discutimos. Quiero a esa niña como antes.

-¿Acaso le has tomado afecto? ¿Tú, Angerboda?- se burló, pero ella palmoteó la mesa.

-Si llamas a la monstruosidad amor…

Loki entendió que Kali y ella compartían secretos que por alguna razón, esta no le había revelado.

-¿Seré héroe de las ambiciones de mis pérfidos maestros?- le preguntó incisivamente.

Angerboda tampoco se intimidó ante la filosa pregunta.

-¿Por qué no? Apoyamos las tuyas. Te estaré vigilando- le dijo, antes de sacarlo de su despacho. Él caminaba, sin admitirlo, como una fiera enjaulada, ya sin buen humor. Aunque su semblante nunca había sido amistoso, ahora daba una impresión de repulsión, y de mal humor. Perseo, Apolo y Hércules lo cercaron.

-¿Qué onda, fracasadito estrella del baile? ¿Muy triste porque se te fue la morenita? Aww…- dijo Apolo, y los otros dos se rieron.

-Sí, qué lástima, porque ya no tienes a otra nena, perdedor…

Los tres iban a atacarlo, pero él se desapareció, y dejó su imagen. Chocaron, y él se rió, pero fue golpeado por Apolo, en el estómago. Hércules le dio un golpe en la cara. Entonces, él sonrió, con la nariz ensangrentada, y los convirtió en semillas. Las puso en un frasco, y las agitó fuertemente. Fue a la porqueriza, y allá las tiró, antes de volverlos a la normalidad.

-No se metan conmigo, bastardos- les dijo, antes de mostrarles su perfecta dentadura, y ellos lo miraron con odio. Thor, que lo había visto todo, fue en socorro de su hermano.

-Loki…

-Estoy bien- dijo. –Hermano, no es útil mi compañía ahora. Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Te invito a jabalí.- le dijo, y les hizo señas a sus amigos de que era una urgencia. Loki estaba renuente, pero ante la insistencia de Thor, solo se dejó llevar.

-Es Kali, ¿verdad? La cambiaron de colegio y tú estás peor. Hermético. Estás mal.

-No estoy mal. He estado así siempre- le dijo, pero Thor levantó las cejas diciendo "pero qué terco".

-Oye- dijo, pasándole una cerveza. – Igual puedes ir a verla. La relación no cambia en nada. Puedes ir a su escuela, y recogerla, y ya. No pasará nada.

Loki asintió. Siguieron bebiendo.

-Es que… lo que más me enferma, es su reacción estúpida, Thor- dijo al fin, luego de siete cervezas. - ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? Para evitar casarse. Y ¡conmigo!

Thor se echó a reír.

-¡Pero estuvo muy bien pensado! ¡Te evitó toda una situación incómoda! A menos que quisieras- dijo el rubio, colocando rostro serio, y abriendo los ojos, preocupado. Loki negó con la cabeza. Simplemente, estaba demasiado joven, y no aseguraba ser buen esposo, para nadie. Menos con ella, que simplemente podría arrancarle la cabeza. Era sensato.

-Aunque quisiera, somos similares. Ella me mataría, Thor- dijo, molesto. En medio de su poca lucidez, alcanzó a notar un rostro de sorpresa de su hermano. Una rubia con corona verde y túnica azul celeste estaba al lado de Kali, que tenía el cabello cogido.

-¿Quién te mataría, tonto? ¿Sigyn?

Loki volteó. Era ella, que parecía estar un poco mejor. Como si de la gris desesperanza hubiese pasado a ser la de siempre.

-¿Qué pasó con tu pico de oro?- le preguntó, levantando una ceja. Él le ofreció una cerveza, y también a su amiga rubia.

-Amora, Loki, mi amigo con beneficios…- dijo, y Thor se atragantó la cerveza, pues comprobaba que los rumores eran ciertos- Y su hermano, Thor.

-Hola- dijo la rubia, con un gesto de suficiencia. Loki se maravilló, y sonrió.

-Te hallaba vuelta trizas.

-Hasta que la conocí- dijo, señalando a Amora. – También es asgardiana.- acotó, y tomó una gran botella de cerveza.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Claro que la habían conocido. Ella había tratado de…

-Oigan, lo pasado pasado- insistió Kali. – Ella me contó que se lió contigo- le dijo a Loki, que levantó las cejas. – Y contigo – le dijo a Thor, y este levantó las cejas. – Ahora está aquí porque me está ayudando en la noble tarea de hacerme expulsar.

-Gracias, gracias. Doy clases los jueves- dijo la rubia, oronda, y Loki miró a Thor de manera burlona. Este estaba impresionado.

-Conque allí te mandaron luego de todas las diabluras que hiciste, ¿no, rubia?- le dijo, maravillado de ver a tan particular dama ahora con túnica azul celeste. La que los había fastidiado

-Ah, no es tan malo. Bueno, esas putas hadas quieren que seas refinada, perfecta, son un poco psicorrígidas. Maltrataban a Kalika, hasta que la pillaron convirtiendo a tres en guisantes. Yo la salvé del embrollo. – dijo, y Thor la invitó a otra cerveza.

-Igual, odio esa maldita escuela- dijo Kali, que sacó un cigarrillo fujuriano, y se lo puso en la boca a Kali. Se lo encendió con un chasquido, y ella se lo compartió. Thor creía estar soñando. No sabía que su hermano hiciera esas cosas. Sobre todo, se sorprendió de que se lo pasara a Amora. Este lo rechazó, y pidió más cerveza.

-Dime- le dijo Kali a Loki, mientras bebía más.

-Se te extraña por esos lares.- dijo, tocando su túnica.

-Ay, que ternura.- se burló ella.

-Está bien. Te extrañé. ¿Suficiente?

-La primera estaba mejor- dijo ella, que dio otra bocanada, y él fumó. Vio a Thor, ya enredado con Amora.

-Ah, esa no cambia- dijo Loki, burlón. –Siempre le gustó mi hermano – le dijo en secreto, y Kali le dijo que ya lo sabía.

-Vino hasta acá por si lo encontraba. Es nuestra segunda salida.

-¿Segunda?- dijo Loki, sorprendido.

-En la primera fumamos mucho…- dijo, y él asintió, comprendiendo.

-¿Qué tienes con Angerboda?- le dijo, jalándola de la manga de la túnica. Ella alzó los hombros.

-Ella es la madre perfecta que siempre quise tener. Me indicó que debía ser una perra, y que tal y como iba, iba bien. Lástima que me sacaron…

-Estás aquí.

-Sí. Escuchemos la música y ¡wow eso fue rápido!- dijo Kali, al ver ya a Amora besándose con Thor. Loki se echó a reír. Sabía que Amora era idéntica a él, pero en cuestiones de amor y de guerra, atacaba con todo, y rápido. También estaba impresionado.

-Ellos me dan una buena idea.- dijo Loki, y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo túnica. La de la escuela.

-¿No que quieres hacerte expulsar?- dijo, y él la tomó de la mano, y la llevó hasta la carroza, y la volvió invisible, antes de besarla, y ella tomarlo del cabello . Rato después, los dos tosían, muertos de la risa.

-¡En los cerdos! ¡En los cerdos! ¡Tenían diarrea!- decía ella, retorciéndose de la risa. Él no paraba de reírse, por lo que les había hecho a Apolo y compañía. Se le salieron las lágrimas, mientras ella tosía, y se enjugaba las suyas. De repente, vieron una sombra grande, y ella se cubrió, de inmediato. Él escrutaba.

-Eh… hola- dijo, levantando las cejas.

-¿Está Amora bien?- dijo la gutural voz.

-Eh…- dijo Loki, mirando a Kali, que suspiró.

-Ah, sí. Ejecutor. Él nos tiene que devolver al colegio. Es amigo de Amora.

-HolaQueTal- dijo Loki, sin darle la mano.

-Hola. ¿Qué está haciendo Amora?

-Eh… bebiendo. Pero está bien, Ejecutor- dijo Kali, sonriendo falsamente, con todos sus dientes. Solo Loki lo notaba.

-No me digas que es el clásico caso de friendzone de amigo grande, amiga astuta pequeña que jamás le hará caso- le dijo, apenas se fue.

-Toda la vida- dijo Kali. Apenas entraron, su hermano y Amora no estaban. Los dos maldijeron.

-Si Ejecutor ve a Thor, se arma tremendo lío- dijo Kali, preocupada. Entonces, los vieron saliendo de los baños. Thor se puso de inmediato a batirse con un tipo plateado, y ganó. Apenas las dejaron en el colegio, con Ejecutor, Loki vio que no debía preocuparse tanto.

-Te creí peor. Pero estás bien. Te visitaré.- dijo, colocando su mano en su espalda.

-Ajá- dijo Kali.

-Ella ya te dirá cómo puedes entrar a nuestra habitación- le dijo Amora a Loki, pero veladamente esto también iba para Thor.

Los dos hermanos regresaron silenciosamente a su mundo.

-¿Y qué con Kali?- preguntó Thor.

-Bien. ¿Qué con Amora?- respondió Loki.

-Bien.

Los dos se miraron, y se sonrieron.

-Esto está mal, Loki. Si ven que incidimos en la reputación de esas dos chicas…sobre todo por Kali…- dijo este, contrariado.

-Será nuestro secreto- le dijo Loki levantando las cejas. Thor sonrió, ya cogiendo confianza.

-Pues siendo así, Amora es WOOOOOOOOOOW- dijo, y Loki se echó a reír. - ¿Te la liaste cuando fuimos a buscar la espada para Padre?**

-Casi.

-Es ufff- dijo Thor. – Y tú no estás descontento. Mírate, bribón- dijo, empujándolo. – Quien te ve. ¿Desde qué hace que fumas?

-Desde hace cinco años. Si les dices a Padre y a Madre te mato.- dijo él, seriamente.

-Hecho. Pero eso no te salvará de cuando lleguemos a casa, de la paliza que te daré- dijo Thor, ya caminando con él luego de atravesar el Bifrost.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso en qué, mequetrefe? – dijo Loki provocándolo, y Thor lo persiguió, echándose a reír.

Loki fue el primero en visitar la habitación de Kali, austera, sin adornos y solo con libros, como si fuese prisionera. Pero apenas se fue la maestra hada, ella y Amora sacaron sus libros de hechicería, y sus joyas.

-Juguemos a un juego. Haremos cosas que no hemos hecho antes- dijo Amora. Loki sonrió, tentado, y Kali levantó las cejas. Se compartieron sus secretos de hechicería, y pronto se aburrieron. Entonces, Amora besó a Loki.

-Te la debía desde nuestro paseíto.

Este miró a Kali, que seguía en su pose natural. Ella tomó a Amora, y la besó. Loki sonrió, complacido. Las dos lo miraron insinuantemente, y lo rodearon. Él las juntó, y las llevó al lecho.

En la mañana, Kali dormía, y Amora acompañaba a Loki a la puerta del colegio.

-Necesito tu ayuda para lo que haré.

-¿Y eso?

-Enviaron aquí a Kali porque es una amenaza para su familia. Poco a poco despierta su poder. Necesito que la provoques, y te darás cuenta.- dijo él, antes de irse, con ese tono impositivo y altivo de siempre.

-¿Qué gano yo?

-A Thor. Te invitaré a nuestra casa. Finge ser buena ante madre, y eso le agradará.

-Tú tampoco cambias- dijo ella, mirándolo escéptica. – Aunque si hubiera sabido que eras así antes… habríamos buscado otra oportunidad- le dijo maliciosa. Él sonrió.

-Sí. En fin. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Seh. Siempre es bueno ver caos en esta pocilga.- dijo ella, mirándose las uñas. Él se lo agradeció y se fue.

**Tiempo presente.**

Kali miraba a Loki irritada.

-Dos de mis grandes amigas y Hades. Y a ninguno se le ocurrió que podrían encerrarme. Son genios, de veras.

-Fue a todos- le confesó Loki.- Pero… un paréntesis… ¿te sigues besando con Amora?- le preguntó, mirándola de reojo. Ella levantó las cejas, molesta. Él las levantó, pidiendo una explicación.

-Sí, nos divertimos un poco, hasta que me di cuenta de que me gustaban más los hombres.- respondió ella, sonriendo por la pregunta.

-Qué lástima…- dijo, sentándose al frente de ella.

-Lo sé…vuelve al tema.- le ordenó.

-Sí, se nos ocurrió. Pero creímos que también a esos los ibas a matar. Hades pensó lo mismo. Siendo así, volverías, y no pasaría nada. Fuimos estúpidos. Fuimos despreocupados. Cuando lo vimos, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Y a pesar de que dijiste que volverías, estuviste ausente como por un mes. ¿Qué pasó? Llegaste justo antes del baile.

-Bueno, yo…

-Dime- dijo Kali, levantando sus cejas.

-No…- gruñó Loki.

-Loki.- dijo ella, abriendo sus furiosos ojos. Él suspiró.

-Hubo un problema. Fue demasiado vergonzoso para contártelo. Sé que te reirás.

-Dime.

**Años atrás.**

Odín miraba a sus hijos preocupado, en medio del Consejo, al que asistió Heimdall también. Era un asunto importante: A Thor se le había perdido su martillo. Más allá de ser un capricho, era algo fundamental: El Mjolnir era una de las armas insignia de Asgard, y fuente del poder del príncipe heredero, que fue reprendido por su descuido.

-¡Ah, eso sí quién te manda a no cuidar tus cosas, idiota!- le dijo Loki, irritado por el revuelo que había causado en palacio. Y entre los dos lo buscaron, pero no pasó nada. Fueron a la escuela, en época de descanso, y tampoco lo encontraron.

-Si averiguo quién fue el chistoso, me las va a pagar- dijo Thor, molesto. –Me acuerdo haberlo tenido conmigo todo el día de clases. Y lo llevé a casa.

Loki le preguntó a Seth por su lado, pero este dijo que para qué iba a usar un martillo si eso no le ayudaba a cortar a su hermano Osiris en pedazos***.

-Así que ese es tu proyecto de grado.

-Y pos cuál otro- dijo el morenito. – Quizás las novias despechadas de Thor, esas pueden haberse vengado.

Thor tuvo la loca idea de citarlas a todas al tiempo para preguntarles y Loki tuvo que acompañarlo y ser parte de la penosa escena. Porque uno, tenía que proteger a Thor (tal y como se oía), si alguna de ellas comenzaba a atacarlo físicamente. Y porque dos, tenía que mediar entre ellas, si se llegaban a atacar físicamente. Y tres, tenía que leerles la mente.

Tener a Calypso, Afrodita y Astarté juntas, era como juntar, bien, a las Arpías, pero por lo menos estas se llevaban bien (además que siempre habían sido amables con Loki, y también buena onda). Era un suplicio. Cada una de ellas se alegró de que al rubio cretino orgulloso se le hubiese perdido el martillo, y no manifestó ni el menor interés en ayudarle a preguntar.

-¿Cómo, si tú me dejaste por esta rubia idiota?- dijo Calypso, mirando a Afrodita, que miró orgullosa a Thor.

-Ni creas que estoy feliz contigo, papucho. Me dijeron que te vieron besándote con otra rubia que no era yo por la Interestelar- dijo ella, mostrándole una larga uña rosada. Loki y su hermano se miraron, pensando en lo que había pasado al encontrarse con Amora y Kali.

-Bueno, yo…¿viste mi martillo, sí o no?

-Si te digo…¿qué me das?

-No, no lo vio- dijo Loki sin alterarse. – Está pensando en que Astarté se engordó.

La morena de cabello rubio se paró, furiosa, mientras Calypso se echaba a reír.

-¡Por lo menos no soy una cornúpeta hedionda!- les dijo a las otras dos, que exclamaron insultadas.

-Ya, las tres- dijo Thor, molesto, mientras toda la concurrencia de la cafetería las miraba. –Si ninguna ha visto mi martillo, muchas gracias-gruñó.

-Espera, ¡espera!- le gritó Calypso.- ¿Para esto nos citaron, par de cretinos? ¿Qué con nuestra reparación moral?

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Thor a su hermano, que alzó los hombros.

-¡No se hagan!- dijo Afrodita. – Thor, sabes bien que a las tres nos partiste el corazón. Eres un idiota. Merecemos que se nos repare.

-Bueno, yo…

-Oh, Heimdall…- dijo Loki, asustado.

-Necesitamos por lo menos una explicación- dijo Astarté, con las manos en la cintura.

-Chicas, todas son maravillosas, pero yo no quiero compromiso…- dijo Thor, turbado.

-No, queremos saber la verdad- dijo Calypso. – La verdad.

-Son todas tres maravillosas- insistió Thor.

-La verdad, o no los dejamos ir- dijo Afrodita, también furiosa.

-Está bien- dijo Loki. – Tú eres una ridícula vanidosa- le dijo a Afrodita. – Tú Calypso, una psicótica posesiva, y tú, Astarté, una zorra. Buenos días- les dijo, ante de que Heimdall se los llevara, y ellas quedaran furiosas. El gigantón solo se reía de los dos.

-NO es chistoso- dijo Thor. – Sabes cómo son las mujeres.

-Sí que lo sé. Y por eso quería saber cómo salían del aprieto.

-Ja- ja- ja- dijo Loki, irritado. Apenas llegaron a Palacio, vieron a Sif llorando, al lado de Frigga, que la consolaba. Los Tres Guerreros le pasaron una nota a Thor.

"Caballero:

"Yo, el gigante Thrym, soy el poseedor de su martillo en estos momentos. Usted lo olvidó cuando estaba en el equipo de lucha, y luego en clase de magia, con Hades, lo perdió en uno de los portales. Bien, cayó a mí, y supe al instante, que es una de las grandes armas de Asgard, y sería bueno para nosotros, los Jotuns, tenerla. Pero ¡oh! Mi primo Laufey dijo que debía devolverla. Pues bien, caballeros, quiero algo a cambio: A la hermosa guerrera Sif, de quien he oído que es una belleza . Tienen dos días para responder. Ah, les envío mi retrato".

Loki miró a un tipo bigotón, con cabello largo y gris. Su mueca de espanto hizo llorar aún más a Sif.

-Niños, tienen que arreglar esto. Thor- dijo Frigga, preocupada.

Ya en consejo, Heimdall propuso una brillante idea:

-Pues que Thor sea Sif- dijo, y Odín hizo un gesto de sorpresa y de indignación.

-Explícate.

-Sí. El tipo no sabe cómo es Sif. Puede ser cualquiera.

-Pues bien, enviemos a Thor con cualquier dama asgardiana, y que se encargue- dijo Odín.

-No, porque en medio de Jottuns, ninguna de nuestras damas sobreviviría. Es más fácil si Thor se hace pasar por Sif, y va con un acompañante. Así arreglará de una buena vez el asunto.

-¿Pero por qué tu insistencia por hacerme vestir de mujer? Esto es horroroso- dijo Thor.

-Porque seguro la chica será un estorbo- dijo Loki, pensando en voz alta.

-Pues sea. Thor, irás con Loki a donde vive el tipo. Y recuperarás el martillo.- determinó Odín.

-En la Tierra, Padre de Todo- dijo Heimdall.

-¿Queeee?- dijeron los dos hermanos. Loki apartó a Thor.

-¿Pero yo qué tengo que ver?

-Eres hábil para hablar con la gente. Seguro podrás hacer uso de tus dones para distraerlos.

-Tendrás que ir como dama de compañía- dijo Heimdall. Loki lo miró con odio, ya que oía al gigante reírse para sus adentros.

-Carajo.

-Parten mañana. Es todo, caballeros.

-¡Esto es increíble!- protestó Thor en la sala común. - ¿En qué está pensando Heimdall? ¿Los dos vestidos de mujeres? ¿Pero qué diablos?

-Oh, Thor… si quieres, iré- dijo Sif, sintiéndose culpable. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No. Esto lo haré por ti. Ah, maldita sea- dijo, cuando vio a las damas traerle los postizos, pero Loki los apartó. Le hizo crecer el cabello a su hermano, y luego a sí mismo. Luego, las damas comenzaron a peinarlos, mientras los Tres Guerreros los miraban desconcertados.

-Ya, pueden reírse- dijo Loki, y los tres, aunque se rieron al comienzo, los miraban desconcertados.

-Se ven lindas… casi reales.- dijo Fandral.

-Todas unas… bellezas.

-Nos vemos del asco, ¿cierto?- dijo Thor, y los tres asintieron.

-Me lleva- dijo Loki, que protestó de dolor, cuando le tironearon el cabello. Miró furioso a la dama de compañía, que levantó las cejas.

-Está bien…- gruñó, y no pudo evitar quejarse con un hilito de voz, cuando sintió un dolor indecible en sus pies. Le estaban arreglando los pies.

-Estaba encarnada- le dijo otra de las damas, que sacó la lengua, mostrando su esfuerzo por arreglar las rebeldes uñas. Thor, mientras tanto gritaba de dolor, cuando le depilaban las cejas.

-La vanidad femenina es una tortura infernal- dijo Loki, después, al tratar de someter a su hermano, junto con sus amigos, para que lo depilasen. Este solo maldecía, y se retorcía. Apenas le quitaban todos los pelos del cuerpo, decía todas las palabras impronunciables.

Apenas les mostraron los adornos y el maquillaje, los dos ni lo pensaron.

-Ah, no. Eso no- dijo Loki.

-Ni loco. ¡No me voy a dejar untar nada!- gritó Thor.

-Entonces, la transformación no estará completa- dijo la jefa de las damas de compañía, que tenía ojos rasgados y una suave voz.

-Maldición- dijeron los dos. Loki volvió a mirar con furia a otra dama que lo tironeó del pelo, pero esta le puso un broche complicado de desarmar.

-Abra la boca- le dijo a Thor otra de las damas.

-¿Qué?

-Que abra la boca.

Lo hizo, y le aplicaron carmín.

-Qué bonitos nos vemos- dijo Loki desconcertado. Thor lo miró raro.

-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó, perturbado. Los dos se quedaron mirándose, desconcertados, en el espejo.

Apenas los dos salieron, Heimdall ocultó su sonrisa, lo mismo que Fandral y Volstagg. Sif los abrazó a los dos.

-Gracias, ¡gracias! Se ven…

-No digas nada- dijo Thor molesto. – Es mi culpa, pero… esto es inconcebible.

-Vamos, chicos. Se ven…

-No – dijo Thor, señalándola. Ella vio sus uñas pintadas, y sonrió.

-Te queda bonito el rojo.

-Es suficiente- dijo el rubio, pero la jefa de las damas de compañía los detuvo.

-¿Piensan irse así, con ese paso hombruno? Así no camina una dama de la nobleza asgardiana.

-Ay, no…- dijo Loki para sí.

-Ay sí- dijo la mujer. –Con estos caminamos –les dijo, y les puso dos zapatos con puntas en los talones. Los dos los miraron raro.

-Los de Kali eran más bajos- observó Loki, que apenas se los puso, se cayó, pero evitó el golpe. Thor estaba irritado.

-No- dijo. – No lo haré.

-Thor, ya te peinaron, quitaron de todo, y te convirtieron en una mujer. ¿Qué más da que uses estos extraños zapatos?- dijo Fandral.

-No, no, no- dijo el rubio, cruzado de brazos.

-Thor, ¿cómo crees que voy a hacer de tu dama de compañía si tú no te portas como una princesa?- protestó Loki, que palidecía con cada paso que daba. -¡Ven acá y ponte los malditos zapatos!

Volstagg se los mostró, pero Thor volteó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No, ¡nunca!

-¡Que vengas! –le gritó Loki, que en la agitación se descuadró uno de los pechos postizos. Se lo detuvo, y maldijo.

-No, me veré ridículo. Esto es… el colmo.

Loki miró a los Tres Guerreros a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que no puedes cumplir el papel si no te los pones- dijo Fandral.

-Además no te deben apretar- observó Hogun.

-Está bien- gruñó. Los dos parecían dos niños aprendiendo a caminar. Thor rompió tres pares de zapatos, y recibían varios golpes de la dama de compañía para mantenerlos derechos.

-Contoneo. Contoneo. ¡No como zorra, majestad!- protestó ante Thor, que se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pero así caminan las mujeres, Arela!

-Pues no sé con qué clase de mujeres andáis, pero eso acá no se usa- protestó. Thor maldijo.

-Actitud, postura. Actitud, postura. ¡Con cuidado!- dijo, y le dio otro varazo a Loki, que se encorvó por un momento.

Al entrar al Bifrost, Heimdall les entregó flores. Los dos hermanos se miraron, irritados.

-¿En serio?- dijo Thor.

Heimdall alzó los brazos.

-Cuidate la manicura, ¿no?

-¿En serio?- le volvió a preguntar, molesto.

-Y los zapatos. Cuidamos, con tu dama de compañía, de guardarte tres pares.

-Me estás matando, Heimdall. Me estás matando- dijo Loki irritado. Los dos se fueron de repente a las montañas brumosas, y aparecieron en la carroza. Apenas llegaron a donde los Jotuns que custodiaban el palacio de Thrym, Loki fue el primero en hablar.

-Oh, venimos de parte de Odín, que ofrecerá a la dama Sif como esposa para Thrym, según habían convenido.

Los dejaron pasar. Loki luchaba porque sus postizos pechos no se le descuadraran, y también luchaba al tiempo con su abrigo de piel, sus joyas y tacones. Y como era su deber ayudar a su hermano, que estaba en un embrollo peor, lo ayudaba a cuadrar todo.

-¡Déjate los pechos quietos!- le reprendió, en voz baja. Thor volteó los ojos.

-Se sienten raros…

-Ya. Basta. Ahora camina como una dama, maldita sea- dijo Loki. Apenas salió Thrym, más grande y más viejo que en el retrato, los dos sonrieron. Loki hizo una reverencia.

-Oh, majestad… le presento a la dama Sif.

El gigante hizo un gesto de asombro y desconcierto, mientras examinaba a Thor. Sin embargo, sonrió lujuriosamente.

-Ah,así es que me gustan. ¡Robustas son, las mujeres asgardianas!. Tal y como la esperaba. Fuerte, grande y hermosa. Mi bella dama- dijo, besándole la mano a Thor. Este sonrió, y el gigante lo tomó de gancho. Thor hizo un gesto de "ayúdame" a su hermano, que simplemente se adelantó, y se cayó. Varios Jottuns se aprestaron a ayudarlo. Todos tenían guantes.

-¿Está bien, querida?

-Oh, sí, oh sí, encantadores- dijo Loki, mientras maldecía tener esos extraños zapatos puestos. Entonces, les presentaron a toda la familia, y ellos se miraron y pensaron "estamos en problemas". Pero apenas Thor vio el buey que se le sirvió, olvidó que fingía ser una princesa asgardiana, y comenzó a comer desaforadamente.

"Ay, no. Estamos perdidos" pensó Loki para sí. Thrym miraba a Thor con desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué la bella dama come como si fuese un guerrero?

-Je- dijo Loki mostrando sus dientes. – Bueno… verá usted, estaba tan emocionada de venir aquí que no comió en siete días…

-¡Siete días! ¡Oh, encantadora mujer!- dijo el gigante, enamorado. – Que le traigan lo que quiera- ordenó a sus sirvientes.

-¡Más cerveza y otro faisán!- dijo Thor, con su voz normal. Loki se palmoteó la cabeza, al ver al gigante extrañado.

-¿Y esa voz?

-Ah, señor… es que las mujeres asgardianas trabajamos mucho, y también acostumbramos a cantar fuerte para nuestros muertos…

"A pulso me habré ganado mi recompensa en este asunto", pensaba Loki, mientras explicaba las tradiciones asgardianas. Por supuesto, inventadas.

Thor comía y bebía, olvidando toda regla de etiqueta. Entonces, el gigante se acercó a él, y Loki se levantó ,para luego caerse con los tacones, otra vez.

"Zapatos, pedazos de…"

Fue ayudado, y Thor quedó en medio de Loki y Thrym. Este dejó de comer.

-Eh…

-Oh, belleza. Bésame y sellemos nuestro matrimonio.

-Tengo algo en los dientes. Quítamelo, hermosa dama de compañía- le dijo a Loki, volteando la cara, con la que le decía. "No voy a besar a un gigante de hielo, ¡ayúdame!". El pelinegro, entonces golpeó a Thor en el plexo, y lo hizo eructar fuertemente.

-Je, verá, no puedo besarle… mire el estado en que me encuentro…

-No importa- dijo el gigante, que también eruptó, casi mareando a los dos hermanos. – Mejor vale afuera que adentro, preciosa. Ahora sí, dame un besito.

"Maldición" pensó Loki. Entonces, hizo un hechizo que mandó al gigante a volar. La música se paró.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?

-¡OH, majestad!- dijo Loki, reprendiendo a Thor, que estaba desconcertado. –Oh- dijo afectadamente. – Es que verá, su emoción se transmite a través de sus ojos. Es un poquito… loca.

El gigante lo apartó, y tomó el Mjolnir.

-Estoy enamorado…- dijo, y le dio el martillo a Thor. – Sellemos así nuestro compromiso.

-¡Pues sea!- gritó Thor, que se quitó uno de los pechos, y el otro trataba de arrancárselo, sin éxito.

-Hacia el otro lado… -dijo Thrym, desconcertado. Thor se lo arrancó, y se limpió el maquillaje.

-¡Ahora prepárate!

-¡Oh, querida!

-¡No soy tu querida! ¡Soy Thor!- dijo, tratando de arrancarse los aretes y la corona. –Maldita sea, Loki, ayúdame- le dijo, y este corrió, para caerse de nuevo. Tiró los zapatos, y le quitó todo, tirándolo al piso.

-Ahora prepárense…

Al primero que mató fue a Thrym, y luego Loki se desapareció de la sala. Uno de los guardias lo miró libidinosamente.

-Hola, muñeca… ¿estudias o trabajas?

-Ninguna.

-Pues… te podríamos dar un rato de diversión.

-Creo que no- dijo, mientras oía los destrozos que causaba Thor, y se sobresaltaba.

-Oh, vamos. Nos encantaste desde que te vimos.

Loki levantó las manos, y simplemente, desapareció, para apuñalar a uno, y degollar a otro. Se quedó enredado, con uno de los aretes, en la hombrera de uno de los gigantes.

-Me lleva- dijo, quitándose todo, y haciéndose un embrollo. Apenas entró, se transfiguró como su hermano, y los dos comenzaron a luchar.

Al día siguiente, regresaron con Heimdall.

-Vaya. Se divirtieron.- dijo el gigante.

-Sí. Te traje buey- dijo Thor, dándole un paquete. Heimdall sonrió, e iba a hacer un comentario sobre Loki (también con el maquillaje corrido), pero este lo señaló, y el dios solo asintió. Loki se crispó, apenas sintió la carcajada.

-¡Que lo hago azotar!- dijo, pero Thor lo tranquilizó.

-Vamos, dama de compañía. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

-Que me cubras.

Fueron felicitados por Odín, quien dijo que Laufey igual no estaría afectado por semejante pérdida, ya que odiaba a su primo. Y por primera vez, felicitó a Loki, pero eso sí, dándose el crédito.

-Te lo dije, ¿no, Loki? Tu habilidad es buena. Bien, vete a cambiar. ¡Felicidades, Thor!- dijo, abrazándolo. El pelinegro se irritó, pensando que era otra escena clásica, pero Frigga lo detuvo, y lo derritió con su abrazo.

-Loki. Muy bien, hijo- dijo, dándole un beso. Este le sonrió, torvamente.

-Gracias, ma.

-Me conseguí el horario de visitas del colegio de Kali. – dijo ella, entregándole un pergamino pequeño, y Loki la abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias, ma.- dijo él, y ella le dio un beso en la cabeza, y un golpe en la nalga.

-Ve pues.- dijo, mientras observaba a su otro hijo con el maquillaje corrido, y con un arete enredado en el pelo.

-Mi adorado, vete a cambiar.- le dijo suavemente.

-Yo sí creo…- dijo Thor, mareado. – Por cierto, dile al tonto que yo lo cubro.

-Buen hijo –dijo Frigga, mientras él se despedía de ella.

Ya vueltos a la normalidad, Frigga acompañaba a Loki y a Laksmí a la escuela de haditas. Titania, la directora, pidió hablar a solas con Laksmí, que insistió en que viniese Frigga. Loki se puso a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-Ella no quiere estar aquí. Debería usted sacarla. No sé de dónde aprendió a hacer tantas bromas pesadas a sus compañeras. Bueno, no es que la hayan tratado bien, pero… sus métodos son crueles, señora.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo- insistió Laskmí, altiva. – Mi Kali es un prodigio brillante.

-Sí, pero tenía de maestro a Hades. Creo que debería seguir con sus estudios de magia, y yo…

-No se hable más. Si es brillante, pues ya para lo que falta, aguantará.

-Oh, Laskmí, hazle caso a la Directora- le aconsejó Frigga. – Déjala que vuelva a la otra escuela.

-Ya veremos. Adiós- dijo, groseramente. Frigga se excusó. Laskmí vio a Loki, y sonrió, suspicaz.

-¿Cómo te fue con Kali?

-Bien. Hablamos normal.

"Normal". Le había dicho que no quería ir al baile, y que pensaba quedarse encerrada. Él iría al baile de graduación de la Escuela de Yggdrasil. No tenía ganas, pero Sigyn estaba entusiasmada. Ella volvía a estar como antes de su arranque de rebeldía: Sin ganas de nada. Pero Amora ya le tenía la solución: Las otras hadas, vengativas, habían propuesto a Oberón (de quien se decía que había salido con la directora), como la pareja de Kali. Él la invitaría. Le harían una broma terrible y ella despertaría.

Tiempo presente

-Y pasó lo que pasó…-dijo Kali, suspirando. -¿Cómo no estuve al tanto de nada?

-Te amamos en nuestra forma más retorcida. Como tú a mí.

-Puede ser- dijo ella, recostándose en su hombro. – Eso lo sé. Pero nunca me contaste cómo viniste hasta mi escuela.

-Ah, mi baile de graduación fue aburrido- dijo Loki. Ella lo miró, escéptica.

-Bueno, no tanto.

-Ajá…- dijo ella, y él le pasó la copa.

**Años atrás**

Parvati gritó, al ver a sus amigas con sus galas. Shiva la cogió de gancho, y ella volteó los ojos.

-Vamos juntos.

Las otras suspiraron, y también fueron de gancho con sus novios. Osiris iba vendado, y todas miraron raro a Isis.

-Seth dijo que era para su proyecto de grado*****- gruñó. – Igual, recuperé sus pedazos.

-Estoy bien… creo… sí, estoy bien…- decía Osiris que se golpeó contra un árbol. Isis lo conducía de gancho. Apolo y Afrodita, de gancho, miraban a Thor y a Amora, y hablaban amablemente. Sif iba de gancho con Ares. El rubio y la pelinegra se miraron, y este miró irritado al Olímpico.

-Me la cuidas, o te acabo- le susurró. Ares se rió.

-Ya, Thor. Pareces celoso, o lo que sea. Ve con tu rubia de campeonato. Sif está bien conmigo.

Cástor y Pólux iban juntos, vestidos iguales, con una arpía de cada brazo. Hefesto, por su lado, iba con Medusa.

-Qué feos- dijo Afrodita.

-Dímelo en la cara, muñeca- dijo Medusa, provocándola. Esta volteó los ojos, porque sabía que se convertiría en piedra. Hefesto se rió.

Loki, que iba con su túnica verde de gala, estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. Sigyn le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pareces distraído.

-No. Sabes que me gusta observar.

-Ajá, tontuelo…¿por qué te gusta el verde? Una negra te hubiera ido mejor.

-No, porque ese es el color de Ka…

"Kali", iba a decir, pero se contuvo.

-No, el verde es mi color.

-Vamos a bailar.

Lo hicieron. Thor fue proclamado como Rey del Baile, y Afrodita la Reina. Los dos sonreían. Sigyn se fue a saludar a sus amigas y Loki se topó con Amora.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Oberón la invitó al baile. En estos momentos deben hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces, me voy.- le dijo, y ella asintió. Thor lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa. Lleva a Sigyn por mí- le dijo. Este alzó los hombros.

-De acuerdo. Te iba a invitar a la fiesta que luego daría Apolo, pero…

-Estaré bien-dijo Loki, interrumpiéndolo.

Hades observaba todo desde lejos, y vio a su pupilo salir. Seth le ofreció un trago, que tomó al instante.

-Interesante proyecto de grado.- le dijo el chico.

-No solo eso. Tu compañera es un desperdicio en ese nefasto lugar de hadas insignificantes. – dijo, mirándolos a todos.

-Beh, la apreciaba entonces.- observó Seth.

-Un poco. Eh, tu hermano momia necesita ayuda- dijo, mientras veía a Osiris chocar en todo lado.

-Que se apañe, maistro.

-Buen muchacho- dijo Hades. – Si me permites… iré a mirar.

-Tópales.

Sigyn también se extrañó que Loki saliera, y lo siguió. Se encontró a Hades afuera, y se asustó.

-¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿No debieras estar adentro?

-No… estoy buscando a mi novio, ¿lo ha visto?

-Salió, como observaste- dijo Hades, divertido en su crueldad de ver a la rubia, buscándolo, angustiada. Decidió reservarse otro malvado placer.

-Pero… sé dónde está. Podrías acompañarme…ya que también tenía que decirle algo.

Ella lo miró asustada, pero accedió. Hades sonrió para sus adentros. Apenas llegaron, se metieron entre la multitud. Loki estaba silencioso, en una esquina, y Sigyn lo iba a llamar, pero Hades la detuvo.

-No… no lo harás.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero irme con él- protestó la chica.

-No. Te lo ordeno- le dijo, y ella lo miró asustada. Volvió a irse, pero él la detuvo.

-Es en serio.- le dijo, ya furioso. Ella palideció.

Anunciaron al Rey y Reina del baile, y Oberón pasó junto a Kali, que estaba asustada. No creía que Oberón fuese a invitarla al baile, pero lo consideraba una satisfacción moral. Pasó, sin querer mirar a nadie. Apenas coronaron a Oberón, ella sintió que algo se resbalaba sobre su cabeza. Algo caliente. Todos comenzaron a reírse, y ella vio sangre. La olió, era sangre de jabalí. Los vio a todos, reírse, y sintió ira intensa. Furia, como la que sintió ante la broma de Apolo, pero esta era peor. Sigyn trató de ir a ayudarla y sacarla de ahí, pero Hades la detuvo, y le quitó la voz. Ella se arrodilló, asustada, y con pánico. Todo le parecía una pesadilla. Entonces, vio a Loki levantarse, al ver a Kali respirar fuertemente, y transformarse. Sigyn lo veía todo, horrorizada, y vio el rostro de Hades y el de su novio, sonreír al mismo tiempo. Entonces lo entendió todo. Kali dejó sacar su lengua, y sus colmillos. Su ropa se rompió, y volteó hacia Oberón, a quien decapitó de primeras. Cerró las puertas con la mente, y vio a Loki, sonriendo.

-Esos primero, Kali- le dijo, suavemente, y todos comenzaron a gritar, apenas vieron a sus compañeros de la derecha siendo decapitados, o tirados hacia los lados. Ella decapitaba a diestra y siniestra, y caminaba descalza entre la sangre. Loki iba detrás de ella.

-A esos también- le dijo, y ella lanzó una ráfaga de fuego,que los incineró. Todos luchaban por salir, y otros la atacaron, pero ella se echó a reír. Comenzó a colgarse las cabezas de los que había matado, para horror de los demás. Pisoteó a uno, y esquivó los rayos de otro. Uno iba a atacar a Loki, y este lo atravesó con su daga. Kali lo miró, furiosa.

-Está bien. Este también es tuyo- le dijo, como si fuese un padre amoroso, y sonriendo ante los gritos. Ella lo descuartizó, y Sigyn solo abría la boca, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, horrorizada. Apenas terminó la matanza, abrió las puertas. Hades arrastró a la chica, rubia, hacia afuera. Ella quería ir a golpear a Loki, y Hades la dejó ir. Entonces, vio a Loki darle la cabeza de la directora Titania. Ella la puso en su collar, y lo tiró al piso.

-Estoy bien- le dijo , con mirada pérfida. – No me he sentido tan viva como antes…

-Lo sé. Esta es tu verdadera forma.- dijo él, admirado.

-Los maté a todos, ¿verdad?

Loki asintió, orgulloso.

-Destruí todo, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió, mostrándole con la mano. Ella también lo hizo.

-Baila conmigo. En medio de todo esto. Te lo pido- le dijo ella, con su voz grave.

-Sabes que por eso vine- dijo él, estrechándola contra sí. Comenzaron a bailar, por un largo rato, y él la besó. Ella se dejó llevar, y él se separó de ella, con sangre en su boca, para echarse a reír.

-Vaya colmillos- dijo, tocándoselos. Entonces, volvieron a abrazarse, y él la tumbó.

-Sería impío… muy impío…- dijo ella, en su poderosa forma. Él acarició su frente.

-Lo quiero- le susurró. –Tú lo quieres…

Ella acercó su boca frente a la suya, y ella la succionó violentamente, mientras él la sometía, y ella le arrancaba la túnica.

-Ah, querida niña- dijo Hades a Sigyn, sonriendo, y observando la escena. –Creo que esto no te concierne-dijo, y se la llevó a una luna árida. Ella recuperó su voz, para dar un grito de horror, y sollozar, doloridamente.

-¡Los dos! ¡Los tres! ¡Son monstruos! ¡Monstruos!- sollozó. - ¡Son escoria! ¡Monstruos! Y usted… ¡usted lo corrompió! – lo señaló.

-¿Qué dices? Él ya estaba corrupto. Simplemente… lo encausé- dijo Hades, mirándose las uñas. Ella fue a golpearlo, pero la apartó.

-De rodillas- le ordenó, de forma temible. Ella lo hizo, llorando, horrorizada por despertar a una realidad de pesadilla.

-Él será uno de los dioses más grandes del Universo. Su debilidad eres tú. Por ti haría cualquier locura, pero por su naturaleza más. – dijo, tomándola del rostro, para luego apartarla, con violencia. - Si tú te alejas, nada impedirá que sea lo que es…

-Él es bueno en el fondo. Él es amoroso, sensible. Alguien que busca ser amado…- sollozó Sigyn.

-Sí. En el fondo… -dijo Hades, sin conmoverse ante Sigyn. – Pero agradéceme. Te mostré lo que verdaderamente es, y desea ser. Y eso nunca lo podrás cambiar, o sufrirás…

-¿Por qué me hizo esto?- preguntó ella, sollozando.

-Para divertirme.- respondió Hades, con insolencia.

-¡Es una pesadilla!- sollozó ella, arrodillada.

-Lo es…- dijo Hades, y ella se vio, de pronto, otra vez en la salida, a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¡Usted!

-¿A dónde vas, niña? ¿Buscas a alguien?- le preguntó Hades, indiferente.

-Yo… - dijo Sigyn confundida. En eso apareció Loki, como si nada.

-¿Sigyn? ¿Qué haces aquí, linda?

-Te… te buscaba…- dijo asustada. – Creí que te habías ido… a…

Loki la miró, levantando una ceja, y sonriendo. Ella miró sus manos, y todo lo demás.

-Estaba con Seth.

Ella se echó a reír, aliviada.

-¡Por el Padre de Todos! ¡Creí que te habías ido al colegio de Kali!

-Qué tonterías dices. Ella ni fue al baile. Además, sabes que estoy contigo- dijo, besándole la mano.

-Sí, claro… qué tonta soy…-dijo, mirando a Hades, que estaba afuera.

-¿Tienes que decirme algo, niña?

-Nada…- dijo ella, confundida, y asustada. Loki la llevó hacia adentro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, con el mismo gesto.

-Sí… - dijo ella, revisando sus manos, y demás. Pero se dio cuenta cuando Loki miró a Hades, y este a él. Dijo estar cansada, y regresó a su casa, en silencio. No pudo dormir. Loki, mientras tanto, regresó al baile, y se topó con su maestro, afuera de la sala de ceremonias.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Hades?

-Oh, nada, niño. Por cierto. Tienes diez. ¿Y dónde está la brillante autora de tu calificación?

-Desapareció. Estuvimos juntos, y luego dormimos uno al lado del otro. Cuando desperté, ya no estaba- dijo Loki, confundido. Prendió un cigarrillo, y le prendió otro a su maestro.

-Búscala. Dile que les seguiré enseñando a los dos, por aparte. Ella también merece su parte.- dijo, y sacó una bocanada de humo.

Y Loki esperó hasta la mañana siguiente, pero Dhugavatti no dio razón de ella, preocupada. Y entonces preguntó a su familia, pero esta dijo que sencillamente, se había ido a viajar al día siguiente. No les creyó.

**Asgard.**

-Y así, acabó una era. Y también languidece mi tiempo de visitarte- le dijo Kali a Loki. – Ya no podré explicarte por qué te abandoné.

-Entonces hagamos el número, y sigamos hablando con los cubos que me has traído.- resolvió Loki, que pensó que había sido igual, emocionante verla al frente de su celda.

Ella asintió. Se presentó piadosa, ante la celda, y llorando.

-Jamás, jamás lo creí de ti. Y tendremos que separarnos para siempre. ¡Oh, Loki! Por qué lo has hecho…- dijo, tocando el vidrio. Este la miró sin compasión.

-Lo lamento, Kali. Ya pertenezco al pasado. – le dijo, insensiblemente. – Tus razones no me convencen. Nada ya hará que cruce el umbral.

Ella se echó a llorar sobre las escalinatas, tumbada. Frigga y Odín la despidieron.

-Lo intentaste, trataste de darle esperanza. Sé que en el fondo se la has dado- le dijo la soberana a la joven morena, a la que se le partía el corazón por mentirle así. Pero no tenía opción. Le hizo una reverencia a Odín, y no se despidió de nadie.

Apenas se vieron en su espacio mental, Loki la aplaudió.

-Siempre fuiste una gran actriz. Bra- vo. – le dijo, y ella hizo un gesto vago.

-Me parte el corazón tu mamá.

-Y a mí… pero ¿podríamos no hablar de ella?

-Tal vez. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.- le dijo ella, acariciando uno de sus cabellos.

-Hablemos de la madre de nuestros motivos… por ahora.

-Ese es mi tema favorito- dijo ella, que tomó su mano, y lo miró sonriente.

-¿Qué?

-Eres malo, malo, malo.

-Me encantan los cumplidos- dijo él, y ella simplemente, le sirvió más vino, de forma cansada. Ah sí, lo conocía bien.

**** En la película animada 'Thor, Tales of Asgard', se cuenta toda la historia de este episodio.**

***** y **** Es la historia de la mitología egipcia, donde Seth descuartiza a su hermano Osiris.**

**El relato de Loki y Thor vestidos de mujer es de una Edda llamada Þrymskviða, que pertenece a la diosa Freya. Lo cambié por Sif y lo narré tal cual.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12. El camino definitivo**

**Palacio de Kali Mata**

Él tumbado, ella frente a él, del otro lado. Están sobre el agua. Lo contempla en silencio, como él a ella. No tienen que decirse nada siempre. No tienen que reprochárselo. No tienen que decirse nada, en la fragilidad de su momento compartido.

-Vas a enloquecer. Vas a estar solo cuando nos dejemos de ver. Y entonces caerás en un abismo en el cual debes ser tú mismo… o todo estará perdido…-le dijo ella en su etéreo susurro. Su cabello era tal cual como él se lo conoció: Rizado, desperdigado sobre el agua, sin tocarla. Él comenzó a jugar con él, mientras ella tomaba su rostro.

-El odio… me mantendrá. La venganza… será mi alimento… mi maldad… me mantendrá vivo…- le respondió, y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Llevas poco. Te falta pasar más tiempo. Que todo te corroa, que los días sean iguales, que te retuerzas en tu propia confusión. Pero no puedes caer… no puedes. Así decaiga tu rostro, y lo que eres… tu espíritu debe seguir siendo el mismo.- le dijo preocupada, porque sabía que a quien conocía, no lo vería del mismo modo, y temía por él. Que cambiase definitivamente, que fuera repulsivo a su vista, o se consumiera, como él creyó en otro tiempo, con ella.

Él se levantó, y recostó su fino rostro sobre su hombro, atrayéndola hacia sí. Le dio un beso y se retiró. La miraba a los ojos, con una confianza que ella temía. La de siempre. Por eso esta lo mira duramente, porque él no parece temer. Él sigue fingiendo, ante ella, que no le afectará.

- Te creo- le dijo. – Te creo. ¿Cómo fue para ti, verte con grilletes, con tu nombre vilipendiado? Claro está, si me dices a dónde diablos te fuiste.

- Está bien. Pero dime tú qué hiciste luego de que nos graduamos.

Él la miró melancólicamente, y se recostó en su regazo.

**Años antes**

Kali despertó, desnuda. Vio su rizado e indomable cabello en medio de sangre. Vio una túnica verde, debajo de ella, y lo vio, despeinado y desnudo. También tenía manchas de sangre, en su cuerpo, y dormía descarada y sensualmente, con los labios entreabiertos, y su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Ella puso su mano azul en su cuello, y lo besó. La había realmente despertado. Sabía quién era, siempre lo supo. Lo que habían hecho reafirmaba todas sus acciones anteriores. Estaban hechos para lo impío. Ella para la destrucción, él para el caos. No había nada más.

Pero ahora, debía ir a comprobar su propio poder. Experimentar lo que era, por si misma. Verse, reconocerse tal y como era, por primera vez. Pensó en despertarlo, y solo apartó sus mechones. El anguloso rostro de su compañero exudaba paz. La placidez de la inconsciencia. Recorrió, con su rostro, su hombro, y su torso, blanquísimo, extrañando, animalmente su olor, su esencia fría oscura.

Lo volvió a besar, y lo arropó con la túnica que le había arrancado. Miró a su alrededor, y pensó , de inmediato, que los descubrirían. Los que quedaban irían a atacarlos. Debía acabar con todos, sin piedad. Se levantó, y vio su reflejo. Sus ojos ya no estaban furiosos, y su boca era roja. Tocó sus colmillos, y miró a Loki, pensando, de repente, que tal vez ya la habría visto antes. Decidió, entonces, hacerlo invisible ante las hadas, con tres palabras en sánscrito.

-No te verán- le dijo, y se levantó. Vio las cabezas desperdigadas, sin horror. Tomó el collar, y se lo puso. Caminó entre los cuerpos, y la destrucción, y veía todo, sin asombrarse. Entonces, se encontró con el resto de las hadas, que la miraron horrorizadas. Los soldados estaban prestos a atacarla, pero ella, con solo una mirada, los incineró. Se sorprendió de su poder, y al ver el horror y la furia, volvió a atacar, con más saña, destrozando y ía fuego alrededor, sin importarle nada, disfrutando de los gritos subsiguientes.

No tardó mucho en aniquilar todo un mundo, y apenas regresó, vio que Loki ya no estaba. No le importó. Decidió, entonces, probarlo en otros lugares. Fue a destruir otros dos mundos menores. Ya amanecía, y regresó a su casa, vestida con otras ropas. Entonces, vio al frente de su casa a Visnú, y a todos sus guardias.

-Kali. Cómo osas entrar a nuestro mundo después de tus acciones. Deberás ser castigada.- le dijo con furia.

Esta solo sonrió, por primera vez.

-Te desprecio. Siempre lo he hecho. Eres un pobrecillo indeciso con ansías de superar a sus vecinos, pero solo ostenta para mostrar su poco y pobre poder- dijo, con sus ojos brillantes, revelando por fin lo que pensaba de él . Vishnú le lanzó un rayo, pero ella lo esquivó, y se transformó, riéndose. Destruyó a la marejada de guardias, y casi mata a su tío, a no ser por Shiva, que lo quitó. Este también se transformó.

-¡Uno a uno, cobarde!

Ella lo agarró del pelo, y lo estrelló contra el palacio. Pero él no se rindió, hasta que ella le clavó el trinche en el abdomen, y lo pisoteó.

-¡Tráiganme otro para que muera! ¿Qué acaso no tienen a más dispuestos a morir?- preguntó arrogantemente.

Krishna y el dios Rama se abalanzaron, y los hizo trizas. Así, comenzó a destruir todo el ejército, hasta que capturó a su tío.

-Todos estos años de sometimiento…- dijo, y le cortó su mano derecha. Vio a Laskmí abrazada a Parvati, llorando, y sonrió, malévola. Tomó del pelo a su hermana, y la abofeteó, para dejarla inconsciente.

-Mi querida…- le rogó, llorosamente.

-Vete- le dijo fríamente, y ella tomó sus pies.

-Querida…no mates a tu tío… él…

Ella la miró furiosamente, y la tomó del pelo. Sacó su cimitarra, para degollarla . Entonces, apareció Cookie.

-Señora… no…

-Aléjate- le dijo, pero el pavo se interpuso. Ella le gritó, y le clavó su daga, y un gorjeo la hizo volver a la realidad. La avecilla botaba sangre, y al verla, ella volvió a ser la de siempre, y corrió a donde su servidor.

-¡Oh, Cookie! ¡Lo siento! ¿Ahora qué le diré a Loki? Se enojará conmigo- dijo, y comenzó a sollozar con el pavo en brazos.

-Señora… no tiene que arrepentirse de nada.- le dijo.

-Cookie…- dijo, y se quedó abrazada junto a él. Lo veía sufriendo, y tomó la cimitarra.

-Es preciso, señora…- le dijo, casi cerrando sus ojos, y volvió a botar sangre del pico. Y ella lo degolló, llorando. Luego, ella recordó todo borrosamente. Vinieron los guardias, la detuvieron. Ella no profirió una palabra en su juicio. Pensaban ejecutarla, para evitar más maldición en su mundo, pero por mediación de la misma Laksmí y por Sarasvati, fue condenada, para siempre, a una celda, de vidrio, la cual no podía traspasar. Le raparon el cabello, y arrodillada, y con solo una túnica blanca, se echó a llorar y enloqueció por su destino perdido.

Mientras tanto, Loki terminaba de recibir una tonta placa por sus altas notas, y oía el triunfante discurso de su hermano, al que todos aplaudían. Este sonreía arrogantemente, seguro de su éxito, y ahí comprendió este cuánto lo podría despreciar. Gracias a él estaba en esa ceremonia, gracias a él podía decir que eran de una generación triunfante y maravillosa. Lo despreciaba, sí, y lo creía un tonto. ¿Pensaba ese tonto de frases grandilocuentes, gobernar así, Asgard? ¿Por qué su padre lo prefería, cuando él había demostrado claramente ser más capaz, más organizado, tenía visión? No había perdido el tiempo, y su hermano solo había hecho alardes de su fuerza (que tenía en claro que no servía), y su fútil y vacua popularidad.

-Es raro- dijo Thor, ya en la cena de celebración en su mundo. – Que ni Shiva ni Parvati hayan venido. En fin. Ya no nos veremos a menudo, así que es perfecto.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Sif, volteando los ojos.

-Oye…- dijo Fandral a Loki. Estaba ya rodeado de asgardianas, porque apenas había recibido su título, había olvidado que tenía novia, y comenzaba a forjar su reputación de conquistador. - ¿Por qué Kali no vino?

-No lo sé- dijo, mirando fijamente el plato.

Nadie le puso más atención, y él se fue al mundo Deva, al que encontró en silencio. Todos susurraban apenas él pasaba, e iba hacia las junglas oscuras de Dhugavatti. Pero no la halló. Así que fue directamente al palacio.

- Nop, no hay nadie. Nadie nadie nadie nadie. Todos se fueron a viajar. Sí. Eso fue- dijo uno de los servidores. Loki no le creyó.

- Fue lo mismo que me dijo Laskmí. ¿A dónde fueron?

- Es confidencial, señor. Confidencial.

Se devolvió, desconcertado. Habló de eso con su madre, que también estaba preocupada, pero no dijeron nada a Thor ni a Odín, que miró la placa de su hijo.

-Te felicito. Ahora ve a celebrar con tu hermano, su triunfo.

-"Su" triunfo. Padre, creo que merezco las mismas consideraciones.

-Sí, las mereces. Pero debes aprender de él a guerrear. Y eso no te lo enseñó Hades. Y también… a darte a la gente, hijo.

Este lo miró desconcertado, y se fue. "Así será el resto de mi vida", pensó para sí. Tenía que seguir perfeccionando sus conocimientos, así fuese solo. Así le repitieran esa sarta de mentiras cada vez que preguntaba por Kali a todos. Y todos eran silenciosos al respecto.

Incursionó con Thor y sus amigos, más de una vez, a la Tierra. Hizo algunas bromas. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Decidió estudiar por su cuenta, y hacer sus propias cosas. Hasta que un día, en medio de su estudio, irrumpió su hermano.

-Oye. Llegó Sigyn de sus vacaciones de las Islas Afortunadas. Deberías ir a saludarla, o algo. O ¿vas a hacer como todos nosotros, y vas a botarla luego de la escuela?

-No, Thor. Creo que no.- dijo Loki con malestar. Este lo miró escéptico.

-Oye… lo lamento por no saber nada de Kali. Pero baja ya, te esperan abajo.

Loki era el único amargado en medio de la celebración. Entonces vio a su novia rubia, a quien había conocido desde niña, en medio de la nobleza asgardiana, y quien tuvo el valor para acercársele, a pesar de su carácter huraño y despreciativo hacia quienes se le oponían. De pronto, sintió contra ella, sin saber por qué, un sordo rencor, un odio que provenía de verla solo como una despreciable muestra del amor inocente que le prodigaba a pesar de todo. Un amor que lo lastimaba. Que no entendía. Que iba más allá de lo que podía ser. Así, decidió empinar el codo, sin atreverse a saludarla.

-Loki… estás…- dijo ella, con estupor. – Estás…

-¿Ebrio? Sí. Ebrio. Me imagino que tuviste unas grandes vacaciones, o lo que sea. Felicidades.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Me dijeron que andas buscando a Kali por todos lados, y …

-Sí, lo he hecho. Pásame otra copa- le dijo, y ella lo hizo, con un rostro que él no le había visto.

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto.

-¿Qué?

-Tú… eres más que su amigo.

-Sí. Cuéntame otra historia- dijo levantándose. Ella lo siguió, y lo abofeteó.

-Entonces es cierto. Es cierto lo que hicieron, tanto en las Islas Afortunadas, como con el mundo de las Hadas. Alguien las mató a todas. Alguien las extinguió para siempre- le dijo, y él palideció, para llevarla a una habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Todo. Lo sé todo. To-do- le repitió Sigyn, asustada. – No he dormido desde el baile. Hades me incitó a verlo todo. Creí que era una pesadilla, pero luego supe que las hadas, todas, habían muerto. Fue tu obra. Tuya. Y sé lo que eres…

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que fui yo? ¿Qué fuimos nosotros?

-No te hagas el tonto. Conmigo no funcionará. Sé lo que hicieron en las Islas Afortunadas. Tú y ella.

-Estás loca- dijo él, molesto. Ella lo empujó, con una valentía que no le había visto.

-Quizás también fueron responsables de las muertes de otros, de todo, de todo… admítelo.

-No puedes probar nada- le dijo, sin inmutarse. –Pero en cuanto a los otros asuntos, sí, sí y sí. Y también con otras. Con Angerboda, nuestra consejera escolar. Con muchas otras. Y con Kali, que no dudó en encubrirme, porque se lo pedí- le dijo, y se sirvió otra bebida. Ella lo abofeteó otra vez.

-No volverás a verme.

-Está bien. Si te atreves a hablar y a mentir sobre mí…

-Monstruo- le dijo ella. Él miró hacia otro lado, y volvió a preguntar por Kali, hasta que se cansó. Por supuesto, volvió a buscar a Sigyn luego de muchos ruegos, de muchas intentonas, de las que se seguía burlando Hades, su mentor. Así, este se volcó en la magia, como su hermano en la lucha, Volstagg en la comida, y Fandral en las mujeres y las aventuras. Loki iba solo por cada uno de los mundos, pensando en lo que le había enseñado Kali, y ya sin fuerzas para protestar. Odín se lo ordenó, para no indisponer a sus aliados, que dijeron que ella se había ido a un mundo más allá de su comprensión. "Quizás la hayan matado", concluyó, con espanto y furia.

Trató de insistir con Shiva o con Krishna, pero todos fueron herméticos. Pensó en obligarlos a confesar, e incluso hacer revelar la verdad bajo tortura o chantaje . Pero la verdad es que se hallaba solo, y ahora necesitaba concentrarse en influir cada vez más en las tareas que su padre le encomendaba a él y a su hermano para hacerse un lugar en el trono. Entonces, si bien nunca olvidó a su compañera, solo pensaría en hacerle justicia apenas tuviese una posición de poder en su propio mundo.

**Tiempo presente**

-Tampoco vi a Dhugavatti. No vi a nadie, y Odín fue categórico: dejaría en paz el asunto . Me pregunto si ya sabía lo que había pasado, y me lo ocultó todo. No sería nada raro- insistió Loki. - Como te dije antes, lo siento.- insistió, frente a ella. - Hice lo que pude, pero no quise hacerlo más. No podía. No en ese momento, era muy estúpido. Creí que siguiendo las reglas… por fin me haría valer. Pero resultó que no. Además, tú no viniste a verme apenas fuiste libre- le reclamó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Hades se ocupó de mí, y me mandó a viajar.

-Tal y como a mí. Es como si hubiésemos hecho las mismas cosas, pero al revés- le dijo, descubriendo los caprichos del destino. – Pero… no vi a Dhugavatti. Ella no se habría callado nada.- insistió.

-La encerraron conmigo, porque ella lo pidió. Pensaron que se desembarazarían de dos lunáticas de una vez. Ella me consolaba, y me decía que saldría, que tendría que esperar. Luego, la separaron de mí, y a mí me condujeron a un lugar donde me encontré con Brahma. Él me dijo que no me liberaría, por más que se lo rogué. Pero sí me entrenaría. Y lo hizo, severa, dura y cruelmente. Era el único que podía dominarme, el único que podría vencerme. Ante mis porqués, nunca respondió, así como nunca nadie en la familia. Me separaron de lo único que me conectaba a la realidad, y creí enloquecer.

-Y yo estaba con Angerboda…

**Años atrás**

-Conozco bien a Laufey y sé que tú le caerás bien. Pero te advierto que si sales conmigo solo por eso, lo pasarás mal, hijo de Odín.

Loki prendió uno de los cigarrillos, y se lo pasó. Estaban en una casa de baños, por los lados de los dominios de Amaterasu. Loki lso había descubierto como su nueva fuente de diversión.

-Entonces…¿por qué dijiste que esto sería como una cita?

Ella alzó su ceja, y apretó sus labios, sensualmente, para luego tener otro gesto de indolencia.

-Bueno, porque siempre vamos a lo que vamos sin nada de por medio. Y este lugar me parece… fascinante. Lleno de criaturas exóticas y horrendas. Me gusta este mundo. – dijo, en medio de la humareda que sacaba la tina grande.

-Bueno, después de ahí me llevarás a Jottunheim.

-Tus padres … ¿no se enojarán? Deberías vivir solo.

-No- dijo Loki. – Necesito acceder al trono. Ya te lo he dicho millares de veces. Necesito consolidar mi posición.

-¿Pero no crees que tu padre no va a cambiar? Pienso que siempre ha preferido a Thor, por encima de lo que digas- dijo ella, que llamó a una campanita. Vinieron varias sirvientas, y ella ordenó por comida.

-Lo sé- dijo él, comiendo unos arroces con hierbas. –Lo sé. Pero Padre se dará cuenta de mis méritos. Y así yo podré ser merecedor al trono. Thor solo sabe pelear. No sabe hacer nada más. Yo conozco el estado de mi mundo. Yo conozco todo. Lo he estudiado en estos dos años. A profundidad.

-Pero creo que tu padre solo te conocerá por ser el ayudante de su hijo amado. Loki, por más que lo intentes, es claro que tu padre no es objetivo. Así Thor sea el más grande de los idiotas, Odín siempre lo perdonará.

-No lo creo. Es estricto. Necesito es … la oportunidad de hacerlo caer.- pensó, por fin.

-Parecías serle de gran ayuda, y él te ayudaba. ¿Por qué lo odias?

-Porque ante mis faltas, se horrorizará, y me juzgará, como lo que sucedió en Nivadellir. De pensar que Kali me salvó…- dijo, mirando las decoradas paredes, que tenían árboles y caracteres que apenas comprendía. Ella también se sumió en el silencio.

-No he sabido nada de ella, y ya han pasado dos largos años. – dijo, pesarosa.

-En la Tierra no he encontrado rastros de ella- dijo Loki.

-Bueno, sí sé de algo, claro que te informaré.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora- dijo Loki, levantándose. Una anciana de traje azul, y gran nariz, dueña del establecimiento***, se inclinó.

-¡Príncipe de Asgard! ¿Deseais otra cosa? Mis servidores están dispuestos a atenderle. Como uno de nuestros mejores clientes, puede elegir el baño que usted desee.

-¡Sí! – dijo un sapo, que parecía ser otro servidor. - ¿Y dónde está su compañera morena, que tan generosamente nos pagó la última vez? La recordamos profusamente.

Loki lo miró con frialdad y furia, y lo levantó violentamente.

-¡Señora Yu…!

-Bien te lo tienes merecido por importunar con tus preguntas. – dijo la anciana, furiosa. - Lamento el comportamiento de mi sirviente. Este será castigado.- le aclaró a Loki.

-Asegúrate de ello- le dijo, mientras le tiraba una bolsa con oro. La anciana se deshacía en halagos, con su chillosa voz, y en reverencias. Loki no miró a ninguno del os servidores, y Angerboda salía orondamente, de gancho, con él.

-¿Pero qué hice?- le preguntó a dos chatas empleadillas de cabello castaño, que lo apartaron.

-Dicen que ella fue ejecutada por destruir uno de los mundos…- le susurraron. La anciana se puso en medio de los tres.

-¡A trabajar, holgazanes!- les dijo, y convirtió al sapo en un cerdo.

Loki y Angerboda miraban todas las luces del mundo adyacente, y ella le daba a probar bolas de arroz y otras comidas extrañas, en medio de los focos rojos. Luego, la miraba cansadamente, en sus propios aposentos, en Muspelheim.

-Como siempre, no tengo queja- dijo Angerboda, recostada en la cama. –Siempre serás el mejor en ese aspecto, y eso que he tenido muchos. Lo que me mata-dijo, haciendo un gesto de mal humor. – Es tu maldita actitud.

Loki se recostó. No podía reírse con nadie, a excepción de estar consigo mismo o con Kali. También podía hacerlo con Angerboda, pero no era lo mismo.

-Estoy bien- le dijo vagamente. – Solo… necesito acción.

**Tiempo presente**

**Muspelheim**

**-**Simplemente, luego de que lo llevé a conocer a Laufey, y estableció relaciones con ellos por aparte, ya no me necesitó. Pensó que sería una maldita gran idea volverse "bueno", agradar a su padre, y volver con Sigyn. Eso era parte del plan de ese maldito idiota.- dijo Angerboda, molesta.

-Pero hubo que existir algo más para que de repente enfilara acciones contra su hermano, y fingir que todo estaba bien. Sabía que siempre lo deseó, sobre todo desde Nivadellir. Pero tuvo que existir algo definitivo.- dijo Kali, en el oscuro palacio de la Jotun, que en ese momento brindaba una recepción.

-Oh, querida… al parecer Thor no lo conocía bien, y comenzó a cometer imprudencias, y mientras más trataba de ayudarle, más parecía distanciarse. Y no nos digamos mentiras, este creció en arrogancia.

Kali y Angerboda se pararon e hicieron una reverencia. Era Amaterasu, que enseguida tomó a Kali de gancho, y se sentó con ella en el diván.

-Oh, querida. Me contaron que visitaste a Loki. ¡Era tan buen muchacho! No podía hablarte de él en la oficina, pero… ¿cómo está?

-Dígame usted. Está solo, quizás para toda la eternidad, en ese calabozo.

-Bueno, lo que hizo fue excesivo, pero aquí entre nos, ¡qué diablos! Zeus también hizo de las suyas antes de que gobernara Odín, y nadie le dijo ni pío. Y Loki, siempre pensé que era mejor que Thor, y no creo que sea la única del Universo que lo piense.

Detrás de la sonrisa de Kali se escondía un terrible desprecio hacia esa vieja directora, que decía lo que le convenía. ¿No había abogado ella misma por apartarla de la escuela y de todo? ¿Por qué Angerboda la había invitado?

-Y bien… en tu caso, me alegra que te hayas encausado. Era el único modo. Yo sé que necesitarán de Loki, Asgard tiene muchos enemigos aquí y allá.

-Ajá…

-Y él sabe de todo eso, como bien Hades les enseñó a ustedes dos. Oh, lamento todo lo que pasó. De veras. En fin, mi niña. Me iré a saludar. – dijo, y esta se juntó de nuevo con Angerboda.

-¿Por qué invitaste a esa vieja?

-Para no ser sospechosa, y no creo que se quede. Ahí está Hades.- dijo, y este besó la mano de Kali.

-¿Aprendió?

-Sí- le dijo ella significativamente. Este aprobó.

-Bien. No creo que acepte ser mi alumno apenas se largue de ahí, tal y como tú hiciste luego de tu reclusión. Es menos propenso a escuchar, pero sé que lo hará todo por sí mismo. Y observaremos.

-Está bien.

-En fin. Uy, que ricos canapés- dijo, y comenzó a tomar bocadillos para su plato. – Dile al niño que todos seguiremos observándolo.

-¿Cree que dure toda la eternidad?

-Nah- dijo Hades levantando los hombros, con la boca llena. – No lo hiciste tú, menos él. ¡Karnilla querida!- dijo, yéndose a donde la hechicera, y ofreciéndole vino. Entonces, Angerboda trajo a dos hombrecitos de orejas puntiagudas y máscaras.

-Ellos quieren hablar contigo, en privado. Nos conocimos cerca de aquí- dijo, y le picó el ojo. Ella sonrió, y los miró sin alterarse. Los dos besaron su mano.

-Dicen que es usted la diosa más poderosa de los Nueve Mundos- dijo uno en élfico. Kali sonrió, volteando los ojos, y abanicándose con la mano.

-Ah, ¡no es para tanto! Gracias por el cumplido. Qué lindos los dos.- dijo, y les ofreció dos bebidas. Ellos se sacaron las máscaras y tomaron.

-Verá, nuestro rey, Malekith, hace siglos duerme…

-Ajá- dijo Kali, interesada, y con las dos manos sobre sus rodillas, como una escolar poniendo atención.

-Y pues… nuestro deseo es que despierte.

-Ok…- dijo ella, asintiendo.

- Y usted es buena y poderosa.

-¿Y para qué quieren que despierte?

-Invadiremos Asgard- dijo uno, y el otro le pegó un codazo.

-¡Haleth, no tan duro, maldición! ¡Sabes que vengo de una operación por comer tanto néctar de hadas!

-¿Hadas?- preguntó Kali.

-Ay sí, señora, usted no las mató a todas. No la quieren mucho por allá- dijo el que se llamaba Haleth, pero el otro lo tomó del rostro.

-Perdonará usted, Urs es un idiota a veces, y se desvía del tema. Si nuestro jefe, Kurse, nos viera, nos mata- le dijo, y los dos sonrieron, y aclararon su garganta. Haleth tomó de la bebida, y comenzó a toser.

-¡Ay! ¿Está bien?- dijo Kali, asustada, pero este asintió.

-Fuerte la bebida de los Jotuns. En fin, señora… sí, es para invadir Asgard, como dijo mi idiota compañero.

-Bueno, pero ustedes saben que yo fui a Asgard, hace poco, y que… bueno, ¿por qué yo?- dijo levantando las cejas.

-Porque usted conoce a su exiliado y a quien nos conoció, Loki. Y sabemos, porque Angerboda nos ha informado bien, tal y como Hades, que sus planes serán derrocar a Odín, y pues…

-¿Yo qué tengo que ver?

-Podría contar con nosotros en caso de que quiera usted misma tomar el trono Deva para sí.

Kali se echó a reír, sumisamente, para luego mirarlos burlona. Los dos elfos se miraron.

-En el Universo son chismosos. Y son audaces, también. A menos que asegure que Loki me retribuirá algo, pues…lo haría, pero no sé qué gano, francamente.

-Tenemos más aliados, señorita. Si quiere puede verlos por usted misma, y nos puede acompañar.

-¿Es una emboscada? Porque si lo es, creo que les irá mal. Me imagino que alguien les contaría la historia de los pobrecitos enanos de Nivadellir. Tanto ellos como las estúpidas hadas quieren que me vuelva a pasar lo que ahora el pobre Loki sufre. Pero puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Por eso, señorita. Tenemos otro aliado que le encantará…

Los tres salieron, y Angerboda miró a Hades, apretando los labios negligentemente.

-Dime por qué te sigues preocupando por tus alumnitos.

-Para divertirme. Además, necesito ajustar cuentas, de paso. La última vez que estuve en Asgard, no fue bueno.

-Ajá…

Kali llegó, con un rayo de luz, a las profundidades de Muspelheim. Ella se transformó, para protegerse.

-Donde vivo hace menos calor. Qué vecindario tan horrendo. Oyó una voz cantarina.

"Y freí como papitas a esos asgardianos, y luego yo decía dos y dos son cuatro"

Kali se erizó, apenas se acercó, y vio una sonrisa con muchos colmillos, y una voz gutural de ultratumba exclamar.

-KALI MATAAAAAAAAA….

-Sur… Surt…Surt…

-¡Querida!- dijo, yendo a abrazarla. Era un demonio rojo , grande y enfurecido. – Mi querida Kali Mata. ¡No nos veíamos desde que caíste en mis dominios, luego de ser liberada! ¡Ohhh! Cómo te has puesto de divina.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de buen… cocinero- dijo ella, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo en los brazos de semejante demonio.

-Mis amigos elfos me trajeron hasta aquí.

-Ah, sí… estos chicos siempre me traen cosas de afuera. Son tan buena onda…- dijo, acercándose a los otros dos, que se apartaron.

-Ah, sí… las llamas. Solo alguien del poder de Kali Mata las resiste. - ¿A qué debo la divertida visita?

-Bueno, ellos me dijeron que quieren…

Kali le contó todo, mientras Surtur iba sirviendo varios asados. Los dos reían, de chistes viejos, y Kali le contaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado con Loki.

-¡No- te- creo! ¡Encerrado! Y yo que quería que me lo presentaras, caramba… pero me en-can-ta que aprovecharas la visita.

-Ajá… y bueno, el..- dijo, susurrándole, y Surtur abrió la boca, riéndose.

-¡Igualito a ti! ¡JO-JO-JO! Chicos. Chiiicos. – dijo a los dos aterrados elfos. ¿Quieren más cerveza roja de Muspelheim?

-Se…

-Bueno, yo … mi esposa me espera, y…

El otro le dio un codazo.

-Así que estos dos quieren que alguien despierte al viejo Malekith. ¿Lo conoces?

-No, no he tenido la ocasión. Creo que sigue dormido, o algo así.

-Él era genial. Se metió con Angerboda. Pero… ¿quién no se mete con ella? En fin. Sí, el plan no me parece mal, mientras a mí se me libere, y me divierta un rato. Sabes que Odín me encerró, tal y como a tu Loki.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella haciendo un puchero, sentada en sus piernas.

-Y no es divertido.

-Lo sé, cuchi cuchi- dijo ella, burlándose, y él se rió.

-No, en serio. No fue divertido. Ese viejo siempre me tuvo tirria, y con Zeus, me pusieron acá.

-Por eso le decíamos a ella que podría despertarlo.

-¡Yo no puedo despertar a nadie!-se quejó Kali. – A menos de que sea con uno de esos hechizos… ¿no quieres más cerveza?- le dijo al elfo, que se sentía abrazado. Ella se la tomó, y se tomó otra. Tiempo después, los cuatro estaban cantando y haciendo competencias con los dedos. Surtur volvió a ganar, y todos gritaron. Kali se abanicaba, aplaudiendo.

-Oh, vamos… Kali. Por nuestra amistad. Despiértalo.

-El problema es que no sé cuándo despierte, ¿ves?. Puede hacerlo hoy, como en dos mil años…- dijo Kali. – No sé- dijo, alzando los hombros. –Además, los asgardianos me trataron bien… Frigga es un amor, y …

-Vamos, sería una buena oportunidad para todos. Malekith despierta, invaden acá, liberan a Loki, y todos te ayudamos con los devas.

-Bueno, nada pierdo- dijo ella, y se despidió de Surtur, para irse con los otros dos elfos, lindamente borracha, hacia una luna metálica, y árida, en las profundidades del Universo.

-Ya les dije, no sé si funciona. Pero bueno…

Pronunció unas palabras en élfico, asgardiano y sánscrito, y hubo una aureola negra. Ella se estiró, desperezándose.

-¿ Y eso es todo?

-Pues sí. No lo he hecho nunca, pero que funciona, funciona. Mi tía lo hizo para despertar a un demonio, Mahishá, y liberarme a mí. Por cierto, chicos… buena partida- dijo, antes de desaparecer. Los elfos quedaron mirándose.

-Pues si ella lo dice, a esperar.

-Sí, idiota. Ahora no quiero llegar a mi casa, perdí todo mi dinero en las apuestas con Surtur y esa mujer. Mi esposa me matará.

-Pues quédate en mi casa- le dijo el otro. Igual qué más daba, ya habían conseguido su objetivo.

**Baños Shinto /Oriente de los Nueve Mundos**

-Así que era usted de quien hablaba mi impertinente sirviente- dijo la anciana dueña de la casa de baños. Kali, con resaca, pensaba, mientras le traían comida, y ella tiraba pepas de oro. - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo en todos estos años?

-Maté a las hadas – dijo arrogantemente. La narizona anciana se echó a reír, mostrando su bocota y dientes.

-¡Las mató usted! Y por eso le encerraron. Una lástima, porque vimos menos al príncipe Loki disfrutando de nuestro establecimiento.

-Lo sé.

-Mientras usted andaba encerrada, él se fue con Hades, y salió usted para donde Hades, y él volvió. Ah, qué lástima que esté encerrado. Para mí los humanos son despreciables. Huelen a distancia. Vale la pena convertirlos en cerdos.

-Parece que Loki tenía otros planes. Destruyó una ciudad grande, su hermano lo detuvo con ayuda de otros midgardianos. Y fue condenado a sufrir en la eternidad.

-No sufrirá viéndola a usted.- dijo ella, halagándola. Kali le sonrió.

-Pero yo me tuve que ir. No sé si me dejen visitarlo otra vez.

-Es una lástima. Esperábamos que cuando gobernara en el Trono de Odín, nos honrara como primera casa de baños…-suspiró la anciana, mirando sus rojas uñas postizas. Loki siempre pagaba bien.

- Y le confieso, a mí Thor me cae mal. Casi me destruye el establecimiento cuando acá lo trajo el joven príncipe.- dijo ella, en secreto.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Oh. Si quiere le cuento, pero para eso tendrá que darme… usted sabe- dijo, levantando sus arrugadas cejas, y sus párpados sombreados de violeta. Kali le dio otra bolsa de oro.

**Años antes**

-¡Qué buen lugar este!- dijo Thor, en medio de los baños. - ¿Viste cómo derroté a ese demonio, hermano? Soy el más grande. Ni en la escuela habría podido hacerlo mejor. ¡Soy el mejor!

-Lo eres, claro que sí- dijo Sif, que tomó otra copa de sake, agriando la cara.

-El trago de tus tierras es harto agrio, Hogun- le dijo Fandral, que estaba rodeado, en una esquina, de varias empleadas, que lo atendían.

-Sí, lo es. Pero vale la pena. Les dije que esta era la mejor casa de baños de los Nueve Mundos.

Los Tres Guerreros y Sif miraban a Loki hablar con la vieja dueña en el idioma de Hogun. Esta mostraba todos sus dientes, y estaba solícita. Thor se comenzó a burlar, apenas este se regresó.

-No sabía que tenías gustos tan perversos, hermano. En serio, esta se pasa. Horror- dijo Thor, riéndose.

-No. De hecho siempre he sido cliente de ella.

-Bueno, entre eso y Kali no hay diferencia… -se burló Fandral, y sintió cómo el pelinegro se le abalanzó, para comenzar a pelear con él.

-¡Retráctate!- le gritó, y los dos tuvieron que ser separados.

-¡Loki! ¡Basta!- le dijo Thor, molesto. – Solo fue una broma.

-Por quien sea, ¡estás en tus días, pico de oro!- dijo Volstagg, y Fandral lo miraba furioso, pero luego se rió.

-Oye…no quería ofenderte, ¿ya? Pero pareces loco, o algo. Volstagg tiene razón, estás en tus días.

Thor se rió, con Sif, y Loki los miró a todos con desprecio.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no vas a hablar de Kali.

-¿Es decir que sí estaban juntos?- preguntó Sif.

-No pienso hablar con ustedes.

-¡Vamos! No has sabido de ella en tres años. Creo que puedes hablar de ella con confianza.- dijo Thor, sin darle importancia al asunto. - ¿O debo tu poca participación en nuestro triunfal asunto debido a que no has superado esto?

-No te metas conmigo, Thor- dijo suavemente Loki. – No querrás.

-Disculpa, ¿es eso una amenaza?- preguntó Sif.

-Tómalo como quieras.- le dijo él, despreciativo.

-Loki… no quiero pelear contigo. No eres precisamente la mejor persona cuando lo haces. Sueles echar en cara todo, pero lo de Kali, tienes que superarlo. Ella desapareció. Sin avisar.

-¿Y tiene que ver en algo su apariencia con el hecho? Son tontos, y se lucen, hacen méritos – dijo Loki, ya sin reservas. Todos los miraban de igual manera.

-Oye, solo fue una broma. Ya, me pasé, podemos superarlo. Pero no es necesario que nos digas tontos, es un hecho que tu astucia pesó poco en este caso. Tuvimos que pelear, y se peleó, punto.- alegó Fandral.

-Cuando hubiésemos podido negociar y establecer alianzas- lo interrumpió Loki, tomando otra copa de sake. – Pero te hicimos caso, otra vez.- le dijo a Thor. – No juntes mi vida privada con tu poca habilidad para conducir las tareas que Padre nos impuso.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? Estás demente.

-No estoy demente. En la escuela siempre te aclamaban por usar la fuerza. A mí, todos ustedes me odiaban por quien soy. Pero eso ahora no te servirá. Somos herederos de un reino, y tú te sigues comportando como un imbécil irresponsable.

Thor se abalanzó contra su hermano, y este lo miró, sin alterarse, con furia.

-Más debiera haberte devuelto a tu deva, con quien se rumora que has hecho cosas impías, en vez de escuchar tus estúpidas maledicencias- le dijo, y lo lanzó contra la pared. Entre Sif y Hogun iban a detenerlo, pero él los miró furioso, y se detuvieron. Loki desapareció, y lo pateó.

-¡No puedes acusarme de nada! – escupió, en la esquina.

-¿Ah, no ¿ ¿Y tú por qué sí?

-Porque se trata de Asgard, tonto. Esto no es mi vida.

-Dicen que Kali destruyó todo un mundo, instigada por alguien. Me niego a creer en los rumores, y menos a pensar en que seas tú. Porque si es así, tú mismo serías el menos apto para hablar del bienestar de mundo alguno. Ni siquiera sabes dónde puede estar tu amiga, ni siquiera te preocupas…

A Loki se le inyectaron los ojos de sangre, y solo mandó a Thor a través de una de las cortinas, con una bola de luz. Los otros cuatro fueron a abalanzársele, pero el rubio, levantándose, los detuvo, y mandó a su hermano al primer piso. Los sirvientes estaban aterrorizados.

-¡No en mi local!- gritó la anciana, pero fue rebasada por la pelea, al ser tumbada del segundo piso, y caer en otro de los baños . Loki paralizaba a Thor, pero una patada de Sif lo tumbó, otra vez. Thor solo respiraba fuertemente, y le envió una de las grandes mesas a su hermano, que desapareció, y le dio una patada.

-¡Tonto, violento y estúpido!- le dijo, con odio. Thor trataba de quitárselo de encima, y lo logró, hasta aplastarlo. Entonces, un dios de veinte patas y de máscara los separó.

-¡Ahora tendrán que pagarme los daños del local!- se quejó la anciana. Thor le tiró siete bolsas de oro.

-Si no es suficiente, te daré más- dijo, yéndose. Varias empleadas acudieron a socorrer a Loki, y la dueña misma se quejaba de que a su mejor cliente lo tuviesen herido. Este se levantó, mareado, y tomó más sake. Los sirvientes corrían, reparando su ropa, y luego de que la dueña hizo un hechizo, lo dejó como nuevo.

-Lamento los incidentes.

-No se preocupe, querido. Eso sí, su hermano jamás será bienvenido.

-Por tu preocupación- le dijo, y le dio otras siete grandes bolsas de oro. Esta se quedó con una sonrisa de estúpida, y le hizo una reverencia muy inclinada.

Apenas regresó, Odín lo reprendió severamente, junto a Thor, diciéndoles que no toleraría ese comportamiento de niños otra vez. Loki se llevó la peor parte, y tuvo que ser relegado a 'ayudar' en todas las misiones de su hermano y los Tres Guerreros, para aprender a trabajar en equipo. Thor, por otro lado, tuvo que ayudar a Loki en lo que este quisiera. Y este no quería verlo.

- Lamento lo de Kali, en serio.

- No quiero hablar de esto.

- No quería decir que ella fue ejecutada… quizás siga viva… quizás…

- No quiero hablar de esto- le dijo de nuevo.

- Okey- dijo Thor, levantando las manos. – Lo siento. Mira, no suelo disculparme, pero…

-Déjalo así- le dijo Loki, con una sonrisa distante.

El abismo entre los dos hermanos se acrecentaba. Uno lo sabía, el otro no.

**Tiempo presente**

**Casa de Baños Shinto.**

-Y el rubio hizo de todo, pero le prohibimos la entrada. Ese es un viejo cuento. Pero sí la buscó, y pidió pistas, todo para acercarse a su hermano otra vez, que supongo que fingió perdonarlo- dijo la anciana. – En fin. Si necesita otro baño herbal, díganos. Mis sirvientes estarán complacidos de darle lo que quiera.

Kali se encontró con él, en el espacio creado por él, majestuoso, más grande que el mismo Asgard. Le trajo una cerveza roja, de Muspelheim.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un amigo mío te manda saludes.

Él sonrió, y se la tomó.

-Te hubiese visto antes. Nuestros planes habrían cambiado. Pero estábamos lejos. Y cuando ví tu mensaje, era tarde.

-Gracias por extrañarme. Yo también lo hice, y mucho. Y al parecer, también en la casa de baños – dijo, y él bufó.

-Es el último cubo que me queda- dijo él, y le entregó una carta. Ella le dio otra.

-Ahí terminé de explicarte lo que no tuvimos tiempo de decirnos. Pero solo quiero que me digas una cosa… ¿saldré?

Ella asintió, en silencio.

-Tienes otra oportunidad para tomar lo que siempre quisiste, tal y como me dijiste. Es hora de que pienses, y pienses bien en lo que ha pasado.

-No tengo redención, Kali- concluyó al fin.

-Lo sé. – respondió ella, mirándolo gravemente. Él tomó sus manos, y se las besó.

-Por última vez- le dijo, cerca a su boca. Ella volteó los ojos, y sonrió.

-No lo creo. Pero vamos- le dijo, y él la besó, llevándola hacia una de las habitaciones con los divanes.

Los dos se vestían, ya. Ella suspiró.

-Siempre nos quedará Jottunheim y Muspelheim. Acuérdate de mí.

-¿Si muero?

-Te reviviré. Ya puedo. Pero tendrás que visitarme alguna vez. Y no te esperaré.- le dijo, y él sonrió. Así siempre había sido su relación. Fingían no necesitarse, sabían quiénes eran. No necesitaban de declaraciones de posesión, y de amor. Simplemente, los seguía uniendo su propia monstruosidad.

-Adiós, niña-niño- le dijo, abrazándola.

-Chao, pelmazo- le dijo ella, y se besaron. Entonces, comenzaron a fragmentarse.

-Igual, todos siguen siendo unos perdedores. Vas a verlo.- le dijo él, seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo espero con ansias- dijo ella ,y le sacó la lengua. Él hizo lo mismo, y luego, mirándose, él le picó el ojo. Los dos, al fin, levantaron la mano, diciéndose adiós.

Kali regresó, con la carta, escrita en sánscrito y tamil en algunos fragmentos. Sonrió levemente. Loki, ya en su lecho, hacía lo mismo. Ya vendrían los días en que perdería la cordura.

***** La casa de baños de dioses insinúo que es la misma de El viaje de Chihiro. Allí, los dioses del sintoísmo van a descansar y a lavarse. Pensé que todos los dioses podrían ir. La dueña es la misma Yubaba, tal vez una criatura menor en el sintoísmo.**


	13. La sombra de lo que éramos

**13. La sombra de lo que éramos.**

**Mundo Deva.**

-Es una lástima que esté tan loco como para no aceptar nuestra propuesta. Pero bueno, en fin- dijo Laskmí, en la cena familiar, comiendo con la mano derecha. – Todo puede pasar en los caminos del Universo, y tal vez todo cambie para bien. Ah, ese muchacho. Tan bueno que es…

Shiva miró con contrariedad a la Reina, que levantó la ceja. Él no sabía disimular.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

-Thor anda ocupado, y he decidido ayudarlo a restablecer los Nueve Mundos. Así no tendrá tanto trabajo. Ha aceptado de buen grado mi ofrecimiento.

-Pues bien por ti- dijo ella, sin inmutarse. Se comió otra uva, pero su sobrino seguía mirándola indignado.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Me indigna, señora, que hable así de un criminal, y haya consentido a su propia sobrina a que haya aceptado públicamente sus acciones.- dijo, molesto.

-¡Ah, tenía que ser!- dijo Kali, en la otra cabecera de la mesa. – No puedo visitar a la única persona que me ha estimado, porque creen que acepto sus crímenes.- protestó, ofendida.

Se le notaba el descaro a leguas, y Shiva lo sabía. Peor, porque siempre sospechó de sus crímenes conjuntos. Pero ya no podía probar nada. "Quién sabe a cuántos mataron estos dos. No entiendo por qué mi tía sigue estimando a un sujeto que envió a Kali a prisión".

-No creo que lo hayas visitado "como Canciller"- protestó. –Espero que se pudra por siempre, en la eternidad de su calabozo. Tú jamás volverás a verlo.

Laskmí gruñó, mirando con desagrado a su muy recto sobrino. Kali fingió desasosiego, y luego se irguió en la silla, altivamente.

-Es cierto, Shiva. Entonces, no entiendo el motivo de tu protesta.

-Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero…

-No, Shiva. Realmente no- dijo ella, para provocarlo, pero este cambió oportunamente de tema.

-He visto mucho movimiento en los Nueve Mundos, más allá de la guerra. He alertado a Thor.

-Tú no harás nada- le dijo Visnú. – Lo que pase en Asgard no nos concierne.

-Pero …

-¿Acaso nos ayudaron con Mahishá?- insistió Kali, oportunistamente. – No lo creo.

-Pero los vi muy entusiasmados con la visita de ella a Asgard. Creí que había sido provechosa en erdad - insistió el ojiverde, mirando furioso a Kali.

-Sí. Pero hay cosas que se deben aprender. No se hable más- dijo Visnú. Todos se retiraron, y Shiva se quedó mirando sospechosamente a su prima. Era evidente que ella había influido en el punto de vista de los dos reyes, que sabían que pasaría algo. Pero no sabían qué. Y esto lo indignó, porque nunca pensó hallar infamia dentro de su casa.

- Sabes que cualquier mínima cosa, le informaré a mi amigo. En lo que sea.

Ella lo miró sonriendo retadoramente, y se retiró hacia el palacio de Dhugavatti. Allá la esperaba su vieja y oscura tía, y la saludó como de costumbre.

-Dicen que el hijo de Odín se fue a arreglar la situación en todos los Nueve Reinos, gracias a lo que hizo él. ¿Cómo está?

-No quiere arrepentirse, y quiere vengarse. Y sí, sigue siendo tan cínico, arrogante y retorcido como siempre. Se burla de todo, se ríe de todo, y soy su juguete cuando quiere- dijo, con una mirada no tan santa, y apretando los labios. Su tía aclaró su garganta, para luego sonreír, y voltear los ojos.

-Ah, eso era lo predecible. Siempre supimos que haría algo así, y que terminaría como tú. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Kali la miró con reservas. Ella nunca lo había pensado.

-Pero creí que sería más inteligente, ¿sabes?.

-Lo será, querida. Esto solo lo pondrá a prueba, tal y como a ti.- dijo Dhugavatti. – Ahora bien, no será fácil poner orden, Thor la tiene difícil, contigo haciendo maldades en secreto por aquí y por allá, y tantos otros...¿sabe él que te hablas con todos los reinos que pretende pacificar?

Kali negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Dhugavatti se echó a reír.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el hechizo que sabemos?- dijo la anciana en medias palabras, porque sabía que apenas Kali hubiese regresado a su mundo, sería puesta bajo vigilancia.

-Creen que lo hice inconscientemente. Pero… será divertido- dijo la morena, soltándose el pelo. – Eso te lo prometo.

Dhugavatti sonrió , mirando hacia abajo. Ella misma había traído el demonio al mundo Deva que había liberado a su sobrina. ¿Por qué no probarlo con Loki?

-Oh, tía. Lo que haría yo con esa cosa que nos encontramos…- le dijo, mientras esta soltaba su cabello.

-Aunque eres ultra poderosa, te consumiría. Eso es más fuerte que tú. Deja actuar a todo, y verás.

-¿No nos pasamos?

-Bah, siempre hay un precio para pagar- concluyó la anciana.

Luego de conversar sobre él, ella sacó la carta, y comenzó a leerla frente a su tía, sentada en el patio.

"Cada vez que te vas, mis amigos de al frente comienzan a expresar toda clase de tonterías que seguro tú responderías con un trinche clavado en una buena parte. Debiste exhibirte más: así me odiarían, y me reiría viendo sus caras, y sus insultos. No te preocupes, los que he recibido han sido más bien pocos, pero seguramente tú te divertirías"

-Un comienzo clásico de Loki- dijo Kali, torciendo su comisura derecha, con una sonrisa contenida.

-¿En serio tan loco quedó? Debiste causarle una buena impresión- observó su tía.

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo ella, levantando las cejas, y apenas leyó lo que siguió, sonrió. Dhugavatti le quitó la carta.

"En fin, espero que para cuando hayas leído este comienzo tan tradicional, por lo menos te haya sacado otra sonrisa. ¿Ves? Las eternas lecturas me han devuelto por lo menos mi trono ficticio del ingenio. Ojalá recupere el del retorcido optimismo que tienes hacia las causas perdidas, y por eso sabes que eres de mis afectos".

-Qué romántico- se burló Dhugavatti, y su sobrina volteó los ojos.

"Sé que te burlarás de lo que acabo de decir"

-Y vaya que te conoce- insistió la anciana. La joven morena asintió.

"Por eso pasemos a lo principal: Dos niños. Haz de cuenta que uno soy yo, o puedes ser tú. El otro, es rubio. Uno se cae a los estanques, casi se ahoga, empujado por el otro. Le ha vencido, y se ríe. El otro se levanta, y se retira en silencio, mientras aquel otro proclama su victoria ese día. Al ahogado le enseñan a nadar, le enseñan a empujar. Pero sabe que habrá ganado esta pequeña ofensa, la primera de muchas, cuando lo intoxique en la cena. No habrá otra solución.

"¿Cómo llegó a ese extremo?, dirías tú. Se acabaron los recursos. Las quejas no funcionaron. Tampoco las reglas. Tampoco el hecho de callar y resignarse. Resignarse era para los tontos, y él lo entendía. No quería resignarse. Había algo dentro de él que le decía que debía hacerlo de otro modo. Así que su hermano vomitó por una semana y él tuvo que hacerle la tarea. Pero eso no medró en su satisfacción. Se dio cuenta de que… siempre habría otros caminos, y nunca más tendría que seguir el que le impusieron.

"Esto ya lo sabes. Pero como una pequeña alimaña, esperó su oportunidad. Ya había dado muestras de su carácter, y no culpo solamente a los otros. Él lo quiso así. Lo reprendieron, pero él insistió. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre quiso ir más allá de las posibilidades de su mundo. Pero sabía que no podía enfrentar su don, o fracasaría estrepitosamente, como sucedió. Así que esperó, y esperó. Y fingió que todo seguía perfecto. Pero su ambición solamente crecía en su corazón…"

**Años antes**

**Consultorio de la Doctora Banshee**

-Dígame qué lo inquieta.

-Padre me envió de nuevo a su consultorio. Vine a perder el tiempo.- dijo Loki, en el diván.

-Bueno, desde el episodio de la casa de baños, y otros más, él consideró que…

-Dígaselo a Padre.

-Mire, Loki… lo he observado todos estos años. Es usted brillante, un gran genio. Pero parece… perturbado.

-Ah. Eso suena interesante. Ahora supongo que tendré que contarle cuando Thor decapitó a mi osito, y yo en venganza le hice caer el martillo sobre su cabeza…

-Por ejemplo…

-Y tendré que decirle que a él le daban un pastel de dos pisos, y a mí uno en mi cumpleaños, y todas esas tonterías para que haga un retrato de mí… y "me aconseje". Y que siempre le dan la nave a él y no a mí, a pesar de que piloto mejor. Ay… verá. No estoy para esto.- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Pero usted tiene un severo caso de complejos, y otras cosas que se deben tratar…

-Mire, allá usted con lo que quiera decir de mí- dijo, y la invitó a pasar hacia la sala. Había un cofre. Lo abrió. Montones de oro y tesoros. La mujer abrió la boca, y lo miró escéptica.

-Zanjemos esto. No quiero pisar de nuevo este lugar.

-Bueno, iría contra mi ética profesional…

-¿No se cansa?- preguntó él acercándose hacia ella. - ¿No se cansa de oír a dioses melindrosos y egocéntricos todo el día, a cambio de nada? ¿No se cansa de oír sus tonterías?

-Bueno, yo…

-Ahí está. Podría retirarse y vivir de manera más digna. Hacer lo que siempre quiso…

-¿Y no volverá?- preguntó la banshee. Por esta pregunta, él comprendió que había ganado, y sonrió.

-Nunca más.

-Es un trato- dijo ella, que declaró a su antiguo paciente completamente sano, y sin ninguna necesidad de hacer este tipo de 'procedimientos'.

Con esto, entró a su nave. Lo esperaba Angerboda.

-No puedo creer que te esperara dos horas en este maldito cacharro solo para saber que le diste todo el cofre. Debiste darle mucho menos a esa vieja insignificante.

-Es mejor comprarla por mucho. Así se comprometerá más y sabrá el precio que pagó si llega a arrepentirse.

-Hubieras comprado a esa mujer de mal gusto con una sola alhaja. Ahí estás pintado- gruñó la giganta.

Él suspiró, y comenzó a pilotar sin ponerle atención.

-Ahora ¿vamos a ir a esa luna a la que llevabas a Kali a comer, o puedo seguir con mi vida?

-No- dijo él, sin mirarla. – Tendremos que recoger a mi hermano.

Angerboda se contrarió. No le gustaba el cariz que el jovencito que vio crecer iba tomando, sobre todo en su relación con ella. No era que lo quisiera, no… pero estaba absorbiendo su tiempo, y buscaba todo en compensación. Y sabía que Loki usaba a quien quería cuando quería. Ella se estaba cansando.

-¿Esta es tu manera de delatarte? ¿Por qué tendría que ver yo a tu hermano? No me digas que vas a presentarme a…- dijo horrorizada, pensando en Odín y Frigga. Loki volteó los ojos.

-Solo me enviaron a recogerlo. Ya. Le diré que te contacté porque hablábamos de…

-De Kali, lo sé. Mira, han pasado más de cinco años. No va a volver- dijo con un gesto de desagrado, y tristeza, mirando por la ventana. Lamentaba también su final, y la culpaba un poco. Porque desde ahí, el muchachito a quien creía que podía controlar cuando quería, también había cambiado un poco.

Loki la miró duramente.

-Sé que le has dicho a todo el maldito universo que no se puede hablar de eso, pero tienes que enfrentarlo. Siempre vas a perder a quienes amas. Es un hecho. Vas a herirlos, vas a matarlos, o van a terminar como ella. Muertos. Estarán muertos.

Él no respondió, y paró, mientras otras naves pasaban.

-¿Crees que esté muerta?

-No quiero creerlo- respondió ella, amargamente, mirando por uno de los páneles.

-Entonces te mientes.-dijo él, desbaratando todo su discurso. Eso le encantaba hacerlo, pero en este se sintió un poco desesperanzado. Mas la giganta lo sorprendió.

-No. Solo lo afronto mejor que tú- le respondió, cruzando la pierna. Él admitió, para sí mismo que era verdad.

Apenas llegaron a un planeta remoto y aterrizaron, Thor apareció, corriendo, y abrazó a su hermano.

-¡Loki! y maestra…- dijo, mirándola con admiración. Ella le sonrió por la mirada/cumplido, y suspiró.

-Estábamos hablando de ya sabes quién. Se cumplen siete años, hoy.

Thor comprendió, y miró a su hermano. Comprendía demasiado bien lo que pensaba, al verlo mirar vagamente hacia todos lados.

-Sé que vive- le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Volverá.

-Sí, gracias por creerlo- dijo Loki, que se aprestaba a pilotar, pero Thor se puso en su lugar.

-Ah, no. No lo harás.- dijo él. Angerboda no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Loki, tú pilotaste hasta aquí. Yo… lo haré de vuelta. Además, sé que tendrías mucho de qué hablar con la maestra, así que…

-No, Thor, contigo sería suicidio. Eres un pésimo piloto.

-Lo haré y se acabó – dijo el rubio, y el pelinegro volteó los ojos. Angerboda lo miró asustada.

-P… por… ¿por lo menos tienes licencia?

-Sí, casi no la saco, pero ahí ves. La perdí hace poco, porque competí con Apolo, pero la recuperé de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué la perdió?- preguntó ella a Loki, que la miró sardónico.

-Por ser un "gran" conductor, Anger… digo, maestra.

-Prefiero que Loki conduz…

Ella gritó, y Loki también, porque Thor como conductor era agresivo.

-¡Thor, maldición! ¡Siempre es igual! ¡Un asteroi…!

Angerboda se abrazó a Loki, y sintieron cómo el rubio esquivaba, por poco, un asteroide que los hubiese matado.

-¡Era por la ruta de Angblast ylos devas, por la 57! Genio, ahora te metes por los asteroides. Y oh, qué brillante… una nebulosa. Si nos metemos a un agujero interestelar, te juro que te mato.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Sé muy bien por dónde voy, no pienso tomar la Anglbast! – respondió Thor.

-¿Nos iremos por todos los mundos para llegar a casa? ¡Qué brillante!

-¿Qué insinúas? Tú pilotas como niña, déjame a mí tomar la ruta.- insistió el rubio.

-Pilotaré como sea, pero llegaremos a casa, pedazo de suicida del …

Los dos sintieron cómo dos largos brazos los apartaron. Era Angerboda.

-Ya cállense, maldita sea. Hombres. Nunca piden indicaciones- masculló, y fue a una luna cercana, con hombrecitos verdes. Pidió dirección, tomó el timón, y cogió una ruta inesperada, que los condujo a Asgard más rápido. Apenas aterrizaron y llegaron a palacio, la giganta alzó las cejas. Hades los esperaba, junto con Poseidón, Zeus y Odín.

-Llegaron los príncipes. Con la maestra. Gusto en verla de nuevo, señorita- dijo Odín, y ella hizo una reverencia. Miró a Hades levantando las cejas,y este alzó los hombros. Apenas los dos muchachos fueron con su padre y Zeus, Hades esbozó un gesto burlón.

- Al parecer, estabas haciendo de niñera otra vez.

-Púdrete. ¿Qué haces tú y tus dos hermanos aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Zeus celebra que le haya pasado Midgard a Odín. Sabes de su negligencia y egoísmo, y qué mejor que agradecerle a quien se lo patrocina. Además, visitábamos Asgard, que parece ser el más poderoso de los Nueve Mundos, aparte de los nuestros. Tonterías diplomáticas.

-Ahora dime la verdad- dijo ella, sin creerle al oscuro maestro.

-Vengo a ver a mi alumnito. Le daré algunas ideas para que pueda continuar en el negocio familiar.

Ella lo detuvo, mirándolo significativamente.

-Hades. ¿Está Kali en tu reino? Dímelo de una vez. Es la única forma de salir de la duda.

-No, no está. Pero solo te diré que… está bien.

-¿Podremos verla de nuevo?

-Ella no quiere ser vista.

Loki ni se había molestado en ir a saludar. Eso implicaba que su padre le dijera frente a todo el mundo "ponte derecho", o "saca las manos de los bolsillos, caramba", y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por torturas protocolarias. Vio un pajarito, y sonrió. Este se transformó en Frigga, de inmediato.

-Tu maestro está de visita. Deberías bajar a saludarlo.

-Más tarde, madre- dijo, releyendo unos escritos. Ella le dio un beso en el cabello, y comenzó a leerlos, con un acento particular. Era sánscrito.

-Madre, ¿sabes sánscrito?- le preguntó extrañado. Ella sonrió, suspirando.

-Todos estos años siendo amiga de Laksmí me han dejado algo bueno, ¿no crees?.

Él le sonrió. Su madre, siempre más astuta de lo que parecía. Sus primeros trucos los había aprendido con ella. Quizás ella, aparte de Kali y Hades, era la única persona que podía comprenderlo en el vasto universo.

- Son las cartas de Kali y sus pertenencias, ¿no es así?

Él asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Lo lamento tanto. Frente a este asunto, todos ellos han sido como tumbas. Y eso que tu hermano me informó que localizó a la vieja tía que custodia las almas en su mundo, pero luego se perdió.

-Debo agradecerle que por lo menos me trajo sus cosas.- dijo, mirando un baúl, que su madre abrió de inmediato. Había joyas, todas de piedras negras. Montones de libros. Vestidos, todos negros. Un viejo sari verde. Ella sonrió.

-Con este te conoció, me acuerdo que le bailaba.

Loki sonrió levemente. Ella vio el sari principal, el negro, y lo dobló prudentemente. Cerró el baúl, y abrazó a su hijo.

-Respetaré tu duelo. La quisiste mucho, ¿no es así?

Este levantó las cejas, y para su madre eso significaba un "sí". Pero ¿cómo podría explicarle alguna vez que fue por su culpa que ella había desaparecido, y por la matanza que había instigado? Eso jamás se lo podría confesar. Como muchas otras cosas. Si las supiera, vería su mirada triste, y eso le partiría el corazón.

-Quédate un rato, y luego baja. O tu padre…- volteó los ojos . –Sabes cómo es.

No tuvo que hacer mucho, ya que Hades mismo fue a su encuentro. Sin saludarlo siquiera, le dijo que Kali no se encontraba entre los suyos, y que no quería ser vista por nadie. Estaría bien.

Loki se acercó a su maestro, estupefacto. Luego de años de vacío, Hades le traía la información de manera abrupta.

-"Bien"…

-Es todo lo que te diré, y me mandó a decir. Volverá cuando esté lista.

Él entendió de inmediato que ella había descubierto la justa medida de sus poderes. Por lo menos vivía, eso era lo importante. Ahora podría estar tranquilo en sus asuntos, ya que la conocía, y sabía que ella volvería cuando quisiera. Esto era una señal de que trabajaba para impresionarlo, o para estar complacida de sí misma. Sería feliz, sí, cuando llegara ese día.

-Llegará el día en que mi padre de a Thor el trono- le dijo, sirviéndole vino. Hades tomó la copa. – Lo sé, no me lo dará a mí. Creo que sabe poco a poco quien soy realmente.

-¿Lo matarás?

-Eso sería trágico, pero lo he pensado. Debe haber otra salida. Algo menos obvio, si me entiende.

-Sé que has hablado con los Jottuns. Si consigues algo para darles, bueno…

-¿Por qué con ellos?

-Podría se,r para comenzar. Nadie, sino solo ellos aceptarían cualquier cosa que pusiera en riesgo todo esto. Los devas no cuentan, menos los Olímpicos, así quieran, en secreto, ver a Odín cayendo…

-Hábiles son, sus hermanos…- se admiró Loki. Hades sonrió.

-Yo concerté la reunión.

-No podía ser de otra manera. Entonces me aconseja hablar con ellos. Ofrecerles algo.

-Sí. Ya depende de cómo quieras hacerlo.

-Si llego a ser Rey, jamás podría tenerlo de consejero. Sabría cómo traicionarme.- dijo Loki, admirado por su maestro.

Hades se echó a reír. Para él, ese era el mejor cumplido de todos.

Se veía a sí mismo, al igual que a su joven alumno, en el otro lado de la mesa. Thor, Odín y Zeus ocupaban los lugares principales, y se llevaban toda la atención. Ellos solo observaban, en silencio, en las sombras. Sabía que su alumno lamentaba cada segundo bajo la gloria ajena de su hermano, pero debía decirle que valía la pena. Los dos miraban la biblioteca personal del joven.

-Siete años ya. Y lo has cumplido. Eres el más brillante del Universo. Pero debes actuar ya, para tu propio beneficio. Sabes que tienes aliados. Ah, con razón nunca lo encontré- dijo, mirando un libro de la antigua biblioteca de la escuela. –Te lo quedaste.

Loki asintió, mirando la pintura. Era Kali, transformada. El antiguo mal en todo su esplendor.

-Es un buen recuerdo.- dijo, siempre fiel a su promesa de no hablar de ella.

-Lo sé. Pero te aseguro… que está bien. Solo que no quiere ver a nadie.

Este miró hacia otro lado, y entendió. De pronto, Hades tomó su hombro, y se teletransportaron hacia Jottunheim. Loki lo miró asombrado, y veía a su maestro andar delante de él, con su paso encorvado. Varios gigantes salieron, y le hicieron reverencias. Loki vio el montón de hielo deslizarse, y a Laufey, por segunda vez.

-Ya Angerboda nos había presentado. Pero ahora vienes tú, y eso es una gran recomendación- dijo. Hades lo abrazó, y Loki entendió que se conocían de hace mucho.

-Más les vale establecer relaciones con quien algún día será el futuro rey de Asgard.

-Tenía entendido que sería Thor…

-No durará, lo sabes. Es un tonto pendenciero- dijo Hades, como si fuera una minucia. –Deberían hablar más seguido ustedes dos- dijo, juntándolos. Loki miró los rojos ojos del gigante, y este a él. Comprendieron los dos que comenzarían una larga relación.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo opuesto, en Muspelheim, Angerboda derramaba una lágrima de felicidad, al ver a la otrora flacucha, con su cabello larguísimo, y un burdo sari blanco, ya sin cadenas, fuerte y más alta. Amora también estaba presente.

-¿Estoy muy fea?

-No. De hecho, estás mejor que nunca, cariño- dijo Angerboda, abrazándola. – Ya supimos todo lo que pasó. Ahora lo sabrán todos. ¡Podrás volver a tu vida!

-Sí. Pero aún no. Aún debo saber qué es lo que hago con lo que soy.

-¿O sea que no volverás a ver a Loki? Te lo confesamos, estuvo muy alterado por ti. – dijo ella, tocando sus cabellos. Ella se sentía rara. Luego de tantos años de estar encerrada, apartada de su tía, caer en la locura, tenía todas las fuerzas del mundo para vengarse. Pero no se reconocía a sí misma. Y Loki ya parecía hacer parte de su pasado.

- Me halaga, pero… todavía no.

-Cariño, ¡solo te controló un poco! Y sonará horrendo y espantoso, pero deberías agradecerle que te despertó. Ya sabes quién eres.

Ella miró hacia abajo, y Amora le dio un codazo a Angerboda.

-Esta… tratando de obtener el trono de Asgard para sí…- dijo, como si le hubiese preguntado cómo estaba.

Ella la miró a los ojos, y sonrió levemente. Se quedó en silencio, y pidió un espejo. No se reconocía. No reconocía su rostro, que había cambiado, así como su cuerpo y sus manos. Tanto la había afectado la prisión.

-¿Todavía ama los helados de las nieves de Alfheim?- preguntó, y Angerboda entendió que pensaba en él todavía.

-Sí, supongo. Pero te buscó, te lo garantizamos. Durante los primeros tres años. Prohíbe que hablen de ti. Destruyó una casa de baños por ti, e incluso peleó con su hermano.

-Además- dijo Amora, a su lado. –Tiene las cosas que rescatamos de tu casa. Guardadas, pero las tiene.

-¿Un collar con cabezas de hada?

-Bueno, cosas menos incorruptibles, querida- dijo Angerboda. – Pero sí, algo así- le dijo sonriendo.

Kali soltó su cabello, y las abrazó.

-No volveré todavía. Véanme cuando sea mi gran regreso. Díganle eso a él, si llega a preguntar.

Las dos asintieron, y la vieron alejarse, solitaria, en medio del fuego y el polvo.

** Tiempo presente.**

Loki, en la celda, miraba hacia el techo. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, en cada uno de sus pasos para llegar hacia donde estaba. Todo se quebró, sí, cuando supo que su vida había sido una mentira. Había sido el punto definitivo. Abrió la carta, y comprendió que ella, apenas había sido liberada, se había ido a los otros mundos, a perfeccionar su técnica, y sus poderes. Hades la entrenó en secreto, mientras su familia creía haberla metido en un ashram**, junto con Dhugavatti. Pero ella ya sabía cómo escapar, ir y volver. Recordó que su primera señal de vida fue años después, cuando recibió una carta, (ya en el trono), con el perfecto símbolo, el Om, de los devas. Era el mismo tono cordial.

"Ofrecemos vítores al nuevo soberano, y nuestro apoyo absoluto. Responderemos a cualquier solicitud de ayuda, en acuerdo a nuestras siempre cordiales relaciones.

"Atentamente

" Kali Durga Mata -Canciller"

Recordó haber sonreído. Era tan vanidosa como él: Jamás hubiesen aceptado verse en las peores condiciones, no como antes. Así que era canciller, luego de desaparecer por mucho tiempo. Eso le encantaba. Ahora tenía que pensar, por supuesto, qué haría luego de que su hermano estaba en la Tierra. Puso su pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

"Estimada Kali.

"Sería muy placentero que…

No pudo terminar, porque sintió alteración a las afueras del palacio. Se quedó mirando el Bifrost, y de pronto, uno de los soldados le informó que Sif y los Tres Guerreros habían escapado. Entró de nuevo a su estudio, quemó la carta, y se dirigió a donde Heimdall.

"Ahora me toca a mí. Quizás ella también se haya llevado mis cosas. Y tal y como la conozco, hará exactamente lo mismo que yo", pensó. Leyó la carta de nuevo.

"Con Hades aprendí, y también contigo, que la mejor venganza espera años, años antes de dar su golpe definitivo"

Miró a todos lados, porque el tono era muy sospechoso. Si su madre le llegaba a ver eso en prisión, o su padre, sería peor. Pero recordó que estaba en urdu, un idioma mortal que ni tal vez los propios devas llegasen a dominar.

Iba a retomar la lectura, y oyó ruidos de la ventana de al frente.

-Tú, ¡debiluchín!

-¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó Loki, levantando una ceja. El otro asintió. Loki se acercó al vidrio. Solo había podido tocarlo cuando estaba de visita.

-¿Va a venir tu novia, la bonita esa?

-No, no creo que la dejen volver. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, mirándolo burlonamente.

-Era divertido mirarle el trasero mientras se apenaba por ti.

-Ah- dijo él, doblando la carta, para luego mostrársela. – Adivina qué: Es todo mío apenas salga. Me lo dijo. Lo siento por ti, porque no me gusta compartir.

-¡Qué vas a salir! Eres el de peor condena de todos nosotros aquí. Ella se casará con otro apenas pueda. Así son todas las viejas. Te prometen una cosa, y hacen otra. La mía me mandó una carta diciendo "ahora estoy con tu hermano, púdrete".

-Oh, qué lástima…- respondió Loki, fingiendo pesar. Pero pensaba "si ella lo hace…bueno, no la culpo. Pero sé que no me molestaré en matar a su marido, ella lo hará primero".

-Ella lo matará primero. La conozco.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pues bien por ti, aunque es una lástima. En fin…

Loki siguió con su carta. Kali le explicaba que se postró, en vez de vanagloriarse de su victoria, ante sus tíos, y que la única manera de hacerlo había sido irse a ese lugar a donde iban todas las desgraciadas viudas. Mejor dicho, pasó de una prisión a otra.

"Sabía que Laskmí se conmovería por mí, y pronto me reintegraría. No fallé. Diciéndoles que así pagaría mi culpa por el resto de mis días, ellos se conmovieron, y me ofrecieron volver a casa".

-Farsante- dijo él, risueño.

"Sí, dirás que soy una farsante. Pero una muy buena. Sabes que puedo aprender de quien sea, y tú eres el mejor maestro. Y no creas, a mí también me partieron el corazón, y pasé por todo lo que vas a pasar tú. Pero sé que eres orgulloso, y no cederás tan fácilmente. Eso sí, no seas tan cabezón como para desdeñar a los pocos que te ayudan".

-Frigga…

"Hablo de tu mamá. En mi caso, tuve a mi tía. Por favor, no vayas a ser un imbécil con ella. Por ella vives, así la idea no te guste de a mucho, y además, aparte de ti, es la única persona que me agrada de tu mundo. Yo viví por Laskmí, pero ella solo se molestó cuando me vio afuera, con la cabeza de Mahishá en la mano. Me cubrió de joyas y de atenciones, y seguramente por culpa de su remordimiento, impuso mi talento en el concejo. Así comenzó mi carrera. Ya estaba lista para afrontar las pruebas más complicadas, y lo hice. Pero conté con su apoyo. Por favor, no vayas a ser un idiota, te lo repito. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Frigga es lo único que te queda…"

-Sí, lo sabes bien- dijo él, pensando en su madre, que iba a visitarlo con su truco personal. Le dolía más que nada.

" Ten cuidado con eso. Ahora consigo, poco a poco, más poder. Mi venganza, como dices tú, "tendrá un propósito glorioso". También me partirá el corazón, pero nada arrancará de mi alma tanto tiempo de prisión. Tú también sentirás esa ira…".

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó a la carta.

"…lo creo con todo mi corazón, anormal."

Él suspiró, y sonrió para sus adentros. Sí, el tonto criminal y anormal tenía una oportunidad.

Meses después

La vieja Dhugavatti corría, con todas sus fuerzas, jalando sus faldas, por el suntuoso palacio Deva. Empujó a medio mundo, y se encontró con un pavo real, muy altivo, apenas pasó a la estancia que quería entrar.

-Cookie segundo. ¿Está mi sobrina?

-La señora Canciller se encuentra ocupada, pero puede usted pasar.

Ella corrió, y casi se tropezó. Encontró a su sobrina al frente de un hombre rubio, y de cejas chistosas, con capa.

-¡Tía! Te presento a El Coleccionista…

-Señora- dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah, lo conozco, usted guarda los mejores objetos del Universo…

-El mismo- dijo este, sonriendo.

-Le mandé a guardar el Diamante de Sati.

-¿No que se lo habías dado a Loki?

-Se lo hubieran quitado. Todavía es poderoso. Él accedió a que yo me quedara con él.- explicó ella. – Oh, gracias. Es encantador- dijo ella, al ver que El Coleccionista besaba su mano y se retiraba. Dhugavati lo miró con sospecha.

-Querría coleccionarte a ti.- observó.

-Sería un gran logro para él tener a la destrucción encarnada en una caja, pero ¡bah! Tiene cosas peores. ¿Por qué te veo tan agitada?- preguntó extrañada, al ver a su tía con rostro de tragedia.

Dhugavatti se sentó, apenada.

-Habla.

-Ya comenzó. Despertó más pronto de lo que creíamos. Malekith atacó Asgard.

La joven se revolvió en su silla, maquinando. Entonces, su tía tomó su mano.

-Mató a Frigga.

Kali abrió la boca, espantada. Un asomo de culpa y horror se apoderaron de ella, porque recordaba las palabras de su carta: "Es lo único que te queda, Loki. Lo único".

-Ay, no. No. No. No. No. No- dijo ella para sí, pensando en todo lo que significaría para el que probablemente ya era un fugitivo. Y se culpó por ello, porque no pensaba que terminaría así. No con ella, creía que ella se salvaría. No ella. No, ella era tan inocente como Cookie. No ella.

Entró un soldado, diciéndole que exigía su presencia en un Concejo Extraordinario. Ella ya sabía el motivo.

-Loki era tan buen muchacho…- le dijo a su tía, y en ese momento las dos comprendieron que ese sujeto había muerto para siempre.

***Un ashram es a donde van las viudas indias a retirarse. Viven una vida llena de privaciones por "su pecado". Para más información, véanse la película 'Agua'.**

**Y sí, tuve la fortuna de verme 'Thor, un mundo oscuro', antes. Por eso esto termina con semejante spoiler. En mi siguiente fic, relato lo que pasó luego de la película. El episodio de 'la conducción', está claramente inspirado en la escena de la película donde Loki y Thor se ponen a pelear por como este pilota.**


End file.
